


Titans of Power!

by PredatorKing



Category: Dragon Ball, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Movie: Dragon Ball Super: Broly, Titan Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 110,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PredatorKing/pseuds/PredatorKing
Summary: This is what happens when broly lands on the planet of aot/Rogue.This is a spinoff of "Rogue by redcoaster" so if you want context...read that first.Btw if you have any criticisms about the early chapters...i know their crappy...their brought over from when i started...so just bear with it...it gets much better...trust me
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rogue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802785) by [RedCoaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCoaster/pseuds/RedCoaster). 



Ok so...this is my first story so I'm probably going to make mistakes but..if I do that's why I have you guys this a rogue spinoff and if you haven't read rogue ...READ IT!!!!! Imagine a world instead of there being just rogue and no real main human character I chose ...broly.btw I don't own dragon ball or attack on titan they are owned by there respective owners.

AGE 735 PLANET VEGETA

It was an average afternoon on vegeta and some of the planets inhabits, saiyans were just returning from a purging mission while others continued on with orders given by frieza, bardock a low level warrior who has made no small name for himself is one of those saiyans returning home.' I wonder how gine is doing with kakarot since I've been gone' he thinks as they slowly descend through the planets atmosphere."Hey sav how long till we hit ground?" he asks

."Just a few minutes bardock" sav says with a slightly impatient tone.   
'I swear ever since bardocks son was born..what was his name?....karrot? either way ever since he was born bardock has been worrying nonstop' he thinks while incoherently grumbling to himself as there disent picks up.

"Its about time,I swear the next time that short feminine fuck gives me an assignment I'm punching him in the face" He says with a dangerous tone in his voice.

"bardock!! you better watch what you say your scouter is still on!" Sav says in a controlled yell,bardock instantly realizes his mistake and tenses up and quickly removes his scouter from his face and puts it on the dash.

Silence descends upon them but then. " Hey bardock" sav says in a curious but slightly worried tone.

"Yeah?" bardock asks nonchalantly. "Do you think frieza will ever plan on destroying us?" He asks, bardock immediately freezes up at the question but slowly answers. "yes" quickly and without emotion in his voice.

"I mean…..the frieza force has grown huge... bigger than any of us could imagine...I'm sure he could live without us pesky saiyans" he continues then awkward silence descends upon them.

"hey bardock...how's gine doing?" He asks genuinely curious.

"She's doing good, how's your mate doing?" He asks back.

" she's doing great she's pregnant!!" he answers wagging his tail in excitement.

"good for you friend" bardock congratulates while slightly smirking.

They hear the thump which signified they have landed, opening the they instantly were slightly blinded by the sun and once their eyes adjusted to the light they saw a red sky and a yellow sun.

"hhhaah….its good to be back" sav says in a relieved tone. 

"Well I'll see you later sav I'm gonna go see gine at the meat dispensary" he then waves and says farewell and blasts off. Bardock searches around the city for the butcher and finds it and heads straight to it with tons of vigor. He walks in eyeing the other saiyans around...mostly female which didn't surprise bardock….females were generally the weaker gender of course there were exceptions but those are rare. He finally found gine and ran over to her ,silently he thought to himself ' might as well have a little fun while I'm here' he thinks with a playful smirk. He walks up and when the time was right he fake jumped and said" boo!!" All that could be heard for close to ten seconds was a blood curdling scream.

"gine...gine! It's me!!" He says trying to calm the terrified woman down.

"B...bardock?"she asks in a surprised but still cautious tone.

"yes it's me!!" He exclaimed. instantly gine lit up and screamed again but this time with joy instead of terror.

"Bardock!!!!!" She gives him a giant bear hug and bardock instantly blushes.

"hey!! Don't you think we should do this somewhere el...mmmmm" bardock gets cut off as gine pulls him in to a deep kiss,then punches him in the chest but it does nothing to him he then asks with a devilish smirk.

"what was that for?" He asks.

"for scaring the hell out of me you ashole!!! Hahaha" she tries to sound angry but fails miserably.

"so...anyway...how's kakarot doing is he still in the nursing capsule?" He asks with vigor gine,genuinely surprised he actually cares replies.

"Yes!! He's doing quite well….wanna come see him?" She asks. 

"of course" bardock replies and as they venture back home to see kakarot..while there doing that another saiyans fate is being made.

A FEW DAYS LATER

"This is bullshit!!! how could a child taken off the street be on par with the prince!!!" King vegeta asks in a outraged voice.

"Well sir you see this is broly, colonel paragues son we have run some tests and it appears he is actually more powerful than prince vegeta milord". The nursery aide says with a bit of fear and shock.

Vegeta grabs the scouter and reads brolys power level and while putting it on the glass broly in a vat of water becomes agitated and begins to scream and the scouter reads brolys power level going higher and higher to the point the scouter explodes.

"What?" The king says with shock "send in colonel Paragus….NOW!!!" he orders at the top of his lungs. Guards quickly run off to get brolys father as they do so the king looks at broly and in his head thinks 'HMPH….little bastard…..hmmm..He's too young to fight but with power like that….there's no….no!...that can't be right!!!! but...there's no other explanation….he has to be...the legend. The king realizes and instantly considers all options in how to respond to the colonel with this discovery.

"Forgive me for taking so long milord what is the problem………...its broly isn't it?" He asks in a scared tone 'if the king thinks his power level is too high...he'll kill him!!!' He slightly panics at the thought while waiting for the king's reply.

"indeed" the king begins "brolys latent abilities have broken every saiyan record in history, surpassing even my sons" he admits with a slightly broken pride.

"Please milord….don't kill him he doesn't deserve it he's just a baby...he will become an amazing warrior!!" he begs pitifully. The king looks down at him in the eye and starts to gently chuckle. 

"Kill him...colonel he could be the legendary super saiyan for all we know….we can't afford to even hurt him" he gives the colonel his assurance that he will not be killed and paragus endlessly thanks him.

"Is that the reason you called me here milord?" He asks.

"That and I need to talk to you about brolys situation" he answers.

"situation? what situation are we talking about here?" He asks.

"he cannot stay on the planet" the king says. "nor can my son".

"w..whh..wwwhy?" The colonel asks with an almost heartbroken voice.

"An old low class friend of mine has been having suspicions...of frieza planning on destroying us" the king said in a almost depressed voice.

"And I'm beginning to believe he might be telling the truth" he continues

"The saiyans have begun to become very powerful…...maybe too powerful to some and if they have the power to put a sleeping dog down...before it can be awakened...why wouldn't they take it?" He rhetorically asks. 

"So...what will we do?" Paragus asks.

" The prince is on a mission right now so….he's safe for time being...and he has counseler nappa and a friend of mines son...raditz...he'll be fine ,me and my friend have also devised to send his second son kakarot to a remote planet called...earth" he explains.

"your son will go to a similar but different planet it's on the other side of the galaxy so...he'll be safe" he continues.

" but milord...what about us?" he asks.

"If frieza comes we shall make our final stand if were wrong...we'll collect the children and bring them back…..are you ready colonel?" The king asks with dead seriousness the colonel salutes.

I'm loyal to the end milord" while smiling.

"that's the spirit" the king replies, suddenly bardock comes crashing through the door and tells the king.

"Milord frieza's on his way..I can sense his energy!!!" The low class warrior exclaims.

"Has kakarot been sent to earth?" The king asks.

"yes milord and I'm ready to fight to the end!!" Bardock says with almost a mad smirk and a burst of energy explodes from him

"You know old friend I still never understood how you were a low class warrior" the king laughed to himself but suddenly his smirk left and told Paragus "by the way I have already sent your son out...are you ok with that?" 

"As long as my son lives my lord than...this is worth fighting for" he answered dead serious. 

"ALRIGHT THEN LETS GO!!!!!" he yelled to the three and they bursted through the window and on there way to frieza's ship, which was in the atmosphere

MEANWHILE ON FRIEZA'S SHIP

'Ahhhhhh finally it's about time I put an end to these monkeys' and young tyrant thinks with glee.

Kikono,one if frieza's elite walks up to him and asks" My lord forgive my imputance but...is this the wisest idea? I mean without the saiyans it will cut our fighting forces in half"

frieza replies by laughing and saying "of course this is neccessary the saiyans have become too powerful for my tastes and for that they shall be exterminated" frieza then went out the airlock and landed on top of the ship and said "this is the last time I gaze upon this planet..hmm?" Frieza then looked and saw king vegeta,colonel Paragus and bardock fighting their way up to the ship.

"Frieza l!!!" Bardock said with pure blood lust as he blasted a few of friezas soldiers into oblivion and then elbowed another in the chest hearing the ribs crack ge then backflip kicked him into deep space. Paragus was using classic saiyan martial arts but he directs his energy to his fists both making them look on fire and make his punches a lot more powerful 

"frieza hear this!! we're done serving you!!!!". king vegeta was moving so fast frieza's soldiers couldn't keep up and eventually got annihilated, so there they were three warriors against a monster. 

"I'll show you all some beautiful fireworks" he says evily as he charges up a giant ball of orange energy from his pointed finger and it looks like the sun.

The three saiyans began powering up there most powerful blasts.

"FRIEZA THIS IS THE END FOR YOU!!!!!" they all said in unison, bardock fires his blast first "frieza!!! This is a for all the people we have killed in your name!!!" He throws his huge ball of blue energy.

"GALIC GUN….FIRE!!!!!!!" king vegeta tells as he fires his ultimate blast.

"COLONEL BLAST!!!!!" Paragus launches a huge beam at the ball.

"Hahaha" frieza laughs as he throws the ball and the attacks...do nothing.  
"What?!!!" All three say in unison, as they see there lives flash before their eyes they think in there heads.  
"kakarot...be safe..my son"

"Vegeta….defeat frieza...you..must"

"Broly…..I...love..ya..my..son"

The ball hits them but doesn't stop….it keeps going and hits the planet...blowing it up.

And the fate of our three warriors began but this tale will only look into brolys story…………...THE END  
HOPE YA GUYS LIKED THIS I WILL WORK ON CHAPTER TWO SOON.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again...these are kinda crappy, so work with me, haha

Ok so...chapter 2...few and I thought one  
Was gonna be long ...uhhhh.

A FEW DAYS AFTER PLANET VEGETA FELL

It was an early morning and the birds were singing the cycle of the day was just starting up. The animals were going about their business but, they were startled ...by two people walking through the woods,a man by the name of Grisha Yeager and a woman by the name of Carla Yeager, a married couple.   
The pair were walking through trying to find medicinal plants for Grisha was a doctor and needed to find some plants to make medicine for some patients in shiganshina.  
"There should be some Echinacea around here somewhere" Grisha said while scratching his head. " dear would you remind me again why were collecting this specific herb?" Carla asked.  
"The Alerts are sick, we need the herbs to make some medicine" he answers "Ok thanks for reminding me" she smiles as she says. They continue searching for about 30 minutes but they eventually turn up only a hand full of plants. "Shit!"Grisha silently yells. "What's wrong?" Carla asks confused "There's only enough here for one batch and there are three people sick" Grisha replies slightly depressed.  
But suddenly they both here a sound a very loud sound they look up and see a large object free falling from the sky.  
"Behind that rock...NOW!!!" Grisha orders as the pair run behind the boulder.  
They heard a large crash and then all is silent."Ok honey stay right here and I'm gonna go see what that was,ok," Grisha asks but Carla immediately rejects the idea of "No way, I'm coming with you and you can't stop me" Grisha just sighs and gives in, they slowly walk around the boulder to see the crash and only fifteen meters away was a small crater with a giant round silver orb with some sort of blue glass in the center.  
" By Maria what is that?" Carla asks with curiosity but also a slight tang of fear." I don't know" Grisha replies."But it certainly isn't from around here" he concludes.

They walk up next to it and suddenly the front opens,the couple could coming from the opening...crying?. They look in and find."A baby!!!??" Carla's exclaims."How did a baby come from the sky!!!???" Carla yells, scaring the baby in the process.  
Then he starts crying and the couple try and comfort the newborn."shh.. shhh it's okay" Carla repeats over and over while coddling the munchkin. But then they realize something special about him."He has a tail!!" Grisha exclaims as he sees it waving back and forth as the baby now laughs.   
"What should we do with him Grisha?"she asks" I don't know" Grisha slowly answers but then his fate was decided once he said his first words "MMOOOMA" he giggles and laughs. Instantly Carla asks "Can we keep him?" Grisha would say no but….he then realized this could be their only chance at having a child because a few months ago, the couple learned that Carla..was infertile, she couldn't have children.  
So he had a choice and already...he liked this kid so he made a decision. "We'll adopt him" he says happily and instantly is choked by Carla squeezing him."Thank you THANK YOU THANK THANK YOU!!!!!" She screams in joy. So they decided to head home but before that."Dear did you get all the herbs you needed?" She asks "No but I'll look in a different area tomorrow first thing in the morning" he says confidently. Carla just giggles.

A FEW HOURS LATER

The couple had returned to their home in which there was a children's bedroom already there..from the time they were trying for a child. Everytime Carla looked into that empty room she grew depressed when she saw no one in it but now there would be a child living here and the thought made Carla's heart feel warm with joy. She carefully placed the now sleeping child into the crib and he didn't budge an inch.

While Carla was making dinner she asked Grisha " hey sweetie what are you thinking for names?". "I don't know dear…..eren? The name we had chosen for our baby if it was a boy?" He gave an option... but Carla didn't like the name. " It doesn't really suit him though ...oh how about Caleb?" She also gives an option. " I like it" "ok then it's settled his name is Caleb Yeager".His name was decided but they haven't yet realized the troubles of caring for a child at least, not yet anyway.

MIDNIGHT 

"UUUHHH can he be quite for at least a minute" Grisha groaned to the sound of Caleb's insistent crying." Honey he's going to be like this for the first couple of years. He'll grow out of it,eventually". Carla whispers as she coddles the crying child.   
He sighed"I know..I know...I'll just deal with it".

THE NEXT MORNING 

Carla wakes up to a peaceful morning in which she hears no crying or whining she looks over and finds that Grisha is nowhere to be found. She realizes 'whaddya know he actually kept his word about going first thing in the morning' She giggles to herself but she also realizes that she feels a warmth on her back she turns around and finds Caleb snuggling up behind her.  
For a moment she had an expression of shock before turning to adoration. "Your too cute for your own good you know that hehehe" she says in a motherly tone."How did you even get out in the first place squirt?" She asks herself.  
She slowly leaves the bed in an attempt to not disturb the sleeping child and makes her way to the child's room in which she finds a giant hole with teeth Marks on it. She instantly freaks out 'How could a baby even do such a thing...his teeth aren't even fully developed yet!!' She yells internally.

After a few hours Grisha returns home

"Sweetie good news I made enough medicine for the Alerts and they should be better in a few weeks" Grisha says with gratefulness in his voice however he is worried by the terrified look on his wife's face. "Carla what's wrong" he asks "l..ll look" Carla fidgeted her finger over to Caleb to find that he was...flying?!!   
"What the f#ck!!!!??" Grisha yells  
"How did he do this!!!??" He asks as Caleb flies across the living room.  
"I was making lunch for him one moment he was at the table next, he was flying!!!!" She explained.  
Grisha and Carla finally calmed down and wondered how they were going to get Caleb down.  
"We could bait him with food?" Grisha asked "sure let's try that" Carla agreed. So they laid out food in the middle of the living room and waited until,eventually Caleb took the bait and the moment he was on the ground the snatched him."Ok so what do we do now?" Carla asks Grisha just sighs "there isn't much we can do you already explained to me while we're waiting that he can chew through wood so...that's a bit difficult. Eventually just gave up and let the kid fly around but they had to baby proof everything from ceiling to floor.

THE END OF CHAPTER TWO  
Now btw I might do a small time skip just to pick up a tiny bit...ok? Good see ya later!!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok….so...chapter 3…..eehh..haha I'm kidding this is actually pretty fun

AGE 740  
FIVE YEARS AFTER THE FALL OF VEGETA

"Caleb!! Come down here it's dinner time!!!" Carla ordered

"Fine I'm coming mom" Caleb says as he was training in the air. He is now five years old and he's pretty big for a five year old. His muscles are just developing but there big enough to show through his clothes. His clothes are nothing special but he has this weird habit of putting hand wraps around his forearms covering them his parents asked him why he does this and he simply says " If an enemy attacks me it'll hurt less when I block it" They thought nothing of it after that.  
Ever since he landed here the family have grown quite accustomed to his powers they've even proved quite useful for chores around the house.  
He sometimes grows a little annoyed at the chores but he never disobeys his parents ,his respect and gratefulness to them is unbreakable.  
Caleb descends before landing before walking inside to find a healthy amount of food on the table and soon unknowing to himself his mouth begins to water. He suddenly rushes it,but before he could reach the heavenly buffet he was blocked by Carla who asks "Caleb...what have I told you about this?"  
Caleb sighs and repeats "Caleb don't rush the food because with your strength you could knock the table over" he says with a tired like voice. " That's better now you can eat just don't,rush, the,table, ok?" She says after the order with a motherly tone...but Caleb knew better he knows she can be a devil when she's angry.

"Ok mom, I won't rush the table...by the way...thanks" He slightly smile while thanking her.  
"Dear it's nothing it's my job after all hehe" Carla giggles as she says…..but she is grateful to have a well grateful son.  
Then Caleb starts eating like a starving animal eating everything on his plate In a matter a moments(which btw his portions are already huge)and after that he realizes that's all he's getting and is kinda disappointed at that fact.  
But suddenly he asks a really surprising question he just remembered he wanted to ask "Hey mom, could I have a brother?" "What!!?" She asks,surprised "Well it's just...all the other kids run away from me when I ask if I could play with them and...I don't think my brother would run away just because I have a tail ...would he?" He asks in the most innocent tone that could ever exist."Well honey it ...uhhh"  
She looks over to her husband with a look that says "help me out here!!" But he just says with a humored smirk "Well Carla are you going to answer him?" He asks but instantly gets a death glare from Carla.  
"Well honey I uh can't have a..uhh...child" She says with nervousness in her voice.  
Caleb just says "Why is it cause I'm bad enough hehe" He makes a joke to lighten the mood.  
Carla just replies"pfft well...no not that but..I actually am…. infertile sweetie"  
Caleb just stares,shocked.  
"Tthh..then how am I here?!!! He asks with a very worried voice.  
"Well we got a hundred to one chance and well ...your the one percent" she lied because she thinks he's too young to know the truth just yet.

Caleb just looks at her "Oh...ok" He instantly leaves the table,thanks them for the meal and goes outside to train.

A silence descends upon the couple before Grisha asks "You think we should tell him about rogue?"   
Carla answers "I think it's time..they could both use a friend and after all….he did ask for a brother ,hehehe" Carla giggles as she answers.

A FEW HOURS LATER

In the forest were the sounds of birds singing and cicadas buzzing, but in a secluded cove a fifteen meter titan is playing.

Rogue was playing with a pull horse and is revealing in every second of it, but then he smelled his humans, his Grisha and his Carla but he also smelled another thing but it didn't smell as human as the other two so he decided to go investigate and see what Carla and Grisha had brought with them.  
Rogue ventures to the edge of the woods to where Carla and Grisha usually enter through and waited.

"Mother,father if I may ask why are out here in the first place?" Caleb asked with a hint of aggravation in his voice   
" you'll see dear" Carla says with anticipation in her voice.

Suddenly Caleb with his expert hearing hears thumping,loud thumping and suddenly out of the blue a giant comes out through the tree canopy and before he knew it he was face to face with a fifteen meter titan.

"Uh guys"Caleb says in a worried tone 

"Whose this!!!??"

"WHOO DAT?"

The two say in almost unison before looking at each other, Caleb just realized how green the giants eyes were they were like giant glowing gems he stood there in amazement.Then the two look at the couple demanding an explanation.

Carla begins " ok rogue this is…… our other son, Caleb"

"KAALEEB?"

"Yes Caleb and Caleb this is our other son, rogue"  
Caleb eyes him wearily "How in the hell did you pop him out?"  
"Well son he's adopted" Carla explains  
"Ooh" Caleb realizes  
Then Caleb extends his hand forward and says" hi my name is Caleb…. Nice to meet you!!!" He smiles as he says

The titan extends his finger and the two shake hands.

"NAMEE ROOGUUE NIZZE TOO NEET YOU!!"

"HAHAHAHA" Caleb laughs as he realized how funny he talked and from this meeting would be the start of an amazing brotherhood.

A FEW WEEKS LATER

The two brothers were playing in the woods with a little bit of wrestling you would think Rogue would dominate Caleb but believe it or not the five year old was actually on par with the fifty foot giant.   
"HOW YOU SOO STROGG?" Rogue asks Caleb   
Caleb just replies with "I'm just a strong human Rogue and sides why ya asking, can't keep up, HAHAHA!!!"  
Rogue just fake pouts at the snide comment but then he realizes something, he's in front of a river and so he puts his giant hand in the water and splashes Caleb with a giant wave of water.  
Caleb now soaked looks over at rogue as he lays on the ground holding his stomach laughing,while he can't really laugh since his vocal chords are messed up he can only huff.

And eventually they both start laughing and playing for the rest of the day.

BACK AT THE YEAGERS HOUSE 

Carla and grisha were just sitting on a couch and soon they began talking about their sons.  
"I think there doing wonderfully together, what do you think dear?" She asks Grisha " They are doing quite well together but one question that bothers me is ...how strong will Caleb get?" He asks in a slightly worried tone."if anybody ever finds out about his power they'll try to make him a weapon" Grisha says" Or they'll kill him"

Carla immediately tenses up at the thought."honey can we please change the subject?" Carla slightly begs Grisha "ok sorry sweetie, by the way the Alerts and Ackermans are having children" he says trying to change the subject. "Oh really, that's great I hope they can get along with Caleb!!" She replies with hope.

END OF CHAPTER 3

hope ya liked it, haha!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 this might get a little sad 

AGE 754 14 YEARS AFTER THE FALL OF VEGETA

After Rogue and Caleb met they became friends,best friends and eventually brothers.   
On this day however would change their lives forever.

It was morning and a 14 year old Caleb was rustling in bed.He looked very different from when he was a boy he was muscular so muscular in fact, that he had to have special knitted clothes just so they would fit and even then his muscles still popped through.He was a whopping 7,3 and he had trouble walking through doors now.  
Carla opens the door and slowly says "Caleb,it's time to get up" In a gentle tone. Caleb instinctively knowing he has to get up slowly lumbers out of bed and asks " is it morning already?" Carla nods he smiles and while scratching the back of his head says"it didn't feel like I got a wink last night hehe".  
Carla randomly asks "By the way how strong are you now?" With curiosity " well I can pick up boulders the size of rogue with no issue" he answers. "Heheh that's my boy" Carla compliments as she lightly punches his shoulder."Are we gonna have to knit new clothes for you?" She asks " I don't know .....maybe?" Caleb answers with honesty.  
"Well...I should go see rogue he probably is whining cause I'm taking too long" Caleb jokingly complains." Okay just be safe" Carla says in a worried tone. "Okay mom I will" he waves goodbye as he blasts into the sky while Carla just stands there jealous.  
' He so lucky he can fly.....maybe he could teach me one of these days' she thinks before returning to her house duties.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

Caleb arrived at the cove to see Rogue in a very down mood so he asked what was wrong.

" Rogue why are you whining" Caleb asks in a annoyed tone.   
"ONN OOFF NYY TOIIS BROOOK" Rogue replies while sounding depressed.  
"Oh come on man I could easily make you another pulley horse" he replies while looking at the broken wooden animal in the titans hands.  
"BUUTT IDD WONND BE DA SANNE" he fires back.  
But suddenly they smell something, the smell of death and blood.  
"You smell that too right?" Caleb asks, Rogue nods with a worried look on his face.  
"Well let's go and see what it's about,come on rogue someone could be in trouble!" He yells as he blasts of with rogue following suite.

They came to the source of the smell and found two...corpses.

"Dammit" Caleb says cause he knew they were too late the two were a man and woman the man was stabbed in the abdomen while the woman had an axe going through her neck. The two looked the carnage with looks of sorrow and disgust on their faces.

But Caleb heard something and blasted off.He found the three responsible while in the middle of they air he could tell cause he smelled the couples blood on them and saw they were carrying a giant sack with something moving in it he heard....his eye widened 'children!!' They were kidnapping children. As he came ot this revelation,something inside him was scratching to get out it was..dark, almost...evil but he was so angry that he embraced it for the moment and as he embraced this evil the clouds began to darken and eventually it turned into a full scale thunderstorm.

The three men stopped and looked around" the hell happened? it was sunny just few moments ago" The chubby one asked but the supposed leader said "who cares as long as we can sell these two....we'll live" he smirked to himself as they continued walking.

'This should be fun hehehe' Caleb thought to himself as he landed behind them. The men noticed the sound of footsteps and turned around to find Caleb and one of them said  
" Get lost kid this isn't your business!!" He yelled  
"Not my business?, you go into someones home...kill them and take their children to sell as slaves....that warrants a death sentence and I'm happy to carry it out" as he smiles like a maniac he sees one of the men pull a gun on him.  
"Heh now what boy?" He asks arrogantly. Caleb replies "Do you think that will do you any good? Do you really believe that HAHAHA!!!!"   
The man fires his gun at Caleb...but it just defects off."W..wwwhat?" As they hear Caleb's mad laughter they hear the thunder intensifying and they also hear thumping,getting closer and closer. Then out of nowhere rogue comes blasting out of the forest with dangerous look in his eye. " A titan!!? Here!!??" But then Caleb shuts him up "Oh trust me the titan is the least of your concerns right now....hehe" he looks over at rogue and says " Sorry rogue, there mine hehehaha!!!" as he moves too fast for the three men to see but then pops up behind the armed man and puts both hands around his head and..*Snap*. He snapped the man's neck,He then made a energy ball and blasted the more chubby one to oblivion "last but not least hehe" he looks over and finds the kids had actually managed to get out of the bag and then he sees rogue."Rogue help the kids, this last one is also mine MUHAHAHAHA!!!!!" He finds the man firing a musket at him....but it does nothing still."YYyoouu....www..what are you!!!!?" The man asks terrified. As the lightning strikes around Caleb's body, he answers.  
"Me...I am a DEVIL MUHAHAHAHA!!!!" Caleb then charges the man, punching him through the stomach and ripping out a bit of his spine.He then stands there laughing like mad man in a asylum. But only once his anger is gone does he realize what he's done.  
" Haaha...hahaa....oh...oh.. my god...what have I done???" He asked himself as he saw the corpses.   
He tries and eventually calmed himself down and went over to rogue and asked him."Are the kids ok?" Rogue nods." Hey kids..how ya holding up?".He asks with concern.  
The kids looked traumatized but the blonde one speaks up" were fine...w what happened?" The blonde child asks "well we found that shack and we smelled blood,then I found the people kidnapping you...I killed them and...here we are". "Umm..why are we in a titans hand right now?" He asked shell shocked "oh rogue? He's a sweetheart he wouldn't hurt a fly".Caleb answers, trying to assure them."who are you?" The little girl with the black hair asks "me? I'm Caleb...caleb jaeger...son of Grisha jaeger,same as him" the two children looked to the titan and Caleb with astounded expressions." What are your names children?" He asks the, blonde boy spoke first "I'm armin alert" next the girl spoke up with barely any emotion "mikasa...mikasa Ackerman " " well mikasa,armin...I'll take you guys to our house...dad could probably help you guys more than we can" He hovers over to the two and says " climb on, I'll give ya a ride" He orders and so armin put his arms around Caleb's neck.Caleb then realizes theres not much more space on his body."uuuhhh...oh I know mikasa climb onto my arms" Caleb asks and mikasa eventually climbs on and Caleb asks rogue Would you go back to the cove rogue,I'll be back in a bit" rogue nods and heads back into the woods. Caleb then begins to fly over to his house but while flying armin asks with amazement " how are you doing this?" Caleb replies " I never really did know how I could fly..I just...could" The conversation ends but before they got there mikasa whispers "thank you" Caleb amazed says " don't mention it"

A FEW MINUTES LATER

"WHAT HAPPENED!!!!??" Carla screamed furiously as she interrogates Caleb while Grisha tends to the children's wounds.  
"Me and Rogue smelled blood ,we went to investigate,we found the Ackerman's dead bodies and I went ahead and found the folk responsible they were kidnapping those two " he points over to the children "I went over there dealt some justice while rogue saved the kids"  
"Define justice Caleb?" Carla asks with a worried tone.  
"Well.....let's just say there....... in a fiery pit now"  
Carla gasped  
"Caleb....you didn't..."   
"Sorry...mom..they deserved it"  
Carla just sighs "The only thing that matters is the kids are safe"  
"Agreed" Caleb replies

A FEW DAYS LATER

Armin and mikasa were eating breakfast at the jaeger doorstep. Mikasa was recently taken in by the jaeger family. Armin had know the jaeger since he was young but they never told him about Caleb but when he asked they said  
" if you had told anyone they would've killed him" Armin thought it was a fair excuse either way he also didn't know the jaeger adopted a 50 foot tall titan but it's the same excuse as Caleb , if they were found they would've been killed. "Hey armin" mikasa asks emotionlessly "yeah?" Armin replies " what do think of our situation?" She asks "well we have in our lives are a family who for sons are a super human who can deflect bullets and fly and a fifteen meter intelligent titan...very very weird..hhaha" Armin answers as he laughs...eventually mikasa starts giggling too there lives are changes forever but there ok with that and what they don't is a year later....fate will be a bitch.

THE END OF CHAPTER 4

Whatcha guys think? If you wanna say something...review it!!! But seriously if you want context for this story check out "Rogue by redcoaster" it's really good.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok so this is the last chapter before the titans attack so yeah dada dump.

AGE 754  
14 YEARS SINCE THE FALL OF VEGETA 

It was midday and Armin and mikasa were watching one of Caleb's training sessions and it was a sight to see. Armin cogs in his mind began turning and just can't fathom what has happened they found a young man with the ability to fly,shoot out balls of green fire from his hands and can deflect bullets without flinching.  
They also found a fifteen meter intelligent titan that can speak and has the disposition of a puppy. To say the least they were amazed and just as armin was contemplating these events mikasa shook him out of his thoughts. "He's amazing isn't he?" Mikasa spoke with a very emotional voice ...which is very unlike her.  
"He's something alright,but where does his power come from?" Armin asks himself. "Well!! I don't really have an answer to that one!!!" Caleb yells since he's far away so the kids don't get hurt. Armin asks "Hey caleb why don't you come over here for a minute!!!" "sure!!" He replies and within five seconds he already over to Armin and Mikasa.  
"Man your fast" Armin compliments him.  
"thanks I try hehe" he says back. "So one question...how old are you?" Armin asks. "I'm about...14 yeah yeah I'm 14" Caleb says while trying to remember his own age.  
"Fourteen!!!!??" Armin says with shock."yeah why ya so shocked" he asks wondering what the big deal is.   
"It's just….you look nothing like a fourteen year old!!!" He answers. "R..really?" Caleb asks surprised " Caleb you're almost eight feet tall no fourteen year old that big" Armin says still alarmed at Caleb's age.  
"Hmmmmm ...eh whatever if I'm very for my age im very tall for my age...no changing that".  
"Also..do you go to school?"armin asks another question. "Uhh well, let's just say ...the teachers weren't very happy when I blasted a whole through the ceiling when I got frustrated...hehehe" he nervously laughs.

But he suddenly hears huge amounts of laughter coming from the two kids. He also begins to laugh and Caleb knew today was going to be a good day.

A FEW WEEKS LATER

"Ah dammit" came from Caleb as he looked in the mirror when he noticed...he was getting a beard. "What's wrong Caleb?" Came from the doorway and there was mikasa. "Oh nothing major it's just that I'm getting a beard" he explains " Oh and for a minute I thought something bad happened" she said with a bit of humor. "Heh well I'm not sure too many bad things could happen to me but hey we'll see hehe" he laughs.   
"By the way, I'm turning ten in a few months" she states " really? Cool wanna tell Mom and Dad about it?"He asks  
"not now but later" she replies "oh ..ok" He says and then mikasa with a bit of a flirty tone says " you know..you look cute with a beard" which causes Caleb to get embarrassed."oo..oh umm...thanks" he says nervously.' Did she just hit on me...she's quite young though to do something like that ...right? ..just..don't take it out of context maybe she's just trying to act like a little sister...Oh oh oh that sounds even worse!!!!'  
"Well thanks for your time oniichan" she winks and walks away leaving a stunned Caleb dumbstruck.  
'I think this might become a problem' Caleb concludes.

THE NEXT DAY

"Come on rogue you can do it!!!" Caleb encouraged his titan brother.

"EAZZY FOR U TOO SAAAAY!" Rogue grumbled as he attempted to charge his power. Carla ,Grisha, armin and mikasa watch with wonder...but also worry.  
Rogue keeps on trying his best but eventually gives up.  
"OOOHHKAAEE I DON TRYYYIINN DIS FORRE RIHHT NOEE" Rogue then ends his attempts with frustration fuming from him but, eventually calms down and begins to go back to playing with Armin and Mikasa.  
Caleb just sighs and begins to land next to Carla and Grisha. "He almost had it I could sense his power slightly rising" Caleb huffs with irritation.  
"Just give it time my boy he'll do it...one day" Grisha says...trying to cheer him up.  
Caleb just heaves another sigh "Thanks dad I just..want to train him cause…... I just got this feeling something bad is gonna happen soon" He replies in a worried tone.  
"Like what?" Carla asks  
"I...I don't know but just feels like this is...the calm before the storm" he answers with worry in his voice.  
"Caleb just calm down it'll all be fine" Carla tries to calm him down.

He was about to respond but heard a loud crash and looked over to see,two soaked children and a titan laying on his back holding his stomach laughing uncontrollably.  
"You two fell for the water slap...didn't you?" Caleb asked with a smile on his face.The two nodded while having annoyed expressions on their faces.

A COUPLE MONTHS LATER.

"Happy birthday!!!!" The family celebrates Mikasa's tenth birthday at rogue cove.

Mikasa just keeps saying her thanks." Thank you guys so much"  
"Oh it's nothing dear" Carla says in her classic motherly tone.

"It's your birthday after all ,of course we're gonna celebrate it" Caleb says with a no sh#t sherlock tone.

He eventually just starts to smile while watching the children and rogue play ball. 'Hmmm...it feels like nap time' he says as he slowly starts to lay next to the tree he was pushing his back on and slowly but surely falling into a peaceful slumber.

Caleb awoke in a very dark place, murky he couldn't see past a few feet." Huh? What happened where am i!!??" "Your asleep dumbass" came from a voice in the dark void surrounding him.  
"Who are you?" Caleb asked with anger in his voice. "Why, I am you ...just a part of you that you locked away" The voice answered and afterwards came out a sinister cackle. "If you have something to say to me...Say it!!" Caleb demanded. "Fine I'll speak my peace...MUAHAHAHA!!!......your life is about to change before your eyes...you can sense it…..can't you?....I can smell it…. you...are...afraid. The voice finished sounding almost disappointed before laughing again."Afraid? Afraid of what?" Caleb asks."The idea that you won't be able to save what's precious to you ...mother...father ...mikasa...armin...Rogue" He answers "Leave them out of this!!! ...I'll keep them safe… TO MY DYING BREATH!!!!!" Caleb declares. The voice just laughs "how are you supposed to protect them when you don't have that much power.. I'll give you an answer if you…..let...me...Out" The voice offers."No deal I wouldn't dare think of what you would do to this world if I let you out…..now leave..me...alone!!" He demanded."fine but…..if you ever do consider…..you know where to find me ...MUAHAHAHA!!!!!" The voice finally went away and then instantly Caleb awoke.  
"Ha!!...huh...huuu..haaa" He awakes with his body covered in sweat and looks to find the kids still playing which made him feel comfortable again...and his mother and father are making out….' Really...right now?' "Just don't go under the clothes okay?" Caleb suggests...causing the two to instantly blush and stop what they were doing.

And so the day went on and the family had a good day but Caleb just couldn't stop thinking about what the voice told him.

THE END OF CHAPTER 5

what did you guys think? Hope you liked it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where it gets better.

AGE 755 FIFTEEN YEARS SINCE THE FALL OF VEGETA

It was afternoon and the weather was changing. Leaves were becoming yellow and the temperature drops were quite noticeable.

Pairs of green and black eyes were watching a ball with the looks of wolves stalking a doe.  
Then Armin yells "Catch!!!" And the two blast into action. Caleb, who's now a staggering 9,10 or three meters is quite good at knocking rogue around. The two charge at the ball pushing each other trying to knock the other over as they try and get the ball. Caleb suddenly gets knocked off his feet by rogue but grabs on to rogues hand and flipped him over while mid air "you forgot I could fly...didn't you?" He laughs as he sees his brother on the ground,trying to get up then he begins rushing the ball again and, eventually grabs it. "Oy Armin!! Catch!!!' He throws the ball lightly so he doesn't hurt the boy. He caught it but then decided he needed a break. "Okay I'm done for a haaa...minute". He says visibly exhausted. The superhuman and the titan have been wearing the two children out. The reason for that was because they were trying to put their minds at ease ...they felt tense, almost…..restless and a few seconds later they begin just looking at the sky with concerned expressions on their faces. "Are they ok?" Mikasa asks " I don't know they've been acting like that all day" Armin replies with concern in his voice.  
"Hey, you two alright?" Mikasa asks with concern for her brothers. Rogue just gives a huff which signifies yes and Caleb "I'm good, I guess I just didn't get enough sleep last night" he replies wanting not to concern the children.  
"You guys sure?" Armin said before getting licked and nuzzled by rogue in an effort to get them to stop worrying, and to Caleb's surprise…'huh it actually worked' he smiled to himself ' ya know rogue...you're smarter than you act" he thinks with a tad bit of pride.  
"Okay okay" came from Mikasa's mouth as the two children get smothered with titan lovin.

After an hour went by the two's anxiety came back full blast they were alert their hearts felt like they were pumping a thousand beats a second. They tried to relax by stretching and meditating…..and it wasn't working too well.  
Armin spoke up as he realized something " dang it I forgot food for breakfast tomorrow I almost never forget but it had to happen now" he complains looking at the ground in spite. " I forgot too armin it's okay, everyone forgets" Mikasa makes an effort to try and comfort the boy.

Armin suddenly lights up and says" oh I know how about we make a quick trip back and make some food for breakfast tomorrow?….cause I don't know bout you guys but I don't wanna wake up to no food!!" Armin says his idea   
"Good Idea" mikasa agrees but Caleb and rogue tense up at the idea.  
Rogue makes a dejected huff while Caleb says" you sure?" trying to sound as calm as possible however, his anxiety was peaking through just a bit.  
It was enough for the children to catch on and become worried again.  
"What's up you guys? You sure your alright?" Mikasa says in a worried tone. The two of them nod instantly and Caleb makes an excuse."it's just were having a lot of fun and our adrenaline is pumping...ya know?" He says trying to explain the kids just let it slide.  
"Okay well me and mikasa are going to get food for the morning" as they start walking Caleb offers " How about I come with you?" He says for both his and rogues sake. He could hear rogue sigh with relief as he said this.  
'GOOD IDEA BROTHER IF I CAN'T MAKE SURE THEN I KNOW YOU CAN' rogue thinks to himself with relief but that quickly disappears as mikasa and armin turn down his offer."No thanks besides I think a nine foot dude would probably draw attention just as quickly as rogue" Armin rejects his offer. Caleb immediately starts to internally panic 'shit' he thinks in his head before giving in."okay ...but at least let rogue carry ya there, you know how he gets if doesn't" Caleb also offers while rubbing the back of his neck and smiling. "Oh,ok" Armin agrees and rogue then picks them up and puts them on his shoulder." Just make sure to not leave the forest rogue" Armin reminds him. "OHHKAAII I WONNNT" Rogue replies. Caleb then begins to hover about shoulder height of rogue and they head off. 

About an hour later and they arrive at the end of the woods which led to the shiganshina gate. The titan carefully put his precious cargo back onto the earth." We'll see ya guys soon..bye!!" Mikasa and Armin wave and before the brothers could retort ...they were gone ,but Caleb Had an idea, simple...but effective." Oy rogue I'm going to fly up high enough so nobody will spot me..but I can see them...okay?" Rogue instantly perked up at the idea so he nodded vigorously " okay try and stay around but make sure your in a spot no one can see you okay?" He asks and rogue again nods " okay..see ya" and then Caleb silently flew up higher and higher to the point where even rogue with his pretty good eyesight could barely make him out.

POV swap

" Okay just need to make sure the kids get home safely and nothing bad happens" Caleb spoke to himself.  
But suddenly something felt off like really off.Caleb's anxiety skyrocketed and his heart started pumping faster and his blood felt like it was froze.He looked down to see everyone looking in the same direction with terrified features on their faces...….he turned around to see a giant hand slowly grasp the top of the wall and then he saw a skinless head with eyes full of hatred peaking over the top of the wall. A sixty meter titan...the biggest he's ever seen.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!!!!!" He screamed as his power bursted out of him to the point where everyone could see him ...He charges it at blinding speeds and then arched his fist and with a powerful roar of fury punched the behemoth in the face, knocking its head backwards" HAHAHA!!!!!! BIG OR NOT YOUR HURTING NO ONE!!!!" He yelled as he kept power blasting the beast in the eyes...causing it to roar in pain, but Caleb made a great error and he wasn't fast enough to stop the titan from kicking through the wall….it happened so fast he watched in horror as debris went everywhere crushing buildings and humans alike."NOOOO!!" He screamed at his failure as he then began beating the giants face in but before he could finish it off he realized there was still people to save. He began blasting toward the city below and help the garrison soldiers with getting people out of the city,but he was halted in his efforts when he found his house."MOM!!!...DAD!!!!!" He ran into the rubble ripping it apart trying to find his parents then when he felt all hope was lost ...he found his mother "C...cc..caleb?" Carla weakly asked in pain "Mom!! I'll get you out don't worry!!" He then quickly removed the rubble and took her into his arms."M..mom..where's dad…" he asked like a heartbroken child." Carla just teared up and replied" He's...he's gone honey". Caleb froze up at that but before he could process it Carla spoke her last.  
"Caleb..please...protect Armin….pr.. protect mikasa….prro...protect rogue...pp..protect humanity..please..i..I love...you.. my...son" she says as she puts a hand on his cheek but slowly the life fades from her body and then her hand goes limp off him....she was gone.  
"Mom? Mom!! Don't do this to mee!!! COME BACK MOM!!! COME BAACKKKKK!!!!!!" he screams trying to revive her...but it was no use.  
"RRRR...RAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" He screams with fury as he lays her down on the ground.  
"Caleb?.....what happened" mikasa asks with fear but as Caleb turns around, she's shocked to find..he's bursting with tears...he's crying.

They both then noticed a ten meter titan walking over to them..with a smiling face almost mocking them and then and only then did Caleb snap.  
"YYOUU...BASTARDSS!!!....YOU'LL PAY...YOU'LL ALLLL PAAAAAAAYYYY!!!" He screams as he charges the titan dodging its hands...grabbing the ten meters foot he begins swinging it around and bashing it on the ground over and over and over again."ITS TIME TO ENDDD THISSS!!!!" He then walks up to the downed titans nape and drips it out. Holding it up in the air while its blood pours onto him as he screams with fury..but then slowly develops into him sobbing.  
Rogue arrives with Armin to find Caleb and mikasa m walking to them with a dead Carla in Caleb's hands...he looks up at rogue while sobbing and says" i….I *sniff* could..couldn't save them...rogue".

Rogue then started tearing up and began whining like a dying puppy and then began whaling in sorrow."we need to move"Armin says solemnly "aa..*sniff*...agreed" Caleb says still trying to fight the tears. Mikasa then climbed up on rogue as they hurriedly got back to the cove.

After they returned rogue put his little ones on the ground and goes into his tree to mope.  
"I'm *sniff* gonna go bury the *sniff* the body now" he says with a bit more of a calmer tone in his voice.  
"You sure your okay?" Armin asks Caleb just sighs while trying to stop the tears. "Armin, I just watch tons of people die including my own parents ...no...I'm not ok,but. *sniff*..I'll live for the time being" he replies calmly but...with obvious sorrow. He then flies off to bury the body somewhere hidden.

Then rogue began to wail and then rushed out of the cove as he began his rampage and his newfound hatred for his kind.

Caleb was busy burying the body close to a beautiful meadow."there ya go mom...just like you always wanted…*sniff*...im...I'm so sorry"  
He then heard footsteps as he was mourning and then came to the realization.  
"IT WASN'T MY FAULT…..IT WAS THEIR'S YES!!! THEIRS AND I MAKE THIS OATH TO ALLL TITANS!!!!! YOU WILL AAAALLLL DIEEE!!!!!!!" He screams like a crazed maniac as he begins his slaughter of all titan kind.

THE END OF CHAPTER 6

it was pretty sad...for me at least, what did you guys think?.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it gets manageable...kinda.

Chapter seven is here and honestly I'm just having trouble thinking about how this is gonna start but I'll manage Haha!!.

CALEB'S POV

Winter has finally arrived. It's not been fun, me and rogue have been trying to keep the kids alive and while it's easy to hunt for them especially since me and rogue have a pretty good sense of smell and hearing, it's just I have to unfreeze the ice on the pond so they can bathe…..damn.I wish I could teach them how to manipulate power but...I can't.  
It's always fun to slaughter titans however and while this whole ordeal has been happening I've been trying to save as many people as I can....hell, I even went away for three weeks from the three and evacuated about five hundred folk to wall rose ...I kinda gained a reputation after that...heh ,me? a hero? ...I'm no hero i am a monster and ya know what… I'm okay with that. Monsters can be good...right?

Caleb finished writing in his journal and put it away under a root in the great tree in which they lived.   
He looked a bit different, ever since the fall of Maria he hasn't really had access to big custom clothes so he has no shirt but the cold has never really bothered him. He doesn't really have good pants so mikasa knitted him a giant rag to cover up a lot of his legs...but it is very flexible so he can still fight with ease.(kinda like his big red waist thing his dbz version had just..made of thick rags)  
As he was contemplating his thoughts he noticed his hair kept getting into his eyes.  
'Huh? You know...maybe I should cut my hair?' He thinks as he looks at his long mullet that extends even past his shoulders.  
' mmmm...nahh I'll be fine' he decides but after that he then he looks over and sees Armin and Mikasa eating some cooked deer he just roasted with an energy blast and reminds himself again for the fiftieth time.  
' Just hunting ain't gonna cut it...me and rogue are gonna have to scavenge from the remnants of buildings at this rate' he thinks, concerned as he looks around the frozen cove.  
He then sighs and makes the decision to go out and search for supplies."oy! Rogue you and me are going to the remains of human settlements to scavenge for extra food,clothes and supplies.....got it?" Rogue just processes what he's saying and then nods and makes his way out of the tree but not after waving goodbye to his little ones and then went off with Caleb to go scavenge.  
"Besides, we can also kill some titans in the process...hehehe" Caleb remarks with an evil tone to himself, most would be concerned but rogue inside was beaming at the idea of painting the landscape red with the blood of his mindless kin.  
A few minutes later the pair arrived at the edge of the forest leading to a giant white field ...full of titans."So Rogue where do you want to begin the slaughter?" He asks dangerously. Rogue just points to one end of the horde while he points to Caleb and moves his finger to the other side. "Heh not a bad plan rogue…not bad at all...hehe" they had made their plan and within seconds...executed it. They began ripping through the horde killing titan after titan with teeth hands feet and all,painting the landscape red like a river of blood until, one and just one remained a simple 12 meter which had a very large head compared to it's almost skeletal body."Rogue….he's mine" Caleb says with a dangerous tone in his voice like a crazed murderer he sounded so blood driven even Rogue now worried for the sanity of his brother and decided to just let Caleb have the last one.  
"MUHAHAHAHA!!!!! Oh look I think it's scared rogue , ITS RUNNING AWAY!!!! MUHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" He yells as he charges the 12 meter.   
Pushing the titans head downward and eventually smashing its head on the floor he began cutting every limb off using an energy blade made by using his ki. One by one until it was limbless and trying it's best to get away. The titan was screaming out in pain but it would have no saviour as Caleb slowly ripped out all of its guts and eventually, there was nothing but its neck and head left but it began to very slowly regenerate which made Caleb realize it was time to end this.Caleb then plunged his hand into the titans neck and began to rip out its nape with his bare hands very slowly just to make sure the titan would feel every drip of agony and then with one powerful pull ripped the nape out and held it above his head and then began to soak himself in its blood.  
"MUHAHAHAHA ...AHAHAHAHAHA !!! DIE!!!! MUAHAHAHA!!!" he laughed like a maniac for about thirty seconds as the blood covering him started to evaporate off and he slowly regained his sanity again. "Haaa...back in the cage Caleb ...back in the cage" he repeated to himself over and over and once he had finally calmed down he looked over to find rogue looking at him with a concerned look. "Sorry rogue ...I guess I just lost control" he said with obvious guilt in his voice but rogue just nudges him while giving an understanding purr. "Okay ..thanks rogue ...anyway we need to scavenge through the abandoned dwellings and try to find anything that could be useful...okay?" Rogue nods   
"Good now let's see.....aha!! There's one over there!!" he confirms as he sees one in the middle of the clearing. Caleb begins to walk inside but just before he does he tells rogue what to do." Okay rogue how about you check the upstairs by breaking through the windows with your hands while I stay on the first floor...okay?" Rogue nods and begins making his way around the building trying to find a window while Caleb goes inside and searches around. While rummaging through a pile of junk he finds a giant cloth bag." Huh this'll come in handy" he puts the giant bag over his shoulder and searches for more useful items " okay we got some...military rations?....well they won't be needing them anymore" he picks the box up and dumps all the contents into the bag. He then hears rogue blast through the window upstairs. " just get everything you can find and hey if you see any books,grab em, just to keep the kids entertained" rogue just lets out a grunt that basically says "ok" and begins trashing the upstairs trying find anything useful.  
"Find much?" Caleb asks but rogue just lets out a dejected gruff. "Hey at least you're trying" Caleb says trying to encourage the brute.  
"Huh?" Caleb's looks at a large crate...puzzled, he opens it up and finds interesting things.  
" ODM gear?, here?....Oh I get it were in one of those survey corps depots......hey, if they ain't gonna use it we are" caleb begins looking through the gear and finds flares, a few revolvers and a few sets of ODM gear."hmm, should I give these to Armin and mikasa so they can fly too? …..no, I don't know how to operate it and they are still too young" he concluded.  
' although I get the feeling when she's old enough...mikasa could kick ass in this kind of thing' he thinks to himself with pride as mikasa has been a kind of a student to him, besides her being his sister at least...he's been teaching her how to fight, protect herself and trying to teach her how to manipulate power. 'She's getting pretty good at it but, I don't know if I'm a good enough teacher' he thinks dejectedly as he puts the two revolvers into his pockets."These should be fun to practice with." he says as he looks at the guns with an actually pretty sane voice for once. Suddenly Caleb smells something but it isn't the titans or wild animals so what could it be?...and instantly his eyes widen as he realizes what they are.'Humans!!! Here!!!!?? There either insane or…..ARE THE SURVEY CORPS!!!!!'   
Caleb went into full panic mode. He loudly whispered to rogue "rogue we need to get out of here ...now!!!" Rogue instantly began to sneak into a patch of foliage in the clearing.  
'I'm gonna make sure these idiots don't get themselves killed' Caleb then flies out of the window broken by his brother and flies up as high as he can but just in range so he could hear everything they say and so then he waited to see what happens.  
' Hmmm, I see one female with really ratty brown hair and glasses with a blonde right behind her and another blonde with a weird ass mustache in the front and a little bit back from them is a man whose mouth is currently bleeding ...for some reason. There's also a…..oh my a very cute looking redhead...focus.. and a few others. It must be a scouting party ...for something?' He thought to himself 

POV SWAP   
The air was freezing the scouts asses off but they had to keep on going to make sure all the depots had not been ransacked by those that survived. The scouts were with section commander Mike and commander Hange zoe the team was nervous not to have 'humanity's strongest fighter' with them or the commander but they'll live, it's not like they haven't done this before."How much farther moley?" Hange asked her blonde assistant. "Actually commander its molbit" he corrected her "Okay moley now how much farther?" She asked really eager to know. Molbit just sighs and answers." Depot six should be right around this corner ma'm" he answered " anyone wondering why the hell were out her-grahh!!" As he was complaining he suffered from his habit of biting his tongue while on horseback the younger members just snickered while those who are more used to him doing this stay on mission.  
Mike was getting annoyed and got everyone's attention before addressing them. "The commander has given us an important assignment which is likely serious, no further questions until we arrive...got it?" the team just nods and they carry on silently.  
The squad then finally found the depot in the clearing. They walked up to the building but as Hange was trying to get the keys she noticed there was no need ...because the door was burned off. The other scouts stared in shock as they saw the door was laying on the ground,smoking from being burned off the hinges. "Curious" hange said while trying to figure out what happened.  
"Who knew? Perhaps we'll discover something new today" she said with slight excitement. They examined the depot and it looked almost the way they left it at least on the first floor, except a few things are gone such as the majority of rations and a few of the firearms upstairs was a completely trashed as if a bear came in. Hange looks over to the other commander "Mike can you smell anything on the first floor?" He then began going downstairs and sniffing the area furiously and his eyes narrowed with uncertainty. "It ...smells like an animal but...a human at the same time" he answers...perplexed. The others just look at him with disbelief. "So..what? Like a werewolf?" Oluo said with a fake fearful voice getting a glare from his squadmate petra in the process. "Grow up Oluo" came from petra. Finally commander mike came up with some theories "So I can only think of two theories right at this second ,one,is that there were survivors holding out here and eventually got devoured or two, this placed was trashed by wild animals" he concluded, but hange wasn't convinced. "Then what about downstairs,it was cleaned out but it looked like a person did that and they didn't look like they were in a panic...it was almost if things were put back in their original places but they just took the contents no wild animal could do that" hange argued.  
"true and every single depot we've been to so far was the way it was when we left it so it could be a survivor but we can't be sure-" The section commander was cut off and he began to smell the air very furiously in the air and after was wearing a scowl that could rival the corporals. "We need to move…..we have overstayed our welcome" he orders bitterly.

POV SWAP

'Okay well it looks like we have company...hehehe' Caleb thought as he looked at the seven titans converging on the depot. He watched as the scouts began battle and used the ODM gear and it was fascinating ...but he was not going to let them fight alone and so he dropped the bag 'it can survive a fall that large' he thought and blasted off toward them.

Hange barely dodged a thirteen meter trying to grab her as it broke one of the few trees in the clearing. "We can't keep this up," she told herself but suddenly they heard a noise...it sounded like..…..laughter? They were looking around and noticed the titans had stopped trying to attack them and were moving their heads around trying to find the source.  
"MUHAHAHAHA!!!! WHAT'S WRONG?!!...GIVING UP ALREADY??!!!! MUHAHAHAHA!!!!" they then looked up and saw a huge man ...flying!!!??? It was nearly inconceivable to the scouts as they watched the man blast toward the thirteen meter and...punch it In the face!!!!??. "What the!!!??"Oluo yelled in shock. The man just looked over and said "IM SORRY YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE SCOUTS RIGHT...THEN DO YOUR FUCKING JOBS!!!!!..MUHAHAHAHA!!!!" He screamed as he went through a titans mouth and out through the nape causing a lot of the scouts to become queasy but still amazed as they saw him lift the titan by the foot and throw it fifteen meters away!!!.  
"Oy brother!!! Wanna join me in the slaughter!?" The mysterious man asked with a crazed tone in his voice and out of the woods came a fifteen meter titan!!! Charging toward them nonstop. The scouts were ready to retreat but before they could they saw it charge a twelve meter and punch its head clear off ,the titan and the man nodded to each other and the titan grabbed the man by the foot and spun him around and threw him!!! the man then blasted right threw the third titans spine,sending it to the ground. The man then plunged his hand into the nape and ripped it out with his bare hands. The fourth titan was grabbed by the fifteen meter and he sank his mighty jaws into its neck ripping the nape out. The fifth was turned to ashes as the man aimed his hand at it and a giant glowing green ball shot out of his hand and exploded when it made contact with the titan ...rendering it to dust. The sixth was killed by the fifteen meter twisting its head off with a great amount of force and then he just beat the nape until it was pulp. The seventh was taken out by the both of them when they grabbed both of its arms...and ripped them off!! and then the two just kept beating the beast until they burst through the nape on the other side of its neck.   
Hange just stood there in awe and many of the scouts were doing the same thing- even mike was lost beyond words as they saw them work together to kill all seven titans. Once they were done they both let out ungodly earth trembling roars of pure power.  
Hange just looked like she was having an orgasm as she looked at the two."Did..did that titan just kill its own? ...and...what?"

The mysterious man suddenly realized a young recruit in a titans clutches and blasted into action. ..he blasted its eyes into smithereens with glowing balls and the titan put its hands over its eyes in pain...dropping the young cadet in the process. The man quickly caught him and quickly flew him over to the others. "Might wanna help him out" he said as he laid the scout on the ground next to the majority of them and flew over to the titan lifting his hand…..and blasted it to bits.

The two then looked over at their last victim, a simple thirteen meter and they charged it. The man throws blasts into the beast's eyes while the fifteen meter deals the physical business, punching it with a left uppercut and left hook, right hook, left hook, right hook and finally finished it off with a giant haymaker making a powerful roar while doing so. The hit knocks the titan to the ground ...but the man was waiting for it and blasted upwards and buried his hand into its nape and ripped it out. The battle was over.

Then all was quiet as the scouts looked flabbergasted at the man and titan. Hange was amazed and speechless.'a human and titan working together!!!! Thats….thats…..THATS FUCKING AWESOME!!!!' She internally squealed in excitement. 

Caleb and rogue suddenly realize their mistake as their battlelust leaves their bodies…..they were being watched by the scouts…..'fuck' Caleb thought in his head as he looked over at them and began whispering to rogue."I've got a plan...you run and I'll make an explosion around myself to cover us...got it?" Rogue nodded and made a break for it while Caleb made a distraction."well thank you for joining our show it was our pleasure but we will have to bid you adieu…..DA DA DUM!!!" he pointed as he self destructed and blasted away from them ...collecting the bag and blasting off into the forest leaving the scouts dumbstruck.  
Then suddenly came a blood curdling scream that scared birds for miles "HOLY MOTHER OF FUCKING GOD THAT WAS AWESOME!!!!!" Hange yelled with great vigor after witnessing that amazing spectacle."SUCH POWER,SUCH UNISON WE NEED TO CAPTURE THEM!!! ...BOTH OF THEM!!!"  
Mike just puts a hand on her shoulder...shutting her up.  
"Hange we just witnessed a man who could fly and that has the strength to surpass even titans ...plus a fifteen meter who is probably intellectual since he could understand him...we would stand no chance,we must report back to levi and Erwin on the situation" He ordered a retreat and while the shook scouts slowly got onto their horses hange just stared into the woods 'we'll see each other again...my titan killers' and they rode off.

POV SWAP

In the cove dawn was descending as the golden glow of the sun cascaded off the frozen earth and trees in the cove the two children were eating a deer they had just killed,tired of waiting for the two to come back. Caleb had taught Armin and mikasa how to hunt, just in case for this exact situation they made a spear using one of Caleb's knives wrapped around a stick and well...they killed a pretty big doe. The two were ripping through the meat almost leaving no trace of food on the bones. Mikasa just realized how fast they were eating " I think we're becoming mini Caleb's..hehehe" Her and Armin just laugh at the comparison because they both knew...that man could EAT!!!. But suddenly the mood darkened as they knew what the next topic is, they had made a decision but didn't know how to break it to their brothers."Should...we tell them today?" Armin asked in a nervous tone. "No, we shouldn't they've been a bit brighter now a days and I don't think we should make them depressed again, they lost everything and now all they have is us ...I just feel so bad for doing this" mikasa hugs her legs. "Yeah let's wait another day" mikasa nodded just as the two subjects of the conversation came into the cove."Honey!! I'm home!!" Caleb says coyly. "Okay oniichan would you like dinner , a bath...or me?" Mikasa says right back at him causing his face to go red."d..dammit" he curses knowing he's been outplayed again."well... either way we brought back some supplies and mikasa, I found something for ya" he goes into his bag and takes out a neon green scarf and gives it to her. "This is for me?" She asks like it was Christmas time." Yeah I thought you might like it...whaddya think?" He smiles at her and she just latches on to him and hears….crying?  
"uh mikasa...you okay?" Caleb ask  
"yeah *sniff* it's just ...I haven't gotten a gift since...my birthday *sniff*" Caleb instantly remembers that...she hasn't gotten a gift in awhile…..especially from him."well...your welcome" he lets her down gently. "Well we brought some rations we found and some books to keep you entertained,plus some extra clothes...okay?" "Wait...rations..like military rations?" Armin asked " yeah we found a survey corps depot and...no one was using it," he answered. Then Mikasa's ' motherly instincts' went into full effect." you guys weren't found were you?" "Well...about that...ehehe" he laughed nervously and the tips of rogues ears turned red ...and Mikasa's eyes narrowed at the realization. "Who!!??" She asked "the….*sigh*..the scouts" he answered with a guilt laced voice." How and why?" She glared " well we were searching through the depot...nothing special but we then smelled humans so,we fled….. rogue hid behind some large shrubs while I was high in the air...we wouldn't have been found until titans picked up the scouts scent and began attacking them ...I wasn't gonna stand around and let them get eaten...they were at a disadvantage in an open field so I decided to help.. so did rogue...we killed all of the giant retards….I got the stuff and rogue ran for it while I made an explosion to cover our tracks…..got it?" Mikasa just sighed and nodded. "Just...just don't get hurt..okay?" Her brothers nodded.

ONE HOUR LATER

Mikasa and Caleb yawned in unison as the group of four gathered in the tree for the night. "Well...goodnight onii chan" she said while hearing Caleb making silent curses she just giggled. They were all sleeping next to rogue...except for Caleb who sleeps on the other side of the tree."goodnight guys" he said and he heard the two children mumbling goodnight back at him before he succumbed to the sweet feeling of slumber.

THE END OF CHAPTER 7  
So how was it I think I'm improving what do you guys think?😁😁


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8…...this is going by quickly...well not really but eh I'm enjoying this btw if your ever wondering when broly/caleb will transform I'm sad to say it may not happen for a while but it will happen!!! Just not anytime soon.

AGE 755 15 YEARS SINCE THE FALL OF VEGETA

"You know…..you shouldn't have lost your cool in that meeting" commander Erwin told levi as they were walking down the hallway to the corporals quarters. "Well if they had stopped being such annoying shits I wouldn't have lost my cool" He replied blatantly. Erwin just sighed at that. "Just try not to threaten murder to a high official of the garrison next time….alright?" "Yes sir" he replies at the order. "I'll see you at dinner...farewell till then" Erwin waved and walked off to his quarters. Levi sighed afterwards and opened his door and walked in.   
The room itself wasn't anything special but it was spotless...to be expected of levi who was known to be a clean freak.  
It had a bed,nightstand and a desk pointed toward the door with some papers on it...to the corporals displeasure.He looked at the papers and his scowl deepened as he read about how a depot was raided. The corporal wasn't in the mood to finish reading because he just came back from the wretched 'god awful Sina' so he was still a little salty from that whole mess and decided tojust, not give a fuck for the moment.  
The frustrated corporal sat down onto his chair and just relaxed. From the unending madness and chaos in this cruel world, he was prone to losing his cool so he just let the silence take him into meditation for a small moment just to keep himself from exploding. He eventually managed to calm down a large degree.' Might actually be able to handle an idiot talking to me for once' he He then heard a ruckus outside of the hall and it was getting closer. Levi just scolded himself in his head 'why did have to think that' his scowl deepened to the point where he almost looked ready to kill. Levi knew what was about to happen. He knew who was going to ram through the door and smack her lips and yell like a madwoman so he just tried to get as much relaxation in as he could before the hyena woman came through. 

The door slammed open revealing a very perky Hange zoe."Levi!!! Levi!!! LEVI!!!!!!!!" She ran up to his desk and slammed it."Levi!!!! You need to hear my report on what we found, its incredible!!!!!" Levi had to slightly back up cause it smelled like she had never showered a day in her life." First of all Hange….you fucking wreak and secondly if this is about the depot being raided I have alrea-" "Its nothing to do with that!!!" Levi just sighed" A bit of space would be nice" he commented as Hange backed up a few feet. "Levi I have to tell you what we found!!!" She looked like a cat about to pounce on its prey she was so excited   
"I'm sure it's not important enough to just write a report and not have to barge in her- "listen to her words, Levi" Levi was surprised to see commander mike walk out from behind Hange and back her up.  
Mike wasn't the kind of person to back up silly nonsense so when he told Levi to listen he was convinced this could be serious. His previous irritation dwindled a bit and he decided to just let them speak.  
"I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it" mike added " I mean it"  
"Well hurry up then just ...try to keep your excitement in the cage" he humored her.  
Hange instantly lit up and spoke."Okay so I'll just cut to the chase we think we have discovered a new breed of titan!!! Plus a human that can wreck titans with his bare hands!!!!!"  
'New species like the armored and colossal? That's the last thing I wanted to hear and a human that can take titans on? Don't buy it' the corporal now concerned asked questions "Was the titan like the two skinless bastards in any way?" He demanded Hange assured him though.  
"Oh no nothing like them!!! This breed has some traits I have never seen before it isn't like any titan we've ever encountered!!!" Mike spoke up " It was like nothing the scouts have ever seen. It was nothing like an abnormal or any other titan"   
Levi relaxed a bit as he listened to hange's report." We were out in Maria checking on the depots and while doing so we were ambushed about seven titans all of which were on the larger side. We were getting slaughtered because we had so many recruits and the fact we were also in an open field so we had the disadvantage there. We were about to retreat to wall rose all of a sudden a man came from above us in mid AIR and PUNCHED a thirteen meter in the FACE!!! And he then called for someone ... and all of a sudden a fifteen meter came charging towards us and began slaughtering titans left and right!!!! KILLING THEM!!!"  
"They...what?" The corporals eyes widened in shock at what he was hearing.  
"I know right!!! a human and titan working together!!!…..it's inconceivable!!!!" Hange was shaking in her boots.   
"How is that possible? no human no matter how strong can kill titans without ODM gear" he commented.  
" We ...we don't know and that wasn't even the interesting part...he was in the air ...but had no ODM gear…..he..Was...FLYING!!!!!" Hange exclaimed. Levi now lost his astonishment to a deep scowl. "Are you sure you saw a flying man ...you sure the cold didn't make you hallucinate? Or maybe you've finally cracked" he commented darkly.  
"I saw it too coporal….he had no ODM gear…..but was airborne" mike confirmed causing levi to go back to being in shock. He began muttering "But…..no man can fly ...that's impossible"  
"Well we think he might not be an average human, from my estimations….he was at least three meters tall. No regular human can grow that large" hange added then Mike chimed in " But that isn't all we discovered….he could also make titans explode by blasting these ...green balls...from his hands" causing levi to grow more shocked. "Do you honestly expect me to believe what I'm hearing right now?" He asked. "No, but were just reporting what we saw,talk to the other members of the operation and they'll tell you the same exact thing" mike added. Levi was surprisingly even to himself, was left speechless. "Wait…..no it's gotta be it" he realizes.  
" What sir?' Hange asked   
" Well...when the breach was occurring as the giant skinless bastard was peeking its head from over the wall there were reports but I never thought they were true, of a man flying at the titan and he began beating the crap out of it…..that's gotta be him" he continued "there were also reports of a titan...by the way did the titan have a lip less maw and giant green eyes?" He asked trying to confirm his theory. "Yes...that's exactly what he looked like!!! ...how did you know that?" Hange asked. "Again there were reports of a titan during the breach that was making a beeline for shiganshina so the garrison fired at it with cannons but...it just ignored them and I also heard it ripped apart a titan while it was there" he finished leaving mike and Hange dumbstruck. "Also there was a report of a man who rescued close to five hundred survivors from Maria and they claimed this man could take on titans with his bare hands" Levi realized that all of these dots connected."do these guys have names?" Hange asked. Levi answered "Well ...the titan was known as the 'rogue titan' and the man ...no name just the 'hero of Maria' that's about it" he answered.  
He wanted to believe all of this was bullshit but because of Hange's report it has to be true. "If all of this is true, what do we do with that kind of person? And an intellectual titan?" Levi asks. "We could bring him and the titan to our side!!" Hange replies. "They would make invaluable allies" mike commented. "We need to observe them!!!!" Hange exclaimed but Levi just shaked his head. "What If they see us as a threat?" He asks " I'm sure we could make them trust us so...could you give us a chance…..please?" She practically begged Levi. "*sigh* I'll see if I can get the commanders blessing...but don't get your Hope's up" causing Hange to cheer in joy."YES!!! thank you corporal Levi I'm forever in your debt!!" She saluted before being dismissed.

A FEW DAYS LATER

"Caleb?....Caaaalleeeb?"   
"Uhhh….*yawn*....what the!!??" Caleb wakes up to see mikasa laying on top of him just watching him. Because Caleb was huge she easily fit onto his chest and she laid on his pectoral muscles and just stared at him  
The two looked at each other for a moment until Caleb finally broke the silence.  
"Ummm….mikasa?" "Hm?" She answeres innocently "Would you kindly tell me….DA FUCK???!!!!" He yelled as his face darkened in embarrassment. "Well I tried to wake you up by yelling at you and that didn't work so ...I tried laying on you and...it worked" she answered like she has done nothing wrong which should be expected considering that Caleb found out a little while ago by Armin that Mikasa has a huge attraction to him ,and not in the brother and sister kind of way . Caleb also realized another factor that made his face darken even further. He realized if he looked down he would see her bare chest and boobs which caused him to look away.  
"Ummm...why are you not wearing a shirt?" She just smiled. "Because I know your easier to get up when you think about women" All Caleb could do was stare at her with disbelief and shock be quickly calms down as he then just sighs. "Your impossible…" she just laughs. "Anyway why did ya get me up?" He asks and as soon as he did mikasa began to pout. "Do I need a reason to get you up?" "A reason would be nice" he added.  
"Well...rogue has been growing anxious and wanted your opinion on something so he wanted me to get you up" she smiled. "Now was that so hard?" He asked wreaking in sarcasm. Mikasa got off him allowing him to get up. "How long was I out?" He asked "Almost two days...that training really wore you out didn't it?" Mikasa asked in a slightly worried tone. "Well powering up to the point your muscles were about to burst through your skin and training till your a bloody mess does wear you out" He said as mikasa just gave him another worried look as her smile from before disappeared ." Mikasa I'm fine and besides…..the more I get hurt the stronger I get" He tried to get mikasa to stop worrying but her motherly instincts weren't helping." But you don't heal like rogue does...you could still bleed out!!" She exclaims as she holds her green scarf tightly.  
"Listen mikasa ...if I was gonna bleed out I would have already. Literally almost nothing can hurt me...I'll be fine...it's you guys I gotta worry about now go and get a shirt on ya " he finishes as he pats her head.

Caleb then heads over to the pond where he sees the titan looking into the clear waters watching all the different fish in the pond some small ones with all different colors...and a big old looking catfish they caught before the breach. "Perty ain't it?" Rogue just nods. "What's got you in a bunch?" Caleb asks. " EII WAZZ DINKING DAT…..WAT...IVV…. WE HAD DA LITTLE ONES LIVE WID DE OTHER HUNNANS? B..B..VUT I ALSO DON'T WANT DEM TO LEEEVE VUT ID WOUD VE FORE DA VEST" He answered. Caleb widened his eyes in slight surprise. He never expected the behemoth to actually consider the idea.   
Caleb answered. "Hey we'll see what they have to say later on. Its their decision at least, until they are in extreme danger then we'll have to bring them somewhere safer". Rogue nodded and the two agreed to let the kids come to them rather than they go to the kids." I can see your trying to say words with a "b" instead of a "a" keep at it and you might be able to speak clearer...okay?" Caleb commented. Rogue nodded. "By the way ...you been training?" Rogue replies."I'VE BVEEN TRAINING TO TRY TO USE OWER VUT ITS VERY DIIFFICULT" "Hey I understand just keep at it I can sense your power growing you just need that final push" Caleb encourages the brute. Rogue nods again but still has a conflicted expression. "Is that it? Or is there more?" Caleb asks." EEII JUSSST DINKING VOUT HOWWW THE LITTLE ONES HAVE GRON EVER SSSINCE THE WALL VROKE" Rogue replied. "Yeah….for better or for worse..HAHAHA!!" Caleb just started laughing and Rogue just huffed along. "Hehe…...…..you ever think I should join the cadets?" He asked randomly. " KADETSS? DA ONES WITH DA VLADE VACKS?" Rogue asked. "Yeah…..I just thought maybe I could help humanity ya know? Make a difference..…..like Mom told me to" The two fell into silence at the thought of Carla's death. There was a big void in the brothers hearts from the breach it...changed them ...and almost none for the better Caleb had grown more unstable in combat and sometimes lost himself to the darkness within…..Rogue was pretty much In the same boat the main difference being that unlike Caleb he can pull himself out of his insanity almost immediately unlike Caleb in which it was slower and was more risky. Rogue finally answered his question.  
"EII DINK YOU WOOLD KICK ASS IN DA KADETS!!!" He replied. "Really?...thanks bro"  
The two fistbumbed each other in a sign of an unending, unbreakable bond that will be held till they both drop dead.

END OF CHAPTER 8

ENJOY IT? REVIEW!! HAHA


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 I'm gonna be taking more thought than normal on this one so...enjoy!!.  
Oh and another thing I'd like ya to know…..db,dbz,dbs…...I will try to make my story fit into all of that...it will take time…..and lots of hours at night but by the lord….I will make it so!!!!!

AGE 755 15 YEARS SINCE THE FALL OF VEGETA 

Caleb sat atop one of the giant trees that made up a majority of the forest he and his family lived in. Caleb was near the edge of the forest so he didn't draw any titans near the cove.He was currently eating a handful of berries he just collected from a Bush near the base of the tree from out of the snow. He knew what to eat and what not to eat thanks to his dad teaching him about all kinds of edible flora. He was relaxing for once in a very long time, he has never really cared for down time… which is why he always tells his human part of the family to train with him and when they agree he makes them train hard but the two don't really make many complaints, to his surprise. He wants Armin and Mikasa to be stronger than average humans better than the rest, as they should be since their guardian is one of the strongest beings in the universe(unknowing to himself).  
The reason for his change around the two however was because he was preparing them for when they make the decision to move to wall Rose… which was inevitable.  
He hears them at night while he tries to go to sleep he hears them talking about how they were going to break the news to him and Rogue. In a way it broke his heart thinking he wasn't a good enough guardian and in another way he felt pride the two were wanting to leave the nest, in a manner of speaking. Another problem Caleb had to deal was Mikasa's constant teasing...it wasn't right. She wasn't nearly old enough to understand lust ...unless of course she started puberty early and in which case, fuck.  
As Caleb continued to contemplate he heard a noise near where he was sitting he heard a constant ...galloping? But he then remembered that there were no horse herds anywhere near this part of the forest so it could only mean one thing. "Oh fuck the scouts are here" he realized and instantly realized also why they were here too. 'FUCK!! I knew I shouldn't have helped them in the field b..but ...they were going to die I couldn't let that happen but here it comes to bite me in the ass!!!' He curses as he tries to regain his composure and try and see if his observation was correct. He silently levitated off the giant branch and stealthily made his way closer, hiding in between the tree canopies for cover. 'So we have quite a group of them this time about…..twenty? Hmmm and...what the heck? Why are they putting a mattress and a musket on the ground?' He scoffed internally. After awhile he realized what they were doing 'Oh..I get it ...that's bait for me and rogue...hmph..almost clever..I'll wait and see what happens next'.So he watched what they were doing and continued to wait, and wait and wait and before long he was considering just going down there and saying hi. 'Oh fuck it ,I won't tell them much anyway' he nodded to himself but he wanted to make it seem like he found the stuff on his own….he was never a good actor but he didn't need to be. All he needed to do was walk to the stuff from the other side of the clearing and announce himself.   
He sneaked around to the other side of the clearing without being caught to his relief and slowly walked out like he wasn't being watched to check out what the scouts had brought out for him.

POV SWAP

"Oh my god yes!!!!" Hange said with delight as she watched a nine foot man walk out into the clearing. "So this is the superman I've been hearing about, he's fucking filthy" Levi replied with a cold voice. "Be quiet and don't talk about my subject like that!!" Hange whispered. Levi just scoffed but continued to watch.  
The man walked over to the items and really had very little interest in the mattress but he showed a lot of interest in the musket. "Huh, not a half bad weapon..even came with a bayonet too" The man spoke to Hange's delight. "So we learned he might have an interest in firearms" Hange said with molbit writing down every observation Hange makes.  
"Would you shut the fuck up shitty glasses" Levi asked in another cold tone but was stopped as he heard the man laughing.  
"Hehe..he...that was a funny one!!" He remarked the scouts froze as they noticed they had been spotted. "Ya know ya don't have to hide in the trees like a bunch of birds...I won't hurt ya...well..unless you wanna hurt me" He remarked in a chill voice truly he didn't want to hurt them he just wanted to make friends.   
"Your orders commander?" Levi asked. The commander's face slightly lit up in surprise as he heard the mysterious man's remark but he then returned to his reserved stern look."We will send one scout to meet him and if this man proves hostile...we will have to eliminate him" The commander ordered. Levi then turned to the squad"Okay well who wants to go fir-" "I'll GO!!!" Hange burst toward the treeline while ignoring the curses made by Levi.

POV SWAP

'Okay so i gave my position away like a socially awkward moron but...let's see how this goes' he thinks as he watches the treeline with uncertainty and all of a sudden, the woman with the ratty hair and glasses bursts through and rushes him looking like a crazy maniac. 'Well ain't I popular?' He internally remarks as he watches the woman charge him. Finally she came to a stop around 30 feet away from him.   
He figured it was time to speak "Umm...hi?...your pretty eager to see me for someone who doesn't know me" Caleb commented. "Well!! It's just ...we were just wondering who you are is all" she replied very shyly. She almost lost all of her confidence as she was face to face with a nine foot tall man.  
It was different than looking at a titan since he was very aware and intelligent and he was also a nine foot tall man who was very very attractive. "Well my name is Caleb ...yours?" He asked "Section commander Hange Zoe!! Pleasure to meet you!!" She exclaimed very enthusiastically. 'Man...she is really into this isn't she?' Caleb thought and also recollected where he remembered that name. "Oh wait, aren't you that one person who's like ...really into titans?" He asked "Yep!!! That's me!!" She yelled again which caused some very unwanted attention. "Shit" Caleb cursed. "What's wrong?" Hange asked with slight concern but it was met by him turning toward her smiling like a maniac. "Oh don't worry it's just a few unwelcome guests so if you don't mind ...Hahaha...allow me to see them out " he said as three titans came out from the woodwork. "Get out of here!!! And the rest of you!!" he looks over to the treeline, piercing into all the scouts eyes."Enjoy the show!!! AHAHAHAHAHA!!!" He laughed as he takes off and charges the three.  
He dodges the titan who attempted to swat him out of the sky and countered by blasting it's right eye, causing it to stop its pursuit while holding its eye in pain. The second jumped with it's mouth wide open toward Caleb but he didn't attempt to dodge for he wanted to have some good blood filled enjoyment.The titan landed with Caleb in its mouth and it tried to snap its jaws shut but Caleb was holding onto the top jaw while pressing his feet onto the bottom jaw.   
He slowly opened its mouth with little effort and he began to open its mouth so wide it began to break and slowly snap and with a powerful stomp....RIPP!!..the jaw muscles were snapped making the titan lose all power in its jaws.  
"MUHAHAHAHA!!!! NOT SO TOUGH WITHOUT YOUR TEETH ARE YOU CRETIN?!!!" He screamed as he flew into its throat and burst through its neck and out its nape...killing it. The third, a small five meter jumped toward him mouth agape.  
Caleb saw the titan and waited for the right moment...before dodging with a masters level of skill and giving the titan a big haymaker to the side of its skull. The titan crashed to the ground but Caleb wasn't far behind. Ramming its nape causing the titan to scream out in pain but before it could get up Caleb plunged his hand into the nape and ripped it out. He then began to realize he missed one." I guess last but not least ...hehehe" he looked over to the victim he forgot ,its eye now fully regenerated. It began charging him, back bent forward with its hands out in front of it in an attempt to grab him. He ducked below its swinging hands and kicked it in the foot ...causing it to fall over. He flew above the downed monster and extended his hand forward and unleashed a dark cackle "I'll put you out of your misery...hahaha" he blasted it in the nape over an over nonstop for five seconds and once the steam cleared it revealed nothing but bones in the titans neck area. He looked over his handiwork with satisfaction but then looked over to see the scouts shocked and slightly fearful expressions. He quickly regained his sanity realizing that he had freaked the humans out. "It's over now…..you don't have to hide still but ...don't listen to me" he remarked as he realized that trying to comfort them really wasn't going to work, but to his surprise the ratty haired one...Hange came back out with another scout as well...quite a short one at that.  
"Is that all of them?" Hange asked but not really concerned about it. Caleb sniffed the air trying to get as many scents as he could before answering.   
"Well *sniff* *sniff* I guess so. It appears that there running now...hmph..cowards" he answered but he noticed the shortstack next to her and commented. "So who's shorty?" He asked "That's corporal Levi to you...filthy" He heard the small one lash back. The corporal? here? He must be pretty important to have the "strongest human" come out here. "Corporal Levi ...heard about you…"Humanity's strongest fighter"...hmph.. you don't seem like much" He snidely comments as he sees the corporals face reddened with rage. "Now now ....let's be nice here" Hange spoke trying to break the tense atmosphere Caleb has created. "Okay that's fine by me ...just having a little fun" Caleb says. "Say something like that again and I'll make sure your polishing my boots by morning brat" the corporal commented. To the corporals suprise he shrugged the threat off." Your really trying to threaten me?....I'm just gonna pretend I didn't hear it because I'm going to try and be nice for a change" he smiled toward the corporal to his displeasure. "Well...either way.. what do you guys want with me?" Caleb asked changing the subject, Hange perked up "Well...we were wondering if you would join the SCOUTS??!!!" She yells again. Caleb looks at the ground in consideration...but eventually says declines. "Sorry guys...not right now at least ...I'll help you guys out when you ask me but as far as for joining…..maybe later" he answers to Hange's disappointment. "What!!?? Why??!" She asks shocked." I ...umm...have things to protect ...let's go with that" he answers vaguely but before he gives them time to reply he says farewell." Well I ought to be going now ...you'll find me often in this part of the forest...oh wait just blow this horn" he takes a small horn from a small pouch on his waist cloth and hands it to Hange. The horn was red in color and had small engravings of blades on it….wasn't something you found that often . "If you are ever near here ...blow it...okay?..see ya" he waves and blasts off into the forest right past the rest of the squad leaving them surprised, again.  
'Okay now let's just go home and act like this was just a long nap..yeah they'll fall for that...I hope' Caleb thinks to himself as he heads for the cove.

POV SWAP

"What the hell just happened?" Oulo said with a confused tone. Petra, right next to Oulo didn't give him an answer as she was too distracted by the image of a nine foot tall hunk still stuck into her mind. "Petra?...Petra!!" She is suddenly shaken from her trance by Oulo. "What?" She asks." What's up with you?....did ya like what you saw..haha-arrrgh!!" He yells as Petra slaps him upside his head. "Shh...shhut up!!!" Petra , now visibly red in embarrassment realized she had been staring too long. The majority of the women that were in the squad were also slightly blushing…..they had also liked what they saw. Levi and Hange returned to the rest of the squad and reported what they heard. "Hange,Levi was he at all threatening? ...did he have any useful information?" The commander asked   
"He wasn't at all threatening...he just seemed like a good guy once he was done with fighting titans". Hange concluded to the commander."As for info….we got nothing but we did get this" Hange handed Erwin the horn. "What is its purpose?" He asked. "Basically if we blow it around here he will come to our assistance" She answered. "That is progress ...did you ask him if he would come with us?" He asked another question with slight interest."We.. did but…" "He shot us down like a duck in hunting season" Levi chimed in. "Did he have a specific reason?" Erwin asked. "Well he did but...he kept it pretty vague...said he had something to protect ...do you think he's talking about the rogue titan?" Hange answered. "Hange…..I don't think the rogue needs protection...you've seen how that thing fights…..I'm thinking he might have a brat or something" Levi made a theory. "Well I guess we can't know for sure until we ask him right!??!!" She concluded ,Levi just sighs. "Hange's right...we need to know more until we know the whole picture...we wait till tomorrow then we blow the horn and see if he comes out" The commander agreed and then the scouts began making a plan.

POV SWAP

'Okay just play it cool and act tired ...okay' Caleb thought as he slowly descended into the cove. He looks around as he lands to see no one. Curious he looks around to see where his family is ...and just realized it's cold as hell to the kids so their probably in the tree with the 15 meter child. He walked over to the tree and was met by a sight that warmed his slightly numb heart. The two children were cuddled up on top of the titans chest wrapped up in blankets..and were passed out and so was Rogue. It was a sight that always gave him hope… hope that they would be fine...he promised his mother he would keep them safe ...and he wasn't gonna break it…..over his dead body.  
As he looked at the three he realized how long he had been gone as he saw the sky darkens and the beams of light coming through the branches turn from a clear bright white to an amber like gold.  
"Huh...guess it's time for a real nap heh" Caleb went into the tree and went over to his own small "nest" and laid down. He got into a position that was comfortable and began to just looked over at the three sleeping as his eyes grew heavy and eventually drifted off into a very uncommon peaceful sleep.

END OF CHAPTER 9

I KNOW IT WAS SHORT BUT NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER I PROMISE!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now the quality goes up,haha

Chapter 10 huh? Ya know I didn't think I would get this far...well I did and well...heh

AGE 755 15 YEARS SINCE THE FALL OF VEGETA…….. THE NEXT DAY AFTER CHAPTER 9

The morning air was filled with peace as a new day started and all life came out of slumber ...Except for a large cove in the depths of the forest ...which yelling could be heard from for Caleb Jaeger and Mikasa Ackerman were having quite the argument.

"You could have told us where you went yesterday!!" Mikasa added

"Well forgive me for wanting some fucking alone time!!!" Caleb replied causing mikasa to lash back.

"Why would you want to have alone time anyway!!? ...you never cared for alone time before?!" She lashed and it was only met by silence. 

"Well!!!??...are you going to answer me!!!??" She asks.

"Do you really want me to tell you?" Hs asks with a monotone voice.

"Of course I want to know!!!" Mikasa quickly answers...still quite furious.

"Okay…..well I was out there thinking about what me and Rogue are gonna do when you and Armin leave for Rose!!!" he yelled back and was met by shocked faces from the two kids.

Mikasa's rage now lost from Caleb's reply asks " yy..you…...you knew?"

"It was hard not to hear you guys at night ...trying to figure out how you were gonna break it to us…..you guys could've just told me you know?" He answered 

"It kinda hurts knowing that you had to keep a secret from me...for what?" He asks.

"We ...we thought you would think we didn't wanna stay here ...because we didn't like you anymore" Mikasa answers, looking at the ground in slight shame.

"Oh come on!!!....how old do you think I AM..five?....I can at least understand why...hell even Rogue understands why" He points to the titan leaning against the tree, nodding in confirmation.

"Wait so ...you're okay with this Rogue?" Armin asks

Rogue walks over to the two and slowly and carefully sits himself on his knees "EII... ILL ALLO IT FUR ...YOR SAK" He answers with content.

"But…..but what about you joining the cadets with us Caleb?" Armin asks

"I can fly Armin ...coming over to see him ain't gonna be an issue" He answers.

"But remember…..your staying with us until your twelve ...right?" Caleb asks in a stern father like tone.

Mikasa and Armin both nod their heads" Yeah of course I don't want to leave anytime soon" Armin answered.

Caleb smiled "Okay ...fine by me" he was now feeling better that they wouldn't be leaving anytime close to right now. While Caleb was in thought he heard a loud low tone horn blowing.

"What was that?" Mikasa asked.

"Just a promise I made to a few friends" Caleb replied to everyone's shock.

"What friends?" Armin asked.

"Well I also was away making friends with the scouts ...sorry for keeping that from ya ...just didn't want you guys freaking out is all" Caleb explained.

"But-" 

"So...I'll explain later...I gotta see what's going on...see ya" Caleb then blasted off into the sky, away from the trio's shocked expressions.

POV SWAP

"Okay I hope that worked" Hange said with anticipation ,but quickly yawning afterwards. She really couldn't sleep the previous night from the idea of the next morning so while super excited...she was also exhausted.

"You should've gotten more sleep shitty glasses" Levi replied coldly.

"Oh come on Levi…..*yawn* I'm not that tired" she replied trying but failing not to yawn. The corporal just grunted and looked over to Erwin.

"You think it'll work commander?" Levi asks.

"If he keeps holds his end of the deal and from what Hange told us….he seems like a person to keep his word so...we will see " he answered.

The squad was suddenly surprised when they heard a loud ,blasting noise and were quickly met by the nine foot tall shirtless man.

"Hey so…..whatcha call me for?" He asked as he descended from the sky to the ground about ten feet away from the group.

The commander walked forward. "We have some questions for you, we were hoping you were willing to answer"

"Ooohhh...okay but not too many at once...one at a time, " he replied.

Hange began "Well...first of all...where are you from?"

"Shiganshina" he replied.

"Oh ...I'm sorry" she apologized realizing that he probably lost his home during the breach.

"Don't be…..I've already got my payback in blood" he replied.

"Next question…..are you human?" She asked.

"Hmmmm ,good question…..well, I have a tail so...that's one point for no" he says as he uncoils his tail from his waist.

Hange just stood,amazed once more.  
"But ...how?..No human has a TAIL!!" 

"I don't know ...my parents didn't have tails ...or super strength...they were normal...heh ...I guess I'm one helluva freak huh?" He smiled.

"You got that right" Levi commented coldly.

"Oh ...your back" Caleb sighed as he realized he saw the pipsqueak to the commander's left..

"Anyway, next question…..what can you do?" She asked.

"Heh…..well you've already seen my strength so ...don't really need to demonstrate that right now...oh I got one." he said as he held up his right hand to a tree beside him, and blasted out a green glowing ball and before any of them could blink ...the tree had a giant hole in it and slowly fell to the ground.

"How can you do that?" Hange spoke as she quickly remembered that he could fire explosions from his hands.

"No idea...but pretty useful no?" He rhetorically asked.

"Next power is well ...my power" he spread his legs out and clenched his hands into hard fists ,started to growl and eventually yell until the ground beneath their feet began to shake,rocks cracking and pebbles slowly floating up in the air.

"What happening!!??" Hange yelled.

"OH DON'T WORRY YOU WILL SEE!!…..RAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" The energy around him suddenly exploded revealing him. He was a bit more muscular and had almost white fire coming off of him ...everyone felt the air becoming heavier at his display.

"Impressed? ...I think so, hahaha" He laughed as he saw the shocked and terrified expressions on their faces.

"What...how?" Petra asked...terrified.

"Again...no idea….. all i know is that I'll shall put this power to use...for humanity's salvation and for the titans extermination" he replied to most of the scouts relief.

"Is that so?, then why not join us?" Hange asked.

"Again while your offer is tempting ...for right now ...I cannot, but I will once a certain job I have is finished ...but it won't be complete until about ...two years from now so ...your gonna have to wait for a bit" he answers, disappointing Hange once again.

"Aww"

"Hey, I'm sorry but it's a duty ...one that I cannot break" he says.

"And what would this duty be?" The commander asked.

"Umm well ...I really can't tell you that, it's also a duty I swore not to speak of." he answered.

"Mmm ...shame" Erwin replied.

"But if you ever need my help ...well that's what the horns for." He replied.

"We can respect that" the commander replies.

"Again once I'm done,sign me up but for right now...I'm still Rogue..Haha" he replied realizing he made a pun.

"And speaking of rogue ...who is the titan?" Hange asked.

"Oh him? He's just my brother" he answered.

"Wait..what!!!?? How can a titan be your brother?!! " Hange exclaims.

"Well I met him..we had the same parents ...brother's...doesn't take a genius to figure out how this works" he replied.

"No not that!!! Like.. who were your parents… and how in the hell did they have a titan child!!??" She exclaimed again.

"Oops I think I have said too much ,so I'm probably going to go now," he says as he slowly levitates off the ground.

"Wait!!!" Hange exclaimed.

"Sorry, we'll talk later I gotta get back home...see ya!!!" He yells as he blasts off leaving more folk awestruck.

POV SWAP 

"Okay so…..I have some explaining to do ...don't I?" He asked as he descended into the cove.

"Damn right" Mikasa added.

"Ummm..well" he began to explain all the encounters he had with the scouts and that he may have slipped Rogue in accidentally.

"What!!!!? Why would you do that!!!??" Caleb flinched as Mikasa yelled.

"Sorry it just slipped...but again all I told them was that he's my brother so ...I didn't spill any beans,okay?" He replied.

Mikasa just sighed." It's fine, I'm just worried now that the scouts know who you are" 

"Oh well I mean...they knew who I was before and ...if their a threat I can just make them stay away" he added.

"Okay but...if you try to join the cadets won't they notice you?" Armin added.

"Armin...I'm a nine foot tall man...I'm gonna be noticed just the same, you know that" he smirked.

"Well...you got me there Haha" Armin laughed.

"So it will be fine...I promise" he says.

"You pinkie promise? Mikasa held up her pinkie finger.

"Pinkie promise" Caleb wrapped his pinkie around hers. 

"Okay so now that's over,who wants to eat because I'm starving" Armin said.

"I could go for some food" Mikasa added.

"Well all we got is military rations and some venison...take your pick" Caleb said.

"Hey everything's fine pickings to me right now" Armin added.

"Heh I wish you guys would never grow up" he smiled to himself.

"What was that?" Mikasa asked.

Caleb slightly froze." Oh!! umm n.nothing just, talking to myself because I'm crazy " he replied.

"Well I figured that out already hehehe" Mikasa giggled.

Caleb watched the two laugh with a quiet smile but for some unknown reason Caleb suddenly felt very, very tired and he was starting to lose control of his legs as they felt like goo and as he tried to regain himself he lost consciousness and collapsed.

"Caleb!!" He heard the scream of one of his siblings before he gave in to the darkness.

He woke up with his vision blurred but once he regained himself he realized he was in the same dark realm that he visited before the breach. It was just as unsettling as the last time he was here.

"Oh boy, here we go again" he says to himself only to be met by a dark cackle.

" HAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Oh? What's wrong? Afraid of the dark side of your mind? HAHAHAHAHA!!!! How pathetic!!!" He spat at Caleb.

"Why should you care...you're just a piece of my consciousness and yet you're calling me a coward...what does that say about you hmm?" He pointed to the tall black figure in the shadows. Now that he had a clearer view of the being he could see that it actually resembles him in a few ways except it was taller than him. He really couldn't see its face but it had glowing pupiless red eyes and its hair was pointed upwards but came out on its sides looking like horns(like the old broly's hairstyle).

"What? Are you admiring my perfection? MUHAHAHA!!" He laughed.

"No I'm just looking at that ugly mug of yours...HAHAHA!!!!" he replied with almost the same psychotic tone the shadow had been using.

"That laugh ...could you finally be giving in to your true nature?" The shadow asked,intrigued.

"I don't know..HAHAHA!!!...all I know is when I get into I fight I begin to lose my mind" he answered.

"You are an even bigger fool than I gave you credit for"The being remarked before continuing. "That, is, your ,nature...idiot"

"What are you talking about?" He asked his smirk disappearing ,even more confused than before.

The dark being just sighed in frustration."To lose your mind in a fight? To have an unending thirst for battle? That is your true nature it's just that you ,suppress it" he explained.

"What?...but then...why are you here?" He asked.

"Because moron I am the darkest part of you and somehow with some unknown power ,we have been split into two different beings in the same exact mind ...don't ask me how or why it ...just ..happened" He explained more.

Caleb just sighed."Okay…..I think I understand now...but why did you bring me here?" He asked.

"I brought you here to see if you would reconsider my offer ...but I know your answer already because your a good boy right? Letting beings below yourself tell you what you can and can't do…..like a dog on a chain …..pathetic" he remarked with disappointment.

"I don't care what you think…..your just a part of me ...but i make the decisions here...so go away and leave me alone!!!" he snapped.

The being sighed once more."Fine,but again ...if you ever consider ...you know where to find me...MUHAHAHA ...AHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

All Caleb could hear as he came back to reality was the horrifying laugh of his dark consciousness. He awoke with a burst of panic and cold sweat but he realized he was in the tree, calming him down. "Huh?....guess I was out for awhile"

"Caleb!!!" A familiar voice called to him.

He looked around to see who was calling him, but was quickly found in someone's embrace.  
Mikasa was latched onto him and since he was huge she could really only hold on tight to his neck.

"So uhhh ...how long was I out?" Caleb asked

"Two..maybe three hours" Mikasa replied as she nuzzled into him.

"I..thought you were hurt ...or something," she said while trying not to cry.

"Hey hey it's okay ...heh didn't think you would care that much" he joked.

"Shut up" Mikasa replied with a smile on her face. He just continued to hug her while wondering why he had another ,much darker being in his mind.

(A FEW DAYS LATER)

"Come on Caleb ...push beyond your limit!!!!" Armin cheered.

"IM…...TRYING!!!!!!" Caleb screamed as his fiery aura exploded around him. He was trying to see how far he could power up and….he was getting exhausted.

He then suddenly screamed again with a fury unknown to this world as all of a sudden his aura began to flash from white to green and his eyes were flashing from black to yellow.

"What's happening?" Mikasa asked.

"I have no idea, maybe the green aura is a higher level of power?" Armin theorized but before they could think more Caleb's aura disappeared and he collapsed to his hands and knees, gasping for air.

Armin and Mikasa rush over to him."Caleb are you okay?" Armin asked.

"Yeah...I'm fine" he said in between breaths.

"Do you hurt at all?" Armin asked another question.

"My muscles feel like they're ripping ...and my tail feels like it's on fire" he replies as his tail becomes fuzzy in agitation.

"Sorry about you doing this" Armin apologized, but was only met by innocent laughter.

"Hahaha...Armin it's fine, after all it was I who wanted to test this out ...stop blaming yourself, it's a bad habit" Caleb replied.

Armin nodded "Okay"

"Okay...so how strong have you become?" Mikasa asked.

"About...four times stronger since the beginning of the year" he answered to the children's surprise.

"Four times!!?...how can you gain strength so fast?" Armin asked.

"Heh…..I guess I'm just a freak" he answered(oh if only he knew).

"No...you're not a freak ...you're just different" Mikasa defended him.

Caleb just sighed." You know, while I appreciate you defending me…..don't you think your being a little too overprotective?"

"Uuhhh" she couldn't find an answer as her face turned red and she became nervous. Caleb knew why she was overprotective, she had a horrible brother complex and he found it quite awkward knowing that his own technical sister ...had a crush on him but he usually let it slide,until right now.

Before they could continue they heard Rogue coming out of the tree.  
"WAT... HAPPEN?" He asked.

"Oh it's fine bro…I just pushed myself a little too far" Caleb replied while still catching his breath.

"SO..U NOT HURT?" Rogue asked.

"Nope, I'm dandy...sides being worn out" Caleb assured. Rogue nodded before heading back to the tree.

"He sure likes being in that tree" Caleb comments.

"He's just overwhelmed by the idea of us moving….he is also not doing so hot ...you know that" Armin tells him. Caleb knows aswell….he hears the nightmares and his screams….even in his mind he can hear his titan brother cry in fear.

"I wish you two wouldn't leave but,guess birds gotta leave the nest eventually" He says.

"It'll be alright, we have you" Armin replied.

Caleb's heart just skipped a beat. He was that important to them? He had a tough time feeling pure joy but right now his heart just melted.The thought made his soul well up with joy. 

"Thanks Armin" He ruffles the blonde's hair.

"Don't mention it bro" Armin replies.

(AGE 757 17 years since the fall of Vegeta)

Two years had passed of hard and good memories but it was finally time. The small family had been wishing this day would never come but here it was ...the day the children head to Rose.   
Caleb Jaeger in the tree was packing up his things well, what little he had. All he really kept were some old drawings from the kids when they were younger, a pair of revolvers,his hand wraps still covering his forearms but they are substantially bigger from when he was little, a geode from Carla when he was a boy ...in her memory, and his dad's old glasses.  
He looked over to see the kids packing up food and supplies. They had grown up a lot since they had decided to go through with this, two years ago...Armin was gaining a decent amount of muscle from his training and while you couldn't see it through his shirt, he was ripped, his voice had also deepened quite an amount. Mikasa had also developed a bit of muscle and ...other things she used to tease him with but besides that ...they were still the same except a bit more mature.

He decided to break the silence. "So Armin… could you remind me of the plan again?"

Armin nodded." Well the Cadets are recruiting right? So….we go and get recruited by the Cadets...bam there's the plan"

"Huh...seems simple enough" Caleb replied.

"And we are heading over the wall at night, so none of the garrison will see us...if things go to plan" Armin continued.

"Hmm...guess we'll have to take a forced nap...or Rogue could walk you there while I float next to ya?" He suggested.

"Fine by me...I don't want to leave Rogue for as long as possible" Mikasa replies, to the titans glee from his purring being heard from outside.

"Well ...let's go, everyone ready?" Caleb asked the two children nodding in unison. Caleb walked outside the tree.

"Hey bud, you ready?" He asked Rogue. He could tell his question shook the titan but he eventually regained himself and slowly nodded.

"Okay ...Rogue, remember this…..no matter what happens were always brothers,got it?" Caleb told the titan who immediately lit up and licked his face.

"Alright..Alright!!! I've gotten mushy enough today ok? Haha" Caleb commented while blocking his tongue.

"So...let's go Rogue" Mikasa says while Rogue bends further down and extends his hand, which the kids immediately climb onto and then began to go up his shoulder and to the back of his ears.

"Okay...let's head out" Caleb commanded. The children and Rogue nod in agreement thus, they set off.

(A FEW HOURS LATER)

The sun was starting to descend as the four made their way to wall Rose. The children were getting tired and Rogue was getting sleepy as well. The only one who wasn't tired was Caleb.  
It was a full moon tonight and for some reason Caleb always got very restless on a full moon it is worse when he looks at the moon….he grows extremely aggressive but never acts out upon it, for he doesn't want anybody getting hurt.

"Grrrr…" Caleb growls,holding his head in pain from trying to control his rage.

"Caleb? Are you okay?" Mikasa asks.

"Im...grrr ...fine its just ...the moon" he says while pointing to the bright, glowing moon.

"Oh are you gonna be fine?" Mikasa asks.

"Yeah ...yeah I'll be fine" Caleb answers. Silence then descended upon them before Mikasa asked a question.

"Do you think we should continue or take a nap?" Mikasa asked.

"I think it would be for the best for us to keep moving...don't want to wake to titans" Armin answered.

"Okay, then continuing it is" Mikasa said before they continued.

They keep moving but were getting bored so they started telling memories. 

"Remember the time we went fishing?" Caleb asked.

"Do I ever…..when you got too impatient and just dove in and ripped a fish out of the water ...then Rogue followed your example...hahaha." Armin laughed.

"Yep ...hey i just don't understand why you use those...stick things" Caleb says.

"There called fishing rods Caleb" Armin corrected him.

"Ohh ...okay well,why use them when you can just use your hands?" Caleb asked.

"Because not everyone is a superhuman Caleb" Mikasa answered Caleb then laughed.

"Hahaha ...okay okay I get it….*sigh*....you guys are pretty close though" Caleb said.

"Really? How?" Armin asked.

"You guys are pretty strong,not just physically either ...hell if I could teach you guys to manipulate power…..you could be close to my strength" Caleb answered.

The four continued for hours and hours and ...they finally saw it...wall Rose.

Caleb sighed "So….here we are…".

"Yes..here we are" Armin continued.

The four got closer to the wall. Rogue looked up a it with apprehension before looking down at his little ones with regret.

"Its okay Rogue...its okay" Mikasa comforted the giant.

"We'll be back buddy,okay?" Armin asked. Rogue nodded.

"Remember brother,I'll come see you annually okay?" Caleb says ...Rogue nodded again.

"Okay let's go" Caleb grabs Mikasa and Armin climbs onto his back and Caleb slowly levitates upwards while saying his farewell.

"See ya buddy...Love ya!!" Caleb yells.

"LUV U!!!" Rogue yells.

"Love you too!!" He hears Armin and Mikasa yell simultaneously.

Rogue could see them but the slowly disappear from sight and then they went over the wall,out of sight.

Rogue sighed he was alone again, after so long of having others around...he was finally alone once again.

THE END OF CHAPTER 10

(IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS...REVIEW SEE YA!!)


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11 ,LET'S GET THIS DONE!!  
BtW IF YOU DO WANT TO READ THE ORIGINAL STORY READ "ROGUE BY REDCOASTER" SERIOUSLY ITS FUCKING AWESOME AND CHECK OUT REDS DISCORD TOO IF YOU WANT TO TALK.

I DO NOT OWN ATTACK ON TITAN OR DRAGON BALL THEY ARE OWNED BY THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS…. DA DA DUM!!!

AGE 760 TWENTY YEARS SINCE THE FALL OF VEGETA

It was an early afternoon at the cadets headquarters, and there was a fierce sparring match in a field close by it, where the cadets would often spar against one another, but only two cadets were doing fierce combat.

"Well well well it appears Annie leonhart can hit harder than I thought" Caleb spat as he wiped a slight drip of blood from his lips. Now that he was a cadet he looked a bit different. Instead of being shirtless he wore a custom made shirt...which took a bit of effort to find someone who would make shirts his size but it fit. He kept the giant rag that covered his legs as he didn't want to waste coin on custom pants as well but instead of being barefoot he wore giant metal boots...found from a ruin he discovered while he was still in Maria.

Annie kept silent as she approached him and got into her fighting stance. She rushed him and attempted to do a reverse roundhouse kick to his abdomen...but it did nothing to him. Caleb retaliated by flicking her foot,knocking it down hard and the match continued with Annie trying to aim for Caleb's head, but it wasn't working for him being so large, he was fast.

"You are ... stronger than anyone….. I've ever met" she finally spoke between breaths,to his surprise.

"That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me Ann" Caleb replied,before getting punched in the face, but he was unaffected.

"That doesn't mean were friends" Annie remarked coldly while she kicked,trying to knock his feet out from under him.

"Your stance is getting sloppy,focus" Caleb commented as he dodged the kick ,his previous humor gone.

Annie slowly nodded before gesturing for him to charge, he rushes her and as he punches she ducks to his right and attempts to grapple him and throw him but there is a problem, his arms are too large and he's too heavy so she fails and Caleb just laughs.

"What's wrong? Can't throw me?" He smiles down toward her.

"Shut up" She snaps before backing off and rushing him once more.

He blocks another kick,"you know,your probably the strongest person I've ever met as well, hmph"

Annie's eyes slightly widened in surprise, before she returns to her expresstioless state.

Caleb returns to his regular stance "Well let's call this even shall we?" 

Annie nods and without a word returns to the girl's barracks.

Caleb looks at her leave and sighs.

"If she wasn't such a hardass,she'd be pretty cute" he says to himself.

As he watches her leave he remembers that he and his friends are graduating tomorrow and instantly feels a jolt of excitement.

'Finally I can join the scouts….bout fucking time!!!' He thinks to himself.

He begins to make plans for how he was going to explain to Erwin when he shows his face at the coronation. As he plots he realizes he's being watched.

"Hey Caleb" He heard a sweet,kind voice coming from behind him that could only belong to one person.

"Hey Krista" he replied to the small blonde girl.

"Just saw you and Annie were sparring so I thought I would watch" She smiled up at the huge man.

"That's fine,did we put on a good show?" Caleb asked.

"Oh yeah, I almost couldn't track your movements until the end there," she answered.

"Okay ,good enough for me" he replies. A peaceful silence descends on the two before Krista asks Caleb an embarrassing question.

"Hey Caleb? I have a question" she asked.

"Ask away" he replied.

"Well um..have..have you noticed the other girls...umm.. staring at you?" Krista asked, embarrassed.

Caleb contemplated for a moment before he realized "huh,now that you mention it…..almost all the women have been looking at me,alot...even you Krista"

"Wh..what!!?" Krista asked,blushing profusely.

"Well when were training together I always see you sneaking a lot of glances at me and I was wondering why you were,at first I thought I had something on my face" Caleb answers.

"W..well" Krista starts but doesn't finish.

"If you don't want to talk about it that's fine" He tries to comfort her.

"Oh..umm...okay" She answers.

"Is Ymir still grumpy?" Caleb asked,changing the subject.

"Umm... yeah" She answers.

"It was an accident,you know that" He says with a tired tone. He was referring to an incident in the dining hall in which his friend Connie made a prank for him,he tripped him and all of his food landed on Ymir.

"Well...you know Ymir, she's not one to give up grudges" Krista explains.

"I know *sigh* I know" He says before his eyes light up,getting an idea.

"Hey, how about you and me train for a bit?" He asks, Krista's eyes widen with fear.

"I wouldn't stand a chance Caleb!!" She replies.

"No,not sparring!! I'll teach you a few things,that okay?" He asks.

Krista immediately calms down and smiles.  
"Ummm..Sure!! I'd love to learn a thing or two from you" she replies.

"Good, then let us begin" He says and they begin training. Their training session would continue for about two hours in which Krista would be exhausted by the end.

"Haah...haah..haah...You train harder than the drill sergeant...haah" Krista barely speaks between breaths.

"Hey at least you'll get stronger for it" he replies.

"Yeah...haah...I guess" Krista says ,still exhausted.

"Can you make it back to the barracks?" Caleb asks.

Krista shakes her head side to side before almost collapsing but right before she could Caleb grabbed her and began carrying her, bridal style.

Krista was extremely embarrassed."C..Caleb what are you doing!!?" She asks, flustered.

"You obviously can't make it back there by yourself so I'm carrying you back" he answers.

"You sure this is okay?" She asks.

"Krista your as light as a feather and if you don't have a problem with it I don't see why not" He replies.

"Well...okay" She replies and by the time they were done they had arrived.

"So,think you can walk in on your own?" Caleb asks.

"Yeah I can get in, thank you Caleb" She thanks the man sweetly, Caleb is the embarrassed one now.

"Oh w..well..your welcome..see ya" He waves before scurrying off.

'Well ...that happened...why did I react like that?..oh well, doesn't matter".  
He thinks as he walks off.

(THE NEXT DAY)

Caleb was sitting at the banquet hall munching on a ton of food. After three hard years (to the others not really to him) they had finally graduated and he was elated at the idea of joining the scouts and once again painting the land with titan blood. He graduated at around 3rd with Mikasa in 1st and Armin in 7th. He was so proud of his little sister and brother ,he had trained them well. While he was horking down his meal he noticed the two sit next to him.

"Hey guys, how ya doin?" He asks, elated.

Mikasa smiles at him."Were doing fine, you?" She asks.

"Me? This is the first time I've tasted good meat in months!!...I'm in heaven" he replies before gorging himself once more.

Armin just laughed." Boy you sure can eat hahaha" 

Caleb nodded while chewing down through the bone of a chicken leg and sucking the marrow out. While he was eating he also noticed a lot of his friends come and join them, completely crowding the table. The group consisted of the cheerful blonde Krista lenz and her grumpy brown haired friend Ymir.  
There was Marco bott or 'freckled jesus' he was called, because he had freckles and was one of the nicest people you could ever meet. There was a brunette named Sasha blouse who had a huge passion for food,almost rivaling Caleb's unending hunger, they have even went toe to toe in eating competitions to see who was the hungriest. There was Connie Springer, a small man with a buzz cut and a prankster attitude who had fooled Caleb on many occasions. There was Thomas Wagner who was just a regular, chill dude and was a good friend to Caleb. There was Reiner Braun who was basically everyone's big brother, sides for Caleb cause well..Caleb's huge and there is Bertholdt hoover ,a close friend to Reiner and more brains to Reiner's brauns and last and very much least, Jean Kirsten. Caleb's opinion on the arrogant man might be slightly diluted by the fact he wishes to be Mikasa's mate, the idea infuriated him and he also l didn't like him because he looked like a horse.

"So" Caleb started ,now finished with his huge portion of meat. "Anyone know what branch they'll be going into?" He asked.

"I'm going into the military police, it would be such an honor to serve the king" Marco explained.

"I'm going where there is food and something to do" Sasha answered, Caleb chuckled.

"You always say that sasha but for me,I'm sticking with the MP's I want to make my parents proud." Connie answered.

"I'm going into the garrison, I want the least amount of contact with titans as possible," Thomas answers.

"I'm thinking ...garrison" Reiner answers.

"I guess I'm going in the garrison too" Bertholdt answers.

Caleb listened intently to each one and kinda hoped they didn't ask him what he wanted to do, the same goes for Mikasa and Armin he knew they probably didn't have a good excuse for why they wanted to join the scouts but...if they ask he will answer for them.

Marco speaks up." Speaking of that, what branch are you going in Caleb?"

"Yeah and are you and your siblings going into the same branch or separate ones?"

A small silence descends before he answers.  
"The scouts, I'm joining the scouts...same with them" he nods to the two sitting next to him.

"The scouts?" Krista asks with sympathy."While I'm sure you could handle yourself and your siblings I mean ….I bet you could punch a five meter to death I must ask, why put yourself on the front lines?"

Marco chimes in. "yeah if you don't mind us asking, why the scouts?"

Caleb tenses up before looking at his kin then to all of his friends before answering.

"I... lived in shiganshina, I watched as that giant,skinless fuck kicked a hole through the wall, I saw a giant bit of debris drop onto my house" He clenched his fist at the memory." I...My own mother died In my arms that night...I couldn't even find my dad's corpse….. but that night I swore...I swore that I would have my revenge..I swore to kill every single titan that I see...they would repay their debt in blood" All that could be heard was silence from absolute shock of his answer while Armin and Mikasa rubbed his arms, trying to calm him down.

"I...we..I'm...so sorry ,Caleb" Krista apologized.

"Yeah..forgive us…we shouldn't have asked" Marco apologized.

Caleb regained himself and sighed."Its fine...I never brought it up before but...that's just one of my reasons...I've got a big brother...that's still out in Maria" 

The others just looked in shock once more but he continued.

"We will save him once were out there, I promised them I would...that's their reason as well" He nodded toward his siblings.

"What's his name?" Marco asks.

"Sorry man ...that's not something I want to talk about" He replied, Marco nodded.

The group decided to change the subject.

"You guys ever heard of the 'hero of Maria'?" Connie asked.

The others just shook their heads.

"Word has it that he was a super strong human…..stronger than anyone could imagine  
...I overheard some garrison members talk about how they witnessed the man ...PUNCH the Colossal Titan IN THE FACE" Connie continued.

The others were shocked for a moment,before laughing.

"Hahaha….that's impossible Connie, no man could stand up to a titan without ODM gear let alone the COLOSSAL TITAN" Reiner replied.

Caleb immediately freezes up at the story ...was he really known that well for Connie to know about him? He tries to regain his composure and continues to listen.

"No I'm serious!! the garrison told me about him...remember when those five hundred survivors were saved from Maria?,well from what I heard HE was the person who saved them" He states getting shocked faces.

"So….you think it could be true?" Krista asked.

"I know it's true, speaking of titan killers...guess what?,the Rogue titan is back!!" he replied.

Caleb immediately smiled at that name.' The Rogue titan huh? It's a good nickname for him' he thinks with pride as listened to Connie's tale.

"I heard he's been coming around outside of the Trost district and slaughtering titans left and right" He exclaimed.

" You serious?But no one has seen it since the-" Marco started.

"Yes I'm sure of it he's back!!!" Connie replied.

"Hmph ...seems interesting" Caleb comments as he takes a swig of water.

Marco chimed in"They say as the breach happened it came out of nowhere, and ran right past the garrison right toward titans, ripping some of them apart" 

Caleb smirked "Seems like my kind of guy"

"Wait a minute,didn't you say you were from Shiganshina Caleb?" Marco asked.

Caleb froze "uhh, yeah".

"Well you must've got a pretty good look at it?" Sasha asked.

Caleb smirked as he told them his encounter. "I saw it, come out from the smoke like a ghost, a giant fifteen meter….it looked like a devil with glowing red eyes and a snarl that makes even me shiver from remembering it…..it was ruthless and surprisingly ...intelligent"

His friends sat shocked.

"But that's about it, after that ,we escaped," he continued.

"So ...that's it?" Bertholdt asked 

"That's it" Caleb finished.

"Hey Caleb, were gonna step outside, for some fresh air" Armin told him.

"Okay" he answered.

They left and while they were gone Caleb continued to humor his friends, listening to them talk about current events. He knew his kin were shook up when they heard about Rogue's ferocity but ...what do they expect? The titans took away everything from them... surely they understand that? Right? Caleb wished to bathe in titans blood and rip them apart with his bare hands and he was the least animalistic of the two ,so he could only imagine how merciless Rogue could be with his mindless brethren …..he smirked sadistically just thinking about it.

(A few hours later)

Caleb was helping loading cannons and since he could pick them up,he also helped move them too. He was talking to his friends while he was working and apparently his friends overhearing his revenge speech had got to them and he felt pride from what he heard.

"So?.....your serious?" Armin asked, Connie nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah we need a larger fighting force right? Sides I wanna see the Rogue up close!!" He explained.

"I have one question,why?" Caleb asked, trying to hide his smile.

Krista smiled up at him "We heard your story and well...we wanted you to be the last victim of that kind of story Caleb" 

He stared at her, shocked.

"Oh, well uhh ...thanks guys hehe" he spoke trying to hide his emotions.

"So who else decided to join the scouts?" Armin asked.

"Their not the only ones" Thomas said while scratching his neck.

"I believe most of us are" he continued.

"Except Jean and Marco..the two have been dead set on joining the military police" Connie explained.

Caleb couldn't have been more proud...but equally worried, he knew the risks of them joining...he might not see some of them again if they join...but if they join anything else, if the titans invade again ...they will be extremely unprepared for them and will get inevitably slaughtered...he couldn't let that happen, if it did…..he would never forgive himself.

He looked over and saw Sasha giggling while panting and saw that she had some meat and bread.

He smiled deviously."Sasha...what did you do?"

"Oh just helped myself to the officers pantry" she answered slyly.

"Sasha you could get arrested for that!!" Connie spoke on guard, ready to bolt if she gets found out.

"Not if they don't find out- come on guys I'm making some sandwiches" she spoke as she put the meat into a container for safekeeping.

"You know" Thomas paused.  
"I wouldn't mind a slice"

"I'll take one too" Mikasa spoke a smile flashing across her face.

"Eh why not? I'll have one as well" Reiner said.

"Of course I'm gonna have one, I'm bloody starving" Caleb exclaimed.

Armin just thought about it for a second and sighed "I'll have on as-"

As Armin was about to finish his request he realized about six garrison soldiers were running towards them, could they have found out about Sasha's exploits? Before any of them could make an excuse they saw the terror on their faces.

Caleb watched as they stopped and one of them pulled out a telescope,face paling at what he saw.

"Is it the Rogue?" Connie stupidly asked, getting no answer as the teens looked on the horizon

Caleb looked with shock as he saw it ...the Armored Titan, the very same one that helped break the wall and helped with the murder of his parents…...he instantly began breathing heavily with rage and realized it was coming for one thing.

"Its gonna break the wall!!!" He exclaimed.

"Armin...Mikasa ..forgive me" He yelled, telling them he must use his power to try and stop it.

Before the two could reply,Caleb smiled "See ya guys, I'll see ya later!!!" He yelled as he ran and jumped off the wall!!.

"Caleb!!!!!" He heard Krista yell with terror while he was in free fall, the ground got closer and closer...but he never hit the ground. A sonic boom could be heard as he blasted toward the armored titan, arm cocked and ready to punch. He charged and saw the armored titan look at him in shock, but it continued charging nonetheless. He increased speed and threw a massive punch....but somehow the Armored Titan blocked his attack with its forearm. The beast kept up speed and Caleb increased his speed ,trying to stop it.

"Rrrraaaaahhh!!!!!!!!" Caleb yelled as he flew while pushing against the titans forearm trying to slow it down ,but he was losing ground.

"What the!!!??" He yelled as the Armored Titan continued running,not caring that Caleb's in the way ,but Caleb keeps raising his power till the titan began to slow down.

Caleb, under all the power he's putting out, his mind begins to slip.

"HAHAHAHAHA YOU ...ARE…..PATHETIC!!!!! RAAAAHHHHH!!!!" He yelled as his power raised till he was so fast he stopped the Armored Titan in its tracks.

It looked at him with anger before roaring with fury…..but all Caleb did was laugh.

"YOU ARE ,AGAIN PATHETIC!!! LETS SEE WHAT YOU GOT UGLY!!!" He yelled before blasting toward the beast and landed a haymaker to its cheek, but it wasn't too effective.

"HEH….HAHAHAHAHA!!!!....RRRRR AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" He yelled before blasting in again and landed a direct hit to its gut….he heard it groan in pain from the hit.

"I see ...your weak were there is no bone plating...hehehe ...let's see if those joints break MUAHAHAHA!!" He laughed before he dodged a giant fist coming toward him.

He launched toward the titans outstretched arm and grabbed the forearm and blasted toward his back, causing titans arm to fly backward to the farthest point its arm can go ...but Caleb wasn't planning on stopping there. He kept pushing until he heard the titan yell in absolute agony as he also heard the bones cracking and the muscles ripping and with one final blast forward ...the titans arm twisted one hundred and eighty degrees around. Once the arm had been twisted Caleb latched onto the shoulder area and pushed against the loose arm with his hands and pushed against the shoulder with his feet while hearing the titans slight whines of agony.

"RAAAAAHH!!!" He yelled as he pushed the arm out of its socket, ripping it off.

The titan, now with only one arm realized it didn't have the best chances and made a quick plan. The titan grabbed its dismembered arm and threw it a Caleb.

"Mother fuc-" he said before it collided with him, knocking him to the ground which gave the titan enough time to complete his mission.

Caleb saw as the titan rushed toward the wall with utter terror….he failed...how? Why? Why does this happen every time? All he tries to do is help but it does nothing? No...no!! He would not watch and do nothing!!!! He might not be able to save everyone but he can sure as hell try!!

He flung the arm off and right then was the moment the titan broke through the wall. Caleb noticed that tons of titans were heading this way...there repugnant sent could be smelled from everywhere. He saw after its job was done...the Armored Titan just fucked off.

"I'll get you for this, you fuck!!!" He yelled as he saw it run off like a coward.

Then when it seemed he had to do this all by himself, he heard a sound ...a sound that a brother never forgets.

"Rogue!!!!" He yelled with joy as he saw atop a hill a titan roaring, with a fury unknown to this world.

Caleb was glad to see the behemoth here, it's been a few weeks since he had last visited his brother and killed some titans, but now it was time for some more fun.

He flew over to the titan. " Rogue we have to keep the titans at bay…..we won't be able to kill them all but we can sure as hell try!!!"

Rogue nodded and the two got over to the breach as fast as they could. They blasted through the broken gate and saw titans of all fucking sizes running about, gorging themselves.

Caleb and Rogue could feel there rage building they knew it was time to go to work.

"Good luck Rogue, I'll go on my own...don't want you getting hurt by me," he told the titan.

Rogue nodded before his eyes turned into deadly slits and he ran off to start his part of the genocide.

Caleb stood alone and blast off to find the first one he saw ...he found a small five meter titan munching on a dead garrison soldier, he landed fifty feet away from the monstrosity.

"YOU ...HAHAHAHA!!!!!!...WILL ALL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!!!!" He yelled, getting the titans attention.

The titan looked over at him and dropped the half eaten garrison soldier from its hands.

"YOU WILL ALL PAY......THIS ISN'T YOUR WORLD…...IT'S MINE NOW!!!!!!" He yelled and the titan began to charge him and it eventually jumped up into the air. Caleb blasted into the air and landed a haymaker into small titans skull. The titan did get to land as Caleb kept it in the air by punching it so fast the normal human could never track it. Caleb backflip kick the titan into the hard ground.

The titan landed with a hard crack of bones, before Caleb blasted into its nape with his fist and ki blasted the neck area into nothing but ash.

Lightning cracked throughout the sky above him ...but not a single drop of rain hit the ground. Caleb was losing his mind...even more than normal.

"Im….I'm gonna...HAHAHAHAHA!!!!.....I'm gonna kill every single one ...HAHAHA!!...HAHA!!!!!" He spoke laughing spontaneously, an example of his insanity.

He blasted off and began slaughtering every single titan he could find.

(POV SWAP)

Armin was going through hell, literal, absolute...hell. His squad he was assigned with, wiped out. He was all alone in this battlefield with no way out. Suddenly as he was trying to avoid this hell he heard something that would herald his doom, a malfunction.

Unable to keep himself airborne, he falls out of the sky like a rock, hitting a rooftop and sending him violently rolling across it. He gritted his teeth and slowly got up and looked over his gear.It could be fixed but it needed to be taken apart, which he didn't have time for, He realized this and began to panic, he was dinner on a silver platter.

His emotional walls were still standing in spite of all this trauma, Caleb trained him that way.

"It is more honorable to die than to let your emotions make you weak"

He smiled as he remembered that...yes he would not let this get to him he would live through this...or he would die trying.

He thought to himself as he felt huge vibrations and eventually saw the cause, a bearded titan its beard covered in dried blood.

"Come on at me you son of a bitch!!!" He yelled at the beast.

But he didn't have to face it alone as he heard a very loud, blasting noise. He wondered what it was but his curiosity was answered as he saw Caleb blast out of nowhere land a hit on the bearded titans cheek, sending it flying.

"Sorry Armin I was a little...HAHAHAHAHA!!!...OCCUPIED!! Don't worry I'll get you to safety ...I got a plan so let's go" he said with a less than sane voice.

Armin nodded then Caleb picked him up and he blasted off.

(A FEW MINUTES LATER)

"Armin!!" Mikasa yelled as she hugged her best friend.

"Thank God you're safe" Connie commented before turning to Caleb.

"So YOUR the hero of Maria?!!" Connie yelled.

"I'm no hero Connie...I'm just a monster that likes to kill other monsters" he replied.

Connie nodded before looking over and instantly paled in fear "Look two fifteen meters!! We need to move!" Connie yelled.

Caleb stopped him." No, look at that one" Caleb smiled as he pointed.

The Titans stood in front of one another, the green eyed ones back was arched and his hair was raised like that of a feral dog ready to attack. It released a howling roar of fury. The other titan returned the roar in kind only...its roar was pitiful. The Rogue did not head the other titans warning as the Rogue got into a fighting stance ,that was a product of dedicated training. 

"What the!!!??" Connie yelled before the mindless titan yelled and charged at the Rogue but before the mindless beast could do anything ,it was met by a devastating haymaker to the face, ripping its head right off and flying towards a spire sixty meters away.

The teens held their breath while Caleb just smiled as the headless mass fell to the ground but it being a titan, being decapitated didn't stop it. It tried to brace its headless body upwards, but was stopped as the Rogues foot slammed down onto its nape, killing it.

"I present to you all...the Rogue Titan" Caleb exclaimed as the Titan moved on to the next victim.

"Whoa ...its him!!!" Connie exclaimed with a voice full of hope.

"I have an idea ...it's gonna be crazy but...it's worth a shot" Caleb spoke while deep in thought.

"What are you thinking?" Mikasa asked.

"Were gonna use him to help kill all of the titans around headquarters" he spoke.

"Are you crazy!!? You want to recruit a titan!!??" Connie asked, shocked.

"You have any better ideas?" Caleb asked.

Connie smiled "Nope...fuck it I'm in!!"

"It could be helpful...although I'm sure you could do by yourself" mikasa smiled.

Caleb just huffed " Well maybe, either way I'm gonna go kill some titans….you all focus on luring the Rogue toward headquarters ...got it?" He asked, the others nodded and he blasted off.  
( A FEW MINUTES LATER)

He looked around and found a whole block full of titans, he descended immediately the titans had noticed fresh meat,instantly running toward him.

"TIME TO TEST OUT A NEW MOVE I'VE BEEN WORKING ON ...RAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!" He charged up and green lightning cracked throughout the sky as he roared with fury, before a giant beam of green flames blasted out of his mouth!!!!. He was struggling to control the beam as his head kept shaking violently as he tried to control the pure energy coming from his mouth. As the energy slowly stopped coming out he saw the devastation it caused. The whole block was covered on titan skeletons and burnt houses, still on fire.

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHA IT LOOKS LIKE ITS PRETTY EFFECTIVE...WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?.....OH YOU'RE DEAD!!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" He yelled before blasting off , to see how the plans going.

He arrived to see two titans poking their heads inside headquarters but as he blasted over he noticed Rogue approaching them, and punching them off the building.

"Heh...nice bro" he spoke to himself.

He also saw a fourteen meter sneaking up on his giant brother and blasted into action. He blasted into the titans legs, knocking it over. Rogue looked over and gave him a thumbs up, which Caleb returned before finishing off his prey. He picked up the titans foot and used it as a giant bat, bashing other titans into oblivion before throwing the titan into the sky and punching through its nape, killing it as it fell from a seventy meter drop, causing a massive shockwave.

"HAHAHA I GUESS ITS TRUE, THE BIGGER THEY ARE THE HARDER THEY FALL!!" He yelled as went to check on the teens.

He floated through the opening the two mindless titans caused, before landing.

"You guys alright?" He asked, most of the teens nodded.

Krista walked up to him."So...your the hero of Maria?"

He scratched his neck."I mean, I guess?, again I'm no hero...I'm just a monster that kills worse monsters but that's besides the point, what's your plan? I've already helped with a small bit of it but I'm a dumbass so...might wanna come up with one soon"

But his question fell upon def ears as they were witnessing the Rogue titan in action. He was currently ripping a titan in half, starting at the base of the neck and working his way all the way down until it was two separate pieces.

"MUHAHAHAHAHA!!! NICE ONE MY FRIEND!!" He laughed, a clear sign of his mental state, his friends looking at him in concern.

His psychotic smile now gone ,he explains." I told you, I'm a monster…. The joy of killing these lumps of flesh brings me joy no human should have...hehehe...i'm getting pumped just from thinking about it" his crazy smile now back, he waves.

"I would recommend coming up with a plan while me and the Rogue keep them busy, okay?, okay see ya" he blasts off to purge the city that much more.

He saw a twelve meter walking toward him, he spam ki blasted the beast until the neck area was nothing but bone before turning to the next. A fifteen meter jumped toward him, he waited until just the right moment before undercutting the beast in the cheek while in mid air , causing the beast to flip over Caleb and come crashing down to the ground behind him. He rushed the downed beast before he landed a giant kick to the nape, causing all the entire neck area to rupture, killing the creature.

He stood on top of the corpse and let out a giant scream, close to that of Rogues in terms of pure ferocity and rage but his sounded like that of a man who lost everything, a sign of his anger and his sorrows. He gained the attention of close to eleven titans in the process of them hearing his roar, the sound like a beacon to food but unknowing to them, they would never eat again after this. He levitated twenty meters off the ground as the titans surrounded him. He started roaring once more and surrounded himself with a giant ball of green energy, as the titans got closer he just kept charging his energy as it turned a dark jade green before unleashing another attack, he condensed the energy until it was just covering him into a giant ball , before it blasted out as a giant mass spread of ki blasts, covering three hundred and sixty degrees around him, killing all titans and rendering them to ash, along with the area around him.

All of a sudden Caleb's mind snapped after the attack."Hwwooaaaaaaaahhhh!!!!!!!!..RAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Caleb screamed, realizing that he went too far as he could no longer control his anger as it continued to flow and make him hysterical. His muscles began bulging and began growing larger, his eyes no longer visible as his eyes were a frightening, glowing, ruby red.

"RRRAAAAAHHH!!!" He screamed the transformation now over he regained himself.

"HAAA..Haaa...haaa...w..w...what the!!?" He asked himself , shocked as he looked at his now exponentially grown forearms and noticed green lightning strikes around him. He realized why this had happened, he knew what he had to do….he saw a boulder, a giant one at that in the city, it was going to hurt for he was used to lifting boulders the size of rogue but that one was three times his size ...it's like moving from a thirty pound dumbbell to a ninety right away but was that gonna stop him? Nope. 

He realized what he had to do but he needed to tell his brother what they had to do, so he could cover him. He blasted off to find the titan. 

(A FEW MINUTES LATER)

"Rogue!!!! Get over here!!!" He yelled to the behemoth as he was just finished ripping off a titans nape off with his jaws. Rogue looked over at him and dropped the mindless lump of flesh and walked over. He was surprised to see his brother, not from him being gone but his appearance, he looked like a literal demon.

"WAT HAPPN?" Rogue asked.

Caleb looked at himself."I have no idea,all I know is that it's a power boost, a huge power boost and I know how to use it. Do you remember seeing that giant boulder when we first came through the breach?" Caleb asked, Rogue nodded.

"Well buddy I'm gonna use that boulder to block off the hole but I can't do it alone, I'm gonna need you to cover me so no titans interfere ...okay?" He explained, Rogue once again nodded.

(POV SWAP)

"What's happened to him?" Mikasa asked with worry as her and armin and some cadets went to follow the Rogue titan,after they had finished clearing out the cellar at headquarters and got some more fuel.

"I don't know, but it seems he's having a conversation with the Rogue Titan" Reiner answered while in slight shock at Caleb's appearance.

"His eyes ...his pupils are just gone ...there just pure red" Krista spoke with worry for her friend.

"And do you see the green lightning sparking around his body?...what is he?" Bertholdt asked himself.

"We don't know...we will probably never know" Armin answered Bertholdt's question.

"Wait what are they doing?" Connie pointed as he saw the two squaring up, like they were about to attack.

"Are they about to fight!!!" Jean asked. 

The two behemoths raised their fists and threw a giant single blow to the others fist, before Caleb just laughed.

"Did ...did they just fist bump?" Connie asked.

"I believe so" Krista smiled as they saw Rogue and Caleb burst into action. 

"We should follow them, they appear to be up to something" Reiner spoke.

"Your right, let's follow them" Armin agreed and they went off.

They followed them from block to block and eventually turned a corner to see Caleb landing in front of a boulder and began checking it out, while Rogue kept guard.

"Okay you moron, it's a fucking rock" Jean spouted, earning deadly glares from the whole team.

"What's he want with it?" Bertholdt asked.

"No idea" Armin answered.

"Maybe he's doing a mid fight workout?" Sasha says.

"Really Sasha?" Connie retorted.

"Hey I'm just saying" she defended.

As the group discussed it while looking they noticed Caleb cracking his knuckles and yelling."THIS IS GONNA HURT!!!!" And what he did next, left the world speechless.

He crouched down to the base of the boulder and with a blood curdling scream he began to lift the boulder onto his shoulders. Gasps were heard everywhere from his display, even the Rogue titan had a look of shock on his face. His back cracked painfully as he tried to walk. His first step could be heard throughout all of Trost district and slowly, he began to walk at a faster pace. No one could believe that a human could possess such strength not even those who knew of his strength could believe he could hold such a weight and walk!!!

Caleb body began to sweat profusely but because of his high body temp, it appeared as steam,making him look that much more like a living demon in the flesh. 

"H..how?"Krista spoke in pure amazement.

"He's…" Annie, having been silent this whole time tried to speak but, was speechless.

"Holy fuck he's Badass!!!!" Connie yelled in amazement.

"He was strong but...never this strong" Armin explained as he realized where he was going.

"He's going to block the breach!!!" He pointed to the duo's destination.

Reiner stood up. "We have to help protect him"

(POV SWAP)

"RAAAAAHHH!!! HHHAAA!!!..HAAA!!!" Caleb tried not to yell, but he was failing. Caleb was in agony he had never lifted this much weight before and it was taking its toll. His muscles were bulging and his biceps were to the point where the skin was ripping and you could almost see his bulging raw muscles coming out. He was going through hell but he knew he could not stop, he would not stop!!! He failed before and he wasn't gonna fail now!!!!.

As he looked up while he marched he saw a beautiful sight, his brother and humans working together to make sure that he would get there, the sight as almost made him drop the boulder in bewilderment. He saw the humans and Rogue kill plenty of titans, turning the ground a beautiful crimson, but there were losses on their side as well he witnessed a man get his head bit off and heard his screams and that noise was enough to make him walk faster and faster.

'FIGHT!!!' He would protect humanity!!! He won't lose so much after getting to this point the worst he could do is fail here!!!!

'FIGHT!!!!' He would protect his friends!!!!. He had gained so much he would not lose his family, not again!!!!

'FIGHT!!!!!!!' Even if there is no reason to go on it is better to fight than NEVER AT ALL!!!!!.

'WE!!!!' He was going to show his family all the wonderful things in life, endless expanses of water the tallest mountains to the deepest oceans he would show them all of it!!! But first he had to fight!!!!!

'MUST!!!!!' He heard the cries of encouragement and Rogues mighty roar and that was enough to push him over the edge he soon was full blown sprinting toward the entrance and jumped into the air.

'FIGGGGHHHHHTT!!!!!!!!!' With a roar louder than Rogues he slammed the boulder into the breach, sealing the wall.

He did it,he didn't fail...he was so relieved as he let his muscles relax and laid down beside boulder, using it for supporting his back. He allowed a small smile to grace his features as he sighed in satisfaction. His eyes returned to normal and so did his muscle mass.

"Caleb!!!!" Mikasa rushed over to him and gave him a giant bear hug.

"Mikasa...please tell me that wasn't a dream" he barely spoke.

"No Caleb, you did it...you did it" she smiled before kissing his forehead.

"Heh y'know just because I'm so tired, I'm gonna let you have that" he laughed.

But suddenly he began to remember something that made his blood turn cold. Rogue!!! What was he going to do about Rogue ,he didn't get out of the wall before he blocked it….Shit!!!.

"Mikasa, where's Rogue?!!" He asked in a panic.

"Oh shit" she spoke as she had just remembered as well.

Caleb looked over to see the titan surrounded by cadets.

"ROGUE,RUN!!!" He yelled, Rogue looked over and silently gestured towards the boulder, Caleb smiled.

"Mikasa, Duck!!!" He picked her up and dived out of the way as Rogue used the boulder as a stepping stool and jumped up and began to climb up the wall and quickly made his way to the top before waving and as a mysterious figure chased after him he jumped , out of sight.

As Caleb let go of mikasa he slowly stood up, his legs feeling like jelly.

"Haah ...haah..haah ...I'm tired" he commented while still catching his breath but as he regained his breath the same mysterious figure from before landed close to him, revealing itself as corporal Levi.

"Haaah...haaah...hey..shorty" he commented.

"So that's where you went...you joined the cadets, you wanted to join legit didn't you?" He asked with an emotionless expression.

"Well...I always did hate being given things I didn't earn...haaah...haha" he laughed.

"So you decided to join the cadets" Caleb looked to see the commander staring at him.

"Oh, well, pleasure to meet you..haah...commander" Caleb saluted in a strained manner.

"Don't strain yourself, you've been through enough today" Mikasa spoke.

"She's right, at ease" the commander spoke.

Caleb stopped saluting and went to a small bit of rubble and laid down next to it.

"So sir….haah ...can I join the scouts?" He asked, looking up at the blonde man.

The commander slightly smiled before extending his hand."Welcome to the survey corps"

Caleb took his hand and shook it "thank you for this opportunity"

"Well we have to also make a case for Zackley, to get you officially into the scouts since your a special case" The commander explained.

"Well let's cross that bridge when we get there but if you don't mind, I'm gonna take a nap so...wake me when we're out of here" he spoke right as he passed out.

THE END OF CHAPTER 11

(I PERSONALLY THINK THIS IS MY BEST CHAPTER SO FAR AND AGAIN IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS, REVIEW...SEE YA!!)


	12. Chapter 12

SO HOW DO YOU LIKE THIS STORY? PERSONALLY IM HAVING THE TIME OF MY LIFE WRITING IT AND I GET SO HYPED THINKING ABOUT HOW POWERFUL I COULD MAKE BROLY...MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!...OH..HMM HMM ...LET US START SHALL WE?

BTW THERE MAY BE A FEW POV SWAPS THAT ARE IN QUICK SUCCESSION BUT IT'S THE ONLY WAY I THOUGHT IT WOULD WORK SO ...SORRY HEHE. 

OH AND ONE MORE THING…..HOW WOULD YOU GUYS LIKE ROMANCE IN THIS STORY? CAUSE IVE GONE FOR IDEAS LIKE BROLY HAS A HAREM TO SUCH EXTREMES AS BASICALLY PUTTING IN A SAIYAN THAT WAS BASICALLY FEMALE BROLY(NOT KALE CAUSE FUCK KALE) SO YEAH...FEEDBACK WOULD BE APPRECIATED!!!

AGE 760 TWENTY YEARS SINCE THE FALL OF VEGETA 

"Huh?.....what the?" Caleb said,confused as he woke up in an unfamiliar environment.He was laying on a bed and as he slowly sat up he realized he was in a cell.

"Ya know ...not the worst place to wake up honestly" he said to himself with a smidge of humor but also realized as he tried to move his arms that he was in chains.

As he looked at the puny chains holding loosely onto his wrists he heard walking. As the sounds came closer he also heard voices, voices of the commander and corporal Levi.

"Hey guys,now I know I'm not exactly the most trustworthy in your perspective but I must ask ...why am I in chains?" He asks the two, now in front of his cell.

"Because people think you could be a threat to civilization itself, with your power that is" Erwin replied.

"Huh ...fair enough I suppose, but another question...where are we?" Caleb asked.

"We are in Sina" Erwin answered.

Caleb's eyes slightly widened, shocked. "Sina?...wait...how long have I been out? ...do I want to know?"

"You have been unconscious for around three days" Erwin replied.

"Three days?...Jesus ...I mean... the rock was tiring but ...I didn't think it would take that big of a toll," he replied.

"So brat ...are your arms still out of commission or what?" Levi spat with little enthusiasm as he rested his back against the wall.

Caleb looked at his biceps to find that surprisingly ...they were completely healed."Well how about that ...there's barely any scarring left, they actually look larger than before" he blinked, once again shocked.

"We were quite intrigued ourselves when we saw it after we took the bandages off,we didn't even have to put in stitches" The commander spoke.

"Well, anyway back to the point...what's going on?…....wait" Caleb was in deep thoughts for a few moments.

"I'm gonna make the assumption that I'm about to go to court?" Caleb assumed.

"Correct" Erwin answered.

"Huh...well at least I don't have to worry about being executed...nothing the military uses can kill me..hehe" He quietly chuckles.

"Just don't make a scene and everything will go smoothly, okay?" The commander asked.

"Sir yes sir" Caleb answered.

As they were talking Caleb heard footsteps but as they slowly got closer and closer, there was still no person but suddenly a face slammed itself onto the bars, only to be revealed as Hange Zoe.

"Remember me?" She smiled , her previous, intense stare now gone.

"How could I forget, section commander Hange Zoe, sorry for bailing a few years ago I was...busy" He apologized.

" Don't worry I understand, raising kids would take a lot out of ya" she again smiled, but Caleb did not return it.

"Wait ...you know?..but...how!!?" He looked at her, again shocked.

"Well...I mean..they told us, hahaha" she laughed nervously as she saw Caleb's less than joyful expression.

"If anything...and I mean ANYTHING happens to them because of that...that courthouse will turn into a slaughterhouse...got it?" He asks clearly angry, Hange tries to calm him down.

"Hey, it won't come to that… besides, nobody but us know" Hange comments and sighs with relief as she sees him physically calm down.

"Oh thank god ...for a minute I thought everyone knew ...whew..bullet dodged" he sighs with relief.

"And since were about to go to court your allowed to leave,as long as you wear these" she spoke as she brought out cuffs for his arms.

"Huh… how welcoming" he replies with sarcasm as he rips off his current restraints and crushes the cuffs off and gets the new cuffs on without trouble.

"Heh, time to show the world how diplomatic I can be" he smirked as they walked out toward the courthouse.

He looks around the hallway while he's being escorted by Hange and two guards but as he takes in these observations he feels someone's breath on his neck."Hey ummm, why is he doing that?" He asked as he saw a tall blonde man sniffing him.

"Oh Mike? He just likes smelling new people, and snorting afterwards" Hange replied before they arrived at the entrance.

"Well good luck, were putting our faith in you" he hears Hange speak while being pushed by gun muzzles to the door. The doors open revealing quite a large room with what looks like a bench for the judge to sit in, in the back of the giant court. While to his right and left are rows of seats, filled with people giving the giant man either fearful looks or angry ones and in the center a clear area in which the person being judged stands.

"Get moving freak" One of the guards pressed their gun muzzle into his back.

He continued walking until he was in the center of the judgment area.

"On your knees" The guards ordered, he slowly got to his knees and the guards put a big metal pole in between his back and his cuffed hands, trapping him there...well in their minds.

He looks around and sees few familiar faces, with the exception being Armin and Mikasa, The commander and Corporal Levi, he smiles toward his siblings and they slightly returned the gesture.

As he looked around he suddenly hears a door open and looks towards the bench and sees an old man sit down in it, most likely the judge, from what he gathered his name was Zackley.

He began to speak.

"Now then,let us begin" he takes out a piece of paper and begins reading it.

"Caleb Jaeger, correct?" He asks, Caleb nods.

"You are a soldier who has offered his life for mankind" he adjusts his glasses.

"Is that accurate?" The judge asks.

"Yes" Caleb answered.

"This is an unprecedented case" He pauses.

"This trial will be a special court martial in which common law does not apply with the final decision left entirely to me" He continued.

"We shall also decide whether you live or die" he spoke seriously, Caleb was trying his best to keep a straight face.

"Do you have any objections?" Zackley asked.

"No your honor" Caleb replied.

"I'm glad your being compliant, to be blunt hiding you from the public was impossible, unless we acknowledge your existence in some manner, we may be faced with threats other than the titans" He spoke.

"With this trial we shall decide which military faction will be charged with your custody- the Military police or the Survey Corps" He continued.

"Let us begin with the Military Police Brigades opening statement" He gestured toward the rows of people to his left, Caleb looked over.

There was a thin man with black hair and a bit of peach fuzz along his face and Caleb instantly recognized the man as Commander Nile Dock of the Military police.

"Your honor, as commander of the Military Police Brigade,I, Nile Dock propose that after a thorough examination of Caleb's body, we dispose of him promptly" he began overdramaticly,before continuing.

"It cannot be denied that with Caleb's immense power it allowed us to repel the recent Titan attack ...However ,his existence could cause discord and incite rebellion ...Therefore, after having him impart all the information he can provide, we will have him die as a hero of mankind" he finished but right after his speech ended ,someone began yelling.

"There's no need for that!...He's a demon that has undermined our sacred walls by intruding our lands...you must kill him now!!" The stranger spoke.

'Oh wait….he's a wall priest ...one of those lunatics that worship the walls like gods...fucking morons' Caleb thought as they continued on.

"Priest Nick, quiet please" Nile spoke, the priest immediately stopping his preaching, but he wasn't pleased with it.

Zackley then gestured over to his right."Now then, let us hear the Survey Corps opening statement"

"Your honor, as the thirteenth commander of the Survey Corps,I,Erwin Smith propose that we of the Survey Corps will accept Caleb as an official member and we will use his incredible power to retake Wall Maria…..That is all" He spoke.

"Hm?...is that it?" Zackley asked.

"Yes ...If we utilize his power we can reclaim Wall Maria, I believe it's clear what needs to be prioritized" He answered.

"I see...On that note where do you plan to begin such an operation? Pixis, the gate of Trost has been completely sealed, no?" Zackley asked.

The man in question was Commander Pixis of the garrison and he replied "Yes, and I doubt it will ever be opened again"

"Your honor ...permission to speak?" Caleb asked.

"Granted" Zackley answered.

"With all due respect, I don't really need any help to complete this task I mean...if it weren't for the fact that I had people of importance to keep alive ...I would have wiped them all out a long time ago...I possess the ability to reclaim Maria and if it is asked of me I will do it In a heartbeat ...that is all your honor" Caleb stated.

"Wait a second!!! Wouldn't it be best to seal all the gates up for good now? The only parts of the wall the colossus titan can break are the gates! If we seal them up they won't be able to attack us anymore!" Came from a chubby man to Caleb's right.

"Silence you cur, with his powers we could take back Maria!!" Came from a man to Caleb's left.

"Were sick and tired of you morons playing hero!!" The same chubby man spoke from the right.

"You've got a big mouth swine" Came from a very irritated Corporal Levi.

Caleb looked over at him, trying not to laugh.

"Who's to say the titans will sit by and wait for the walls to be sealed? The "we" your referring to includes your friends you grow fat with ,no?" He continued, now Caleb was laughing with his mouth closed before he took a deep breath to return to his serious expression.

"Have you swine not noticed the people suffering from a lack of food?,from the lack of land?" The Corporal continued.

The chubby man tried to retort." All were saying is that we would be saved if the walls were sealed-"

"Enough already ,you boor" Priest Nick interrupts with a look of lunacy in his eyes.

"You want mere humans to tamper with wall Rose, a gift from god!!" He continued on.

'Jesus give it a break already I believe in god...but I don't buy that he left these walls here as a gift...he always said to never worship inanimate objects' Caleb thought as the priest continued his mad ramblings but he started to yell louder in which Zackley smacks his hand against his desk.

"Order in court…You may argue about differences in principles elsewhere" He began, causing the priest to finally shut up.

"Now jaeger...allow me to confirm,Can you contribute to mankind as you have thus far? And utilize your gifted power to that same end?" He asks.

"Yes your honor" Caleb replied.

"Really?, Because from the reports we have gathered it appears that whenever you engage titans...your mind begins to slip ...and your sanity is..questionable at least....is that correct?" Zackley asked.

"Yes ...your honor…" He slowly replied hearing the gasps of the crowd.

"Objection" He heard mikasa say.

"Throughout all the time I have known him he had only ever lost his mind on titans...not on people" Mikasa spoke getting a hidden, award winning smile from Caleb.

"How do we know you don't have too much bias to consider your statement? It is obvious Mikasa and Caleb are close so her opinion could be biased" Nile commented.

"Objection…..The only time I have ever taken a human life was for the sake of my family ...Mikasa and Armin were kidnapped after Mikasa's parents were murdered and that had made me so angry...I lost my sense of reasoning yes, but ...can you understand? Seeing two innocent children being taken away by criminals after they murdered their parents….I had to save them but my mind was in a dark place at that moment and so ,I killed them...all of them...it was...the only way I saw fit at the time ...and I did so to save them so ...I personally think the good outweighs the bad but that's just my judgment and as you said it might be clouded but it's just what I believe ...that is all your honor" Caleb had spilled the beans...but it was necessary to get this over with quickly.

"Objection, if he does lose his mind whenever he goes into combat should his basic human nature be called into question? Is it really worth putting all of our faith into a mentally unstable superhuman?" Nile commented causing the crowd to go into an uproar, they see him as a monster but...are they wrong? No…..he knew what he was and they did too but for the sake of his family's safety, he must act domesticated.

"Her too!!....I wouldn't be surprised if she wasn't human!!" The chubby man from before pointed to Mikasa, accusing her of not being human...and that was starting to uncoil Caleb's mental chains.

"Yeah!!! We should just dissect her too!!" Came from another man and that …..was enough to break the chains.

"YOU ...WILL ...NOT...TOUCH...HER" His hair raised, his tail uncoiled and got very agitated. His snarl present with his giant canines showing, it was enough to send everyone into silence.

"Call me a monster!!! ...hell call me a DEVIL but it has nothing to do with HER!!" He defended her, making her eyes widen with surprise.

"As if we should believe you!!" Comes from another man.

"She is a regular human just like you!!" Caleb retorts.

"The only reason he's defending her is because it's true!!" Came from another man.

"WOULD YOU JUST BE QUIET!!!" A giant bust of air blasts around him from his yell, The crowd fell silent.

"What I'm trying to say is...your...wrong, all you've been doing is making speculations that only benefit YOU" Caleb commented.

"What was that?" Nile asked.

'I should stop' he thought, but his mouth began moving anyway.

"Have any of you even seen a titan before? If not then what are you afraid of? They have taken everything from me and you want me to be REGULAR!! to be CALM!! well I'll tell you what, yes...I'm a monster but I'm a monster that only kills OTHER MONSTERS ...got it?...I've never been one to lose myself but if anyone here has had a loved one murdered I'm sure you felt the same thing ...I'm sure you felt the need for revenge!! Didn't you!!?? Well I have the power to carry out that vengeance and I'm gonna do it or die trying SO IF YOU WANT ME TO RECLAIM MARIA I'LL DO IT!!! AND GUESS WHAT?!! AS A BONUS I'LL EVEN EXTERMINATE ALL TITANS ON THE PLANET ON WHICH WE WALK FOR FREE!!!!" He yelled but was cut off as he felt a slight pressure on his chin and it was caused by a punch, from none other than corporal Levi. Unfortunately for the corporal, as with all other times...it was ineffective. The corporal then tried to knee his ribs ,but he didn't even flinch. Levi then hit him with his knee in the face but Caleb didn't even feel the drawback on it.

"Yeeeaahh see, that generally doesn't work but Hey, feel free to try" Caleb comments as Levi tries to injure him...but it is ineffective.

"Your pretty strong ...I'll give you that" The corporal replied as he kicked Caleb in the face but ONCE again...it didn't do shit.

"Levi stop ...it's dangerous" Nile commented.

"What are you saying? You guys are gonna dissect him right?" He said as he tried to kick him in the nuts but to everyone's surprise….it did nothing.

Levi started talking "I heard he killed forty titans before he picked up the boulder and then passed out ...his intellect and his strength as an enemy could be a problem...I probably wouldn't even be a match for him..the only reason he's in shackles is because he's humoring us....So you lot who are speaking against him , you should really think it through…. Do you think you could kill him?"

"Supreme commander ,I have a proposal" Erwin stated.

"Yes?" Zackley asked.

"Caleb's power is still not fully known, which poses a certain threat" Erwin started.

"So I propose he be entrusted to Lance Corporal Levi and taken out on an expedition" he proposed.

"You'll bring Caleb outside?" Zackley asked.

"Yes, I want Caleb's control over his power and his worth to mankind to be judged by the results of the expedition" Erwin replied.

"Handling Caleb Jaeger ...Can you do it levi?" Zackley asked.

"I'm not certain I would stand the best chance, but I'm the best chance you got" Levi replied.

Zackley sat in thought for a few moments.

"I have made my decision" 

(A few minutes later)

"Ahhhhhh I'm finally a scout..feels good" Caleb sighed as he stretched on the bed, now free from his handcuffs

Erwin walked over to him and Caleb stood up and saluted. 

"I thank you for being so cooperative" Erwin says.

"Don't mention it sir….anything for humanity right? Hehe" he laughed.

"At ease" the commander ordered.

Caleb dropped his salute and the commander did the last thing Caleb expected, He gave him a full smile.

"You have my respect" he extended his hand.

"We'll be counting on you" Erwin continued.

"Heh you got it boss" Caleb shook his hand and Caleb sat down.

Caleb was intrigued when the corporal sat next to him.

"Caleb, do you hate me?" Levi asked, not really caring either way.

"Why would I? For one you couldn't hurt me if you tried and two, you don't seem half bad besides your permanent scowl" Caleb replied.

"Well….. I'm glad you understand" Levi replied.

(A FEW DAYS LATER)

Caleb was grumbling I'm frustration at his task ...cleaning the upper rooms of a bloody castle.   
They had set up shop in an old Survey Corps headquarters that used to be a castle but since the castle wasn't close to any city or one of the walls...it was basically abandoned and therefore covered in dust, filth and unfortunately Corporal Levi is a clean freak so here he was cleaning with a broom while silently cursing to himself.

'I should be killing titans….but here I am being a fucking house maid, its pathetic!!' He thought while swiping all the dust into a dustpan.

"How's it going in here?" Came from a voice in the doorway.

"Oh hey uhh...ms Ral?" He replied, not really sure what he should call her.

"Petra's fine so...are you finished?" Petra asked.

"Just about ...heh..ya know ,since I had been living in the woods for longer than I could remember ...there really wasn't a need to clean very often...hell I can't even remember the last time I had to clean" Caleb replied.

"Wait so...you've barely ever cleaned before?" She asked.

"Yes, that's correct" He replied.

"Huh ...you seem like a clean kind of guy though" She spoke.

"Well I don't think I've met any other three meter tall men so ...not too much to reference I guess so looks can be deceiving" He replied, smirking.

Petra nodded while giggling.

" So, what do you think of Levi?" She asked.

"A grumpy,clean freak midget who's pretty good at fighting...am I getting warm?" He replied.

Petra giggled."Well, your pretty warm to a point"

Caleb huffed as he cleaned up the last of the dust. 

"Well, I should probably tell him that I'm done" He said as he walked out of the room.

"It was nice talking to ya Petra" Petra nodded at the farewell and then he was gone.

(Few minutes later)

"I'll go check the rooms and see if they look better ,or worse" Levi spat as he walked past him.

"You have this room now, clean it" The corporal spoke right before he walked out.

Caleb sighed with frustration and embarrassment as he began to clean the room.

(POV SWAP) 

"I still believe it's too soon" Mike retorted at Erwin's idea. Bringing extremely new recruits on their first expedition in a month? They would barely be prepared.

"Caleb's present circumstances are a temporary measure...We must demonstrate to the Center that he is a benefit to humanity as soon as possible" He explained.

"Hmm...I understand...Oh and Erwin?" Mike asked.

"Hmm?" Erwin raised an eyebrow.

"What about The Rogue Titan?" Mike asked,Erwin thought about it for a moment before answering.

"While it would be a useful ally ...we don't exactly have the time nor resources to capture or reason with it...for now, anyway" Erwin replied.

"The reason why I'm asking is because ...those two are brothers...you heard Caleb say so,that's why I thought if we could reunite them, we could have another powerful ally" Mike explained.

Erwin nodded.

"I understand ...I'll try talking to Caleb about it" Erwin replied, Mike nodded.

(POV SWAP) 

Now that his tasks were over for the day Caleb and Levi squad were sitting at a table lit by Candles, having tea.

"We'll be on standby for a few more days...I heard were already planning a large-scale expedition beyond the walls in a month" Levi explained.

"Wait…..Why can't I just go alone?...it would be less risky" Caleb commented while adjusting his two seats, since he was so large.

"Because they want to make sure the moment you go outside the walls you won't go Rogue" Levi answered, Caleb just huffed with amusement at the Corporals unintentional pun.

"All right ...but if any lives are lost ...that blood is on their hands" Caleb finished before chugging his tea.

"Not to mention we'll have the graduates with us,too" Eld gin(another member of Levi squad) replied.

"If that's true than that must mean the titan attack has taken a heavy toll on the troops" Gunther Shultz(again another member of Levi squad)said. 

"It probably terrified the brats" Oluo spat.

"Is that true Captain?" Petra asked Levi.

"Making plans isn't my job ...But knowing Erwin, he has more on his mind than we could imagine" He replied.

"It's true that the situation has changed...I'd thought that all of our sacrifice thus far lay a route to retaking Maria had been negated by a single blow...But now we have an entirely different hope" Eld spoke and looked over at Caleb, who was kind of in shock of what he was hearing, everyone began staring at him with hopeful looks in their eyes.

"Your hope is in good hands ...I will annihilate the titans, they'll be one more extinct species for the book" He slightly smiled at the thought…"No more titans" Oh how he will relish when he can say those words.

"Well for right now, I'm sure someone else has plans for you" Levi commented ominously.

"And who would that be?" He asked, but right afterwards he heard something crash against the locked door.

Petra got up and lifted the wooden barricade off the door and she opened it, revealing a very perky Hange.

"Hello, Levi squad...How are you enjoying the Castle?" She asked.

"Your early" Levi commented as he took a sip of his tea.

"I couldn't wait any longer!!" She exclaimed while walking over to the giant man.

"Hey Hange" Caleb greeted.

"Hey Caleb, I'm in charge of investigating the two titans we've captured in town,and I'd like you to help me in tomorrow's experiments…..I came to get permission" She explained.

"Experiments?....uhhhh ...define experiments?" Caleb asked.

"Something totally AWESOME!!!" She spoke like a madwoman, having a crazy look in her eyes.

"Well ...I guess if he's okay with it, and if not, I might just do it anyway out of humor" He points to Levi.

"Levi,what's Caleb doing tomorrow?" She asks, even Caleb is curious as to what he's going to do.

"Cleaning the Courtyard" He answered. Is he kidding??!!….Caleb hated cleaning the bloody castle enough as it was but now he's gotta clean the fucking courtyard!!?.

"Okay!!,then!!....it's settled!!...Caleb!!" She grabbed his giant hand.

"See you tomorrow!!" She spoke with determination.

"Uhhh...sure" He replied, she walked out with just as much gusto as she came in.

Caleb just stared at the open door with small astonishment.

"Huh ...well that was something" He spoke while twiddling his thumbs.

The room descends into before Petra speaks.

"One question Caleb…..Why do you lose yourself when you're fighting? That was the biggest reason they had against you in court right? So I just wanted to know" She asked with a drop of sympathy in her voice, the rest of the group stared at him, waiting for a response.

"Why? Good question ...I dunno...I guess….i...it's hard to explain it just feels ...so…. right...I saw those bastards kill so many, i guess the feeling of revenge...the thrill of the hunt ...the feeling of doing something right while giving in to your most evil desires…..I guess all of that clumped together is what makes my mental walls shatter and I...I'm a different person during those moments of battle…...maybe they're right ...I know they're right ...I'm a monster...but I'm okay with that...as long as my family is safe ...I can die and fight happy" He answered.

"It probably sends a huge amount of dopamine into your brain as well, its addictive" Levi commented with an unreadable expression.

"It does feel very addictive, the moment your done with one you just can't wait to kill the next and the next until, before you realize it ...you've almost already committed a mass genocide" He spoke, trying to keep his sanity in check.

The others just looked at him in concern.

"Hey...I'm fine its just…*sigh*...I'm tired...and I just really want to see my family soon ...that's all" he tries to ease their worries ,but he didn't know if it worked or not.

Petra smiled.

"I'm sure you'll see your family soon," she said with a very upbeat voice.

"Hmph ,thanks" Caleb said.

"Don't mention it" Petra replied.

Caleb was in thought for a second before he reached into one of his big pockets and pulled out a paper heart.

"What's that?" Petra asked.

"It was...something the kids made way before we left Maria...heh..I kinda miss those days" He explained as he opened it, revealing a quite poor drawing of him,Mikasa,Armin,and Rogue holding hands,smiling with the title being "Family"......it might look like crap to others but to Caleb ...it was a masterpiece.

He accidentally started tearing up before stopping himself and closing the heart and putting it back in his pocket.

"Keeps...keeps them close ...ya know?" He asked.

"I understand...I never really get to see my father anymore...I can't wait to see him soon" Petra replied.

"Sorry about that" Caleb apologized.

"Oh it's fine, I'm used to it," she replied.

Caleb all of a sudden remembered something and quickly got up and ran.

"Caleb!!! Where are you going!!?" Levi yelled.

"I'm keeping a promise!!!" He yelled back as he opened one of the big windows and jumped out of it and blasted off.

"I told them I would be there at graduation and I'm not gonna let them down!!" He said to himself as he made his way to Trost at blinding speeds.

(A FEW MINUTES LATER)

He had arrived about fifty meters above and just as he was descending did he realize something….he forgot that it was tomorrow, not today.

"Shit!!! I'm a day early...gal dammit!!!" He yelled to himself in frustration at his horrible memory,but he realized afterwards everyone could hear him.

"Caleb!!!" Krista ran over to him as he landed, and gave him a big hug, the others saw him and they gathered around him.

"Hey...I guess I was missed ,huh?" He asked while he held her.

"Yeah..*sniff*...it's been awful since you've been gone" Krista spoke, trying not to cry.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He knelt down and looked her in the eye, worried.

"We were *sniff* just burning…*sniff* the dead" She replied before lunging at him and wrapping her arms around his neck, bawling.

"Shhh...shhh...it's okay...everything will turn out fine in the end, I promise" He spoke, trying to comfort her with a calm, soothing voice that most of the group around him didn't even know he had.

He looked around to see almost everyone except Thomas and Marco.

"Hey?….Krista?..where's Thomas ...and where's Marco?" He asked, but it just caused Krista to cry harder and for everyone to grow more sorrowful and that's when he realized ...they were gone.

'Those…..FUCKS!!!!...WHY!!! WHY DO I ALWAYS LOSE SOMEONE WHEN THOSE FUCKERS INVADE!!!! ...OH!!!...THE NEXT TIME I SEE THEM!!…..IT WILL NOT BE A QUICK DEATH!!!!' He thought to himself, trying to comfort Krista while also hiding his unholy rage,not realizing for only moments,his eyes were flashing yellow.   
  
After a few minutes Krista finally calmed down and he let go of her to greet everyone else.

"Hey...everyone-" Caleb greeted them but he was cut off as a raven haired girl rushed him and gave him the second hug of the day.

"Huh ...two in a row...this is the most affectionate stuff I've felt in a bit ...I'm very much liking it" He spoke as he added a small bit of pressure to the hug.

"Where were you?" Mikasa asked, nuzzling into him.

"I was at scout headquarters ...doing fucking chores...hmph" he huffed at the memory.

"Wait...your already a scout?" Conmie asked.

"Yep...to be honest I had the same reaction as you when I heard I was becoming a scout, after going to court in Sina" He replied.

"Wait ...you went to Sina?!" Sasha asked.

"Yepperuny and it was the worst debate in my entire life...aside from Mikasa over chocolate a few years ago " He snidely remarked, causing everyone to laugh.

"Well, I guess me trying to cheer up everyone worked ...right? " He asked, everyone nodded.

"Good ,well the reason I'm here is honestly a good accident since...I thought you guys were graduating today, not tomorrow..hehehe" He scratched the back of his neck In embarrassment.

"That sounds like something you would do" Annie added ,with a microscopic smirk only Caleb could pick out...what d'ya know?...he softened her up after all.

"Heh ...well after all...all I'm really good at is raising children and fighting so ...hehe, not too much memory up here hahaha" he laughed while poking his head, everyone laughing shortly afterwards.

He laughed till he saw guards coming to check out what the laughing was about, since it was uncommon for cadets to be upbeat after burning corpses.

"Fuck, hey guys...gotta go I'll see ya tomorrow and Mikasa, Armin...love ya" he spoke quietly and waved before he blasted off, back to the castle.

(POV SWAP)

"Where the hell did you go?" The corporal asked, with a dangerous calm to him.

"Well it appears I had made a mistake, hehehe" He scratches the back of his neck again. 

When he returned he had tried to sneak back into his room, but the corporal caught him before he ever got close and now he was being supposedly "interrogated" by him ... but his mother yelled louder, she was the only human he ever actually feared sometimes.

After explaining the situation the corporal sighed with annoyance and nodded and walked off, most likely going to bed.

Caleb sighed in somewhat relief before returning to his own room a floor above him so he opened a window and floated up to his room, opened the window and climbed in.He didn't know why this castle had such big windows...but they allowed him to access all rooms without much trouble so he wasn't complaining, pain in the ass to clean but that was pretty much it in terms of complaints.

"I'm gonna take a nap" he said to himself as he got into his bed, before realizing it was way too small, his legs were sticking out a foot off the bed.

"Oh fuck it, I'm not sleeping on a stone floor so….just deal with it Caleb" He spoke to himself as he rolled onto his belly.

He sighed as he slowly started to calm down and eventually let his rage go as he descended into a peaceful slumber.

(THE NEXT DAY)

Caleb was training in the courtyard, now done with the retarded act of cleaning said courtyard. He was trying to figure out how to make his ki blasts bigger after he had thrown them.

"Rrrrrrr" He growled as he charged up his energy and let a ball of green energy form in his hand.

"Eraser cannon!!" He threw the ball into the air and as it got about forty meters into the air he added a huge amount of energy to the ki blast and it instantly expanded to huge proportions.

"Haha!!! Yes I did it!!!" He yelled with joy, feeling accomplished that his training paid off.

"Caleb!!!! What the fuck??!!!" Caleb heard come from behind him.

"Sorry Levi I was just training" he replied with slight irritation to be interrupted during training.

"Well whatever the hell that is get rid of it!!!!" He yelled while pointing to the giant energy ball in the sky 

Caleb sighed before taking control of the ball as he made it blast into the air and once it was a safe distance away he quickly closed his hand into a fist, causing the ball to make a giant explosion.

"Why did you do that??!!!!!" Levi yelled again.

"It was the only way I could discharge it, Okay?" He replied, annoyed at the corporals constant yelling. 

The corporal sighed while rubbing his temples in frustration as he walked off.

"Geez, he's worse than Annie" he commented to himself as he watched the corporal walk away.

"Now then ...let's go see my family graduate" he spoke to himself as he blasted into the air, off to the same area as before.

(A FEW MINUTES LATER)

"Okay so ...where should I hide until nightfall...ahh, on the roof of course" he talked to himself as he descended onto the roof of the assembly building.

"And now we wait" Caleb says to himself as he lays on his belly, trying to keep a low profile as guard annually come by.

And so he waited ...And waited and guess what?...waited.

(A FEW HOURS LATER)

Caleb was getting real tired of waiting it was already nightfall, he sighed in relief as he saw the cadets gather for the ceremony, his tail wagging in anticipation.

"There are so many" he whispered to himself.

He saw all of his friends and many more people, their faces lit up by the giant torches surrounding the area.

He looked at each of his friends expressions, most of them were sweaty and had fearful looks on their faces.

He watched as Erwin got on stage and started his speech.

"I am Erwin Smith, Commander of the Survey Corps" he started.

"Today, you'll decide where you'll enlist...And to be blunt, I'm here to recruit soldiers to the Survey Corps" He explained.

"I'm sure with the latest titan attack has made you fear the titans and recognize the limits of your strength ...However, through that battle mankind has made progress in this struggle ...The key was Caleb Jaeger and the Rogue Titan" He continued.

"His willingness to go through unbearable agony to seal the breach signifies his allegiance to mankind" He spoke.

"The Rogue Titan had also helped save us by keeping other titans occupied while Caleb Jaeger sealed the breach, its use to us would be invaluable, the two of them would be an unstoppable force in our ranks" He explained.(btw your going to hear this a lot so sorry for not being too variable)

"Our goal is to retake Wall Maria and with Caleb Jaegers help our chances of succeeding rise exponentially" Ge carried on.

"But now that Trost District's gate is unusable, well have to go around from Calanes district from the east" Petra and Oulo were holding a map to show the route as Erwin talked.

"The military route that took us four years to prepare... has been rendered useless" Erwin spoke with a tinge of disappointment in his voice.

"During those four years we lost sixty percent of our men…..sixty percent in four years ...its and absurd figure" Petra eyes watered up at the memories as Erwin spoke.

"If you join we will depart on an expedition in a month from now in which the predicted mortality rate is 12 percent ...most of you will likely die in eight years…..However , if you do manage to survive you will be an elite soldier who can overcome all odds" The commander closed his eyes momentarily, trying to think of how he should put his next words.

"If you are still willing to endanger your lives with us, remain here ...please ask yourselves,are you willing to give your life for humanity!!!??" He yelled.

"That is all ...those of you who wish to enlist elsewhere may leave" He ended his speech.

The Cadets were all looking at one another...deciding what their going to do.

Many of them began walking out...surprising Caleb by just how many.

(POV SWAP)

Annie was always dead set on the Military Police Brigade but...something was stopping her from leaving, she didn't know what.

'What am I doing?...why am I not walking away?...what's going on?' She thought, confused as she just couldn't make herself move until she realized it.

'Caleb made me soft…..and now I actually care about these guys ...curse you Caleb jaeger!!!' She thought in anguish as she stopped trying to move and accepted her fate with...almost pride.

(POV SWAP)

Caleb watched as many Cadets left and he saw his friends looks of fear and worry and some of them were even tearing up, but they stood there,unmoving.

'You guys ...heh...your my true friends after all...maybe I was a bad influence?...no, I helped make them stronger, like any family member should' he thought to himself with great pride as he watched one after another leave until only a few remained.

Almost all of his friends remained...and a few other Cadets which he couldn't remember, but respected nonetheless.

The Commander stared them down and asked them a question.

"Would you die if given the order to?" He asked.

"We don't want to die!!!" he heard someone yell, although he didn't know who.

"I see ...I like your expressions" he paused.

"Now then, I accept all of you that remain as new soldiers of the Survey Corps!!!" He announced.

"This will be a true salute!!! offer your lives!!" he saluted.

Everyone followed his salute and even Caleb stood up ,jumped down and saluted.

He stood there, shocked everyone with his appearance, but he stood there saluting nonetheless.

"Sir!" everyone yelled.

"Everyone" Caleb whispered as he looked at each friends with a smile that could melt Anyone's heart.

Erwin just looked at Caleb before continuing.

"you've done well to suppress your fear…..everyone of you is a brave soldier….you have my deepest respect" He said with respect in his voice. 

(A FEW MINUTES LATER)

"Sorry for not actually being right next to you guys….I had to stay hidden so I wouldn't get in trouble ...hehe but you know how I always like to make dramatic entrance haha" He said with embarrassment.

"Hehehe its fine Caleb ...it's nice to know you were watching us though" Krista said.

"Well i told ya we would graduate together and when i make a promise….i keep it" he explained.

"Well at least that hasn't changed" Armin smiled.

"How are you doing Caleb?" Mikasa asked him with her same mom like demeanor as usual, while holding her neon green scarf in slight worry.

"I've been good, in fact...better than good,im great. I've grown stronger...much stronger...i feel a six times increase in my power ...and it feels good" he smiled while showing off his even bigger biceps and ripping out a taste of his energy.

"Www...wow" Krista stared in awe, but quickly stopped when she realized she was drooling.

Most of the women around him were staring in amazement ...and quickly got very ...interesting thoughts in their heads...even Annie was staring,pretending not to pay attention.

"I'm gonna need even larger shirts soon or I might bend over a "ripp" and I'll have to walk around shirtless like before we left Maria" he said with worry in his voice, not much but it was noticeable.

"That's too much information" Jean commented, trying not to wretch at the thought of seeing him shirtless 24/7.

"Well onto another topic ...your scouts now …..you have no idea how much pride that brings me ...especially you Annie" He looked over at the blonde woman.

"What?" She said, confused but trying to hide it.

"Well i mean...i guess i planted the bug in your ear ...didn't i?" He asked.

All she could do was stare, she knew what he meant, but she was trying to figure out how she should answer.

She sighed "Yes ...you actually made me give a damn about you...good job" she deadpanned.

"Hey I'll take it ,HAHAHA" Caleb laughed.

"Whelp ...let's head to our new home, whatcha guys think?" He asked the group, they all nodded.

"You guys want me to fly ya?" He asked with a devious smirk.

"I've never truly flown before…..what's it like?" Krista asked innocently.

"Stand next to me and find out" He replied.

Everyone got into a small circle around him and he began to charge up.

"Rrrrrrr!!!!...okay ...i think that should be enough," he said while the white lightning slowly dissipated from his body.

Caleb began to concentrate and a green shield slowly started to surround the group.

"What the!!?" Sasha yelled with confusion.

"Calm down ... it's okay ...you guys wanted to fly right?...Haha" he laughed as the shield became a sphere around them and before they knew it, they were levitating off the ground, ignoring the guards rushing towards them.

"I'll get faster the further we go...just so everybody can get used to the speed, aight?" He spoke, everyone nodded in agreement.

As they nodded he boosted his power a smidge and he had increased their speed up to forty miles per hour.

"Woah!!!! Easy on the speed!!!" Jean yelled as he was almost brought to his knees from the burst.

"I think its fun!!!" Connie spoke with amazement as he stared at the trees blasting behind them.

"Amazing…." Krista stared with astonishment at how fast they were going.

"You think that is fun ...heh...wanna go higher than the treeline?" He asked and most of them were nodding their heads enthusiastically, almost begging,while Jean looked like he was about to puke.

"Up..up and away!!!" Caleb yelled as they ascended.

They went higher and higher until they almost hit the clouds.

"Heh...i wish i could teach you guys how to fly ...now that would be fun" Caleb said with an almost disappointed voice.

"Just think of the advantages in combat as well" Reiner added.

"Hey bud ...let's forget about it for one minute...this is one of the few times I can forget about the world...i was hoping bringing you guys up here would help with your stress" He replied, surprising his friends.

Reiner nodded in respect and changed the subject as he watched the clouds pass by.

"Do you guys remember when you were children and you imagined what it would be like to fly…...this is better than any dream" Reiner smiled.

"We used to do this with Caleb all the time back in Maria" Armin added.

"You guys puked on the first ride" He commented snidely.

"Well we were kids after all" Armin added.

"True" Caleb replied 

"Gotta say this might actually be enough payback for you dumping your food tray all over me" Yimir commented as even she couldn't hide her amazement.

"Huh well i'll take it" Caleb replied.

"Hey guys, brace yourselves...i'm gonna go fast….very fast" He warned, he waited for everyone to get prepared and their nods were his sign they were ready.

"Kowabunga!!!!" He yelled as he hit mach one.

"Jesus!!!!! Christ!!!!!!" Jean yelled as they continued to go faster than the speed of sound.

(A FEW MINUTES LATER)

The gang collectively sighed as he began to slow down and descend while slowly, the castle came into view.

"Ahhh home sweet home" Caleb sighed.

As they descended and the ground got closer and closer, some of them had almost regrettable expressions on their faces, wanting this amazing experience to never end.

"Awww!!! Why can't we stay up longer!!??" Sasha complained.

"We can continue at a later time, okay?" He smiled down at Sasha.

"Oh..ummm...ok" she replied ,smiling while getting flustered at having his full attention.

They landed near the entrance of the castle and the green barrier dissipated into the air around them, freeing them.

"Well that was fun" Caleb stated.

"I would love to do that some other time" Krista smiled up at the superhuman.

"Well I'm usually always open for it ...unless im training… speaking of...if you don't mind me" he smiled at the group, waved and blasted to the courtyard and began sparring with an invisible opponent.

"Heh...the day he stops training is the day he dies" Mikasa smiled.

"True...haha look at him go!!" Armin laughed as he pointed to Caleb charging his energy in mid air.

"Rrrr ...AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" He screamed as his aura exploded and he was enveloped in his regular white aura and continued to charge ever further.

"HOLY SHIT!!!! I'VE NEVER FELT THIS STRONG BEFORE!!!!" He yelled to himself as he stared at his clenched fist as he continued to power up beyond his regular maximum threshold.

"Woah…." Connie looked up at the giant glowing flame of energy in the sky with pure fascination.

"He's grown stronger since last time by the look of it" Armin commented as he stared at Caleb's aura.

"But the last time he tried to break his limits back before we left Maria his aura flashed green and his eyes flashed yellow...so why doesn't he look like that?" Armin asked himself.

"Maybe this is only his base power and the green is a different level of power ...a different form maybe? Huh?... but then again,Caleb is about as confusing as the titans themselves so...i got nothin but theories" Armin shrugged his shoulders.

"And what about his appearance back in trost?" Krista asked.

"I don't know…..he had the green aura...but his eyes had no visible irises or pupils...they were just glowing red ...hmmm...well again...no clue" Armin replied.

"It's just...he was very mentally unstable last time i saw him so...im just worried is all" Krista explained.

Ymir grabbed Krista's shoulder."You really shouldn't worry"

"Ymir-" 

"Your talking about a man that could lift a boulder that could crush the Armored Titan….he'll be fine," she admitted.

"YOU KNOW ...I'M GONNA REMEMBER THAT COMPLIMENT YMIR!!!" Caleb yelled, surprising Ymir.

"How the hell can you hear so far away!!!?" She yelled. 

"NO IDEA!!! ALL I KNOW IS I CAN!!" He yelled back.

Ymir growled in contempt  
"He's impossible"

"Agreed" Annie commented.

"At least he's not a bad guy,right?" Sasha asked.

The two women stopped, imagining what he would be like as a person that was even remotely evil was...horrifying.. the destruction he would cause ...it would be too much to fathom.

"Well ...you're right about that at least" Ymir replied.

Annie slightly nodded in agreement.

END OF CHAPTER 12

IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS REVIEW AND I WOULDN'T MIND IT IF YOU SHARED THIS STORY AROUND WITH OTHER FANS

SEE YA!!!


	13. Chapter 13

OKAY CHAPTER 13 ...I'M NOT REALLY SURE WHERE TO GO WITH THIS CHAPTER YET BUT I'M GETTING IDEAS...BTW IF YOUR WONDERING ,I MAKE THIS TEXT AT THE BEGINNING SO...I'M REALLY JUST MAKING THESE LINES UP AS I GO …..SO YEAHHH!!!.

…...shit i can't think of anything...then again it is 11:00 at night...hmm...well i'll continue Tomorrow and see what I can come up with.

AGE 760 TWENTY YEARS SINCE THE FALL OF VEGETA 

Caleb was peacefully sleeping in his very small bed when he began to rustle uncomfortably as he felt something weird in his mind...a dream maybe? No...it felt different...a vision maybe?...he began to see things...people who he was unfamiliar with…..there was a man with a head of big, spiky hair that curved to his right...and a short man...with straight,spiked hair ...like a giant blade...he felt...good energy from these two...but yet he felt like he was in battle ...but yet there was nothing going on.

He saw someone else….he saw a short shadow ...all he could see was searing,red eyes and a laugh that sounded...horrid..it sounded so…..evil....more evil than his laugh...it unnerved him ...then he saw a red beam of energy ...what? There were others that could do this? He was surprised...but it turned to horror as he saw the beam go through the bladed haired man's chest….he heard the curved haired man yell a name ...but it was too distorted for him to make out what he said ...then it faded.

"Aahhhh!!!......haah...haah...haah...wh..what?" He asked himself as he looked around his room,realizing it was a dream and he looked and saw it was still dark out.

"Huh?...interesting" He said as he wondered...who were those people?...and who was that horrid person that killed one of them?.

Deciding not to dwell on it he began to get up and out of bed.

"Might as well train since I have nothing else to do ...and I don't want to go back to sleep" He told himself as he flew out the window and into the courtyard,his training began.

(SIX HOURS LATER…does anyone else imagine the spongebob narrator everytime this pops up….i do)

His training grew more intense by the second hour, he was trying to test his limits and he trained nonstop for the whole duration...not even for water. Day had already arrived and he was continuing but Mikasa had noticed and,her being worried began walking over to him.

"Haaah ...haah...haaah" Caleb heaved as he dropped to his knees, but got right back up.

"Caleb...you need to stop" He heard mikasa say from behind him

"No...i will not stop ...not today ...gotta ...Rrrrrrr...gotta push...my limits...to the max," he replied right before he started punching an invisible opponent once more.

He stopped momentarily as he got into his stance, arms to the side, back bent forward,legs spread out...with a feral look in his eyes.

"FULL POWER!!!!!" He yelled as a giant burst of energy exploded out of him, sending most objects around them flying.

"Caleb!!!! You need to stop!!! ...your body can't take that much!!!!" Mikasa yelled, covering her face from the intense wind his aura created.

"I!!!…..RAAH!!!!! I MUST CONTINUE TILL MY BODY SAYS I CAN'T!!!!!!" He screamed before returning to the opponent, full force.

"What's going on!!!!???" Levi rushed to Mikasa with a look that could kill.

"He won't stop training so i came over to stop him before he hurts himself but he's not stopping" she replied.

"He's stubborn as fucking ever" Levi snarled.

"Sorry im late, what's happening!!??" Hange yelled as she rushed over.

The corporal pointed toward the superhuman.

"He won't stop training his ass off, we think if he doesn't stop he'll get hurt" Levi answered.

Their discussion stopped when the intense pressure suddenly dissipated, looking over they saw Caleb's aura disappeared and he dropped to his hands and knees, unable to take the extreme toll his training took on his body.

"Hahaha ...hahaha...haha...well...haah…you wanted me to stop..haaah..right?" He asked rhetorically.

Mikasa just sighed.

"You big oaf " she began pouting.

"Aww did i make you worry about me .haaah....that's nice..Haaah....but there is no need..i'm fine..see?" He said.

"You need to stop randomly getting urges to go all out...what if someone notices, huh?" Levi snapped.

Caleb put his hands up.

"Hey im sorry...i just got some random frustration is all" He replied.

"From what?" Mikasa asked.

"Uhh...nothing important" he replied.

"Oh...okay" Mikasa said, realizing what he was talking about.

"Are you really going all out just because you want to fuck?" Levi asked, cold stare as usual.

"Ummm...uhu?" Caleb shrugged his shoulders, he lied but only so they wouldn't try and pry into it anymore, it wasn't about lust ...it was just pure anger ...but the funny thing is..he didn't know why.

"Maybe if he mated his offspring would be just as powerful as he is" Hange theorized with a very intrigued expression.

"Hange…. Don't get any ideas...one is bad enough" The corporal remarked. 

"Could we please not talk about me having kids where EVERYONE can hear us?" He pleaded.

"Why? Every woman around here wants to bang you anyway" Levi replied, silencing Caleb.

"Wait ...really?" Caleb asked.

"Oh for fucks sake…..how can you be so innocent yet so bloodthirsty?...you seriously have not noticed every woman you walk by check you out?" He asked, Caleb shaked his head.

"Well i mean...i noticed back in the Cadets, but not here," he replied.

"Every single time i see you walk down a hall with other people i see all the women just staring at you" Hange barged in.

"Okay, know what? Different subject...now" Caleb demanded.

"Oh well actually Caleb i have made a discovery...it's quite surprising" Hange said, her previous enthusiasm gone.

"Really? What is it?" He asked.

"Well...you might wanna come with me" She gestured to him to follow her.

(A FEW MINUTES LATER

Caleb followed her into the castle and eventually into a meeting room.

"So...whatcha bring me for?" He asked.

"You might wanna sit down" She said.

Caleb tried to sit down but the chair was too small so he took a chair right next to him and put the two chairs together, Mikasa sat down next to him.

Hange began."From the experiments we did yesterday i had your blood taken for testing, so I stayed up all night, trying to find out what was different about you ...but then as I looked into your genome…..I discovered it ...the reason your so different ...is because your not human at all...your a completely different species" she explained, leaving Caleb and Mikasa in shock.

"Wait ...you...h..how..did…." Caleb tried to speak, but was lost for words.

"Wait...so your saying Caleb is not human at all?" Mikasa asked, dumbfounded.

"No...i compared his blood to a human sample and found they were completely different" Hange explained.

They just sat there trying to comprehend the information…..Caleb had begun to realize that….it made perfect sense now.

"I'm the one percent ...Huh...never did figure out what that meant until now ...heh..hehehe...HAHAHAHA" He laughed and stood up while covering his head with his hands.

"Caleb?" Mikasa said with worry.

"I understand it all now ...i'm not human at all…….it makes sense…..my parents must have kept it all secret until now ...even though their both six feet under ...the secret has been revealed...hahaha" He laughed with a tinge of lunacy in his voice.

"You okay?" Mikasa asked.

"Im fine ...but if you don't mind me ...im gonna go now" he said before he ran out of the room and jumped out the nearest window and blasted off.

"He needs time to process the information is all" Hange said.

"I hope so….*sigh* I worry about his sanity….he's been through so much...he's needs to give himself a break sometimes" Mikasa explained.

"He'll learn one day…..hopefully" Hange said.

(POV SWAP)

After Caleb blasted out of the window he began to fly up ...higher and higher until the air began to thin and as he stopped and turned around he saw the world ...his home.

"Look at it ...it's so beautiful ...but why is it so cruel…..OH who gives a fuck!!?? Why do i ask myself questions I'll never get answers to!!!!???" He asked himself.

"I just fucking did it again didn't i? *sigh* oh my god...know what? I'm not even angry at that….im just FUCKING angry!!!" He yelled towards the stars.

'ANY IDEA WHY?' A deep voice said from inside his head.

"Nope….not one fucking clue….maybe it was that vision i had last night...it has something to do with the revelation that im not human but...its not just that….but i don't think those people would make me so….RAGE FILLED!!!" He yelled, unable to control the volume of his voice.

"You ...do you know...ANYTHING" He asked his split personality with a voice that could explode glaciers.

'SORRY BUD, NOTHIN ...I'M SURE YOU'LL FIGURE IT OUT…..SIDES ...BEING ANGRY AIN'T EXACTLY RARE FOR YOU' the voice explained.

'MAYBE A FEMALE WOULD HELP YOU OUT?' The voice offered.

"How!!!?....oh ...ohhh" He said, realizing what he meant.

'YEAH….I MEANT FUCKING' He explained.

"I got that…..how would having sex help me?" He asked.

'I DON'T KNOW ...GETTING RID OF FRUSTRATIONS?" He said with uncertainty in his voice.

"By the way…..why are you acting so ...nice?" Caleb asked.

'BECAUSE ACTING LIKE AN ASSHOLE WASN'T GETTING THROUGH TO YOU...SO I HAD TO IMPROVISE' He replied.

"Fair enough ...Huh...guess my anger has settled...whaddya know?...talking to you actually helped me" He said.

'I'M AM MORE VALUABLE THAN YOU GIVE ME CREDIT FOR' He said with obvious overconfidence.

"Don't get ahead of yourself ...Evil me? What should I call you?" He asked.

'HOW ABOUT ...BOB' It was decided ...his name was Bob.(pfffftttt...no regrets bitches)

"Bob?...okay Bob" Caleb was trying to remember the name by repeating it.

'WHAT? ARE YOU ABOUT TO ASK ME WHAT I DO FOR A LIVING ...WHAT MY HOBBIES ARE? WELL I LOVE SEXY WOMEN AND FOOD' Bob joked.

"Pfft...Hahaha" Caleb laughed.

'Heh...guess I can joke worth a damn huh?' He asked.

"Yeah it wasn't bad...give it like an eight out of ten" Caleb replied.

'I TAKE WHAT I CAN GET' Bob replied.

Their conversation was halted when Caleb sensed something.

"Hey ...do you feel that?" Caleb asked.

'YEAH...ITS A POWER LEVEL ...SIMILAR TO THAT OF OURS ...NEVER THOUGHT WE WOULD MEET SOMEONE LIKE THAT' Bob replied.

"Hey, look i see something coming into the...uhhh...whaddya call it?" He asked.

'YOU MEAN ATMOSPHERE?' Bob...unlike Caleb,remembered everything they learned in school...however brief.

"Yeah atmosphere...its coming in the atmosphere!" He pointed toward the object.

'YEAH ...LOOKS LIKE...A GIANT BALL?' Caleb looked at the object in confusion..it felt so ...familiar...but he couldn't place it.

"Well either way, we should see where it lands...i don't need another thing to worry about terrorizing the world" he said as it began burning through and passed the atmosphere.

"Lets go" He said as they blasted off in the direction the pod was heading.

(A FEW MINUTES LATER, IN THIS WORLD'S AFRICA)

They had tracked the object's trajectory and found where it had landed.

"Man its damp here...whooo" Caleb wiped the sweat from his forehead from the sudden increase in humidity. He looked around at the tropical rainforest in pure fascination.

"I know where im living once this is all over...heh" He said while looking around.

'LETS JUST CHECK THE CRASH SITE' Bob said with impatience.

"Aight..let's go" Caleb, now done sightseeing, floated over the crash site and descended to the ground.

"So…..what the fuck is this?" He asked as he landed.

He examined the object. It was a big white sphere with a giant blue window in the front.

"Can I see through the window?.....apparently I can" He looked through the blue glass to see a person in it.

"What the!??" He yelled.

'YOU KNOW YOUR NEVER ALONE WHEN YOU YELL RIGHT?...OWWW' Bob complained.

"Oh quit being such a baby...you'll live" Caleb put his hands on the object, noticing where it looks like it could open.

'I MIGHT BUT MY EARS MIGHT NOT' Bob snidely commented.

"Hmph, whatever...lets see if this can open" He dug his nails in the grooves where it looked like an opening and pulled.

He heard the door make an ear bleeding creaking before it began to move and with a final pull..he ripped it off, throwing it to the side.

"Oh my sweet jesus…." Caleb looked into the compartment to see a woman...a very attractive women at that.

He looked her over...she was about seven feet tall...damn she was tall, she wore...interesting armor to say the least. The armor looked like it was made of gold and covered her chest, forearms and her boots. In the armor were blue gems which could sell a pretty penny. She wore baggy, white pants and had a giant piece of red cloth around her waist...kinda like his except...the cloth looked expensive while his was a giant rag with rips, blemishes and holes. Her hair was pitch black and was very long as it went all the way down to her waist and it looked very smooth. Her skin was quite pale compared to Caleb's very tan skin. The only thing covering her ...cleavage was the gold plate that was her chest armor. What shocked him most was what was wrapped around her waist.

'Holy….SHE HAS A TAIL!!!!??? SHE'S JUST LIKE ME THEN!!' He internally panicked while staring at her tail.

He stopped looking her over once she began to rustle and her eyes began to slowly open.

"Uhhh...Ma'am?" He asked.

She instantly woke up from the unknown voice and stared up at the stranger.

"Uhhh...who are you?" She asked, her voice was not what he expected...she sounded a lot like Mikasa...gentle, yet firm.

"Well...I'm Caleb..you?" He asked.

"Its..Maiz" She answered.

"Well, a pleasure to meet you Maiz ...so...could you uhh...tell how you ended up here?" Caleb asked, only to get a look of panic in return.

"Shit!! I just remembered i...gotta warn someone!!!" Maiz bursted out of the pod and began to panic, breathing heavily.

"Hey...calm down...who are you going to warn?" He asked.

"Oh!!!..umm...what was his name again?..Ohhh!! Broly his name is Broly!!" She answered.

"Oh ...Huh?" He never met a broly before...but that name...it feels so familiar.

"Do you know him??" She got up in his face in a panic.

"Umm...it sounds so familiar ...yet ive never heard that name before...huh" He slightly shrugs his shoulders.

"Shit!!! I had one job...Dammit!!" She yelled to herself.

"Wait...umm...does he have a tail?" Caleb asked.

"Yes!!! He does!!!.. wait...Ohhh" She looks over to find a giant brown tail wagging behind Caleb.

"Then...YOU must be broly!!! Haha!!!" She yells in excitement that she didn't fail in her mission.

".....w...wow...umm.." He just looks around...trying to comprehend, once again that he's not from around here.

"Wh..what am i?" He asks, half pleading.

"You're... a Saiyan" She tells him.

"Saiyan?...the hell's a Saiyan?" He asks.

"Saiyans are a warrior race, from the now destroyed Planet Vegeta..they were mighty once" she explains.

"Really ...that explains a lot...the power ...the urge for battle" He looks at his hands in realization.

"Those are all Saiyan traits...Well!! Either way i was told to warn you!! There are other saiyans besides us,and they are coming here" she says, slightly jittery.

"Why?...I haven't caused any problems" Caleb looked over at her.

"It's more that they want you to join them...whether you want to or not" She explains.

"Why me?" He asks.

"Because..they believe you are the Legendary Super Saiyan" She says with scepticism in her voice.

"What?" He asks as she begins to stare him down.

"Could you power up for me?...I want to gauge your power" she asks.

"Uhh..sure" He begins to power up, debris begins to levitate and he begins to growl, which over the course of a minute elevates to loud screaming as his reaches his maximum power. His aura an aggressive, fiery white and lightning crackling around him.

"So...whatcha think?" He asked with a tinge of humor.

"I...you...you..holy shit" she stares at him in pure awe.

"Heh…now that I've shown you mine ...show me yours" he had a cocky smirk on his face.

He was met with the same smirk as she began to power up. She began yelling and her Aura erupted out of her, the same aggressive white his was.

"Hmph...nice" He sensed her power wasn't near his ...but that's not saying much since he's never met another of his kind.

"So...wanna spar?" He asked with excitement in his voice ...finally!!!, a worthy opponent!!!.

"Sure!!! This should be fun!!" She yelled as she charged him.

She sent a flurry of punches his way at extremely fast speeds, which he dodged with relative ease. Once her initial assault ended she then backed off and fired mass green ki blasts in his direction.

"Woah!! You can do that too!!??" He asked as he dodged the incoming ki blasts.

"Yep, all saiyans can do it with a little training" She said as she charged him again.

Once they were in close quarters again Caleb went on the offensive with steady amount of carefully placed punches, some of which hit their target, catching Maiz off guard.

"Ohhff...damn..you hit hard" She coughed up some phlegm as she recovered from a hit to the gut.

"Heh, sorr-ahh!!" He tried to apologize as he got a punch to the face.

He recovered and smiled.

"Clever one are we?" He chuckled.

Maiz just giggled and had a cheeky smile on her face.

'He's definitely not a hardass like the rest of them' she thought.

"Hehe...lets see how you do now,i'm not gonna hold back" He powered up to maximum...he wasn't gonna go all out at the beginning because...where's the fun in that?.

"Okay, neither will i" she replies as she powers up to max as well.

The two stared each other down with a look of enjoyment in their eyes.

"Raaaaahh!!!!" Caleb yelled as He charged the Saiyan female.

He released a flurry of punches, only to be met by the same as their fists collided over and over as they tried to hit the other, but neither succeeded.

"Your not going all out are you?" Maiz asked as Caleb blocked one of her hits with his elbow.

"Well, im at full power, im just not trying that hard...i wanna have fun..not kill you" He replied.

"True" She responded as she caught him off guard with a knee to the gut.

He recoiled from the blow, but immediately recovered and countered with a sweeping kick followed by a punch to her gut while she was mid air, shooting her to the ground.

She laid there for a few seconds before getting back up.

"That all...haha..you got?" She said in between breaths, slightly winded from the blow to the gut.

"Nope...that all you got?" He asked back.

"Haah...for right now...haha...yep" She sat down, getting her breath back.

"We'll call it a draw" Caleb laughed.

"Sure...you're pretty strong...I honestly don't think the other saiyans stand a chance" She looked up at him.

"Really? Are they not that strong?" He asked as he powered down.

"They're not as strong as they'd admit...so you'll probably destroy them" She got up and walked over to her...ball?

"Interesting...by the way..what is that?" Caleb pointed over to the object in question.

"Oh that? That's my pod, i use it to travel….*sigh* did you rip the door off?" She asked.

Caleb just scratched the back of his head.

"Well, im not used to technology...im still getting used to bullets" He admitted.

Maiz just looked at him in slight shock.

"Wait...what's the most developed weapon this planet has?" She asked, hoping this planet has at least the same level of technology as the frieza force.

"Umm...i think a cannon...ya know, like..giant metal ball that fires from a giant metal tube...you lit the string on top...goes boom" He explained while using hand gestures to make her understand.

"Oh my god...have you at least discovered electricity?" She asked.

"Electricity?....what's that?" He scratched the top of his head in confusion( while i think they have electricity,at least a little bit in my story since Hange could look at Caleb's genome,Caleb isn't the brightest apple of the bunch so he wouldn't know either way).

"Oh my god….*sigh* ya know what? It's fine, im not even surprised...knowing my luck" She moaned to herself in annoyance.

"I've never seen this before ...Man Hange would get a kick out of this thing" He said as he looked at the pod in fascination.

"Who's that?" Maiz asked.

"Oh umm just one of my friends...she's a scientist so she loves ...tech stuff, but she's mostly a titan addict" He explains while looking inside the pod.

'WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?' Bob asked.

'Shut up...i'm trying not to stare at her...would you?' He thought.

'MAYBE...BUT CARRY ON...IM FINDING GREAT HUMOR IN THIS' Bob then disappeared once more into his subconscious.

"Wait...titan? What's that?" Maiz asked while inspecting the damaged Caleb caused.

"Oh...well to put it simply...think of me"

"Uhuh"

"Fifty foot tall"

"Uhh..okay"

"Naked, but no genitals"

"....."

"That has a huge urge to consume any sentient lifeform"

"That's ...weird" she raises an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah i thought it was horrifying when I first saw one...before I killed it" He explained.

"So...they are easy to kill?" She asked.

"The mindless ones at least...the intelligent ones im not so sure...they can regenerate from almost anything except if you slice their nape...that's the only weak point" He said as he looked at a weird red and yellow fruit and picked it up.

"Huh...odd..Can they use ki at all?" She asked.

"Ki? What's that?" He asked before he sniffed the fruit and took a bite out of it.

"Ki is what makes you able to power up...fire blasts of energy and fly" she explains.

"Ohhhh, okay, I get it now...i just called it power" He said while eating the fruit...it was delectable.

"It makes no difference...it's basically the same thing...shit" She cursed as she locked at the damage.

"What? Is it fixable?" Caleb asked.

Maiz sighed.

"I wish...well it looks like i'm stuck here now...huh" She spoke while pressing buttons in an order in which Caleb couldn't follow.

"Well...huh?" Caleb sniffed the air in confusion...Titans? Here?.

"What is it?" Maiz asks.

"Titans...Hehehahahah!!!..this should be fun!!" He laughed sadistically.

"Uhhh..you okay?" She asked with worry in her voice.

"Oh...don't worry about me...hahaha...just..stay out of the fight and nothing will happen to you...i don't want my crazy side mistaking you for a foe" Caleb explained while trying to speak coherently.

"Oh...okay" Maiz said as she flew away from the inevitable carnage.

Caleb watched her leave until he heard loud footsteps coming his way, revealing itself as a thirteen meter titan.

"Huh...and i thought you guys would at least look a little different on this continent ...MUAHAHAHA!!! it doesn't matter...i'm gonna rip you apart either way...this is gonna be GREAT!!!! RAAH!!!!" He charged the Titan.

The titan did the same, lunging at Caleb with its mouth wide open, however...its dinner would never come. Caleb dodged the beast and landed a double axe handle to the titans head, knocking it to the ground.

"Here's a present for you...SOMETHING SPECIAL!!!" Caleb yelled as he charged a giant ki blast.

He fired the blast at the titans neck,disintegrating any trace of the neck area the head and body were completely separated.

"Huhahaha!!!" He laughed to himself.

(POV SWAP)

"Man, he is a monster when he's angry" Maiz commented in mid air as more titans came out of the jungle, hungry for flesh.

Caleb just laughed and planted his feet to the ground and charged up his energy...and suddenly a giant beam of green fire exploded out of his mouth!!!. His attack incinerated the titans, also setting the jungle on fire.

"Jesus...he's like a split personality" she watched as he laughed and as it slowly began to rain..and lightning began to strike around Caleb, his aura changing from a white to a dark green.

"Aaaaaaaah!!!! I...can't controll…..it!!!!" Caleb yelled as his power raised and raised until he exploded in power, the whole area around him was on fire and the forest was now almost completely on fire as well.

"Holy fuck!!!" Maiz screamed as she covered her face, the pressure of his power being extremely heavy, causing the wind to blow at high speeds.

But as the giant gusts of wind ended she lowered her arms to see Caleb standing there, panting from the exertion his outburst had caused.

Maiz flew over to him.

"Hey, Uhhh...you okay?" She asked.

Caleb looked over at her, the previous psychotic look in his eye now gone.

"Y..yeah i'm good..i just hadn't fought titans in awhile so i was a bit more crazy than normal..hehe" He nervously laughed while looking at the devastation he had caused.

"Well...my pod was in that forest...shit" she grumbled.

"Uh...are those things fireproof?" He asked.

"What difference would it make? It was useless the moment you ripped the door off, it's fine...sides, I ain't got anywhere else to go anyway" She explained.

"Huh, fair point...well I've got a place you could stay...although they will be very shocked that i have a living exposition dump for what i am" Caleb said, Maiz giggled.

"Well, two saiyans are better than one" She replied.

"Again, fair point..one question...was that normal?" He pointed toward the fire he had caused.

"Well...no..not really, I mean there are some saiyans that were quite ... insane...from what i was told...but they were usually like that all the time...not changing from complete psycho to normal in moments...maybe that's a trait the Legendary Super Saiyan has?" She explained.

"Huh...how about that" Caleb crossed his arms.

"We should head to my home...my family is probably worried to death that i'm gonna destroy the world, or something " He said with slight annoyance.

"Aight...where we heading?" Maiz asked.

"Just follow me, I'll lead ya" Caleb levitated off the ground.

The two blasted off and headed in the direction of scout headquarters.

(A FEW MINUTES LATER)

"So..quick question" Caleb and Maiz were still mid flight.

"Sure" Maiz replied.

"If your from space ...how can you understand me?" Caleb asked.

"Uhhh ...that's...a damn good question" Maiz laughed.

"Heh, i'm not gonna think about it" He said, trying not to get confused.

"Good idea, to be honest im not sure either...maybe this language is universal?" She theorized.

"Whatever ...Oh and...when we arrive...be prepared to be bombarded with questions...i wouldn't recommend letting yourself be known in the cities either …..unless you like really boring court cases?" He explained.

"Eekk!! Court!!?? I'm staying hidden thank you!!" She instantly replied.

"That's what I thought" He concluded.

"Oh, one more thing...when are those other saiyans arriving?" Caleb asked.

"Like, two years" Maiz replied.

"Oh, well that slightly takes the stress off" He commented.

"Why?, like why does it stress you out? These guys are practically grains of dirt compared to you" she asked.

"Never judge a warrior on who they are today, but who they can be tomorrow" He stated.

"That's a really good point..your dad a philosopher or something?" She asked.

"Nope ... I learned it in my own..just from a lot of thinking" Caleb explained.

"Huh, didn't figure you a thinker Haha" she laughed at Caleb's offended expression.

"I'll have you know i can think very well thank you" He fake pouted, trying to add humor to the situation.

"Pftt, that so?" She said, trying not to laugh.

"It wasn't that funny" He admitted.

"Eh, it's more the fact that I hadn't heard anything funny in a very long time...your the first Saiyan i've met that hasn't been a complete hardass" she explains.

"Oh, huh ... and I thought I was grumpy" He said.

"Well, when your angry I don't think any Saiyan would like to face you...i just thought the Legendary Super Saiyan would be more...evil" She replied.

"Huh...i would think so too...eh, whatever...oh and one final thing" He looked over at her.

"Yeah, what?" She asked.

"We need to get you a shirt" He answered.

"A shirt? Why?" She asked.

"Maiz...your no idiot...you have to understand where im coming from" Caleb replied while glancing down at her chest.

Maiz's look of confusion instantly turned to realization as she looked down at her breasts.

"Oh ...oooh" she realized what he meant.

"Yeah ...not really something you should show in public...unless your a prostitute" He joked.

"Hey, im no whore" she replied.

"I hope not...well that's about it, let's head home" He said as he blasted with greater haste, Maiz following suite.

(POV SWAP)

"He'll be fine mikasa, don't worry," Armin said, trying to comfort the distraught teenager.

"How could I not worry Armin, did you see how he was when he left...he was an emotional wreck" Mikasa replied.

"I understand, but worrying about him won't help us," he explained.

"What can i do then Armin?" She asked.

"Wait for him to come back,that's the only option we have" Armin concluded.

".....shit…" She cursed in annoyance.

They sat in the courtyard and waited...for quite a long time, until they heard a noise from the sky.

"That's probably him!!" Armin pointed to the object descending from the sky, but as it got closer they realized it wasn't just one person.

"Wait ...what the!!" Mikasa yelled as she saw Caleb, and a woman she had never seen before.

"Who's that?" Armin asked himself.

"No idea…" Mikasa said as Caleb and the mysterious woman descended to the ground.

(POV SWAP)

"Oh boy ...this is not gonna end well" Caleb held the bridge of his nose.

"How so?" Maiz asked.

"Just ...you'll see" He explained.

They watched as a girl with raven hair rushed towards them.

"Caleb!!!! Where have you been!!!??" Mikasa asked.

"Uhhh, well I was venting" He answered, while nervously laughing, realizing that it's gonna take a while to explain everything.

(POV SWAP)

The sun shined down onto a peaceful cove, where a lone titan sat, playing with one of his toys. He looked at the object with a playful glimmer in his eye, it was a large pulley horse, from before the breach. He took the rope on the front with his giant fingers and quickly jerked the horse back and forth over and over, until eventually he got bored and wondered what he should do….he could go kill titans... no,he wasn't angry today,in fact quite the opposite as he felt a good energy in the air, a rare case for the beast. 

He remembered his brother telling him to keep up his training while he was gone, which has been a little longer than he'd wanted ...Caleb should have come to visit him by now, what happened? Did something go wrong? Was someone hurt? The hundreds of thoughts at once made him have a minor headache. Deciding not to linger on it as there was nothing he could do if something was wrong, he decided to begin training.

The session would consist of Rogue working on his combos and, the thing he hated most ...his kicks. Oh how he hated kicks….he could do them with effort, but it was just difficult to keep his balance while he did so…but this didn't stop him however, since he can still perform a kick up to fourteen meters with relative ease.

The titan trained for a good half hour before taking a small break. He had improved in that short of time, but only minorly. He realized doing this wasn't gonna cut it...he felt so weak compared to the strength his brother showed oh so often, he hated to admit it but he was a little jealous. He wished he had the same power as his brother, the power to completely protect those he cared for most...but it feels like no matter how strong he would get ...it would never be enough. Maybe if he had been given the same power he could've stopped the Colossal Titan ...he could've saved Carla and Grisha...but he couldn't...because he was too weak...he would always hate himself for that.

He realized he was moping again and decided to quit thinking about it and continued training. The session continued for around two hours and he was getting worn out.

He took big, deep breaths, in and out, trying to cool down. He had wondered if Caleb had gotten stronger than the last time he was here. Knowing Caleb, he most likely got bloody three times stronger...knowing him...Rogue is always surprised by his strength…..He needed to get stronger..no matter what!!!!.

Rogue roared with frustration as he began training with more vigor than before, power by rage through determination to be the strongest he could be. 

(POV SWAP)

After explaining the whole situation to the group Caleb and Maiz went into the courtyard to spar.

"HAHAHA this is the most I've had in ages!!!!" Caleb yelled as he charged Maiz once more.

"Same!!! I've needed a good training partner!!!" Maiz yelled as she dodged Caleb's flurry of punches before countering with an uppercut to his chin.

The scouts watched the epic sparring match with awe, well, most of them.

"This is unbelievable" Mikasa complained as she looked up at the two.

"What's wrong?" Armin asked.

"The moment he comes back after I worry myself to death, he finds a girl that's his exact same race in that time frame and is currently sparring with said girl, barely even saying hi to us" She complained.

"I can understand that…..but remember that this isn't the first time Caleb has done this" He commented as he watched the two saiyans blast towards each other again.

"It's still hard to believe Caleb's found someone just like him" Krista added.

"Pretty damn convenient" Jean huffed.

"So, there species are called saiyans ...how interesting" Hange mumbled while writing notes as she watched the match.

"The one question I have is why now?" Reiner asked.

"No idea, guess we'll just have to ask her later" Armin replied.

The group continued to chatter as the battle continued.

"Well...hahh...hahh..This is gonna be a fun two years" Caleb commented as he wiped a bit of blood off his lips.

"I know right!!" Maiz replied ecstatically.

"Oh, by the way, one more question" He said while dropping his stance.

"Fire away" Maiz replied.

"How do you know the saiyans are going to attack and how do you know there intentions?" He asked.

"Well...i was kinda with them for a short period of time ...i was in the frieza force...an empire on a galactic scale, they rule the galaxy with an iron fist...and frieza was the man who destroyed our homeworld...planet vegeta" Maiz explained, clenching her fists in obvious anger.

"Wait, so you're telling me that one man has the power to destroy worlds?" He asked.

"Yeah, he's destroyed countless worlds….he's a monster" she shakes her head, trying not to remember living under his rule.

"Hmmmm ...sounds like a man who needs to be brought to justice" He commented with a smile on his face.

"You got that right...Wait...your not actually planning on fighting him are you?" She asked, hoping he was joking.

"What?, is that wrong? He sounds like a man who is irredeemable, so why not off him?" He asked.

"Because he is a MONSTER Caleb...he's able to fight the universe's strongest warriors and he hasn't trained even a single day in his life!!!" She explained.

"Alright, no talk time fight time now!!!! RAAAAAA!!!!!!" He charged and assaulted with a flurry of punches, waiting for an opening.

Time slowed down as Caleb analyzed her technique, he realized that when she blocks a right hook she leaves her belly wide open. He continued his assault and saw a perfect open,and striked!!!. He landed a brutal gut check, completely catching Maiz off guard.

She got knocked back ten feet from the blow, quickly regaining herself she fired a barrage of ki blasts, catching Caleb off guard this time.

"Ohhh shi-oaahh!!" He yelled as didn't dodge the blasts in time and quickly got overwhelmed.

Maiz looked at the cloud of smoke and puffed out her chest.

"Guess this girl can hit hard after all" she laughed, but the look of humor turned to shock as she realized that Caleb was right behind her.

"So, what was that again?" He laughed before landing a double axe handle to her back, blasting her to the ground.

She slowly got up and looked up at him with a shocked expression, which turned into a smile.

"That was a cheap shot!!" She laughed before blasting into the air again.

"Hey you never said anything about not using cheap shots" He defended.

"Hmmm, true" she replied before charging him again, but just as she was about to make contact she stopped when she heard yelling from below.

"What the fuck are you doing??!!!" Corporal Levi yelled as he ran out into the courtyard.

"Uhhh, sorry corporal we were just training" Caleb saluted as he descended to the ground.

"WE? Who are we?" The corporal asked, obviously pissed.

"Oh, right, I may have forgotten to tell you Levi that...well ...i may have found another one of my species" Caleb explained while nervously laughing.

(After Caleb's long explanation)

"*sigh*....i think i'm starting to understand this now ...but it's complicated as shit" Levi complained.

"Yeah, I was confused when I heard it too" Armin added.

"But why didn't you inform me first?" The corporal asked.

"Well, hehe i was kinda too focused on getting another shot at Maiz that i just gave a quick explanation to the kids and we got to it" Caleb said while still nervously laughing.

"So then why didn't you all report to me about it?" He looked at the group of teenagers with a grouchy expression.

"Well, we got distracted by the amazing spectacle sir" Connie answered.

"*sigh* This is going to be the worst three weeks of my life" Levi complained while holding the bridge of his nose.

"Huh, speaking of...i wonder how Rogue is doing?" Caleb wondered.

"Wait, who's Rogue?" Maiz asked.

"Think of a titan that's friendly, and that's also my brother" He explained.

"Jeez, you have one weird family" she replied.

"Tell me about it" Caleb said sarcastically.

"Well, might as well get back to sparring now that that's all cleared up, Caleb?" Maiz looked over at him.

"Sure!!! Hey guys, I'll hang out with ya in a little bit, but for right now im gonna see what saiyans are capable of" He said as he looked at Maiz with a competitive glint in his eye.

And so the battle ensued, the two blasting into the air, exchanging punches and kicks. Maiz powered up and charged, which Caleb was expecting. He dodged her barrage of punches before landing a reverse roundhouse kick to her torso, sending her flying.

Maiz stopped herself before charging him again, this time trying to peck away at Caleb's defenses and find a weakness. As they exchanged punches and either blocked or dodged the others attacks, they realized that they couldn't find the others weakness, not immediately anyway.

The battle progressed and Caleb realized that when Maiz enters a battle, she likes to give it her all from the start, and while that may catch the enemy off guard, it drains her stamina too quickly and by the time she's hallway through the battle, she's almost completely drained of ki, but the reason it probably hasn't been her downfall yet is because, most of her foes probably didn't make it to the halfway point.

Once Caleb saw an opening from Maiz's fatigue, he struck. He grabbed her and landed several knees to her gut, causing her to yell in pain before blasting Caleb in the face with ki blasts, knocking him off.

Maiz retaliated with a flurry of ki blasts, before charging and while Caleb was distracted, she landed a drop kick to his head, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Haha, how was that?" She gloated.

"Not bad, actually caught me by surprise right there," he admitted.

"But lets if you can handle this!!" He yelled as he charged a ki blast in his hand and threw it. Maiz just laughed but she stopped when she realized what he was doing, but it was too late.

"Eraser Cannon!!!" He yelled as he added a huge amount of energy to the ki blast, causing it to expand exponentially.

Maiz tried to hold it off but became consumed as it exploded, causing a shockwave that could be felt for miles.

When the smoke cleared,Maiz was still in one piece and confused as to why it didn't do much damage to her.

"It was nonlethal, the man was toying with me!!" She yelled before being kicked in the back, sending her to the ground.

"It was a distraction, so i could get the upper hand" Caleb explained as he landed a few meters away from the downed Maiz.

"Haaah...haaahh...hhaahhh ...your clever, aren't you?, hehe" She giggled in between breaths as she got up.

"Well in terms of combat sure, mathematics...not so much,hehe" He laughed as he levitated into the air and the battle continued.

(A FEW HOURS LATER)

There battle had gotten more intense by every hit, ever block and counter...but in the end both of them collapsed onto the ground next to each other.

"Well...haah...haah….haah...that..haaah..was fun" Caleb said in between breaths.

"Haaah...Haaah...same...haah" Maiz replied, trying to control her breathing.

"Hey...haaah...haaah..where are you...haaah..are you gonna sleep?" Caleb asked.

"Haaaah…*sigh* no idea...you gotta bunk?" She asked.

"Uhhh...no ...but I do have an idea...you can take my room while I sleep in one of those trees," he explained as he pointed towards the forest.

"Oh, I couldn't...that's your room, not mine" she explained with slight embarrassment.

"Please i insist, after all, you worked yourself more than i did today...so go ahead" He said, trying to convince her.

She remained silent for a moment, considering the offer.

"Are you sure it's okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, im completely fine with it, and if the others complain, tell them to take it up with me" He replied.

"Okay,uhh...thanks" she said as they got up.

"Don't mention it" Caleb replied as he waved and flew into the forest.

Maiz watched as he left and as she was about to fly she realized something.

"Hey!!, you didn't tell me where your room was!!!" She yelled towards the woods and heard Caleb yell apologises before coming out of the forest.

END OF CHAPTER 13

SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG AGAIN I WAS BUSY WITH LIFE AND STUFF SO...YEAH BUT I WILL, AGAIN NEVER ABANDON THIS STORY ...I KEEP MY WORD...WELL UF YOU LIKED IT, REVIEW AND SHARE IT AROUND, SEE YA NEXT TIME!!!


	14. Chapter 14

OKAY, LAST CHAPTER WAS A BIT OF A DOOZY, SINCE I HAD A LOT OF CRAP I HAD TO DO WHILE I WAS WORKING ON IT, BUT ENOUGH EXCUSES LET'S GET TO IT!!

AGE 760 20 YEARS SINCE THE FALL OF   
VEGETA 

"Haaa ...mmm...that was a good sleep*yawn*" Caleb awoke in a large tree branch. After the events of last night he found a nice branch and had a surprisingly good sleep.

He looked around and realized it was morning from the rays of light that were starting to blind him. He decided to head back to the castle, since there wasn't anything better to do, plus he wanted breakfast.

He jumped from the tree branch and landed on the forest floor. He looked around one last time before walking over to headquarters.

He walked through the entrance to be met by, no one.

"Well, that's a first" He said to himself as he made his way to the dining hall.

He walked in to see something he wasn't expecting, he saw the whole group with their seats all scooted next to each other, with Maiz in the middle. They were listening to her tell tales of her adventures across the stars.

'Huh, well at least I'm not the one being barraged with questions now, good luck Maiz' He thought as he grabbed a plate and sat down and got to business.

"Oh Caleb you're here" Connie realized as he turned his head to the right.

"Yep, im here" He replied as he inhaled a giant piece of ham, damn this stuff was good.

"Where were you last night?" Mikasa asked. Caleb pointed his finger up in a gesture to say "one moment".

He swallowed.

"I slept in the woods, since Maiz had nowhere to sleep last night i gave her my room, heh, it probably fit her better anyway" Caleb replied.

"Well that was nice of you" Krista commented while she drank some water.

"She was our guest, i'm a monster, but i'm not rude" He said as he dug into a T-Bone steak.

While he was eating Caleb looked over at Maiz he saw her lip the words "help me", she felt surrounded and overwhelmed by the constant questions, Caleb could sympathize, for not too long ago was he in the same position.

"Hey guys, give the woman some space, she just got here, you wouldn't want to overwhelm the new kid right?" He told them.

The others backed off and returned to their regular seats. 

Miaz lipped the words "thank you".

Caleb gave her a thumbs up.

And their breakfast continued with not much difference compared to their regular schedule, sides a new member that is.

(POV SWAP)

"Commander" Levi walked in the room.

"What is it corporal?" Erwin asked.

"What are we going to do about the second super brat?" Levi asked.

The commander just sat in silence for a few moments before sighing.

"She was very unexpected, but she could be an invaluable ally, since the two Saiyans are extremely strong in both brute strength and tactics...hmmm...we will almost certainly have to have another trial, we will not be able to hide her forever" He started as he got out of his seat and looked out a window.

"She also knows of life outside of earth ...which is unexpected...from what we've gathered...there is an even more powerful foe that could possibly even rival Caleb in power, but we shouldn't consider that until these...Saiyans come to earth in two years time...all we can do right now is wait to see what happens" The commander finished.

"Hmmm, what about the expedition?" The corporal asked.

"The expedition will continue on schedule, in three weeks time...we will wipe the titans out in wall Maria and close the breach, if the skinless titans interrupt our operation...that's what Caleb is for and if the Rogue Titan can be convinced, he will join too, and who knows...maybe Maiz could sneak in the operation" The commander slightly smiled.

"Never figured you for a rule breaker Erwin" Levi commented.

"If it is required I will do what is necessary for humanity,and no one knows of Maiz's existence yet…. so I technically wouldn't be breaking the rules, and if those intelligent Titans are too much for one Saiyan, two might have better odds" Erwin said as he turned away from the window.

"Understood commander" The corporal saluted before walking out of the room, leaving the commander to think of how this will work out in greater detail.

(POV SWAP)

"Heh, so to get to the point, that's why you never fish with a fifteen meter titan" Caleb said.

Everyone continued to laugh at the story, it consisted of Rogue getting a hook in his ear and he began to freak out before Caleb corralled him back to the fishing spot to remove the hook, after getting flown around for three minutes.

"Sounds like he's a sensitive guy" Maiz laughed.

"You don't know the half of it" Caleb commented.

"Man ,i need to go see him ...hmm...i could do it right now" Caleb said as he considered flying to his brother.

"As long as you don't get caught" Caleb heard from behind him.

"Levi? Huh, your the last person I thought would say that" Caleb commented.

"Do you want me to say yes or no? And take Maiz with you, i really need to have less commotion right now" He said coldly.

"Well, you heard the man, lets go Maiz" Caleb said as he blasted off.

"Hey!! Wait up!!" Maiz yelled before following suite.

(A FEW MINUTES LATER)

"So ...is Rogue nice around strangers?" Maiz asked whilst they were flying over Rose.

"If your friendly, he's friendly" Caleb replied.

"Okay, good ..cause from what I heard about your little exterminations...he doesn sound like a guy you wanna piss off," she Commented.

"You got that right, just be friendly...just be yourself and you'll be fine...seriously he's like a giant child" He finished as he blasted faster.

It took them a few minutes but they eventually reached the cove and Caleb was immediately met by two, giant green eyes watching him descend from the sky.

"Hey Rogue!!! Miss me!!!" Caleb yelled as Rogue blasted out of the hollow tree and charged him and stopped right in front of him before immediately getting on all fours.

"Hey bu-ughh!! Hey!! I told you- agh!!" Caleb yelled as he was assaulted by a giant tongue.

"Pfft, well he's certainly a cute one" Maiz commented as she watched the man get attacked by Titan kisses.

"Okay..okay!! That's enough...ugh...it's gonna take forever for this to dry" He looked at his soaked shirt.

Rogue stopped his kiss assault and looked over at Maiz.

"Oh, Rogue this is Maiz….she's a friend..and get this...she's just like me" Caleb explained as Rogue crawled over to her.

"Uhhh, hi Rogue...its nice to meet you!!I've heard a lot about you" she smiled up at the titan.

Rogue looked down at her and hummed in pleasure at the greeting, he liked her.

"Hey, looks like he likes ya" Caleb said as Rogue stood up.

"SOO...SHEEE IKE U..?" Rogue asked.

"Yep" Caleb answered.

"SOO...SHEE KAN..OWER UPPFF IGHT?" Rogue asked.

"Yes again" Caleb replied.

"KAN EII SEEE ITT?" Rogue asked.

"Uhh, sure" Maiz answered.

She began to power up, growling as she did, until it evolved into loud screaming and she powered up to maximum with an aggressive white aura.

"OOOW!!! U WERE IGHT!!! SHE ISSS UST IKE U!!!" Rogue commented as he stared at her aura in wonder.

"So, like what you see?" Maiz asked, Rogue nodded.

"Hey Rogue...have you finally got your power under control?" Caleb asked, Rogue slowly nodded.

"EII IDNT ANT TO EST ITTTT OOT TILLL U ERE HERE" Rogue tried his best to explain.

"Hmmm, makes sense I suppose, well lets see it!!!" Caleb said with excitement. He wanted to see his brother grow stronger, much stronger.

"RRRRR…..RAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!" Rogue roared with unrivaled fury as slowly but surely..small amounts of lightning began to crackle around him. His veins began to show through his skin until they were bulging, he continued to yell with fury and Caleb could sense his power beginning to rise and slowly his aura began to appear, but it wasn't the regular white, it was a very light blue.

"HAHA thats my bro!!!" Caleb yelled as he looked at his brother with pride.

Rogue continued to power up until his muscles began to get larger and his power grew to huge proportions.

"Holy crap...if he continued to train...he could surpass me" Caleb looked up at Rogue in slight awe.

"Uuu REEELLY DINK SOOO?" Rogue asked, now at full power.

"Yeah, just keep at it bud...now we gotta teach you to make energy blasts" Caleb said while he made an energy ball in his hand.

Rogue looked from Caleb's hand to his in confusion before nodding.

(A HALF HOUR LATER)

Rogue looked at his hand in concentration then all of a sudden, a spark of blue light burst from his hands.

"Okay, finally...now remember Rogue..control" Caleb said as Rogue continued to channel his energy.  
  
Rogue growled as he controlled the flow of energy, and in a few moments a blue ball of energy appeared in his palm.

"There ya go!!!" Caleb encouraged.

"EIII...EIII...I DIID IT...I DIID IT!!! HAAA!!"Rogue yelled in joy as he looked at the ball in astonishment.

"I'm surprised, he learns fast" Maiz commented, genuinely impressed at his learning capabilities.

"The problem is getting him to concentrate on the goal, everything else is fine" He said, before getting flicked in the head by a giant finger.

"Ow!, Rogue!!!" Caleb rubbed his head.

Caleb looked over to see Rogue giving him the middle finger, yep...Caleb has influenced him for the worst.

"Okay well, *sigh* Rogue….we should probably head back soon" He said regretfully.

Rogue just slightly whined for a moment before nodding in understanding.

"It's been nice to meet to meet you Rogue!!" Maiz smiled up at the titan, Rogue purred in glee from the compliment.

"OH KALE...EE..BB...HOO AR...DUH..  
NILLTE ONES DOIIINNNG?" Rogue asked, having trouble saying his brother's name.

"Oh, the kids? There doing better than ever!" Caleb answered, Rogue purred in joy at his words, content that his little ones were safe.

"Well Rogue...it's been fun...but don't worry in three weeks were not gonna be separated ever again" Caleb held out his fist, Which Rogue fistbumped.

"See ya Rogue!!!" Caleb said before he blasted off, waving at the titan.

They blasted out of the cove and flew towards Rose.

"Quite a productive day so far, taught Rogue about ki...taught him to create ki blasts...i'm quite pleased" Caleb recapped.

"I didn't expect him to learn so fast..it usually takes weeks for someone to learn how to manipulate ki" Maiz explained.

"Well, to be fair ...i have been trying to teach him the technique since I was fourteen so that's about…..six years now" Caleb replied.

"Wait...so your twenty?" Maiz asked.

"Yep, you?" Caleb asked.

"Uhhh, i think im nineteen in your years" she answered.

"Huh, im older than you then" Caleb smirked.

"Why are you smiling?" Maiz asked him with humor.

"Because im one year up on you" Caleb explained.

"Oh, so it's a competition of age now too Huh?" Maiz asked, smiling.

"Well, since we are officially rivals...yes its a competition for everything now" He explained snidely.

"Alright, your on" Maiz agreed.

"Oh, Caleb? I have a question for you" Maiz looked over at him again.

"Sure, what is it?" Caleb asked.

"Why is your tail so long?" Maiz asked.

"My tail?" Caleb looked at his tail wrapped around his waist like a belt.

"It's just, my tail isn't nearly as long as yours, not to mention your tail is abnormally thick for a saiyan" She explained as she uncoiled her tail.

"Huh, i guess it is.. wait, could it be because im larger?" Caleb asked.

Maiz shook her head.

"Not really, even the tallest saiyans tails were never that long..and some saiyans were even taller than you...most tails are in a very small size variety ...there's barely any distinction in a Saiyans tail, unless its cut off but that rarely happens." She finished.

"Huh...interesting ... I'll find out one of these days" He said before spotting the castle.

"Well, home sweet home" Maiz said as they descended.

They landed and were met by a group of teenagers.

"So how is Rogue doing?" Mikasa asked with slight desperation.

"He's doing fine...better than fine actually, since he has learned how to manipulate ki" He said with pride.

"Wait, so he can throw explosions out of his hands and get stronger at an exponential rate?" Armin asked.

"Yep...he could surpass me in power if he kept at it...man would that be fun!!!" He said, getting pumped just thinking about it.

"Man ...you sure love fighting don't you?" Mikasa shaked her head and laughed, a rare sight from her.

"Well he is a saiyan after all" Maiz explained.

"So, saiyans have an obsession for fighting?" Krista asked.

"Well, yeah...it's really fun...for us i mean" Maiz said.

"Tell me about it!!" Caleb interjected.

"Jeez ,you two are perfect for each other" Reiner laughed, causing the two to get embarrassed.

"Whh..wwhat do you mean?!!" Maiz asked, her cheeks slightly red.

"Exactly what i said" Reiner replied with a smug smile.

"Ok, I'm gonna forget i heard that…*sigh* well, speaking of fighting, Maiz?" He looked at her to the courtyard.

"Oh, sure!!!" She yelled as they blasted off to the courtyard.

"Im calling it right now,those two are gonna be a thing" Reiner said.

"How can you be so sure?" Ymir asked.

"What, you got the hots for him too Ymir?" Reiner asked back, causing Ymir to go red in the face.

"Okay, how many of you have the hots for that guy?" Reiner pointed over to Caleb sparring with Maiz.

Ymir sighed and slowly raised her hand, then Krista, Sasha and finally Annie.

"You too Annie!!?" Bertholdt asked.

"He's both extremely strong and nice at the same time, what woman wouldn't fall for him, he convinced me to join the scouts just to be around him, if it weren't for him...we wouldn't be having this conversation,id be in the military police" Annie explained with an emotionless expression.

"Anyone else?" Reiner asked, nobody else raised their hand.

"Okay then, well Caleb has a harem on his hands" Reiner laughed, before getting punched in the gut by Annie.

"*cough* *cough*...wworth it..aahh!!" He said as he rolled on the ground in pain.

The group just laughed at the display.

(POV SWAP)

"Haaah...haaah...haaah.." Caleb breathed heavily as there intense sparring match continued.

"Caleb" He heard from below him.

He looked down to see the commander,he descended and saluted, Maiz following suite.

"At ease, I wish to discuss some things with you two, if you wouldn't mind" Erwin explained.

"Uhh, sure commander, what do you wish to discuss?" Caleb asked.

Erwin looked at them with calculating eyes.

"The Rogue titan" he answered.

"Oh, okay" Caleb replied.

"I was just wondering if he could be convinced to join us, if it were possible" He explained.

"Uhh, funny you should ask, we actually just visited him," Caleb said.

The commander's eyebrows rose.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yep, and he was quite willing to come home with us….he wishes to see the kids again...he misses them" Caleb replied.

"Understandable,well that was the biggest question I had and since it will be easy, I no longer need to worry," Erwin said.

"One more thing, is Maiz ready to fight titans? I assume you've already gone over the basics with her?" The commander asked.

"Yes sir, she's completely combat ready" Caleb answered.

"Good, we ship out in three weeks and I wanted everyone prepared, although for you two, your situation is going to be a little different than us" Erwin explained.

"How so?" Caleb asked.

"You see, while we are out there, the main goal for us is to block the hole where the colossal titan kicked the wall, we are going to close it up, and our part of the mission will be complete, but as for you two, it will be a little different. Your objective is extermination, you will kill every titan throughout the entire area of the wall, and your mission will not be complete until the last titan is dead, you will start in shiganshina, so as for us to not run into any complications while we're sealing up the wall. We will have wagons containing all the building materials that we need to start" The commander explained in great detail.

"Are you up for it?" He asked the two.

"Oh hell yeah"

"You can count me in"

"Very well and since we do not wish to get in your way,once our part of the mission is complete we will take refuge in the forest of giant trees, which is where the Rogue titan inhabits correct?" Erwin asked.

"Yes that's correct" Caleb answered.

"Well, we shall send in Armin Alert and Mikasa Ackerman to converse with it, explain that were friends, not foes. I'd rather hold up in shiganshina but that would be the place for any of the intelligent titans to look should they learn we closed the hole they made" Erwin continued.

"Oh,and how long do you think it would take you to exterminate all the titans from the area of Wall Maria?" Erwin asked.

"I'd say ...at least two days when we start in shiganshina, we can cover a lot of ground in a short amount of time" Caleb answered.

"Hmmm, earlier than I had expected...well better to be early than late" Erwin commented.

"That will be all" The commander saluted before walking away.

"Man ...never thought i would participate in another extermination mission" Maiz said to herself.

"Another? This isn't your first one?" Caleb asked, Maiz shook her head.

"Back in the frieza force ...i was forced to exterminate worlds, and once i was done frieza would find a buyer and sell the planet at the highest bidder, same with hundreds of worlds that frieza concurred" She explained.

"So….you killed people?" Caleb asked.

Maiz slowly nodded before looking down in shame.

"If I didn't, they would kill me and every other Saiyan that was left alive, at least that's what they told me," she explained, before feeling a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't blame you...if our positions were reversed, I would've done the same" Caleb said.

"Thanks" she smiled up at him.

"Don't mention it" he replied.

"So, wanna continue where we left off?" Maiz asked.

"Of course!!!" Caleb yelled as he charged up and blasted towards her and there punches clashed.

(THREE WEEKS LATER)

It was the day, the day they departed to Maria. The gang were nervous to say the least, since this was the second time they were going to be exposed to the titans, and remembering there last time… they weren't very hopeful they would survive this time...except for the fact they had Caleb.

"Well *crack* it's about time to kick these bastards out of my home" Caleb cracked his knuckles,while on horseback, with Maiz to his left with a hood on, covering her face so as to make her look like a regular scout. She had gotten new clothes as well, over the three weeks they had made survey Corps attire that was designed to fit her, with a small hole in the back for her tail of course.

"So, to recap...aim for the nape right?" Maiz asked.

"Yep, same goes for the intellectual ones, it's the only way to kill them…*sigh*..i'm gonna need mental therapy after this one" Caleb sighed while rubbing his head.

"Why is that?" Maiz asked.

"Did you see me when i saw titans the last time?...i went fucking ballistic...if i stay like that for two damn days….I'm sure something is gonna get hurt up here" he tapped his skull.

"I'm sure you'll be back to your normal self when this is all over" Maiz tried to reassure him.

"I hope so" He replied before the squad was off to the gate in Calanes district.

(A FEW HOURS LATER)

After a few hours of riding on horseback Caleb was starting to get bored ...like really bored.

He sighed with frustration.

"Uhhhh...Calanes district couldn't come any sooner," He complained to himself.

"Relax, sides don't you want to keep away from the titans as long as possible?" Maiz asked.

Caleb just raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I want to keep away from them?" He asked.

"So you can keep your sanity for as long as possible" Maiz explained.

"I...guess? But the sooner we get there the sooner we can kill all the titans and get Rogue and go home" Caleb replied.

"True" She agreed, might as well get it over with.

The scouts finally hit Calanes district, in which they were met by a large crowd, some with respect in their eyes while others, quite the opposite.

"Huh, I guess opinions on the scouts is a fifty fifty huh?" Maiz asked as they rode past a huge crowd with half of them shouting praises, the other curses.

"Pretty much" Caleb replied.

(THIRTY MINUTES LATER)

They had finally gotten to the gate where the commander was in the front, on his horse.

"Let the expedition ...BEGIN!!!" The commander yelled as the gate opened and the scouts charged through.

They were in Maria now, titan territory...but not for long.

"Caleb, Maiz...dismount and continue the mission in flight, you'll be our eyes and ears until we hit shiganshina" The corporal yelled from the front. The two saiyans quickly flying into the air, on the lookout for incoming titans.

"Incoming!!! From the left!!" Caleb yelled before blasting off towards the threat, a twelve meter.

"Jesus!! These things are ugly!!" Maiz yelled in disgust as she got a good look at it. It had an oversized head whilst its body was shriveled up, there wasn't much on the body except for skin and bone, it surprised her this thing could move, let alone walk.

"Heh, I'll end this quickly" Caleb remarked before rushing the beast and landing a haymaker to the titans jaw, sending it flying thirty feet away.

He went after it and once he saw the target through the dust he charged up a ki blast and threw it.

"Eraser Cannon!!!" He yelled as the ki blast expanded to huge proportions, consuming the titan before exploding, leaving only the titans lower body remaining.

"Okay, actually managed to not lose my mind ...yet" He commented to himself before he returned to titan watch duty.

"So…Eraser cannon? That's your best attack name? Pftt" Maiz covered her mouth,.trying not to laugh.

"Well do you have any ideas?" Caleb asked,filled to the brim with sarcasm.

Maiz shrugged, giggling to herself.

A few minutes of flying and the two saiyans spot ...nothing.

"This isn't right" Caleb remarked as he sniffed the air.

"What's wrong?" Maiz asked.

"There are no titans, and i can't smell anything either ...which is extremely odd, they should be running to the group like a bunch of diabetics in all you can eat buffet" He explained.

"So ...that's bad right?" She asked.

"I….i think so...this isn't normal" Caleb said before descending, with Maiz following.

"No, stay up there and keep an eye out ...something's not right" Caleb ordered, Maiz nodded.

He descended to the front of the formation, and was met by confused stares.

"Corporal Levi...something's not right sir, there should've been more by now" He said, Levi nodded.

"Correct, there should've been more by now...smell anything?" He asked, Caleb shook his head.

"No sir I haven't picked up anything, nothing but cold and old trails...at least seven hours old" Caleb explained.

"Damn it" Levi cursed.

"Wait ...what is that?" Caleb said as they heard..a giant rumble?.

"Be prepared!!!" Erwin yelled.

Before they know it they saw a giant horde of titans on the horizon, all charging at full speed...like moths to a light.

"But how?!!!...how could I not smell them?!!" Caleb yelled in disbelief.

"That doesn't matter now!!! We need to get rid of them!!, Caleb!!! Provide a distraction!!" Levi yelled.

Caleb blasted towards the horde, mass firing ki blasts as he did so, with Maiz following his example.

"RAAAAAHH!!!!" He yelled as he charged up to full power before firing a giant beam from his right hand.

"Omega blaster!!!!" He yelled right before the beam made contact with the horde, annihilating a huge chunk of the titans, before more took their place.

"Storm whip!!!" Maiz yelled as a giant whip of green ki appeared from her hand as she began slashing titans left and right, taking multiple titans out with one swing, slicing them to bits.

'Damn, she never told me she could do that!!' Caleb thought with amazement before continuing to throw ki blasts at the horde of abominations.

Caleb continued to release more and more power until he began to rip out so much it began to drain his sanity in exchange for his strength.

"Hehehe…..HAAHAHAHAH!!!" He suddenly began laughed sadistically before he began to throw larger, even more devastating attacks 

"Caleb!! Don't lose yourself, not yet!" Maiz yelled before slicing a titan down the middle, killing the creature before charging into the horde and spinning at a horizontal angle, cutting of heads left and right until half the horde was decapitated.

"Raaah!!!" Caleb yelled before grabbing a titan corpse by the foot and using it like a club, smashing titans to the ground with one of their own, and feeling sadistic bliss while doing so.

They continued to kill every single titan in sight...until there was nothing left but bones and steaming blood.

"Haaah...haaah" Caleb breathed heavily, not from fatigue, but from the mental strain of trying to keep himself in check.

"You alright?" Maiz asked while walking over to him.

"Yeah...yyeah im fine..haah..okay..i'm good" he replied as he looked over at her.

"What was that trick you learned?" Caleb asked, smiling, now finally in control.

"Oh, hehe...i uhh...may have kept that a secret...hehehe" she laughed.

"*sigh*...well let's get back to group" Caleb said before blasting off.

"Right behind you" Maiz said before following suite.

(POV SWAP)

"Armin, you think those two will be okay?" Mikasa asked.

"Those two could take out that horde easily...it's Caleb's sanity that I worry about" Armin replied, before hearing something before seeing Caleb and Maiz behind them.

"See? Easy" Connie remarked.

Caleb flew to the front while Maiz stayed in lookout.

"Sir, the horde was exterminated" he reported.

"Good..we have a ways to go from here..hopefully things will go according to plan" Levi replied with an unreadable expression.

"Sir yes sir" Caleb saluted before going back to lookout position.

(QUITE A FEW HOURS LATER)

It was close to nightfall and the scouts had just reached the outside of shiganshina district, the scouts had scaled the wall and looked down at the devastated district.

Cakeb looked at shiganshina in complete disgust...titans everywhere...disgusting. Caleb clenching his fist till his nails made his hands bleed, the blood starting to drip to the ground, getting his friends attention.

"Caleb?" Krista said with worry.

"*sigh*...yes?" He asked,trying to keep his composure as he could feel his sanity slipping.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Physically...yes...mentally……...hell no ... I used to walk in that town Krista...i knew people there..i remember the happy store clerks to the children that ran the streets, always playing.. I remember... Mom...dad..one of the happiest couples I had ever seen..then ...those...those bastards!! Come to my home and take away everything from me!!!" Caleb yelled, his eyes beginning to flash from black to yellow, but just as he was about to give in he was interrupted by Erwin.

"Remember...extermination...no titan is allowed to leave shiganshina alive...am i understood?" The commander asked.

"Yes sir!!" Caleb and Maiz said simultaneously.

"Good. Once you are done, fire the flare..now get to it...happy hunting" Erwin smirked.

"Lets go!!!" Caleb before blasting off into the city.

"Don't need to tell me twice!!" Maiz yelled as she followed her fellow saiyan.

The two instantly got the attention of a few titans. They slowly drew towards them and Caleb bursted towards them and landed a doubt axe handle to a thirteen meters head and before it could recover Caleb plunged his hand into the nape and fired a ki blast inside of nape, causing an explosion of blood, the titan was dead. The next target was a five meter, it leaped into the air, mouth wide open. Caleb caught the titan by it's jaws, trying to close around him. Caleb opened his mouth and before anyone could see it, a ki beam fired through the titans mouth, through the nape, killing the creature. Caleb threw the worthless pile of meat into a building before looking for his next victim.

"Oh this is so much FUN!!!!" He yelled.

"Lets try and have the prey come to me!! HAHAHA!!!" He laughed before his sadistic smile slowly disappeared and instead his face look like that of a rapid wolf, canines showing and a feral look in his eye, with no other objective than to destroy.

He screamed with an ungodly fury...but it wasn't a normal roar ,this one was different...it was extremely loud, so much that windows that weren't broken from titan footsteps shattered from the sound, the very ground itself began to shake...its purpose was a beacon...a false dinner bell, causing the entire population of titans in the district to hear him and head in his direction.

"RAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!" He continued to roar, making sure every titan heard his cry of their impending doom, and his ultimate revenge...a challenge to truly see who was the dominant species on this planet.

The titans closed in, all having one goal in their mind...the desire to feed...but little did they know they were like flies..being led into a venus fly trap.

They continued to converge until the entire district was on top of him, but he had made a plan.

He continued to scream, but this time he was charging up his energy, waiting for just the right moment to strike. He saw his window and his white aura turned into a dark green. The aura began to change from flames into a giant ball surrounding him and with one final yell of rage, a giant three hundred and sixty degree mass spread of ki blasts erupted around him and consumed the entire area of the town in explosions, erasing all titans in its vicinity.

Maiz just watched the spectacle in slight awe, but also in slight disappointment for he stole all the kills.

Caleb descended into a small crater created by his extraordinary power, holding his head in mental pain..trying to control himself.

"Come...onnn ...get...out!!!"Caleb yelled before he exploded with his regular white ki, his mind instantly calming down as he did so.

Maiz flew over to him and landed.

"You alright now?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm fine ...fire the flare" Caleb ordered.

Maiz nodded before taking the flare from a pouch on her waist and fired it.

(POV SWAP)

"Commander, mission successful, we can start sealing up the hole" Hange said while holding a telescope.

"But what about the hole the Armored Titan made to allowed the titans from shiganshina to invade wall Maria?" Armin asked.

"An excellent question...well since those two will be completely exterminating the titans in Wall Maria...we figured the titans would be too far and between to actually pose a threat that we couldn't handle" Hange explained.  
  
As they talked,Caleb and Maiz landed on top of the wall.

They walked over to Erwin and saluted.

"What next sir?" Caleb asked.

"Next you will begin to exterminate the entire population of titans in wall Maria...the execution of the extermination will be left up to you two" The commander answered.

Caleb and Maiz looked at each other before discussing.

"So...how about you start going right and I'll go left...and we'll meet up at the other side" Caleb explained.

"Sure...seems like a good enough plan to me" Maiz agreed.

"See ya in two days!!!!" Caleb yelled as the two blasted off in opposite directions.

And so they started their mass extermination of the titans in Maria.

(DAY ONE)

Caleb and Maiz started in the forests, since they knew that those were the most difficult places to track and find every single one. Once they had turned the titan population in the forests to ash they set their sights on the towns, since they knew the titans desperation for a meal would lead them to where humans inhabited, their smell was intoxicating to the beasts.

Once most of the cities had been cleared, Caleb had begun to smell the titans out while Maiz tried sensing them, because life, no matter how lifeless they looked, were still alive and all living beings have a ki signature. So they continued to purge and slowly the night turned into day.

Caleb wasn't doing the hottest in terms of sanity so he decided to take 30 minute breaks every time he cleared an area, just to keep his wits about him.

(DAY 2)

They were hunting the last remains of the titans until they met at the other side,it was the afternoon… and just one titan remained ...but the question is...who was gonna kill it first. Caleb and Maiz looked at the other with playful eyes and they put their hands up...for rock, paper, scissors!!. One, two,three!!........... Maiz had rock,and Caleb had scissors.

Caleb cursed before Maiz charged the titan, smiling while she did so. She got the titans attention and before the beast could charge her, she materialized a ki whip from her hand and swung at the titan, cutting it straight through the nape, killing it.

The whip in Maiz's hand dissolved into the air and she sighed, relieved that the job was finally over.

"We should get paid for this" she said as she stretched in mid air, hearing her back crack as she did so.

"I wouldn't mind that, heh if i got five coins for every titan i killed...I'd be rich ...eh, but who cares about money anyway," Caleb replied, getting a raised eyebrow in return.

"What?" He asked.

"You don't care about money?" Maiz asked.

"Well, i see the point of it...but as you know...I lived out in the woods for years ...and unless you have some weird wildlife, animals don't exactly care about gold coins" He joked.

"Heh, fair point...wait what were we supposed to do when we were done again?" Maiz asked.

"Were supposed to meet up with the rest of the scouts in the forest where Rogue lives, you know...the place we visited three weeks ago" Caleb explained.

"Oooohhh, okay let's go!!!" Maiz yelled before blasting off.

"Okay" Caleb followed suite.

It had only taken the two a few minutes to reach the area the scouts were held up...which was right inside the cove.

"Huh...never thought I'd see the day where people would be here" Caleb said to himself as he saw the wagons and horses, and of course the scouts.

"He's certainly way more carefree than I was expecting" Petra said as she watched the Rogue titan cuddling with Armin and Mikasa.

"Yeah, people always assume that he's a monster...but he's the exact opposite" Caleb said from behind Petra, making the girl jump. 

Caleb laughed.

"That wasn't very nice!!" Petra screamed out of fear.

"It was still funny, was it not?" He asked, causing everyone to laugh, even Petra.

"Well well, i guess your as good of a comedian as you are a fighter" Maiz said from behind him, causing Caleb to smirk.

"I'm just in a good mood...no..a great mood...finally...no current threat of titans trying to kill my friends and family...i can feel…..peaceful for once....hmph…..maybe even a little content" He slightly huffed before walking over to his family.

Maiz watched him leave with an unreadable expression.

'Again, he's so unlike any other saiyan I've ever met, most of them are just cocky,overconfident assholes...but that guy is different...did he get hit on the head or something?guess I'll never know' She thought while watching them catch up.

"So Rogue, ready to head home tomorrow?" Mikasa asked the titan, getting a lick and purring in reply.

Caleb looked over at the tree in the middle of the cove and began walking over to it with a feeling of nostalgia.

He walked into the hollow tree and looked around, nothing had changed besides a few more pieces of junk Rogue had collected, it was all here...all the toys and all the memories.

Caleb sighed as he looked at all the pictures that were nailed to the side of the hollow, all the good times from when Mikasa and Armin were little and before Caleb's soul had been shattered to pieces, leaving him a psycho with the only purpose of exterminating every single titan on this planet. He grew solemn as he remembered what he had devolved into...he thought his parents were probably ashamed of him, that he was a disgrace to the Jaeger name, he clenched his fist at the thought. 

They were probably disgusted they had raised him...a true failure. He began to tear up as he thought about how his parents probably thought of him. He quickly regained himself realizing that he was probably just overthinking things, Carla and Grisha could never hate him, at least that's what he hoped.

He walked out of the hollow to see Rogue showing the scouts his ability to manipulate ki, they looked at his aura with pure awe.

"So your just like Caleb ...that's AWESOME!!!" Connie yelled at the sight.

"That's so cool" Krista said in fascination.

"Pretty impressive huh?" They turned to see Caleb walking towards them.

"Yeah, we never thought Rogue could do such a thing" Armin replied as he looked at the titans aura.

"But why is it blue?" Armin asked.

Caleb shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't ask me, its like my aura ...turns from white to green...no idea why but it happens" He explains.

"Ki is so confusing" Mikasa stated, causing Caleb to laugh.

"Got that right ...don't forget power levels are bullshit" Caleb added.

"Wait, power levels?" Armin asked.

"Yeah, it's a measurement of who's stronger than who...take me and Maiz for example" He points to the woman in question.

"My power level is higher than Maiz's, Maiz's power level is higher than Rogue's...but I've learned that its a bunch of bull…. you can't measure power like that ...it just doesn't work that well" He explained.

"Huh, why's that?" Sasha asked.

"Because it can depend on your emotions, your experiences...hell it can even depend on if your excited or not...I've realized there's just too many factors to accurately measure it" Caleb continued.

"Interesting" Hange commented while writing in her journal.

"So,Rogue...wanna spar?" Caleb asked, smiling with a challenging look in his eyes.

Rogue looked at him with surprise at his sudden challenge, but slowly had a smile on his face, even with no lips.

"Can you fly?" Caleb asked.

Rogue looked at the ground for a moment before his aura began to grow around him and ever so slowly he began to slightly float off the ground.

"How did you learn that!??!! It takes years to learn how to fly!!!" Maiz yelled in pure shock.

"KK..KAA..LLEE..BB TAAT NEE OWW ITT OORKEED EFOREE HEE AN NITTLE ONNES LLLEFF" Rogue tried to explain, coughing afterwards.

"Really?" Maiz looked over a Caleb.

"Well...in case he ever learned how to manipulate ki i taught him how to in theory, if he ever learned it...which he did and look at him now!!!" Caleb replied.

Rogue lifted his hand and waved towards himself in a gesture that said " come at me". Caleb smiled before he blasted into the air, even beyond the clouds, with Rogue in suite.

The two met above the clouds, fists raised...ready to fight. Caleb charged him and Rogue cocked his fist and they blasted toward the other, roaring as they did so. Their fists collided, cause all the clouds in the area to dissipate from the pure impact. Rogue launched a huge kick at Caleb, which he dodged with ease before charging and landing a punch point blank into Rogues stomach. Rogue coughed up phlegm before throwing a huge ki blast at Caleb, sending him flying. Caleb recovered and fired his own ki blasts. Rogue tried to dodge but because of his huge frame a majority of the attacks hit their target. Rogue yelled in surprise before he began charging his ki, roaring with determination while he did so. Caleb responded by charging up as well, their auras becoming so large they collided with one another, creating a beautiful lightning show of white and blue. 

They charged at each other once more and threw out flurries of punches and kicks, their attacks constantly meeting each other, causing shockwaves so powerful that even the people at the cove could feel them. Rogue landed a kick to Caleb's body, sending him flying miles away. 

Caleb recovered and blasted right back at him and landed a solid punch to the titans jaw, his head getting knocked sideways at the recoil before he hit Caleb with punch to the head, sending him flying once again, Caleb had to hand it to his brother, his hits weren't that powerful in terms of ki, but in terms of pure raw power he could not be beat.

Rogue's lipless maw had breaches of energy coming out of the spaces between his teeth. Caleb realized what he was doing, and he was planning to meet him in kind, he began to charge up and slowly steam started seeping through his teeth, charging his attack. They launched their gigantic ki beams out of there mouths!!!! their beams colliding, blue clashing with green to create an amazing display of color and power. They were in a stalemate until Caleb increased his energy, causing his beam to slowly overpower Rogues and eventually his beam completely overpowered the titans, Rogue was enveloped in a beam of light before it exploded.

Once the smoke cleared Caleb could see a burned covered Rogue, the flesh wounds slowly regenerating from the trauma. 

"You okay bud?" Caleb asked.

Rogue slowly nodded, breathing heavily from the blast.

Caleb hovered over to him.

"Sorry for putting so much force into it...i guess i was having too much fun hahahaha" He laughed nervously, before hearing a loud huffing noise, realizing that Rogue was laughing along with him.

Rogue gave him a lick to tell him it's alright.

"As long as you're okay" Caleb responded.

"We should probably head back now...although I wouldn't mind a rematch later" Caleb said before Rogue nodded and the two flew back to the cove.

(A FEW MINUTES LATER)

"So...when are we heading back to Rose?" Connie asked while they were in the cove.

"Tomorrow, since Maria is secure once more we don't need to worry about more hordes, but the titans could just break the walk again, since there very persistent" Levi answered before sipping his tea.

"So why not head back now?" Caleb asked.

"Because the horse's are completely exhausted, they need rest" Erwin explained.

"Okay, good enough for me" Caleb replied before walking towards the huge tree and climbing it.

"What are you doing?" Maiz asked.

"Resting" Caleb answered before he began to hang upside down from the tree by his tail. 

"That does not look like resting" Maiz replied while floating onto the branch he was hanging from.

"Well I learned that i can stay like this with no adverse side effects, kinda like bats" He explained.

"Really, didn't know we could do that" Maiz commented in fascination.

"Hell I've even fell asleep like this once" Caleb said.

"Really? Why do you not let go?" Maiz asked.

"From what I've experienced...its like your tail locks if its wrapped around something when you fall asleep...it's weird...it's like my muscles lock while I'm unconscious" Caleb explained.

"Huh, I wonder if I can do that" She wondered as she crouched down and wrapped her tail around the branch and began to hang upside down.

"Wow...i don't feel dizzy at all like people tell me it's like" She looked around while upside down.

"Yeah, it's the weirdest thing" Caleb responded.

"Well, im gonna take a nap" Caleb said before he closed his eyes.

"Ya know what, I'll join you" Maiz replied as she too,closed her eyes.

The two both slowly fell into a light nap.

(MANY HOURS LATER)

"Hey!! Wake up!!" The two heard and they awoke to see jean prodding Caleb in the face with a stick.

Caleb bit the stick and ripped it out of jeans hands and spit it away.

"Hey!! It wasn't my fault you guys weren't waking up!!" Jean yelled, causing them to wake up completely, although not very pleased with it.

"Jean ...give me one good reason not to kick your ass" Caleb asked as he showed his canines as an intimidation display, and it was working.

"Uhhh, th..the commander told me to!!!" Jean yelled. Caleb stopped showing his fangs and dropped from the tree, with Maiz following his lead.

"Well..its morning so that wasn't just a nap" Maiz yawned.

"Huh, you think so?" Caleb asked sarcastically, getting a playful gaze from Maiz in return.

"Well, we're getting ready to head back to Rose" Armin explained to the two as they walked towards the group.

"Okay, good enough for me" Caleb replied.  
  
The two Saiyans watched the scouts load of the wagons and mount their horses, and set off.

Caleb and Maiz were still on titan watch, one could never be too careful.

"Hey Caleb?" Maiz asked.

"Yes?" Caleb looked over.

"Isn't tonight a full moon?" She asked.

Caleb looked at her, confused before nodding.

"Okay, so we'll need to stay inside for the whole night," she explained.

"Wait...why?" Caleb asked, even more confused.

"So we don't turn into great apes, duh" She answered, but it just made him even MORE confused.

"Wait, great apes? What's that?" Caleb asked.

Maiz looked at him with wide eyes, he didn't know what a great ape was!!?? That both confused and shocked equally.

"You know...when you stare at the moon you transform into a giant ape?" She said, trying to understand how he didn't know.

"I can stare at the moon and I'm fine, it just makes me less sane, kinda like fighting titans" Caleb explained. Maiz widened her eyes even more.

"So...your saying...that you don't transform when you look at the moon?" She asked.

"No, I don't...I'm just more aggressive is all" He replied.

'Thats ...That's impossible!!!! Every Saiyan transforms!!! How?..is this because he's the legendary super saiyan? But why? How does it make sense!!??' Maiz thought in complete confusion.

"Is something wrong Maiz?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah, just a bit blown away by that...no other Saiyan is like that ...its ...a complete shock is all" Maiz explained.

"So ...all other Saiyans can transform into these...great apes?" Caleb asked.

"Yes, it increases their power by ten times...but it comes at a cost to most, unless they are trained by the royal family..or by some miraculous feat of self control happens....they cannot control the form...it consumes them...they become mindless beasts with a thirst for endless destruction" Maiz answered.

"Huh ...is it really a bad thing that I can't do it then?" Caleb asked.

"It's not a bad thing Caleb, it's just...the most abnormal of abnormals" She replied.

"Well my mom always did say i was different Haha!!!" Caleb laughed.

Maiz just shook her head, smiling while doing so.

"We'll probably be back by late afternoon, by the looks of the sun...so that means we'll have enough time to get you away from the moons light" Caleb explained.

"Okay, but if i do transform ...cut off my tail okay?" she asks.

"Uhhh, sure...i'm guessing that reverts you back right?" Caleb asked.

"Yes, it will revert me back to normal, and I won't be able to transform ever again" Maiz answered.

"Okay, good" He says as they continue to look for titans, only to be met by a few herds of deer and a few flocks of birds.

"Heh ...RAAAAHH!!!" Caleb roared, but it sounded more like a lion than a man. The animals in the vicinity all looked towards them, the deer putting their heads down in a sign of submission.

"What was that about?" Maiz asked.

"It's just something I learned, I guess since i'm a saiyan i'm more in tune with the animal's than with man...they basically see me as their universal alpha" He explained.

"Huh, weird...I've mostly been on spaceships my whole life so I never had the chance to interact with wildlife all that often" Maiz responded.

"Really? That's disappointing, you can practically read animals like books if you get good enough...hell they can even understand ya" Caleb explained.

"You serious?" Maiz asked, slightly shocked.

"Yep, watch" He said as a bird flew by.

He growled and the bird heard Caleb and looked over at him. Caleb growled again, asking the bird if it could bob its head back and forth, and the bird did what it was told, it waved its head back and forth before flying off.

"Wow, huh...interesting" Maiz commented, intrigued.

"I can teach you after we get home and this whole full moon thing blows over, again," Caleb said.

"So….how about we spar after tonight? like..the next morning?" Maiz asked.

"Sure" Caleb answered.

"Okay, cool" Maiz replied.

The two kept talking about their plans till the sun set until they finally saw wall Rose, they were home,Rogue with them...just like Caleb promised three years ago.

"Finally, we're home!!" Connie yelled.

"About time!!" Reiner yelled as well.

"Maiz, put on your hood and mount a horse" The commander ordered. Maiz put her hood up and landed onto a horse.

They had reached the gate and had entered Calanes district.

The walked through the district and were immediately barraged by people.

"Is that the Rogue titan!!!?"

Is that person flying?...im not hallucinating right?"

"What's the Rogue doing here!?"

"Is that the hero of Maria!?"

They tried their best to move out of the district as quickly and as peacefully as possible, without disturbing the local population.

(A FEW HOURS LATER)

The scouts were about to reach headquarters before their torches burnt out.

"Shit" Jean cursed.

"How are we gonna get home now?" Connie asked.

Caleb got an idea.

His body suddenly erupted with a bright, glowing, white aura.

"Oh ...that works" Connie remarked.

"Rogue" Caleb looked up at the titan, Rogue nodded before his body was engulfed with huge, blue flames.

"No such thing as too many torches" Maiz chuckled.

They had continued their trek until, after another half hour, they had reached headquarters

"Oh, finally!!!" Caleb yelled.

"So, where do we put the titan?" Maiz asked.

"Uhh,hehe" Caleb nervously laughed.

END OF CHAPTER 14 ...SO HOW WAS IT? I HOPE IT WAS GOOD ...STAYED UP ALL NIGHT WITH FOUR CUPS OF COFFEE BUT I DID IT!!! REVIEW AND IF YOU DON'T MIND ...I'M GONNA PASS OUT NOW….ZZZZZ


	15. Chapter 15

AHHH, CHAPTER 15 ...YA KNOW I HOPE I KEEP THE DESIRE TO KEEP THIS GOING AND DON'T BURN OUT…..I PRAY TO GOD THAT NEVER HAPPENS, BUT WE'VE CAME THIS FAR AND I WANNA WRITE THIS STORY TILL THE END!!

AGE 760 TWENTY YEARS SINCE THE FALL OF VEGETA(GET USED TO THIS...ALOT HAPPENS IN THIS ONE YEAR)

(A FEW WEEKS AFTER THE MARIA PURGE)

"Okay, Caleb, real talk…..that facial hair looks ridiculous on you" Maiz stated, pulling on his beard that went slightly past his chin.

"Hey!! It looks just fine!! Right guys?" He asked the group in the dining hall.

The group just stared at his goatee, before one by one they slowly started shaking their heads left and right.

Caleb facepalmed before returning to his food, with an unpleasant expression on his face.

"Awww, what's wrong? Did I hurt your feelings?" Maiz asked mockingly.

"Nope, but you did make me self conscious…..so thank you....grrr" Caleb growled, only to be met by laughter.

"Oh, don't be such a grumpy grumps...I'm just kidding ...about the mocking part ...but seriously though the beard really needs to go...you look like a caveman" she grabbed his beard again.

"Grrrr...fff...fine" he gave in.

"Oh, you've finally gave in huh?" Maiz asked teasingly, letting go.

"If your going to keep repeating it over and over than fine…..ugh" Caleb groaned.

Once the group had finished their lunch they went into clear field that surrounded the castle before it hit the woods.

"Now if you don't mind, i'm gonna go hunting….i need to clear my head" Caleb remarked before he ran into the forest, not even waiting for a reply.

(POV SWAP)

Caleb was finally away from people, don't get him wrong, he loves his friends and family to death...it's just right now he needed some time away from them….especially the women. The females have been driving him insane, not just from the constant teasing, but from the fact that most of them had the hots for him. He couldn't understand it, why him? He was a monster, with a split personality that wished to turn the world into a blood filled hell….he just...couldn't grasp it...maybe it's because he never got advice about women and what they like...he never had the opportunity...perhaps he'll never know. He shrugged, deciding not to dwell on it before jumping into the trees with great vigor, and climbed with such speed and stealth a spider monkey would blush from embarrassment. He was using all his senses to his advantage his eyes, ears, and nose, especially his nose. He was better than Rogue in terms of his sense of smell, which always proved useful when he was hunting in the great forests of Maria before he even considered moving to Rose, but compared to Maria...this was a cakewalk. No threat of titans ruining his hunt, no need to return home in case the children were in danger...he was free again...and it felt good. 

He sniffed the air aggressively and he finally picked up something, using his tail as a third arm, he slowly and silently climbed through the deep tree canopy with great caution, he didn't want his prey noticing him, now did he?. After slowly working his way to his prize, he saw a small opening, the canopy still cover the top of the small field and that's when he finally saw his quarry, a colossal boar, a rare find in Rose...perfect. With his eyes on the prize, Caleb slowly climbed through the canopy until he was right above his prey. The giant boar began to sense something was amiss, it began becoming nervous and sniffing around erratically, trying to detect the danger. Caleb stayed as still as possible, his breathing slowing down to the point where it unable to be heard by the regular human ear. The boar began to return back to its grazing, thinking there was no danger, but it had no idea it was being watched.

Caleb saw an opening for the boars neck and slowly began to inch closer, slowly and silently working his way down a tree, his body positioned with his head looking downwards with his tail holding onto a small branch, keeping him supported until he climbed lower.His nails acting as anchors as he made his way down the trunk until he was in position. He saw the boar turn its head away from his position, a perfect ambush opening. He pounced, latching onto the back of the giant mammal. The boar began running and swinging its body around, trying to shake him, but Caleb's nails were dug in too deep for him to be shaken off, unless he was taking a giant chunk of flesh with him that is. The boar began squealing in pain from the saiyans deadly talons digging into its flesh. Caleb slowly began to work his way to the beasts neck, once he was there he opened his mouth and bit into the boars nape, causing the boar to squeal even louder from the pure agony, but Caleb did the most unexpected thing, after biting, he let go and dropped off the beast. 

The giant animal instantly turning around and getting into a threat posture, it was stomping on the ground, its tusks lowered. Caleb roared at the beast, causing the creature to flinch momentarily before returning to its threatening stance.

The boar charged him with Caleb narrowly dodging the sharp tusks of keratin by jumping overtop of the beast. The boar stopped charging, realizing it missed and turned around, but it suddenly began to feel dizzy, off balance, its legs starting to wobble from sudden weakness, but it wasn't just from the trauma of its wounds,it was also from a saiyans special weapon ...venom glands...saiyans had a special pair of venom glands in their top gums, and they contained deadly neurotoxins and cytotoxins that slowly destroy your nervous system and that cause necrosis at the site of the bite wound,melting the flesh and causing it to drop and rot off. Caleb had known about his little trick since he was little, and has practiced hunting with it for years, until he gained complete control over it. He thought it was completely normal for humans, when he had asked his parents they told him it was completely natural ...but he knew better now.

The boar was starting to become weaker, it was having trouble thinking and its vision was becoming fuzzy,its legs were starting to give.

Caleb decided he should end this now, he had his fun...now it was time to finish off the creature. Caleb rushed the beast, the boar charging at him as well. He dodged the charging animal and rushed for the throat, mouth wide open and with one bite and a tug, he had ripped out the animals jugular,killing it. The boar instantly stopped, crashing to the ground from its previous high speed, dead.

He walked over to the beast.

"You will not go to waste, i promise" He said as he closed the animal's now lifeless eyes.

Caleb then stood atop the beasts and roared into the sky in victory, and for the thrill of the kill. 

He began to feast, ripping into the body with his teeth and nails, ripping out and eating organs whole, every strip of fat and flesh was on his menu, intestines,stomach,everything…... his mind had now given in to his primal blood, that of a predator, no longer that of a warrior. Saiyans have very strong stomachs and are built for the digestion of both cooked and raw meat, plus most plants. Saiyans were built to survive and Caleb was no exception. The smell of fresh meat and blood was the same to them as sharks, the moment they had the scent...there was no escape. 

After 20 minutes...there was nothing left except the head and bones, but even the bones were cracked open as Caleb loved to suck out the marrow inside. Caleb's jaws were similar in strength to that of a hyena, able to gnaw open bones with little issue.

Caleb, realizing that the hunt was over, began making his way back to headquarters. He ran through the trees like a blur, almost too fast for a human to see

(POV SWAP)

Maiz sniffed into the air, smelling the scent of blood.

"Looks like Caleb got something" She stated as he looked towards the forest.

"Really?" Petra asked as she continued to pet Rogue.

"Yep, smell it from here...smells delicious...too bad I didn't join him" Maiz slightly sulked.

They heard rustling and looked to see a blood coated Caleb, walking out through the shrubbery.

"Damn...you got a lot of blood on you" Maiz pointed out.

Caleb just huffed with humor.

"Gee, hadn't noticed" he replied, voice dripping with sarcasm,plus the literal blood dripping off him.

Maiz walked over to the huge saiyan and did something he didn't expect. Maiz took her finger, swiped it across Caleb's cheek and put her finger in her mouth, sucking on the blood.

"Mmm, not bad" She commented.

"Umm, yeah...it was a huge boar...all it took was a bite or two and that was it" Caleb scratched the back of his neck, slightly embarrassed at the female saiyans display.

"What's wrong?" The woman in question asked.

Caleb's cheeks began to get almost as red as the blood that was covering him.

"Ohh!! Umm!! Nothing I'm just still in my hunting drive ya know? Kinda makes me wacky...i'm gonna go in the river now!!! Clean myself off!!" He pointed over to the river before he ran over to it and dived in,completely submerging himself.

"Well ...that was fast" Maiz crossed her arms as she watched as Caleb took off his clothes and bathed in the river.

Caleb looked over at the female staring at him. 

"What?" He asked.

Maiz immediately looked away, her face slightly tinted red.

"Nothing" she replied, keeping her composure this time.

Petra looked on at the scene and giggled to herself, Rogue looked at her with questioning eyes.

But before petra could explain they heard a huge splash. They looked over to see the pair of saiyans wrestling in the water. The two were just having fun ...an interesting site.

"Those two get along so well" Petra watched the two.

Rogue nodded as he saw Caleb push Maiz's head into the water. After a few moments Caleb had lost track of the woman, until Maiz had pounced on Caleb's back from the water, catching him off guard.Caleb grabbed her with his tail and pulled her off, throwing her into the water once more.

Caleb laughed.

"You cannot hope to win!!" He smiled.

Maiz had swam around to his back once more and knocked his feet out from under him, sending him into the water. He opened his eyes to see fish in a panic, surprised by his sudden entry. He looked around and quickly saw Maiz charging him, using her ki to blast her forward, she head butted him in the abs, causing him to get knocked back from the impact, sending him deeper into the river.

The two began to spar under water...with Caleb being naked….but Maiz was too focused on having fun that she never really looked to see his huge member, how she didn't notice it was beyond him. The two clashed while submerged for ten minutes straight, their lung capacity was astounding. 

Caleb blasted back into the shallows, turning around to meet his opponent.

Maiz bursted out of the water and jumped onto Caleb's chest.

"Oh…..uhhh" Maiz looked at him,realizing she miscalculated her attack.

"Well ...hello there" Caleb jokes, trying to make it less awkward, but it wasn't working.

Maiz just stared at him for a few moments, Caleb began to look around uncomfortably while her eyes were staring into his black pearls.

She realized what she was doing,and immediately jumped off him.

"I'm so sorry!!" Maiz yelled, extremely embarrassed.

"It's fine" Caleb replied.

The two remained silent for a few minutes until Caleb broke the ice.

"Hey...wanna see something cool?" He asked.

"Oh, uhh sure" Maiz replied, trying to forget the whole scene from before.

"But first...I'll uhh, put on some clothes," Caleb said.

Maiz nodded.

(A FEW MINUTES)

"So ...what is it you wanted to show me?" Maiz asked, looking around to see a bunch of targets….it looked like a shooting range.

Caleb walked over to her with a slightly different outfit this time….he was wearing a trench coat with four holsters, two on his sides and two on his chest.

"Sorry for taking a bit...this is my only other outfit, but to answer your question...these" he answered as he put two items on a table right next to him … they were revolvers.

Maiz looked at them curiously.

"So ...what do you need those for?" She asked.

"I just use them for fun...sides...if there were any humans that wanted to start some shit with me ...might as well fight fire with fire...and since I wouldn't be using any ki...they wouldn't be able to identify me if i was covering my face" Caleb explained.

"Except when take into account that your THREE METERS tall" Maiz laughed at his oversight.

"True" He replied.

"So…..your good with guns then?" She asked.

"Well ...been practicing since i was like ...fifteen? Yeah fifteen...i think...so I would say that I'm at least a little experienced" Caleb answered.

"Well then show me then" Maiz gestured towards the targets.

He picked up the two revolvers off the table and put them back into his holster.

"With pleasure" Caleb walked on the middle of the targets, which were just sticks with painted buckets on top of them.

He stopped dead still..and just stared at the targets ...slowly moving his hand towards his guns in their holsters. He just stood there for a better half of a minute before a bird landed on a branch, then he striked.

He pulled out his pistols so fast even Maiz couldn't see it, he instantly shot the two targets in front of him, knocking the buckets of the sticks. He crossed his arms to hit the targets to his sides, both shots hitting their mark dead on.  
He spun his revolvers around once as he put them in their holsters.

"Damn ...not bad" Maiz complimented.

"Thanks, been working on that one" Caleb replied.

He walked back to the table and put his guns on it.

"So, was that it?" Maiz asked.

"Pretty much, i don't really have that many cool things to show you hahah" he laughed.

"Its fine, at least you tried" She replied, laughing as well.

They continued to laugh for a bit until silence consumed them, then Caleb asked her a question.

"So Maiz ...i remember now ...who told you about me? ...like who gave you the mission to warn me?" He asked.

Maiz looked down at the ground in deep thought.

"Nappa, my mentor told me to, against our leaders wishes," she replied.

"Nappa?" Caleb asked.

"He was a great general of the saiyan army, and not a half bad counselor to the king" Maiz explained.

"Really? Was he an asshole?" Caleb asked.

"Oh definitely, he was just the nicest saiyan i had met until you" She replied.

The silence surrounded them once more.

"What was he like?" Caleb asked.

Maiz took a deep breath.

"He was ...an idiot...but not a fool,he was smart...he taught me and prince vegeta everything we know...he rescued me...my parents were killed by frieza when he destroyed our world" She breathed, trying not to tremble at the memory.

"But Nappa had saved me before I could reach the world I was destined to go to ...i was only a baby at the time...they realized frieza would've killed me for i wasn't of any use to the lizard…...so they hid me...but they couldn't keep me hidden forever...but by the time I was found out, i was a use to him ...one more tool to manipulate...so i was used by him to conquer many worlds ...but i hated it...the killing...the screams...the bravery of the inhabitants that tried to stop us.." Maiz stopped...trying to control the tears ...but she carried on anyway.

"By the time I was fifteen ...i had lost all hope...feeling like all i was to be was frieza's slave...Prince Vegeta...he was kinda like a brother to me..Raditz...heh, he was like a chiller big brother...he was a dick...but at least he showed he cared...vegeta...he cared, but just wouldn't show it...Nappa...he kinda raised us all...he saw our potential...he beat us up all the time ...but that was only for us to get zenkai boosts" she continued.

"Zenkai boost? What's that?" Caleb asked, eyebrow raised.

"When a saiyan recovers from near death he gets stronger exponentially" Maiz explained. Caleb nodded before gesturing for her to continue.

"We heard the news that the legendary super saiyan could be in existence once again...vegeta got the intel and apparently he was the first born son of a deceased colonel Paragus...Broly...When we heard the news……..we had a feeling of excitement for once ...a feeling of change in our horrible lives...we had hope ...but vegeta said that we shouldn't go after him so early…..it might be a trick by frieza...to lure us into a trap and finally be rid us once and for all ...but Nappa thought otherwise, so he sent me ...and well..here I am" She finished.

"They don't seem like that bad of guys….why did you tell me they were a threat?" Caleb asked.

"Well ...it's not you...more like your planet...see...the group thought that if we make it seem like it was a purging mission….frieza wouldn't know any better ...so Nappa wanted me to come here and tell you when to expect them ...so they could be stopped before they turn this world into a lifeless wasteland,if it actually had any meaning to you that is" Maiz answered.

Caleb finally understood, nodding his head in understanding.

(A FEW MINUTES LATER)

The pair were sitting on a rock, looking up at the sky, till Caleb suddenly got the urge to fight.

"Heh…..hey...wanna spar?" He asked, causing the two to instantly jump off the rock.

Maiz aura exploded around her.

"That's a good enough answer for me!!!!!" Caleb yelled  
  
The two charged each other, launching a flurry of punches. Maiz had certainly improved and got a large amount of hits on the male saiyan, surprising Caleb. He simply smiles at her improvement...it just made things all the more fun. He landed a roundhouse kick to her chest, which she countered with an energy whip to his face, knocking him away. Caleb charged up, screaming, he looked her in the eyes, not with anger or rage, but with an emotion he could not place... all he knew it made him feel giddy and it made him want to go all out even more.

He roared with the high energy flowing through his body and rushed the woman, with a smile that looked completely maddening ...but Maiz could tell that it was joy, not psychosis.

The woman was having extreme trouble blocking and dodging him at full power, getting constantly hit in the process. He was just too overwhelming, with both his extreme power and body mass. Maiz landed a huge gut check on him, she looked up and saw him smiling down at her, with a playful look in his eyes.

"This is getting interesting, hows this?" He asks as a green blade materialized from his hand, catching Maiz off guard.

"How do you know that technique?" She asked,surprised.

"I knew about it for a long time, I just haven't used it in years actually" Caleb replied, realizing he hadn't actually used this technique in literal YEARS….he shrugged before trying to slice her.

Maiz blocked the attack with her whip, they continued to try and slash the other, their blades constantly clashing and intercepting the others. 

Maiz had an idea, Caleb swung his ki blade and she wrapped her whip around his blade and his whole arm, he was unarmed, but so was Maiz. They fought using their one unbound arm while their opposite hands were bound. 

Maiz hit Caleb straight in the face with a haymaker, Caleb countered with a knee to the gut, knocking her back, her whip disintegrating. Caleb disintegrated his own blade and launched a huge hit to her gut, sending her into the ground.

She quickly jumped onto her feet and blasted into the air, throwing ki blasts while heading towards him. Caleb swiped the blasts away before charging her, the two yelled as their fists collided, causing the area to rumble around them. 

Caleb continued to scream, his control feeling like it was slipping, Maiz grew worried for him.

Caleb continued to attack, his muscles beginning to bulge, his veins popping as his energy came pouring out of him like an endless waterfall, completely uncontrollable, he stopped trying to attack Maiz and held his head in his hands, constantly screaming, his aura continued to get larger and larger until the sky began to darken from his auras very presence. 

He continued to yell, his screams turning into that of a feral wolves howl, completely wild and like that of an animal, he began to breathe heavily before screaming once more, it sounded as if he was going through pure and utter agony, his mind was just about to break and break the chains before heard a voice.

"Caleb?" Maiz asked, with an almost heartbroken voice.

Caleb immediately looked at her and instantly recognized her...Maiz...his friend..his mind began to calm down,slowly returning to normal.

"Sss..sorry about that" he nervously smiled at the woman. She did something else that surprised him...she hugged him.

'Man I'm getting love these days' Caleb thought to himself as he tightened the hug.

'He's broken...i see that now, the power of the legend...it breaks your mind...i feel kinda sorry for him...heh...i guess we're both two broken souls ,huh?' Maiz thought to herself.

(A FEW MINUTES LATER)

The pair of saiyans were standing next to a tree, with Maiz constantly asking if he was okay.

"You okay now?" Maiz asked, still worried.

"I told you I'm fine...its...it's gone now...well i think it is anyway" Caleb replied.

"What happens when you lose control like that?" She asks.

Caleb didn't respond for a moment.

"It feels ...it feels like im free...like my mind has no more mental walls blocking it anymore...unfortunately my mind also wishes to kill everything it sees when i lose control ...it just feels so ...good...but yet so bad...but my power, oh my power, it feels like it is infinite, absolutely zero limits on it...just,pure,raw,power" He explained.

"It sounds…..hard to control" Maiz replied.

"It is ...it's gonna be worse when it explodes….I've been holding it back most of my life…. i don't want to imagine what it will be like when it comes out" Caleb said, clenching his fists in worry.

"Well, I'll try my best to wrangle you in when that day comes" Maiz smiled up at him.

"Thanks"

"Don't mention it"

The two stared at the scouts hanging around Rogue, talking. Krista was braiding Rogues hair and Jean and Rogue were having an argument ...Rogue and Caleb both didn't care for Jean in two aspects...one,he was cocky asshole and two, he wished to be Mikasa's mate...so they didn't care for him in that aspect,but he was a friend nonetheless.

He also saw petra petting Rogues leg, Rogue and Petra had gotten remarkably close after they had met, Caleb talked to him about it and apparently Petra reminded Rogue alot of Carla…..which surprised Caleb...but he could see the similarities...so he understands.

The thing that perplexed Caleb the most was the woman standing right next to him….she's just so ...different than most woman he's ever met ...one moment she's confident and teases him ...the next she's super embarrassed and can't even look at him...the woman confused him ...but that's also what's so attractive about her….she's so ...different that it made her so ...unique and exotic...and so ...CUTE!! God she was cute, her sapphire eyes to her black hair and very weird personality….she was just so…...amazing...and Caleb couldn't help but admire her. Hell he might even be falling for her ...but then again…... he doesn't know what that feels like.

(POV SWAP)

"Commander" Levi walked into the room.

"Aren't you a common visitor" Erwin commented.

"Well, we are dealing with a lot more shit these days" Levi replied.

"Fair enough" Erwin replied.

"So ... Zackley and Nile are coming to see if the two are ready for the next expedition in two days, correct?" The corporal asked.

"Correct" The commander replied.

"So what are we going to do with Maiz?" The corporal asked.

"She will be hidden throughout the entire determination...they will never find her." The commander sighed

"But I do not believe that we will be able to keep her hidden forever,she is just too important to our operations now ...if the titans ever invade again...she will almost definitely be seen at the front lines and questions will be asked, and we will have no choice but to answer" Erwin explained.

Levi nodded before walking out of the room, leaving the commander to his thoughts once more. He wasn't really sure how this would work out, but he was hoping it would be for the better.

The two saiyans and the titan had grown stronger, so strong that they could probably rule the world if they wished ...Caleb ... on the throne as king....now that's an idea.

The commander chuckled at the thought.

Maiz and Caleb have gotten close these past few months...so close in fact, they might have a litter of saiyans on their hands one day.

While the idea of a whole family of saiyans fighting for humanity was a good thing in Erwin's eyes, the government might deem them unacceptable and try to exterminate them, of course...they wouldn't be able to touch them, with two saiyan parents and a titan uncle that could destroy humanity with a snap of their fingers.

"I might just take a vacation at this rate,hm" Erwin laughed, raising his legs onto his desk and doing something he never really ever did…..he chilled…..and damn did it feel good.

(POV SWAP)

"I'm, so ,damn, tired" Caleb complained.

"Well then take a nap" Maiz suggested.

"I …..might just do that" He replied.

Just as he was about to walk away to a tree, he noticed the teens and his brother doing something near the river,they were swimming and it looked like they were playing, something.

Caleb, now very interested in what they were doing, quickly made his way over to them. He walked up to the group.

"What are you guys up to?" He smiled.

"Were playing "guess who?" Sasha answered.

"Wanna join us?" Connie asked.

Caleb shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" He replied, he began to sit right next to Rogue, on the bank of the river. 

"I'll go first this time" Connie stated.

He coughed and suddenly adorned a very cold and grumpy expression.

"You had better clean that window right, or you'll be cleaning out the shitters for a month," Connie said in a very quiet and grumpy voice.

"That's obviously Levi" Caleb commented.

"Oh, I got one..hm hm" He started breathing heavily, he took one last large inhale….. before releasing a thunderous roar that made the group cover their ears or dive underwater from the noise. He was making the ground shake by stomping it and forcing his ki to look like that of steam erupting from his pores, his mouth erupted with steam like ki, an obvious Rogue imitation.

"Nice Rogue impression" Armin complimented.

"Thanks...but it does hurt my throat going that deep" Caleb laughed, holding his throat in slight pain,slightly coughing as he sat back down.

Caleb continued to watch them play for a few minutes until he suddenly got hungry.

His stomach growled like a monster, with everyone around him stopping in silence until the grumble stopped.

They looked over at Caleb…..and burst out laughing.

"Hehe, guess i'm just hungry HAHAHA" Caleb laughed.

"But speaking of….I'm gonna fish" he continued.

"But ...you don't have a pole" Connie replied, slightly confused.

"Who needs a pole when you have a tail!!" Caleb explained, his huge tail waving behind him.

"Your tail?" Maiz asked, even she was confused.

"Yep!! I learned a long time ago that fish love my tail,so I thought it might make a good lure…..and I was right!!" He smiled, his tail wagging even faster than before.

He stood at the edge of the water and dipped his tail into the water, and he waited.

Then bam!!! His tail was hit!! He yanked his tail out of the water and pulled out a 100lb catfish!!!

"Holy crap!!" Connie yelled in surprise.

"That fish is huge!!" Petra remarked in shock.

Caleb ripped his tail out of the whiskered fish mouth and held it up by its jaw.

"Told ya!! A tail is pretty handy huh?" He smiled.

"Heh, i was just wondering how you weren't paralyzed from the bite..since our tails are quite sensitive after all" Maiz explained.

"I trained it to be quite durable ...its as strong as the rest of my body ...if my body can't be cut by it ...my tail can't either" Caleb replied.

"Wow ...mind teaching me that?" She asked.

"Of course!!!" He smiled.

"Thanks" Maiz smiled back.

"But before that ...who wants some catfish?" Caleb asked.

(A HALF-HOUR LATER)

"Ahhh,much better" Caleb laid against a tree with a hand on his tummy.

"Same...ahhh, damn ...you know how to cook Caleb" Maiz complimented.

"Thanks, it pays to stand in the kitchen for a couple of hours getting constantly yelled at by your mother, huh? Haha" he laughed.

Maiz laughed as well, the two watching the kids play in the river, along with Rogue.

Caleb stood up, gesturing Maiz to follow her.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"You'll see" Caleb answered.

The two flew up into the air, right above the large river.

"You ever see this before?" Caleb asked before raising his hand, and by lifting his pointer and middle finger, he suddenly raised them up and immediately a huge wave of water raised from the river.

"Wow" Maiz remarked in wonder.

"I guess not" He chuckled, before he noticed his brother lying down, looking up at the clouds with a worried expression.

Caleb landed next to the Titan, nudging his cheek. The beast looked over at him, snapping out of his trance like state.

"You alright buddy?" He asked.

Rogue nodded.

"Was it about that nightmare last week?" Maiz asked, rubbing his ears, earning a purr out of the beast.

Rogue slowly nodded.

"What was it about," Caleb asked 

"IIT….AAASS….NEE….RRR...RUUUNNNINN...ROM...AHH...NOOONNSER" Rogue explained, slightly whining.

"A monster?" Maiz asked.

Rogue nodded.

"EIIII….EII WAASS...RUNNNNIN...ANN...EI COUUD HEEER ITTT...ITTT SOUUUNED IKE AHH...DENON" Rogue answered.

"A demon Huh?,usually that's reserved for me" Caleb laughed.

"Really? I haven't heard you say that in years" Armin asked from behind the two.

"True ...but then again ...no one has asked what i am since then" he smiled.

Armin nodded.

"So what was this monster,did you see it?" Caleb asked.

Rogue shook his head.

"UST...ITTSS….SRREEEN" He replied.

"Scream? ...Huh…..weird" Caleb replied.

"Well, how about you stop thinking about it ...i got a fun idea...wanna join me Rogue?" He asked.

Rogue nodded before slowly getting up.

"Lets fly into the air...and fall into the river" Caleb smirked.

Rogue slowly began to have the same devious smirk, this should be fun.

The two made a break for the river, the teens, concerned, look at the two charging behemoths in slight panic. The two blasted into the air and as they hit 30 meters in the air their ki disappeared, they began to freefall.

The teens immediately began to swim to shore in panic.

"Holy shit!!!"

"Run!!!!" 

"Oh my lord!!!"

"Those idiots!!!!"

As the two were in free fall the two tucked their arms and legs together.

"Cannonball!!!"

"ANNNONNALL!!!!"

A huge tsunami began the moment the two hit the river, the huge wave consuming most of the area around the river, including the teens that had just made it to shore.

Slowly the river began its regular flow. Suddenly two huge bodies floated to the surface, dying from laughter.

"Hahahaha!!!!, that was fun!!!" Caleb laughed.

Rogue nodded in between huffs.

The two continued to laugh as they floated down the river, ignoring the glares passing by, including a very pissed and wet corporal Levi.

The two got out of the river and were instantly met by the corporal, Caleb thought he could almost see smoke coming out of his ears.

"Sorry corporal, we were just playing" Caleb explained, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well...too bad...Rogue has to go through a capture exercise...so get ready ...I'll meet you there" Levi walked away, almost steaming.

Rogue looked down at the floor in a guilty expression.

"Don't blame yourself buddy, I asked if you wanted to do it...your fine" Caleb reassured titan, patting his calf before walking away, leaving the titan to go practice capture exercises.

He sighed, steam billowing from his maw. Today was gonna be long.

He just had to remember ...no ki...otherwise it would be extremely unfair.

(A DAY LATER)

"So, a determination?" Caleb asked from his seat, cigar in his mouth.

Erwin nodded.

"Caleb…..you smoke?" Armin asked.

"It cools my nerves when we do all this politics bullshit" he really before lighting the cigar by igniting a small flame of green ki from his finger.

"And before you ask,No ...Rogue doesn't smoke" Caleb continued, stopping Armin's mouth before he asked.

"When did you start?" Mikasa asked, with her normal emotionless expression.

"About...uhh ... I think like ...when I was eighteen...our first year as trainees" He replied,blowing smoke out of his mouth.

"Huh, aren't you under age?" Krista asked.

"Yep, but I could say I'm forty and nobody would tell the difference" Caleb replied.

Krista chuckled.

"Your not wrong" she said.

"I never told anyone cause, well ...i feel like you guys would've worried a ton over nothing….i am not weak ...i could lose an eye and i would be fine," he remarked.

They nodded their heads.

"Anyway, commander ...what's this determination about?" Caleb asked.

"It's like a check up, to see if your still a benefit to humanity" Erwin explained.

"And who will make that decision?" He asked.

"Zackley and commander Nile" The commander replied, Caleb's face fell.

".....are you fucking kidding me?" He asked,not in the mood for jokes.

Erwin shaked his head.

"God damn it!!!" Caleb yelled.

"Zackley i can handle ...but NILE? The same man who wished for me to be executed and have my body autopsied?...after being interrogated? Just fucking great!!" He yelled again, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Caleb, calm down" Maiz held his shoulder.

Caleb looked at her, his facial features softened. 

He sighed.

"Grrrr ...fine" Caleb grumbled.

Mikasa unknowingly looked at Maiz with a face that could kill.

"When's it happening?" He asked.

"In two days" The commander answer.

"Fuck it….its too late to change it now...two days it is...ugh...it's gonna be the most awkward moment of my life" Caleb complained, putting his cigar in his mouth once again.

(ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE GALAXY)

"GOD DAMN IT NAPPA!!!!!" Vegeta screamed.

The trio of Saiyans were currently on a planet that was meant to be purged, vegeta was wondering where Maiz was,he was told she was going to the other side of the planet for a few weeks and purging that sector, but she hadn't returned yet ...and when he asked, Nappa tried his best to lie ...but he sucked at it

"Well what did you want me to say!!!?" Nappa yelled back.

"I want you to tell me where she is!!! Wait ...no ...you didn't-" His eyes widened, but before vegeta could finish his query, Nappa nodded.

"Why!!? We don't know if its a trap or not!!!!" Vegeta yelled, his voice cracked from the exertion.

"I checked!!! It's not a trap!! The signal from the pod is not a trap!! It's just really old!!" Nappa replied.

"But the frieza force could be lured to go there now!!!!" The prince yelled.

"The legendary super saiyan lives there vegeta!!! She'll be fine" Nappa sighed, trying to lose his temper.

Vegeta sighed as well.

"Fine ...you thought it was the right thing to do ... I can't blame you...but now reaching the planet is even more important than ever" He replied, his rage now gone.

Nappa nodded.

"But what about this planet?" He asked.

"Maiz and Broly are more important right now…..we set a course for the planet immediately" Vegeta ordered.

"But what about the frieza force? Surely they'll catch wind of our plans" Nappa asked.

"Oh, but I'm counting on it now" Vegeta sadistically smiled, it was threatening enough to make even Nappa get chills.

"When they discover us on the planet ...Broly will surely be too strong for even the ginyu force…..even frieza" He explained.

"Are you putting that much faith in the legend?" Raditz interjected.

"Yes ...the legend ...the being to eradicate all foes of the saiyan race…..i have no choice but to put all my faith into it" Vegeta admitted, a bit of his pride broken in the process.

"What about kakarot? My brother?" He asked.

"When this operation is over we can go see your brother,hopefully he lived" Nappa replied.

Raditz nodded.

"We need to gather all the remaining saiyans ...and once we announce to the universe the legendary super saiyan is with us…..the opportunity will be too good to pass up" Vegeta explained, turning on his scouter, fiddling with it.

"What will we do once frieza is dead?" Nappa asked.

"No idea, probably train with Broly...his power will be great for sparring...hell, I'm guessing Maiz has probably already gone through a huge power boost" Vegeta replied.

"You think we could all attain the power of the legend?" Raditz asked, crossing his arms.

Nappa laughed.

"Hahaha, maybe vegeta….i don't know about us though" He smack Raditz on the back.

"Ouch!!!" 

"Don't be such a pup!! Hahahaha!!" 

"Well, it's settled" Vegeta announced, getting the other two's attention.

"We set out now, it will take us a few weeks to reach the planet" he explained as he walked towards his pod. The saiyans liked to make basecamp at their crash sites, just for convenience.

"Well, lets saddle up!!" Nappa yelled, wearing his classic smile.

"Don't need to tell me twice old man!!" Raditz replied, a similar smile plastered on his face.

The three quickly got into their pods and after they set their coordinates, they blasted into the air and shot out the atmosphere.

"Well, see ya there" Nappa said through his scouter, his tone suddenly serious, before pressing a series of buttons that activate the stasis function.

"G'night...zzzzz" Raditz replied before dozing off.

'Please Maiz...be safe' was Nappa's last thought before he dozed off as well.

Vegeta gave no reply as the foggy feeling of sleep overwhelmed him and he entered a peaceful slumber.

( BACK TO CALEB AND FRIENDS)

"Man...it's getting late" Caleb stated, staring at the neon orange sunset.

"I guess so" Maiz replied.

Then there was silence.

"Caleb?" She asked before turning around to see him staring at her.

He was entranced. The sun made her rims and all her curves shine like solar flares, her sapphire eyes stood out so much in contrast with the sun that they looked like two glowing blue full moons, all Caleb could describe her as in that moment was beautiful.

He realized he was staring and instantly looked away, his face red with embarrassment.

"Sorry im jus- "He turned back to be met by Maiz's big blue jewels, she had advanced on him while he was looking away,their faces were just inches apart.

Caleb was surprised by her response...but not disappointed...her eyes were always a dream to look at..they stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. She had a look of uncertainty...but yet adoration...there were a few emotions in her eyes he could not place...but he felt the same exact emotions.

Just as they started to close in, they were interrupted by jean yelling at connie, the two in chase.

"Oh, I'm sorry!!" Maiz immediately pulled back, extremely embarrassed.

"Itt..it's fine" Caleb rubbed the back of his neck.

The two stood there in awkward silence for a minute. Neither one looking at the other.

"I..i..i...i'm gonna go" Maiz pointed towards her room.

Caleb nodded.

She floated into the air before blasting through her window, out of site, leaving Caleb to his thoughts.

Caleb looked at the ground in pure confusion ...what were these emotions...they made it hard to think!! He didn't like not being able to think...what is with that girl? Why her?.

He thought about before leaving to his own room ...just as confused.

END OF CHAPTER 15

AS YOU CAN SEE ...THE SAIYANS IN MY STORY ARE QUITE A BIT FRIENDLIER THAN NORMAL ...NAPPA WAS NOT HALF BAD AS A INFLUENCE...LETS JUST PUT IT AT THAT.

SO, IF YOU LIKED IT, REVIEW...SEE YA NEXT TIME!!


	16. Chapter 16

WELL AIN'T I ON A ROLL...ACTUALLY THIS MIGHT TAKE THE BETTER BIT OF A MONTH ...BUT NO MATTER!! 

AGE 760 TWENTY YEARS SINCE THE FALL OF VEGETA

THE DAY OF DETERMINATION

"Hmmmmm" Caleb murmured in his sleep, his slumber surprisingly peaceful.

He was currently dreaming of chasing fish through the river, mouth agape, ready to rip them apart. He dived deeper and jumped towards the scaley fiend, using the bottom for a boost, he blasted out of the water,fish in mouth.

He smiled momentarily. The morning rays making his eyes slowly open. He opened his eyes only to be met by the ceiling. He soon realized after looking up for a few minutes that there was an unknown,large, warm mass wrapping around his right arm. 

He looked over and saw an asleep Maiz.

He covered his mouth before he screamed, only a muffled cry could be heard. He looked at the woman in a panic, wondering why she was here,in his bed,snuggling with him!!!.

He gained the courage to speak.

"Uh,Maiz? You up?" Caleb asked, trying to keep his composure.

Maiz rustled, before hugging him tighter and ...purring!!?

He slightly shook her shoulders , causing her eyes to slowly flutter open.

She looked up at him.

"Hi Caleb" Maiz said drowsily,obviously not awake yet.

"Uhh, hi...Maiz?" Caleb looked down at her.

"Hmm?" She looked up at him.

"What are you doing in my bed?" He asked,getting an unexpected reaction.

Maiz shrugged her shoulders.

"Were a pack right? Friends?" She asked, Caleb nodded.

"Well in Saiyan culture, packs often sleep together, it's a form of bonding" Maiz explained before nuzzling into his arm even more.

"Oh,well ...okay…..just,please tell me next time,okay?" He asked.

"Okie dokie ...I'm gonna sleep some more...good nig-zzz" She was out cold before she even finished her sentence.

Caleb just stared at her, deeply perplexed at his situation. He shrugged, if it's not a problem, he didn't care.

He began to slowly close his eyes once more, returning to his slumber.

(A HALF HOUR LATER)

The two began their routine of intense training together for the morning, Caleb was not using full power for he did not want another episode like the day before yesterday.

They began their basics, a thousand sit ups and pushups with basic combat techniques afterwards, Caleb had fun having another person to train with, Rogue was fun, but he lacked the experience the two saiyans had gathered, but Caleb was working on that and now Rogue was pretty close to Maiz's level of power.

The two began another sparring match, Caleb was testing Maiz's strength, to see her progress over the last couple weeks. She has been quite enthusiastic about training, which relieved Caleb, worried that she might not be into it as much as him.

The two exchanged a huge flurry of punches and kicks, the two were even for right now ...but now it's a battle of stamina. Caleb launched a knee to Maiz's gut,knocking her up into the air. She coughed up phlegm before charging back in, her speed catching Caleb off guard momentarily. After a few Moments of blocking the incoming hits,Caleb had her figured out once more, dodging every hit like he could read her mind. After her assault she hovered there,panting from the exertion.

"How did..haaah...did you dodge...haah..me?" Maiz asked.

"Well,I'm pretty good at learning someone's technique, especially someone I know" Caleb explained.

"That's..haaa..handy" she commented before she descended to the ground, Caleb following suite.

The two landed,returning to their fighting stances, staring each other down.

"Should we keep going? We wouldn't want to cause questions when the determination begins, right?" Maiz asked, losing her stance.

Caleb stared intently, before sighing.

"Your right ...we should stop" he repeated, dropping his stance as well.

After the two stopped their training, they began to walk into the courtyard from the field,where they often sparred.

They found a sight that was quite common, Rogue learning the alphabet. It was quite an important sight for Caleb, since he likes seeing his 15 meter brother learning about the world, which is what Rogue always wanted to do..learn ...he might not be the brightest, but he loved to learn, and Caleb envied him for that. 

Caleb mostly wanted to see the world cause the kids wanted to,he made a promise ...and he wasn't about to break it. He didn't have the biggest interest in that sort of thing, he was an adapter, not an admirer. He could adapt to any environment you put him in, but it's a rare case that he takes a keen interest in it, like the rainforest where he first met Maiz, piqued his interest, but the fiery mountains, deep oceans, those are secrets he wouldn't care if they were discovered or not, but it wasn't HIS opinion that mattered in his mind. The kids' interests far exceeded his own, call it loyalty, father-like instincts...he didn't care, all he knew was that...he promised them they would see it all, so they were gonna see it all ...end of story.

Caleb walked over to the group with interest.

"Whatcha teaching the big guy?" He asked.

"Oh, just a little review is all!" Hange replied with enthusiasm.

"Review of what?" Caleb asked.

"For when Zackley and Nile come to visit, we wouldn't want our star to forget his lines now would we" She smiled, returning to the huge cards of the table.

Caleb nodded before walking away, waving as he did so.

Maiz watched him walk away before signing, he still wasn't thrilled with the idea of Nile visiting, she couldn't blame him...if she were told someone who wanted to interrogate,kill, and perform an autopsy on her was coming over to visit, she'd probably be a bit foul.

Krista walked over to the female saiyan.

"Is Caleb doing alright? He seems more grumpy than normal" she asks.

Maiz sighed.

"He's fine, he's just a little pissed that Nile is coming to this...inspection" she explained.

"Oh, well that makes sense, I can't think of anyone around here that actually likes the Military Police, even Annie, who wanted to join them, detests them" Krista replied, forming a smile on her face.

"How's Annie doing anyway?, don't see her much besides the mess hall" Maiz asked.

"Oh, well...she's just been secretive ever since you got here...maybe she thinks of you as competition?" She answered, unsure that her theory is true.

"Competition? For what?.... For Caleb?" Maiz asked, Krista slowly nodded.

"Do you think of me as competition?' She continued.

"Oh!! Goodness no!! I'm nowhere as close to him as you are!!" Krista replied.

"Wait what? But I've only been here for over a month" Maiz said, confused.

Krista shrugged.

"You click with him better than most of us, sasha loves eating, that's a similarity, but you far surpass her in that category. Annie likes to fight, and you've already proven that you are superior to her in that, you are the same species as well ...so you are probably the best pick for him...your closest to him besides his siblings" she explained.

"But why don't you guys at least try?" Maiz asked.

"Most of us don't have the courage to ask him out, even Annie can't come out and say it...but i guess we'll see what happens right?" Krista smiles sweetly.

Maiz sighed once more.

"I guess" she replied, chuckling.

(POV SWAP)

Annie was practicing her martial arts. She was getting continuously frustrated with the current situation at scout headquarters, that Maiz woman. She comes here and takes Caleb away right when Annie finally gets the opportunity to hang out with him more, but that didn't happen, thanks to her. 

Out of anger Annie launched a powerful haymaker at the sandbag dummy, knocking it over. Her eyes narrowed at the dummy,but that's not what surprised her, what surprised her was the sound of clapping coming from behind her.

"Nice Annie, I'm impressed" A familiar voice complimented.

Annie nodded.

"What are you doing here Caleb?" She asked emotionlessly.

"I'm bored and wanted to see how my old sparring partner was doing, and it seems you're doing better without me Haha" Caleb laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well...I try" she shrugged, trying to be nice.

"Good, it's always good to know my friend is trying" he places a hand on her shoulder, she instantly tenses up at the touch.

"You okay?" Caleb asked, Annie nodded.

Caleb took his hand off her shoulder.

"So, how goes the training? Getting better? He asked.

Annie nodded once more.

"Good,keep working on it and no one can beat you" Caleb explained, Annie nodded again.

"Well, I'll leave you to it, see ya!!" He smiled and waved before walking away from a very confused Annie.

(A FEW HOURS LATER)

The Titan and Saiyan stood to attention at the dirt Road where the representatives will be entering, one of the brothers much more nervous than the other.

"Rogue, just chill okay, we both know we could destroy these guys...so chill...nothing's gonna happen" Caleb said, trying to calm Rogue down.

Rogue nodded, if his brother could do it, he could. This will be a walk in the park.

Their thoughts were interrupted when they heard the sound of wheels and hooves hitting the dirt, the two looked over and saw a fancy wagon being pulled by two quite high quality horses.

"Remember you two, salute when they exit" Levi reminded them, the two nodded.

The wagon stopped at the gate, the door of the waggon opened, the two immediately saluted.

Out of the waggon was their commander, Erwin which they were very familiar with. One of the men was bulky while one was skinny, Rogue had never seen these two before ...but Caleb has. Zackley and Nile from the courthouse. 

Zackley was a bulky man, especially for his age, his hair a light grey to dark white, his face covered in facial hair, having a look of complete emotional control, maybe even a bit of insanity as well.

Nile was a skinny man with black hair with a small mustache and some peach fuzz on his chin, the sight of his overconfident face made Caleb's blood boil.

"So, commander, this is the legendary Rogue titan?" Zackley asked with a voice full of calm authority.

"Yes this is Rogue Jaeger" 

Levi gestured for Rogue to lower himself so that the two could inspect him.

He slowly got onto his knees.

"He certainly is different than what I've read about, Rogue is certainly intelligent, I can see it in his eyes" Zackley observed, looking him over.

"Erwin?Why is this beast not in chains?" Nile asked.

That single comment was enough to set Caleb's mind aflame with rage, but he didn't act on it. Rogue was insulted by the comment, but like Caleb, didn't react from the harsh statement.

"Well? Why doesn't this creature have so much as a pair of shackles on it?" He demanded.

"There is no need Nile, Rogue is quite friendly and harmless" The commander explained.

Nile sneered, causing Rogue to grow a dangerous look on his face and for one of the first times in his life ...did he actually hate a human being.

"Rogue,Caleb, this is Premier Zackley, leader of the entire military" Erwin gestured to the old man.

"it's an honor to meet you once again, sir!" Caleb said, hardening his salute.

Zackley nodded.

Rogue looked closer at the hardened man, before forming a lopsided grin, sniffing the man with vigor.

"What's he doing?" The premiere asked.

"He is evaluating you, as you are a new visitor to the property, nothing to be concerned about" Erwin explained.

Zackley nodded once more.

"So what? Is he going to sniff me like a dog?" Nile huffed.

Rogue looked at him, before turning away.

"Rogue reads people quite easily, and I'm pretty sure what opinion he has on you" Levi commented.

Rogue and Caleb smiled, amused by the corporals sly comments.

"So, now then…" Zackley turned to Armin and Mikasa, both standing at attention, saluting.

"You two were raised by the pair in Maria from what I've read, correct?" He asked.

The two nodded unanimously.

"Well you two have amazed me...being out there in titan infested Maira for half a decade...being raised by a super human and titan...now that's astonishing" Zackley praised.

"I guess they're not savages, quite tame for feral children" Nile commented, venom laid in his tone.

Caleb's eye instinctively twitched, this guy was getting on his nerves...no one insulted his kin ...NO...ONE. Rogue was experiencing the same emotions, Rage ...no one insulted his little ones.

The titan let out a quiet, low growl, a warning to stop, Caleb's throat was uncontrollably rumbling, a familiar sound to his titanic brother being produced. Even when it came to the hierarchy, this was the brothers territory, not theirs...they had rules and lines you couldn't cross, and rule number one...you don't disrespect their children.

The two showed this gesture for only moments before relaxing, their eyes losing the rage inside them. The two visitors losing their worried stares.

"Wild beasts, should lock you bot-"

"Nile, that's enough ...now then,Commander,Corporal, do these two display this behavior often?" Zackley asked.

"Usually the two are damn angels,Caleb might be a bit hot headed, but if you don't piss him off he's a peaceful man" Levi explained, really not in the mood for this shit.

"Hmm, I see...well,shall we start the trials?, I recall you wished to start with Rogues intelligent tests?" He asked.

"Yes,I'm sure the extent of Rogues mental capabilities have had, you, the MPs and the civilian population quite curious, i thought this test would put a rest to those queries...before we move onto the more...physical parts of the trials" Erwin explained.

"That's fine commander, I assume that commander Zoe will be part of this test?" Zackley asked.

The commander nodded.

"Good, i look forward to it" 

"I'll inform you in the courtyard," Erwin said.

Rogue and broly began on their way to the courtyard, next to them a livid Levi.

"What the fuck you two? I gave you simple orders,if nile started some shit, you don't react...what the fuck happened?" He asked, not happy in the least.

"Sorry sir, but we have our own rules...like one...don't insult the children" Caleb explained, Rogue nodded.

Levi sighed.

"You two need to be careful" Mikasa said with worry.

Caleb nodded, not giving her a smug retort like normal.

Rogue nodded.

They had arrived in the courtyard, and while Caleb wanted to see this...after five minutes of Hange explaining Rogues traits...all he wanted to do was sleep.

"-Of course his jaw is his most distinguishable trait compared to other tit-"

He began to sit back on the steps, where he was sitting right next to his kin.

"Armin?" Caleb asked.

Armin looked over, Looking like he was constipated with worry.

"Yes Caleb?"

"Wake me when either this is over, or something goes wrong...okay?" He asked.

"Sure thing" Armin replied.

"Thanks bro" Caleb ruffled the blondes hair.

Caleb stopped his gesture, and once he closed his eyes, he was out.

(IN HIS DREAMS)

Caleb awoke in the same dark void he was all too familiar with,and a similar figure standing before him.

"Oh come on!!, why now!!??" Caleb asked.

"SORRY, BUT WE NEED TO TALK" Bob replied.

"About what? I had better be well rested when I wake up Bob" he demanded.

Bob put his hands up in a gesture of surrender.

"HEY,YOU'LL LIVE!!" His red eyes widened, worried Caleb might charge him.

Caleb relaxed, his muscles stopped contracting, his shoulders slumping.

"Okay *sigh*....what is it?" He asked, holding the bridge of his nose.

"IT'S ABOUT THE NEXT EXPEDITION...I'VE GOT A REALLY BAD FEELING ABOUT IT...AND I KNOW YOU DO AS WELL" Bob explained.

Caleb sighed again.

"Your right, but we have both Rogue and Maiz now, both quite formidable...we'll be fine," he replied.

"CAN YOU REALLY BE SURE? WHAT IF YOU LOSE CONTROL OF THAT LITTLE POWER YOU HAVE IF SOMETHING GOES WRONG?" Bob asked.

"I..I don't know ...we just have to hope for the best, and expect the worst" Caleb replied.

Bob sighed.

"WHAT ABOUT THE SAIYANS? I GET THE SNEAKING SUSPICION THAT THEY WON'T BE HERE IN TWO YEARS, BUT SOONER" He explained

"If they come, one of two things will happen, one, they turn out to be hostile...and I'll just have to eliminate them,two, they turn out to be friendly and I'll help defeat this frieza character" Caleb replied, taking a breath from the constant talking.

"OH, LOOKS LIKE IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP" Bob said as he looked into the void before waving.

(POV SWAP)

"Caleb?...Caleb, it's time to wake up!! Were falling behind!!" Armin said as he shook Caleb awake.

Caleb's eyes shot open, looking around to see the first trial is over. Caleb sighed, probably went easier than he thought...hopefully Nile didn't say some shit to insult his brother….that would really piss him off...and he really needed to keep his head for the next trial.

He turned to Armin.

"So, how'd it go?" Caleb asked.

"It went, fine, Rogue almost lost it once, from Nile spouting hurtful comments, you know how it goes" Armin explained.

"Haaaaah, let's get this over with" He replied, rubbing his temple's.

The two got up from the steps, starting to join the group.

Armin saddled up on a horse, while Caleb slowly floated into the air.

The two made their way to the group,rushing through the forest, trying to catch up. The pair saw the titan and the scouts in a clearing. The corporal giving the titan commands

"Alright, now left hook" Levi ordered.

Rogue let out a mighty roar before throwing the hit, causing a gust of wind to blast into a tree from the attack.

"Hmm,impressive," Zackley commented.

The pair rushed into the clearing.

"Sorry sir, i fell asleep" Caleb said, slightly embarrassed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well you can make up for it by hitting five times faster" The corporal remarked.

"Yes sir" Caleb smiled, fighting to impress others,sounded like fun.

"Now,since Caleb and Rogue are equals, at least in terms of brute strength, they will show their strength by having a sparring match" Erwin explained.

Zackley nodded,while Nile just had a look of distaste.

The two landed at opposite sides of the clearing,getting into their fighting stances.

"Begin" Levi remarked.

Soundtrack "Kakarot vs broly"

"RAAAAAAA!!!"

"RROOOAAAAAAH!!!!"

The two roared as they charged one another,the ground shaking from they're footsteps. Caleb jumped into the air and blasted towards the titan. The very earth around them rumbled from their fists colliding.

Caleb blocked an upcoming haymaker,although it did send him flying into a tree. He charged Rogue, his aura blazing to life,white flames now surrounding him.

The two continued to launch punches at the other,both having the time of their lives.

Rogue got knocked back by a kick to his chest,his feet grinding against the dirt,trying to stop himself.

He grinded to a halt,looking at Caleb with a big,lopsided grin,before looking at him with determination,eyebrows knitting,eyes narrowing. Rogue ran towards him and did something unexpected. He jumped into the air,and kicked Caleb with both feet,sending him to the ground.

Rogue got his feet in the right position just in time before he fell,causing a small tremor from the impact. Making their audience have trouble staying on their feet,even knocking krista to the ground.

Caleb stood up from the small crater and looked over at the girl in worry.

"You alright krista?" He asked,like a father with his daughter.

She slowly got up.

"Yeah,I'm fine" She smiled at them.

"Good,now we can go all out!!!" Caleb yelled,a playful smirk on his face.

He began to scream, his aura causing the ground around him to crack and shake. His screaming was so loud his voice began to crack,but he continued nonetheless. His aura began looking like a giant mountain of white fire,causing the audience to look on in amazement,even Zackley's eyes widened from the pure power.

"Come on Rogue!!! Show me what you got!!" Caleb screamed,ready to charge.

Rogue roared,his eyes turned a glowing green,his pupils almost completely gone,steam erupted from his mouth and pores.His hairs raised.He was at full strength without using his ki,he didn't want to ruin the determination after all.

The two charged at each other once again, they continued to launch a huge flurry of strikes at one another, the other dodging the others attack,it was a complete stalemate. The two's fists collided over and over,causing a shockwave with each impact.

"You've gotten stronger,I'm impressed brother" Caleb remarked, before launching a kick to Rogues jaw,sending him back a few meters.

Rogue recovered before nodding and landing a kick to Caleb's midsection,sending him into the sky.

"Fuuuuuuuuaaaackkkkk!!!!" He yelled as he went past the clouds,out of sight.

The group watching the fight silently chuckled at the display.

"So,Erwin, Rogue and Caleb do this how often?" Zackley asked.

"Once the other grows in strength. Once the other gets a power boost, the other does after they face each other,it's quite interesting" The commander explains, leaving out a certain female saiyan.

The premiere nodded,before looking back and seeing Caleb fly down at Rogue from the sky landing a dropkick right in the middle of his forehead before he could dodge,knocking him to the ground.

Rogue slowly got up,looking to see Caleb on the ground, gesturing to him to attack. Rogue roared before charging. 

Caleb began to charge up a ki blast. 

He threw the attack,Rogue put his arms up in an attempt to block. The ball exploded the moment it made contact,knocking Rogue back. 

Rogue looked down to see his forearms were seared,steaming from his regeneration.

Once Rogue recovered from the blast he turned to see Caleb heading right for him. Rogue dodged by dropping to a crouch position. He countered by launching a roundhouse kick as Caleb passed him,sending Caleb into a tree, causing it to crash to the ground.

Caleb shakes off the pain before he blasts the tree off him.

He looks over to see Rogue gesturing to charge him. Caleb charges him jumping into the air and blasting towards him like a heat seeking missile. Rogue was about to throw a haymaker to counter his charge, but when he swung his arm,he was surprised to see the saiyan was nowhere to be found. Rogue looked around,using all his senses. He heard a blasting noise come from behind him, he sidestepped and off handed punched Caleb in the face, causing him to crash to the ground right in front of the Titan. The saiyan slowly got up, before being punted into the sky by Rogue.

"OH THIS IS BULLSHITTTTTT!!!" Caleb screamed before crashing into the woods,trees falling to the ground from his impact.

He got up slightly panting,realizing brute strength won't be enough to win this round...he began to think, he could try to use Rogues enormous weight to his advantage. He decided,he would try and trip the titan up. His aura exploded out of him as he charged the titan once more. Rogue tried to kick him, but Caleb dodged and wrapped his arms around the beasts ankle. The saiyan roared as he slowly lifted Rogue off the ground and slammed him back into the dirt. 

Rogue got up,shaking all the dirt off his face. His eyes still glowed a neon green, his stood up and roared at Caleb. Caleb returned the gesture, before blasting up and landing a double dropkick to the titans chin, sending Rogue into the air for a few moments,before he landed on his rump,confused,holding his jaw in pain.

Realizing he was distracted,Caleb began to charge the titan once again,getting a huge haymaker charged up.

"Enough!!" The commander ordered.

Caleb immediately stopped per his order.His aura fizzles out and Rogues eyes return to normal. The titan slowly stood up,shaking away the disorientation from that last hit,cracking his jaw back in place.

"Sorry for going rough on you bud" Caleb said,extending a fist.

"EIII...FFFFIIINNN….AAAALLL….OOOD" Rogue replied,fist bumping the saiyan. Caleb smiled and nodded.The two returned to the area the group was watching the spectacle.

"Quite impressive Commander, these two are quite the fighters,I'm sure they could take out multiple hords of titans,if given the order" Zackley remarked,watching as Mikasa and Krista try to get some resonating dirt and mud off Caleb's face using multiple handkerchiefs.

"Yes,they make exceptional soldiers,the two together are an unstoppable force against the titans" Erwin replied.

"But what if they realized they were fine on their own,they could eradicate both the titans,and us!!!" Nile interjected.

"If I wanted to kill you,I would've already done it ...if i wanted to destroy this entire planet, i could ...but did i?, no...you know why? Because i got people I care about, I'm sure you do too Nile...so i think you know what it feels like, that instinct to protect your family and friends ...so...you don't need to worry about me" Caleb replied,walking towards the trio,his face now clean. Starring Nile down, not with Rage...but with a surprising calm.

Nile just sneered at him in rage.

"How do we know you aren't tricking us!!!??" He yelled,veins almost popping out of his forehead.

"I ain't got too much proof,sides my actions, like in the courtroom for example, when your loyalists told the court they should kill and dissect Mikasa, i wanted to blow up that courtroom and kill anyone who would dare hurt her ...but, I didn't, think on that" Caleb remarked, walking away from a very conflicted Nile.

The brothers walked to the designated area, nodding to one another.

"Now then, Corporal, please have the two proceed to the next trial" Zackley ordered.

"The next trial will display the pairs ability to grab,destroy, or dodge objects that will be launched at them by mortar and catapult,this test is mostly for Rogue,to test his hand and eye coordination.I would suggest you all take shelter in the forest since this trial will take place where the two are standing" The corporal explained, waiting until everyone was a safe distance away from the area. 

"Get ready" Levi remarked.

The two got into their fighting stances, waiting for the volleys.

"Ready rogue?" Caleb asked playfully.

"EEI COUD ASSSSKK DA SAN '' Rogue huffed.

"Hahaha,since when did you turn into a smart ass?" He replied.

"EII LLEEERND FRROON DA EST" 

"Pfft, of course" Caleb commented.

"Fire the first ten!!!" Erwin ordered. The scouts immediately launched multiple mortar shots from the trees right towards them.

Rogue immediately sidestepped the first ball that almost hit him, a look of satisfaction on his face.

Caleb waited, hearing the tears in the wind and….there it was, he lifted a hand and fired a ki blast, exploding the ball mid air.

Rogue caught a slower ball, throwing it to the side. Caleb punched another ball before it could hit the ground, the ball getting launched into the atmosphere.

The two dodged the next six balls with ease,they could do this with their eyes closed,in fact, that was the next part.

"Good, now with eyes closed" Levi ordered.

"Are you insane!!!?" Nile yelled.

"We'll be fine, the mortars only have a range of sixty meters. Were all out of projectile range,why? Scared?" The corporal asked, earning a sneer from Nile.

"Reload and fire the next volley!!" The commander ordered.

The pair did as they were ordered and closed their eyes. Their other senses are in full effect, but mostly their ears. They two could hear the volley being fired and slowly they heard the wind being blasted almost right next to them. The two sidestepped the two balls. Caleb did the limbo to dodge the second ball in his path. Rogue waited for the right moment before spinning and catching the ball without so much as a burn on his hand. He dropped the ball, waiting for the next mortar. Caleb jumped onto his hands and kicked the ball with both his legs, sending another ball flying into the sky. He Jumped back to his feet, ready for the next one. Rogue once again sidestepped a ball, dodging by just a few feet. Caleb waited a lot longer than normal, waiting for the ball to be just barely in front of him before he dodged, using his pointer and middle finger to guide the ball to just right next to him, hitting the ground with great force. The two continued to dodge them without flaw….. then the last shot was fired, directly at Caleb, he felt the vibrations from it being fired and waited, he once again heard the metal object cutting through the air, blasting right towards him, he slowly opened his hand out in front of him and suddenly he jumped into the air,catching the ball like it was basketball. He landed and opened his eyes, looking at the ball, before crushing it into dust, shaking the dust off his hand.

"Not bad you two...not bad" Levi said, getting a compliment from levi felt ...alien, but they just smiled and nodded.

"Incredible" Zackley remarked, walking up to the pair. 

"Just what i expected from humanity's strongest soldiers, but then again, from what i've heard about you two...I'm not surprised" Zackley complimented.

"Thank you, sir!" Caleb saluted,before getting interrupted by his rumbling stomach.

"Uhh,sorry sir...i didn't really eat breakfast haha" He nervously laughed.

"Then we should probably have lunch, i think the other recruits would most certainly agree" Zackley replied.

"Lunch it is" Erwin commented.

"Uuh, sir?" Caleb asked.

"Hmm?" The commander raised his eyebrows.

"Could i...umm...get there early?" He asked gingerly,really freaking hungry, he could smell the food from here.

Erwin nodded.

"Thank you sir!!" Caleb said before blasting off at lightning fast speeds.

"Might I ask, how fast can he fly?" The premiere asked.

"He could circle around the globe in a hour" The commander replied, Zackley's eyes slightly widened.

"That's….remarkable," he adjusted his glasses before mounting his horse.

(POV SWAP)

Caleb had quickly rushed into the mess hall and grabbed a tray, taking pieces of every meat in the establishment.

"Jesus, I have to hand it to the cooks…*sniff* this shit smells good" Caleb said before munching into a big piece of ham, inhaling it in a matter of moments.

He instantly began to go after more,but he made sure that there was enough for everyone,after all,no one likes being on an empty stomach.

"Well, you're about as gluttonous as ever" Caleb heard a familiar voice, but it sounded weird...it sounded,joyful...happy.

"Annie?" He asked.

"Yep" She slightly smiled at him,sitting next to him.

"What happened?" Caleb asked,slightly concerned.

"Oh just a little thinking...I've been so angry lately I figured, it wouldn't kill me to be happy for a bit," Annie explained.

"Okay,so you're alright?" He asked.

"Right as rain,but umm...only you get to see me like this,alright?" she replied.

"Sure, might I ask why?" Caleb asks, sliding closer to her.

"Because, I don't want to be mocked...I'm so sick of being abused with words, ya know? So,only you get to see me like this, since you wouldn't mock for showing weakness" Annie explained,her happy expression leaving her face momentarily.

Caleb remembered what she was talking about….her father….she didn't have the best history with the man,he often abused her with words,sometimes with his fists...she often vented to Caleb about this when she was about to explode,course she never admitted that she did this cause she thought of him as someone she could trust.Her biggest excuse was "because you were the closest at the time",but Caleb knew she seeked him out. He liked it when she vented to him,it proved that she trusted him, and that she valued him as a friend.

"I get ya….ok, our little secret" Caleb extended his pinkie finger.

Annie looked at him in slight confusion before locking her pinkie around his.

"And now it's our secret, haha" He laughed.

"I guess so" Annie smiled.

Caleb stared at her for a few moments.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Ya know….you look really cute when you smile" Caleb commented.

"...uh...thanks," Annie replied,her cheeks slightly red.

"So, are you gonna tell me why I haven't been seeing you lately?,kinda had me worried till i saw you in the mess hall, sides that….your almost never around" he asked.

"It's…..Maiz…..the moment she came,all of your attention was on her and her alone ....made me feel forgotten,you never seeked me out to continue our training, your sights were all on her" she answered,looking like she was somewhat hurt.

"I...didn't know you felt that way An" Caleb explained,starting to feel guilty.

"It's fine…"

"No,it's not," Caleb replied.

"Huh?"

"I was so attracted to her fighting prowess,that I had completely forgotten about my pupil….I'm sorry for that, won't happen again...we'll continue your training,promise" He explained.

" ….Okay, you're forgiven," Annie replied.

"Man, you need to be nicer more often...i like talking to you when you actually respond with words that AREN'T insults" Caleb laughed.

The two were interrupted by the sound of horses slowly getting closer.

"looks like they're here" she said,her voice returning to her regular,emotionless deadpan.

"Well, that killed the mood,whatever,it was nice talking to you An" he said, Annie nodded.

Caleb then proceeded to inhale his entire mountain of meat, devouring it until nothing but scraps remained,when the rest of the scouts walked through the doors, they looked to see Annie and Caleb eating right next to one another,a sight that was rare.

"Uuh, did we interrupt something?" Reiner slightly chuckled.

Caleb looked up from his plate.

"Oh, no,we were just eating," he explained.

"So, does Caleb generally eat this much?" The premiere asked.

"Yes, his metabolism is extremely fast from Hange's analysis, it's most likely due to all the energy he exerts when fighting" Erwin explained, Zackley nodded.

"Hey,I left plenty okay?" Caleb stated, gesturing to the table with the food on it.

"We always have to make extras, since Caleb generally eats a lot throughout the day" Petra commented,ignoring a mumbling Caleb.

"So we have a brat that eats nothing, and a brat that eats a ton...its a weird fucking form of opposites attract I'll tell you that much" Levi spat,some of the recruits silently chuckled at the statement.

"Does he generally only eat meat?" Zackley asked.

"That's his most preferred choice, but he does eat some fruits and vegetables now and then,mostly fruit as a second option" The commander answered.

"Great,who's to say he won't eat a human if he gets hungry?" Nile asked, grumpy as usual.

"Actually sir, Caleb can go months without food,during when we were still in Maria, Caleb told us all the food he gathered would go to us, he went without food for four months, sir" Armin said, eyes widened around the room from the statement.

"But, that's impossible,look at how much he's eating, no person with that quick of a metabolism could last that long, I'd be surprised if he lasted a week!!" Nile yells in disbelief.

"It happened, there wasn't much game at the time, berries were scarce, there wasn't much i could do. I couldn't travel that far since the children and Rogue would be vulnerable, so I hunted for days on end. There wasn't much for me to consume, so I fasted, but by the time those four months were over, I was skin and bones, but once spring came, bam, right back into shape" Caleb explained.

"You never told us about that" Krista interjected.

"No one ever asked," he replied.

The scouts then proceeded to chow down into the buffet, once everyone was done eating after a half hour later, they all reported outside.

"So,will the next trial be as dangerous as the last?" Nile asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Actually, the next trial will be a demonstration of some capture exercise missions we have been practicing with Rogue, Caleb wouldn't be included since it would make the trial unfair for one side or the other '' Erwin explained.

Zackley mounted his horse, adjusting his glasses.

"While that sounds invigorating Commander,the Final trial will not be needed" Zackley explained.

Everyone looked at the premiere in confusion.

"What do you mean sir?" Erwin asked, his eyebrows knitted.

"Well, i see no point in demonstrating something when I've already made my decision" The premiere explained.

"You have sir?" Erwin raised an eyebrow.

"Yes,Erwin,these two are the most fascinating and powerful beings I have ever seen in my lifetime, I approve of them for the 57th expedition" Zackley answered.

A unanimous sigh could be heard throughout the headquarters, Caleb and Rogue fist bumped, Mikasa and Armin were right, doing it the legal way was the right decision.

But the cheers were interrupted by a livid Nile.

"This is not part of the contract!!! they were to perform all three trials!! these things are tricking us anyways!!!! They are not to be-"Before the MP could continue his rant,Rogue grumbled as he rubbed his nose in irritation, but before anyone could react, Rogue sneezed a huge ball of snot onto the MP.

"SSSOOOORY, DUSS IN OSE" Rogue explained, pointing to the huge dust cloud.

Nile had snapped, wiping mucus away from his face,looking up at the beast, his face burning red with rage.

"Monster!!!! Premiere!!! This is a perfect example that this thing is not to be trusted!!! I beg of you to have it exterminated!!!" Nile screamed.

"Commander Nile" Zackley interrupted. " As the commander of the entire Military, the decision is ultimately up to me, and i believe that i requested that you have no outbursts" He said before turning back to Erwin.

"Anyways, there is something i would like to discuss with you and the correct,preferably in private" 

"Of course sir" Erwin replied, walking away with the premiere.

Before he joined the two, Levi turned to the snot covered Nile.

"By the way Nile, the showers are on the first floor and down the hall to your left" He remarked, but what no one realized, was that he was wearing a sly smirk on his face as he walked away.

(POV SWAP)

Caleb sighed in relief,lighting a cigar shortly afterwards. He looked to see his kin next to him.

"Well, looks like we fucking did it,hehe" he smiled, putting the cigar in his mouth.

"I almost can't believe it" Armin commented, a big smile on his face.

"Well, believe it, phew" Caleb said as he blew out smoke from his mouth.

"It's just good to know that you guys won't have to do anything you'll regret" Mikasa added in, holding her green scarf tightly.

"Yeah, I was prepared to take the capital, but that wouldn't have made my image any better, now would it?" he asked rhetorically.

The two shaked their heads.

"Well, we got you two, that's all that matters to me" Caleb said, rubbing both of their heads,both of them chuckled from the gesture.

(NIGHTFALL)

Caleb was watching Rogue and the two kids sleep together in the barn. He never often saw it since Rogue often came to him,not the other way around.

He sat on a bench,watching the kids fall asleep. He looked over to the music box that Mikasa had bought for the Titan to ease his nightmares. He looked at the spinning ballerina in slight curiosity. Caleb often wondered why music comforted humans so much, he never understood it, the only music that had ever soothed him were Carla's lullabies when he was a child,but all those bring now is just sorrow….he still missed them, even six years later,the wound in his heart still remained. He often wondered if they were watching him, and if they were proud, or disgusted….he really hoped the former. He had tried his damned best, he might have done things that he honestly, wasn't proud of but he tried .... No matter what the cost,he would protect his family, if not for his own caring for them, then the promise he swore to keep.

"Caleb..please...protect Armin….pr.. protect mikasa….prro...protect rogue...p..protect humanity..please..i..I love...you.. my...son"

Those words still haunted his dreams till this day... but that wasn't a goodbye,it was a plea, and he would keep his promise,even if it killed him.

He was shaken out of his thoughts by a familiar seven foot tall woman walking into the barn.

"I watched the trials," Maiz said,sitting down next to him.

"Really? what about "staying hidden" Caleb asked.

"Well…..okay, it got boring...like….reeeaaalllly boring...so i may have snuck off to catch you and Rogues sparring match, and the whole mortars thing" she explained.

"Heh, sneaky one, are we?" he asked rhetorically.

"Maybe, what's wrong? don't like sneaky women?" Maiz asked, a sly smile plastered on her face.

"Depends, are they my friend, or my enemy?" Caleb asked, a similar smile growing on his face as well.

"You don't have to worry about me" she answered.

"I hope not, for both of our sakes heh" he laughed.

"I see you shaved" Maiz commented,rubbing his hairless face.

"Oh, you finally noticed, heh, guess people weren't used to the new look huh?" Caleb replied.

The two couldn't really find any words to say after that, they just stared at each other for a few minutes. The crickets chirping was the only sound in the background.

"So, about the rest of the saiyans….can they listen to you when they arrive?" He asked,breaking the silence.

"Yeah, why? They won't be arriving for two years, surely that would be plenty of time" Maiz answered, raising an eyebrow.

Caleb stood up from the bench, looking over at the trio sleeping in the hay.

"I'm not so sure, some things are not gonna go to plan, that's how it's always been,nothing goes completely to plan,Ever…….so..makes me think they could arrive anytime now...which worries me" Caleb explained.

He turned back to Maiz.

"I just can't wait till i can feel some peace in my life, every night i can never feel true peace, every morning i wake up with this feeling...this feeling of restlessness...it worries me...what if i can never feel that feeling? What if I'm gonna be like this my entire life?" He started.

"Like, everytime i finish a problem, there's always another one in front of it to take the last one's place...why?...when will it end?" Caleb finished, sitting back on the bench, putting his head in his hands.

He looked over to see Maiz's hand on his shoulder.

"I think you just need some rest, a good sleep would do you a lot of favors right now...and to answer your question….it doesn't end, it's just how life goes,ya know?" She explained.

"Haaaaah...i guess, whatever, peace is overrated anyway" Caleb shrugged.

"Well, let's be peace less together" Maiz said, extending her hand.

"Sure,why not?" He replied, taking her hand and shaking it.

(A WEEK LATER)

"Come on An!! Show me what you can do!!" Caleb encouraged, gesturing to the blonde to charge him.

"I'm...trying" The woman in question complained, wiping a bit of blood off her lips.

Caleb stood there for a bit, waiting for her to catch her breath. 

"Well, at least you've made progress in the last week" he explained, the day right after Annie explained her feelings, he immediately got back to training her, so far it was going well.

She returned to her fighting stance, her breath now under control...she was ready. She charged him. Caleb tried knocking her over by the way of a sweeping kick, but Annie jumped over his huge leg, catching him slightly off guard.

Caleb walked backwards a few feet.

"After five times you finally figured out how to counter that move" Caleb laughed.

"Well after getting knocked over five times in a row, ya learn a thing or two" Annie slightly smiled.

Caleb laughed even harder, he enjoyed the times when Annie was happy, made all the cuter. She was always such a hardass...it made Caleb feel good to see her express actual emotions.

"Well...hmph hmph…let's continue shall we?" He smiled.

"So,what's next?" Annie asked.

"Hmmmm….aha!! How about I begin your training in how to use ki!!??" Caleb looked at Annie in excitement.

Her eyes widened in surprise, and slight excitement.

"Y..you're saying I could learn how to be as strong as you?" Annie asked, her hopes rising.

"Of course!!" 

"Oo..okay then!" She remarked,a smile plastered on her face.

Caleb was breaking the hardened shell around her heart. He could feel it, her essence was rising,no longer as low as a rock on the ground..her essence was flying now.

Annie was pumped, she wanted to learn extremely bad,to be as strong as Caleb...maybe he'd find her more attractive if she was stronger. 

"Well then...let us begin...we shall begin with the ways to project ki in a concentrated form, like a ki blast for example" Caleb explained, forming a glowing, green ball in his hand.

Annie nodded.

"It may take a few days, but I'm sure you'll begin to understand how it works, and eventually use ki to your advantage...are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm ready" she answered with determination.

Caleb nodded.

"Good...very good...well,let us begin!!" The ball in his hand fizzled out into glowing particles...and so their training began.

(FOUR DAYS LATER)

The pair were standing in the field outside of the castle, Annie holding her hand out in concentration. She slowly began to growl out of slight frustration. After four tiring days of training, she has just barely scratched how to manipulate ki...and it's taking a lot of patience. She stared at her hand with strict determination...suddenly a spark of lightning fizzled in her hand. She looked at her hand in shock,looking over at Caleb she saw him give a gesture to continue. She continued to charge up a ki ball in her hand,and with one final grunt,a white ball formed in her hand.

"I...i did it" Annie remarked with amazement as she stared at the ball in wonder.

"Nice!!! Now we shall work on raising your battle power!!" Caleb squealed in excitement.

"Alright!! Let's do it!" She replied, feeling a nice, warm feeling on her chest.

"Okay,it may take a little while…. but I'm sure you'll get it down!!!" Caleb patted her shoulder.

"Oo..of course" Annie nodded, her cheeks slightly crimson from the touch.

(AN HOUR LATER)

"Grrr...rr" Annie growled, suddenly white flame began to cover her body. She looked around her body in surprise,she had done it...she learned to manipulate ki.

"HAHA!! You did it!!" Caleb yelled in excitement.

"Yes!! Now,let's see what I can do!" She remarked, a cocky smirk now plastered on her face. She got into her fighting stance.

Caleb smiled.

"Alright,let's see how you handle this!!" He screamed, his aura exploded around him. He looked at her with wild eyes.

"Come on then!! Charge me!!!" Caleb gestured her to attack.

Annie charged as per Caleb's command, she launched the first punch,attempting to hit him right in the chest,he dodged with little effort.

Caleb landed a low power kick to her abdomen, knocking her backwards. Once recovered, she ran towards him, trying to land a jump kick, but before she could, Caleb sidestepped her.

Caleb realized that this was too easy so he powered down,he remembered that this wasn't for his wellbeing,it was for hers.

"Remember, ki is useless if you can't use it" Je explained.

"I understand" Annie nodded, before charging a small ki blast and throwing it a Caleb.

"Well...shi-" Before he could finish his sentence, he got hit by the attack, causing an explosion.

"Are you okay?" Annie asked with a slice of worry in her voice.

"Yep, I'm fine" Caleb replied as he walked out of the smoke, wiping some dust off his shoulder.

"Should we continue?" She asked.

"Nah, you've been working hard for four days...you deserve a break" Caleb replied.

"Well...thank you...for teaching me" Annie said,slightly nervous...since she's not exactly used to thanking someone.

"Don't mention it An, it's what friends are for" He patted her shoulder before walking away.

She just looked down at the ground.

"........You are more than just a friend to me" Annie remarked silently.

(POV SWAP)

"Come on Rogue!!! Catch!!" Armin yelled before throwing a ball into the air. They were currently on the other side of the castle,since they didn't want to get caught in the crossfire of Caleb's extreme training.

Rogue chased after the ball with great vigor,like a child with a toy. He was getting stressed over the expedition, although he didn't clearly know why. Something just seemed off, he didn't know what….but he decided to just drop it. He was having fun and he didn't want to ruin it.

Rogue caught the ball,tossing it back to Armin.

"Ya know, it's rather peaceful since we only got a couple of days until the next expedition" Connie stated, throwing stones at a rock from the huge blanket the group was sitting on.

"I guess it's just because there's a very low risk of titans attacking,since Caleb and Maiz wiped them out two weeks ago" Sasha replied,before taking a chomp out of a loaf of bread she had in her hands.

"Doesn't it just boggle your mind at that kind of power? Clearing out all of Maria in two days...TWO DAYS….it's so hard to believe" Bertholdt said.

"Well believe it...we have a chance at winning this war now!!" Reiner replied.

"Don't forget Rogue, he and Maiz are of equal strength now" Caleb remarked, catching the group off guard.

"Jesus!!" Jean yelled, causing Caleb to laugh.

"So, how are my Kin doing?" Caleb asked, rubbing the pairs heads.

"Were doing good, how about you?" Armin smiled.

"It's going good, just finished training Annie" He explained.

"So how'd that go?" Krista asked.

"Well,she learned ki...i honestly thought it impossible,since the kids couldn't learn it...but low and behold!! She did it!! Hell!! I could probably teach all of you now!" Caleb laughed in joy.

"Really?" Mikasa asked.

"Yep!" he replied.

"But...it took Annie four days straight to learn,so it may take weeks to train you all at once,so, if you're interested, we shall begin training after the expedition" Caleb explained.

The group nodded.

"Well, anyway, what are you guys up to?" He asks.

"Oh,we were just hanging out, since we only have a few days until the expedition, figured we might as well have fun with the time we have left" Reiner explained.

"Fair enough...well,just wanted to know what you were up too...see ya" Caleb waved before starting to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Krista asked.

"Just going to see how everyone else is doing" He explained,walking away once more.

(POV SWAP)

The members of Levi squad were currently in the mess hall,having a drink. They were currently discussing the next expedition. It seemed everyone was talking about it,well...it was the only big thing that was going to happen around here for awhile.

Caleb walked in, looking around and finally saw the group. He walks over and takes a seat,well,two seats.

"So,how are you guys doing?" He asks.

"Were doing well, yourself?" Petra asked.

"Fine...just .... Confused,well,when am I not confused?" Caleb laughed to himself.

"About what?" She asks.

".....Females…" he slowly replies.

"Females? Hah! What's so confusing about them? You already have the affection of most of them" Oulo laughed,obviously drunk.

"They...why do they want me? I don't get it...they want a mad man? An animal? A monster? Why not go for someone like...like...uhh,Like Eld" Caleb gestured to the blonde.

Elds eyes narrowed as he spat out the beer he was currently drinking. Looking over at the saiyan with a...weird expression,probably because he was four beers in.

"What would anyone like in me?" He asked, his voice slurred.

"Well, you're a stern guy with a good heart ....I'm a good guy with …..an evil heart" Caleb explained,grabbing a beer and chugging it.

"Your fine" Petra chimed in,hitting Caleb in the shoulder.

"No...no I'm not...the moment i get angry...i lose myself…it feels like I'm not there anymore...what if i hurt someone? What if I can't control myself?" He asks almost hopelessly.

Petra sighed.

"It will be alright,I promise,you're no monster...remember...only you can decide if the evil wins Caleb" she comforted.

".....i….i hope so" Caleb replied.

"I promise...trust me" Petra put a hand on his shoulder.

'People do this a lot for comfort huh?' He thought to himself.

"Petra?" Caleb asked.

"Hmm?" She looked up at the huge man.

"Are you drunk?" He asks.

"Nope,I'm quite sober...since I'm probably gonna be the one to walk all of them to their quarters" Petra explained,looking over to see Oulo's head drop to the table top,he was out.

Petra sighed before laughing. Caleb chuckled. 

He just needed a little faith….things would go well...he tried to believe that. 

(THAT NIGHT)

The moon was a bright glowing crescent,illuminating the sky with a blackish blue. In the castle Caleb was rolling in his bed,trying to go to sleep. The moonlight was irritating him,since his body was trying to resist the urge to power up and train some more because,while he may not be able to transform into a great ape….it still caused him to become a little bit primal.

"Hey...Caleb?....are you awake?" He heard a soft,feminine voice say from behind him,he also heard the door open.

"Who is it?" Caleb whispered.

He suddenly felt a warm body beside himself,the person hugged him,rubbing her head against his shirtless back.

"Guess who?" The woman asked, the sensation of her whispering in his ear sent chills up his spine.

"M...Mikasa? What are you doing? Shouldn't you be asleep?" He turned over to see her in a white nightgown. Unfortunately for him,the clothing did not stop him from seeing certain….assets...sticking out.

Mikasa stared at him with her onyx eyes before replying.

"Well, since the moon is always shining into your room, i figured you were bothered by it...so, i came in here to keep you company until you fall asleep" She explained,her voice sounding like silk...causing a small blush to form on Caleb's face.

Mikasa quietly giggled at his reaction.

"No need to be embarrassed,we're siblings after all….so...i can do whatever i want around you" She smiled.

"You abuse the power of being my sister far too often...i wonder if that counts as spoiling you?" Caleb chuckled,pulling her in closer.

"Maybe it is? Care to find out?" Mikasa asked almost flirtatiously,it surprised Caleb to see her this playful. She was rarely ever like this and it kinda caught him off guard. He realized this could get…steamy...so he should probably be the voice of reason here.

Caleb's playful smirk disappeared.

"Mikasa….you know these feelings are wrong, right?" He asked,his voice gaining a gentle but serious tone.

Mikasa looked deep into his eyes, before pulling in even closer,covering her face with his chest.

"I don't care...my heart says it wants you.….and no one else" she explained,her voice oddly solemn.

Caleb sighed,before giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Just go to bed,brat" he smiled.

"I won't until you do" Mikasa retorted.

"Haaaah….fine...how were you gonna help me again?" Caleb asked.

"Well,we are already sharing body heat. I figured that would help a bit,but….well…" Her words drifted into murmurs as she slowly got closer to his face.

"I know one way you can relax…." Mikasa said before rubbing his ears. The sudden feeling of pleasure causes him to instantly go into slight shock.He slowly begins to purr from the contact. His tail begins to wag like a dog from the touch.

"Just relax….you need to learn how to relax one of these days" she smiled.

"Hmm?" Caleb murmured,the constant stimulation was too much for him to say actual words.

"You always try to train yourself so hard...it's almost self destructive Caleb. I've heard of people that over worked themselves and never got their strength back" she explained.

"It'lllll beee finnnnne" He replied,his words very slow since his brain was on autopilot. The sensations were far too much.

"Hey? What would happen if i were to gently rub...this?" Mikasa asked before gently massaging his large tail,causing him to become paralyzed by the sensation...he couldn't move.

"Mmmmm" Caleb purred in pleasure.

She continued to gently rub it up and down,knowing not to touch the base for rubbing that causes a much…..different form of pleasure. Caleb continued to purr, his muscles turning from paralyzed to very relaxed,Mikasa could see his shoulders slump as his body began to fall asleep and,bam...he was out. 

Mikasa watched as he slept,a look of adoration on her face as she placed her hand on his cheek, rubbing it with her thumb.She took her other hand and slowly rubbed his chest.His skin felt almost like hard leather, but tougher...like even a blade couldn't go through it and in truth a blade couldn't….she was always amazed by her brother's strength,from the day they met she had always had an attraction to the Saiyan. When she saw him in tears during the breach she knew she loved him….he may not always show it….but underneath all the anger and sarcasm….was a broken soul….he called himself a devil. She had always hated that, calling himself a demon...she knew he wasn't like that….a demon wasn't even close to describing him...but,when he lost all control...when his broken heart was fully unleashed...he was definitely a different person...she never fully understood that side of him...she had his regular self down….but he never showed that side much,and while she was grateful that he didn't show it...it would help if she could understand that side...try to tame it down,so he could be more stable like he wants. He wanted to be stable,same with Rogue, they just wanted to be human…. to understand it all...even Mikasa wanted that...but when she was with Caleb she felt like she was that same girl whose parents didn't die...she was human again….she just prayed to god that Caleb could feel the same thing one day.

Caleb rustled around,causing her to break away from her thoughts. She looked over to see Caleb's tail wrapped around her leg,she silently giggled. She slowly began to realize that she needed some sleep. She snuggled up close to her brother...and slowly let sleep take her away.

"I love you" Mikasa remarked before passing out.

(THREE DAYS LATER)

The sky was a beautiful neon blue, the bright yellow sun piercing through the heavens. Caleb's eyes squinted as he looked up at the huge wall,currently on horseback. Rogue's pointed ears waved with excitement as he looked around to see the crowd's cheers. The Titan looked around in glee,seeing all the humans with their eyes glued onto them. Caleb looked around with a tired expression on his face,letting out an annoyed sigh,pinching the bridge of his nose. He always was annoyed at the cities...he appreciated the crowds liking towards him,but he still hated the smells,sounds,everything...but he could adapt if he had to...he just hoped he never had to. 

He looked over to see Petra on Rogue's   
shoulder, conversing with the titan,Caleb wondered what it was about.He shook it off before he looked over at his teammates,including a certain saiyan that had a hood covering her face,he smirked. 

'HOPE FOR THE BEST, EXPECT THE WORST...RIGHT?' Bob asked.

'Yep,let's see how this goes' Caleb replied in his head.

"Caleb?" 

The saiyan was shaken out of his mental conversation and looked over at Krista.

"Yes? What is it?" He asked,his annoyed mood from before was gone.

"How do you think this will work out?" She asked, worry laced in her voice.

"I will protect you all,that's my job after all...Everything will be fine,Promise." Caleb replied reassuringly.

"Okay….i trust you Caleb,thanks!" The blonde smiled at him with a grin that could make a mindless titans soulless heart melt with adoration.

"Don't mention it" He said, trying to control his urge to just hug her.

They continued through the city,looking to both of their sides to see crowds cheering at Rogue….Caleb smiled at the sight.Rogue deserved the attention, Caleb didn't like being in the spotlight,so let The Rogue Titan have the glory….the saiyan didn't need,or want it….he demanded respect,not fame.

The saiyan turned his attention to see they were just in the shadow of the wall. It was still as massive as he remembered it. It created a giant shadow,covering them in a giant area of shade. Some of the recruits sighed in relief as they escaped the hot sun momentarily,wiping their foreheads,trying to get rid of all the sweat.

Rogue looked down to see his brother,he silently waved,Caleb smiled and returned the favor. The saiyan looked down and scratched his steeds mane...the gelding was named Fury,it was Caleb's own horse ....The scouts called it a "welcome gift". He liked the horse,his body was a pure dark black, with big brown eyes.He was a shire, the largest breed of horse in the walls. It's the only breed that could support Caleb's weight, he had participated in the last expedition,but Caleb barely rode him...he liked the horse...he wanted him to be safe.

Caleb looked up to see they were almost at the gate. Slowly the horses stopped in front of the huge wooden doors. Caleb looked up to see Rogue slowly come to a halt,his footsteps reverberating the area around them,stones jumping into the air from the huge vibrations. The animals in the area attempted to retreat from the beast,at least,those that weren't on a leash. 

Caleb looked back at the crowd, hearing most,if not all of the remarks being thrown at them.

"That's the Rogue titan!!!"

"He's huge!!!"

"He's truly a peaceful creature,he's not bothering anyone!!"

"Wait!! There's the Hero of Maria!!!"

"He's so tall!!"

"These guys are a waste of time!! Can't you all see that!!?"

Caleb snorted in humor at the remark,very familiar with these insults...he didn't care. He didn't care about people's opinions of him….but he asked at least a bit of respect,because were it not for him and Maiz….wall Maria would still be infested with titans. If they didn't like him...he didn't care...if they didn't respect him,never recognized him for what he did...then he had a problem. He's been risking his own sanity and family for these bastards,the least they could do is understand that.

"Look Ellie!! They're here!!"

The saiyan and titans ears picked up on the sound of very excited,high pitched voices,they looked over in the crowd to see a small boy and girl, the boy's hair was black and he had bright green eyes,kinda similar to Rogues. The girl had brown eyes and her hair was a dirty blonde,she had her hair in pigtails. Caleb levitated up to Rogues level to get a better view.

"Who's that?" Caleb asked Petra, who was currently sitting on the Titans shoulder.

"That's Ellie and her brother, those two and their mother are quite big fans of you two" she smiled.

Rogue smiled at the girl...before his look turned to slight amazement as he saw what was in her hands, Rogue pointed over to her,Caleb looked and his eyes widened. In the girls' hands were two dolls, they both were vague representations of the two brothers. Caleb looked on in shock,before smiling.

"I think they're looking over at you Ellie!!" the boy said.

"They must have seen Roguey and Cal!!" She squealed in excitement.

"Be right back" Caleb remarked, beginning to fly over to the little girl,ignoring the amazed stares of the rest of the civilians. He landed right in front of her, causing her to look up at the gigantic man in shock. The crowd around them slightly backed up, not wanting to get in this man's way.

"You're….Ellie, right?" He asked, kneeling down to try to get on her level.

"Yy..yes!! My name is Ellie!" She smiled, her shock from before turning to pure joy. 

"How do you know about us?" Caleb asked,smiling,trying to look as non-intimidating as he could for a three meter tall man.

"You and Rogue saved me and my mommy from titans in Trost!!" Ellie replied enthusiastically.

Caleb's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry…..that you had to see me like that" he said,regret filling his voice,guilty that a child had to see him for what he really was.

"Don't be!! You saved me and mommy's life!!! We could never repay you!!" she beamed.

"Well,whatcha got there?" Caleb asked, pointing over at the dolls in her hands.

"These are the dolls we had made to look like you two!! This is Roguey,and this is Cal" Ellie gestured to each doll.

"I'm honored you see me that way...not many would see me like that" he explained.

"Well, we do!!! so do the rest of my family!!" She said,earning another shocked expression from the saiyan.

"Huh, well...at least I'm not seen as a monster by everyone" Caleb said, more to himself than the girl.

"Well, keep them safe...and here" he continued, taking a piece of a geode and breaking a small chunk off. He handed it to the girl.

"What's this? It's so pretty!!" Ellie said,looking at the amber colored crystal in fascination.

"That is a piece of stone my mother gave to me long ago...she's no longer with us now,but now...a piece of it is yours. Keep it safe for me okay?" Caleb asked, Ellie nodded enthusiastically.

"I will!!"

"Good" he replied,rubbing the top of her head before flying back towards the group. He landed back on his horse. He looked around to see the group looking at him with the classic "aww,that's so sweet" look,hell even Annie looked at him with a glint of admiration. He was….better with kids than most….probably since he had to raise two of them….so he understood them well.

He was shaken out of his thoughts by Commander Erwin's loud,booming voice."SCOUTS!!!! PREPARE TO EMBARK ON THE FIFTY SEVENTH EXPEDITION TO SEE IF WALL MARIA IS INHABITABLE!!!"

Caleb looked on with confidence,not really minding since the walls should be cleared of all titans….but that's when he remembered to take his own advice,expect the worst. His face took in a more serious look,his smile disappeared into thin air. He looked over to see Rogue swallowing in anxiety. Caleb's eyes almost turned feral at the thought of killing titans again….he almost hoped he missed one or two. He breathed in and out,his eyes looking like a wolf,stalking his prey. Steam was released from in between his teeth as he breathed.

'Hurry up and say the damned word ERWIN!!!' He mentally screamed,his primal instincts taking the wheel.

"ONWARD!!!!!!" Erwin yelled,his steed rearing from the order before charging onwards. Caleb heard all of the scouts released a booming battle cry. Rogue joined in,releasing a booming roar, the crowd around the gates either covered their ears from the noise,or cheered from the bellow. Caleb decided to join in,his voice just as booming as his giant kin….his ki began to crackle around him as they charged through.They burst through the gate, the scouts unanimously squinted as they felt the sun begin to burn their eyes once more. They charged through the ruins of the old buildings that once were full of people….unfortunate. 

Levi waited until they were far enough away from the wall before looking over at the two saiyans.

"Caleb!! Maiz!!! Dismount and continue in the sky!!" Levi ordered.

The two nodded,maiz threw away the hood covering her face before jumping into the air. Caleb patted his horse.

"Be safe Fury" He remarks to the gelding, he could almost see him nod in understanding before he jumped into the air.

He looked around,on high alert. He scanned the area,not a titan to be found. He began to smell the area,nothing was coming up besides the smell of rabbits and groundhogs,nothing of importance.

He looked over at Maiz, her face was almost always the same….cautious,but yet with an equal side of wonder….she looked a bit more serious,but her regular emotions were still in her eyes. He was pretty good at reading her now….almost too good.

"REMEMBER!!! KEEP TOGETHER!!!!" Erwin yelled.

Maiz looked over at Caleb and tried to start a conversation.

"So….how was that thing with Mikasa last night?" She asked,earning a rather rare expression of shock on Caleb's face.

"Uuuuhhhh...you were there?" He asked,sweat gathering on his forehead.

"I was gonna ask if we could nest together that night,but your bed was already occupied by your sister" Maiz explained.

"Well...i couldn't sleep that night,since the moonlight was peering in through my window...i couldn't sleep...so she came in to help me fall asleep" Caleb replied.

"Oh….makes sense,I'm lucky that my window is out of contact with the blutz waves" she said,earning a raised eyebrow from Caleb.

"Blutz waves are what cause us to transform,they are produced by the rays of the sun bouncing off of a moon" Maiz explained.

"Oohhh,okay...sorry...I'm slow sometimes!!" He laughed,rubbing the back of his neck.

"You do that a lot when you're nervous,don't you?" She asked,Caleb nodded.

"It's just my body's natural response to nervousness,sides smoking" he explained.

"Makes sense" Maiz nodded.

"Well...this should be about as boring as always" Caleb groaned,earning a laugh from Maiz….it was gonna be a long day.

(A FEW HOURS LATER)

"Duh dun...duh dun...duh dun duh dun da dun" Caleb hummed,trying to keep himself occupied before getting carried away in his thoughts. What if he was to lose control? Would he get it back? Would it feel good? To finally release all the chains? He would most likely never know...considering he had a pretty good hold on it...it wasn't going anywhere...but he continued to think how valuable it would be if he could control it. He continued staring down at the huge expanse of open fields while deep in thought. He was shaken out of his thoughts yet again by Erwin's voice,he needed to get the man something to help his sore throat from all the yelling he does.

"ALL SCOUTS!!! WE HEAD FOR DEPOT SEVEN!!" The commander yelled.

'A depot? Already? That's weird….why right now? We're doing fine on resources and the horses aren't even tired yet......heh... knowing Erwin...he's got a plan...predictable' Caleb thought,chuckling.

Caleb's smile disappeared,he began to think about another issue…..the women. He has realized that they had affections for him in one way or another...he didn't know what to think...he just thought he could just ignore it and eventually they would forget about their affections and find someone else…..it doesn't appear that's going to happen anytime soon however. He needs to talk to all four of them once this operation is over, yes….he'd talk to them and get all this shit solved,one way or another.

After a few minutes they arrived at the village the depot was stationed in, Caleb landed and began looking around while ignoring the scouts discussion about how the operation was going to continue. The town was in complete ruin. The houses are covered in vines and moss. The gardens are overrun with huge weeds. Houses were completely caved in,most likely from titans who thought it might be their lucky day. Caleb's face scrunched up in disgust at the scent of old decaying human flesh,the smell was repulsive. 

"Glad i exterminated these bastards" Caleb remarked.

"We don't know if they are completely gone from Maria though,these guys are like pests" Maiz said from behind him.

Caleb nodded.

"And like any true pest….they need to be eradicated" he remarked,a sadistic smirk showing on his face. 

Before they could continue their conversation Eld walked towards the duo.

"Caleb,we need you for something" Eld commented,gesturing to him to follow.

"Course" Caleb nodded.

He followed Eld before walking towards the actual depot close to the middle of the village. He spotted Levi gesturing to Rogue to do something….with a pile of rubble?.

"Caleb,get over here" Levi ordered.

Caleb ran over. He looked at what his titan brother was doing….he was sniffing it...was there a unique scent here?.

"Smell,right?" Caleb asked.

"Correct….well? Get on with it" The corporal gestured to the pile of rock,wood and glass. Caleb crouched down. He picked up a handful of the rubble and worked his magic. He deeply inhaled the particles from the debris, looking at it in confusion.

"What is it?" Erwin asked the two.

He ignored the query, instead grabbing another handful from deeper in the rubble. He inhaled deeper and faster. His brother following his example. Rogue almost buried his nose in the rubble,trying to get a better scent.Caleb suddenly crushed the small pile of debris in his hand to dust. He slowly stood up,looking over to Erwin.

"It's definitely a Titan but it's….different" He explained.

"ITT ERY….EIRRD" Rogue tried to explain as well.

"So….like an abnormal titan then?" Hange asked,rubbing her chin.

"I don't….know? It's very different than any abnormal titan scent I've ever picked up...maybe it's one of those intelligent ones?" Caleb replied.

Many eyes unanimously narrowed at the saiyans words. The thought of there being a intelligent titan in the area besides Rogue sent chills up the recruits spines. 

"Well….it's certainly a development" Erwin commented.

"It could be just because a dumbass titan fell and landed on the house,maybe it landed in some mud by accident as well" Levi explained. "would explain the strange scent" 

"Makes sense,but something still doesn't feel right" Caleb replied.

"Well I don't know about you people!!!! But I'm gonna take some samples!!" Hange squealed,grabbing a few jars and scramming towards the rubble.

"She never changes..." Molbit moaned as he ran after her. 

(NIGHTFALL)  
The sun had set very recently,the golden glow still shining through the horizon with night beckoning. The scouts had set up camp at an old mill in a very large forest,very similar to the one the brothers,Armin and Mikasa had lived in.

Caleb was going through a very lax workout,about only ten thousand push ups and around eight thousand sit ups. He was planning on working out all night,not really thinking about sleeping. The method behind his madness is that the scouts will be defenseless while asleep and someone will almost definitely get taken out before they all wake up,if there is indeed a threat. He knows he wiped out everything over five meters tall in this entire region. You can hear the bastards for miles. That's one reason he could tell the job was done,barely any noise. Besides the whole ki detection aspect of it but despite all of this information that the titans were wiped out of Maria….he wasn't in the mood to take a risk,no matter how supported that risk is. It wasn't just his own paranoia either,Rogue felt it too. Something was still out there. They had decided to ignore the nagging feeling and stayed in formation earlier today. He always grew frustrated about these stupid human laws. Why did he have to always go with others that were so much weaker and more like that of a liability than any actual help. Don't get the saiyan wrong, he loved these guys,but when it came to combat….they were meat shields. He hated thinking about them like that...but...they were. Caleb continued to workout,practicing some kicks before entering his thoughts once more. If most of the armies that these humans possessed could manipulate ki...they would be unstoppable. Planetary rulership would be such an easy task. Caleb would be out of the job. He could settle down in a small house in the jungle,oh he could see it now...but it wasn't gonna work that way….not yet anyhow.

"Caleb?"

He looked to his right to see Petra walking towards him,a look of slight concern on her face.

"Yes,Petra?" He asks.

"Why aren't you with your friends and family? They were wondering why you aren't around" she asks,hands on her hips. She looked a slight bit annoyed.

"Well I was training,just a little," Caleb tried to explain. Petra didn't buy it.

"What's really going on? you are not usually so anti social with the kids...are you hiding something?" She asks.

"No...haaah...okay look,in truth….I'm keeping watch okay? Might as well do two things at once Right?" He answered.

Petra's eyebrows raised at the reply.

"I get it….you're concerned that titans are still out there? aren't you?" She asked.

'First she asks tons of questions...but now I'm being read like a damn book...my best moment right here folks' Caleb thinks with spite,his eye twitching.

"Sure,take it how you will," he shrugged.

Petra nodded before walking away,dropping the subject. She knew her boundaries with the saiyan and he is acting like he's about to explode.

Caleb watched her walk away and sighed,now he can get some work done. He began to start his one handed pushups. He couldn't wait for morning. It was getting annoying, talking to people that is. He realized that in the past few years,he hasn't had true alone time since after he first met the scouts. He was getting tired of these government restrictions as well…"can't do this,ya can't do that...oh look,you are stronger than us and saved our asses. Thanks for that were gonna dissect you and your fucking sister now". He was sick of these…..these weaklings telling him what he could and could not do…..he was a saiyan dammit!!. They conquer entire WORLDS while he's a damn dog on a chain...it's pathetic. 

"Whoa .... Where did that come from?" Caleb asked himself. Looking down at his hands,his rage is now gone. He wasn't used to having such thoughts. It was….strange. He was used to having a foreign being in his head, Bob….but having your own thoughts and desires change by themselves? It was alien to the saiyan.

"Well...there's not much I can do about it except just ignore it" Caleb told himself. He shrugged,returning to his pushups,now wanting morning that much more. 

What ensued afterwards was one of the longest training sessions he has done solo in a very long time. It lasted hours and hours of constant and repetitive training exercises in the same small clearing in the trees. He did everything a man could imagine,martial arts,yoga, and so much more. He even began a thumb war with himself when he got bored. He swung from the trees like they were giant poles. 

Once Caleb was done with his workout,he decided checking on the scouts wouldn't hurt. He silently flew to their position in the trees and found quite a sight. He looked in fascination as he saw Rogue supported by the huge tree canopy,acting almost like a giant hammock. It was doing quite well supporting the beasts giant weight but it wasn't the Titans position that surprised the saiyan. It was what the Titan had on him that surprised him.

On the creature's chest held almost the entirety of the group. All of the Levi squad,his entire family,even Levi was on the beast!!. Maiz and Hange,and hell even jean was on Rogues abs. That last one made him chuckle. He saw as they slowly moved a bit closer into his warm skin as a cold breeze wafted through the branches. 

Caleb continued to stare at the sight with a feeling of….content. This was the feeling that he was denied. He put a hand to his chest,eyes widening at the new sensation in his chest. He belonged here...he always knew that...but right beforehand he felt slightly...cold to these emotions. Maybe it was just another faze? He shrugged off these thoughts when he began to continue training,leaving the group alone to sleep.

He began to start working on his strikes. Right hook. Left hook. Haymaker. Roundhouse kick followed by another right hook. The cycle repeated for about an hour,the different moves getting used in different and unique patterns in an effort to confuse his imaginary opponent. He dodged a left hook before countering with a roundhouse kick before punching the foe in the gut while in mid air,sending the opponent crashing into the ground. He had won. Caleb huffed with satisfaction at the mental and physical victory. Before he knew it,two hours would go by…..then soon four….and eventually even eight and by the time he was truly done to take a proper break,the morning sun was already in the sky.

"Well,that went by quicker than i thought it would have gone" He remarked to himself as he sat next to the tree his comrades we're settled in.

He grabbed a canteen of water and chugged it all in less than thirty seconds. He breathed in the fresh morning breeze,sighing in satisfaction. No longer around others was a good relief for a few hours. It helped him keep his temper under control. He was normally such a gentle and human loving soul...what the hell happened? One moment he was normal….the next he was so….so rage filled. He continued to sit there and look at the beautiful golden sun from the bottom of the huge tree. He looked down and saw a snake slithering towards him. The serpent was a greyish green color. Its eyes were a bright brown,with its head a light grey. It had a brownish gold line going from its neck all the way down to it's tail. Its skin under the scales was black with intricate patterns showing every time its scales spread when it breathed. It raised its head at the saiyan,fear absolutely non existent in its body posture.

"Ain't you a cute one" Caleb remarked,the snake recoiled from the sudden vibrations from his voice. It's body going into a S shaped position.

"Hey,I ain't gonna hurt you….promise" he continued. The snake raised its head even higher than before,growing very curious about this other creature. But before they could continue, the sound of hooves hitting the ground could be heard. Caleb looked over to see Fury walking towards the two. He looked down at the saiyan and the snake,his brown eyes narrowed at the reptile. The snake immediately hissed before bolting back into the brush.

"Really? I was just about to make a friend man" Caleb complained,getting only a huff in return.

"Whatever...lets just get busy" he replied even though he wasn't going to get a response.

(A FEW HOURS LATER)

"Well...so much for worrying about leftover titans" Maiz remarked. Caleb huffed with boredom. 

"I wish there was something to actually do besides being on lookout" he replied,looking to the woods at the edge of the field. He slowly narrowed his eyes,trying to depict anything in the darkened treeline.

He was finally trying to do his job. He figured maybe the time would go by faster if he actually tried to keep a lookout for anything. He noticed after five minutes that everything was suddenly very….quiet. The birds had stopped chirping. There were no animals as far as the eye could see….nothing. He looked down to see the scouts had barely noticed. He could see each one's expression...the only one that looked completely on edge was Armin. He looked like the ground was gonna kill him. His face was one of extreme caution. He looked around like something was going to jump out at him any second. Armin was one of the smartest people Caleb knew. If no one else could think of something,Armin could. So if he was on edge….that gives the saiyan the excuse to be on edge that little bit more. 

"I've got a terrible feeling about this…." Caleb said,breaking the silence in the sky.

"I could see that,with the amount of sweat on your face,hehehe" Maiz teased. 

"I guess….I've just got a feeling…" he replied. 

They're conversation was cut short when they heard a loud crash coming through the woods. Caleb's eyes widened when he saw it. A fourteen meter blasted out of the woods towards the scouts-its speed like that of a cheetah. He could barely keep track of it. What surprised him more was its appearance. It was an abnormal. Caleb's brow was covered in sweat as he realized one more thing…..It was a skinless abnormal. 

"TITAN!!!! ABNORMAL!!! GET OUT OF HERE!!!" Caleb screamed,getting the entirety of the scouts attention who didn't already notice the titan.

"What are we going to do!!?" Maiz asked.

"Fight it off of course!!!" He replied,changing course right towards the abnormal. Time seemed to slow down as he charged the beast. He could see its icy blue eyes widen in shock as it took notice of him. Caleb screamed as he launched a haymaker to the titans face, gravity causing the beast to fall on it's back. Caleb screamed as his aura surrounded him. He began to throw ki blasts at the titan. He kept on firing until a giant dust cloud covered the beast. He stopped firing when he heard it scream in pain. That yell….was haunting. It sounded like metal grinding against something,and sparks coming off it. He waited till the dust settled. Slowly he could see the figure of the titan...to find it was standing up!!! Caleb was in shock. How could a titan survive that? It was impossible. The titan walked out of the dust cloud. Its body covered in burns,he could see its muscles steaming from the regeneration. He saw that it began to walk towards him. He looked into its eyes….he saw it….it was intelligent.

"This is not...going to end well" Caleb huffed in annoyance. He began to scream as his ki began to rise. His aura turned into the regular white mountain of fire as it always is. He continued to look at the beast as he screamed. It's face contorted into what he would think of as shock. His veins began to bulge and pop through his skin. His screams slowly began to turn into a low growl as he stared the beast down. 

"I wonder if you titans can experience fear!!! Let's find out!!! Shall we!!? Hahahaha" Caleb laughed like a madman. The beast's face turned from shock to an emotionless stare...almost looking like that of boredom. It kinda reminded him of Annie in a way. He rushed the titan. His fist ready to hit the titan in the cheek,considering it almost definitely couldn't see him due to his speed. He was just about to land the attack, before the beast disappeared from sight. Confused,Caleb looked to his right to see the titan in question launching a right hook. It had dodged his attack? That couldn't be right… he was at half power. Rogue couldn't keep up with him at a quarter of his power!!! His questions ended as he got hit by the attack. The hit felt like he got slammed by Wall Rose...instantly sending him to the ground. Once he hit the ground he slowly came grinding to a halt. Trees fell and hills were crushed through from his recoil from the hit.The landscape was ruined by his impact.

"How is this possible!!? I should be leaps and bounds ahead of it!!!.....Wait.....No...th..that Can't be right!!" His eyes turned from a look of frustration to fear as he realized it….there is only one way the beast could see him with his speed...and actually counter his attack….it could use ki.

"Maiz!!! Rogue!!! Get the scouts out of here!!!" Caleb screamed as he slowly got up from the crater he had caused.

"What?! Why would we do tha-" 

"DO NOT QUESTION ME!!! RETREAT FROM THIS AREA!!!" He cut off Maiz's query before charging up to full power. He was ready to fight for real now. This wasn't a game anymore. He blasted towards the beast,dodging a kick it tried to land,he had to thank his size...he could dodge easily if titans couldn't hit him with their huge limbs. Caleb countered the attack with an elbow to the titans gut. He looked up to stare at it in the face and that is when he realized something else….it had boobs. He could clearly see beasts. He hadn't realized it before because he was more focused on the fight than anything. He shook his head front these thoughts as he continued with a roundhouse kick to it's ribs,sending it deep into the redwood forest. She shook off the confusion before going into a fighting stance. Caleb charged into the woods,the urge to destroy deep in his mind. He began to smirk at its attempts to attack him,which he dodged with a bit of effort. He was caught off guard as he felt a huge blast of air hit him from out of nowhere. He looked towards the female to see...she was charging ki. Her bright blinding blue aura obscured his vision,he has to cover his eyes so he isn't blinded. He can't lose the speed advantage here. The light slowly dissipated,Caleb looked to see she was engulfed in blue flame. The raw power caught him off guard. She was so powerful...how is this possible? He was knocked out of his thoughts as he felt a huge crack come from his chest. He looked and saw the huge female had attacked him so fast he couldn't even see it. He could feel his broken ribs,but before he could even scream he was knocked into a tree from a huge fist. He yelled out in agony as he fell to the ground. He slowly got up while coughing up bloody phlegm. The taste almost caused him to vomit. He looked up to see her giant foot raised above him….was...this it?. Was this the way the legendary super saiyan dies?. His fears were tossed out of his mind as he saw a giant fist collide with the beasts face,knocking her away. Caleb looked to see his savour was Rogue.

"Didn't I tell you guys to retreat?" Caleb asked,holding his chest in pain. Rogue nodded before getting into his battle stance. He charged as his blue aura consumed him. He would make this bitch pay for daring to hurt his brother!!! His giant footsteps cause the very forest around them to shake and vibrate from his amazing power. He launched a haymaker to her face. She dodged with ease before blasting him away with a huge ki blast. Rogue was sent flying into a tree,looking on with shock at her abilities.

'So she can fire ki blasts too huh? This just gets better and better' Caleb thought before screaming as his aura engulfed him. He didn't care if he was wounded...he was gonna kill her. He blasted towards the bitch while firing a barrage of ki blasts. She knocked the attacks out of the air,surrounding her in explosions,just not the target in mind. Caleb roared in frustration as he popped up from behind her and landed a solid kick to her cranium. He huffed in satisfaction...before looking like he had seen a ghost as The Female titan countered by trying to slice him with his nails,which had transformed into crystal blades.

'When in the hell could she do that!!?' Caleb screamed in his mind as he closely dodged another attempt by the female to slice him to pieces. She nearly cut his head off with a horizontal slice. Before she could kill Caleb she looked behind her and was met by a huge fist from Rogue. He followed it up with an uppercut to her torso,sending her into the air and crashing into a tree.

"OWWW ARR UOO?" His gigantic brother asked Caleb in concern.

"Still hurts like a bitch...but I'll live" he replied,spitting a loogie of blood out of his mouth. Rogue nodded,satisfied with his answer. They looked to see The Female Titan had gotten up and had recovered.

"I really wish you guys weren't born with regeneration" Caleb complained,Rogue nodded.

The two began to roar as they charged the female. They both attempted to land a flurry of punches and kicks, all aiming for her face...which now had a sadistic smirk plastered on it. She sliced Rogue in the chest before roundhouse kicking him into a tree,stunning him momentarily. She charged the downed titan with her deadly nails….but Rogue rolled out of the way before she could gouge his eyes out. He looked at the tree and squeaked when he saw it had been sliced clean on half and thought about that fact that could've actually been him if he hadn't dodged in time. He quickly got up and quickly got back into his fighting stance. He was out matched. This titan was both strong and extremely fast...it almost boggled his mind. 

Caleb charged the bitch, ready to dodge her slicing attacks. He wasn't ready for the kick…he was attacked from his right by her huge foot,sending him crashing to the ground,he was hit like a damn ball in a game. He watched as Rogue rushed her and grabbed her by the leg and threw her into another tree. 

'This is getting us nowhere...but...it's not supposed to...we're just buying the scouts time to escape' Caleb thought to himself.

Rogues eyes were glowing a neon green in fury. He was done being treated like a damn toy!! He ignored the crystalized nails going into his gut and pulling out his organs. He just kept on swinging till he knew she was dead. The Female Titan kept taking hit after hit. Her face steaming,the regeneration trying to keep up with how much punishment her head was taking. Rogue finished it with a huge haymaker to her head,sending her to the ground. Rogue slowly walked over to her before stumbling as he quickly collapsed to the ground from all the energy he exerted. He watched as the bitch slowly got up and looked him dead in the eye. He was on his knees,he couldn't move...he was in too much pain...and he was tired...oh god he was tired. He was at her mercy. He couldn't believe he was about to die by another titans hands.

"LOOK...AT...YOU….NOW….COORDINATE"

Rogue looked up in shock….she could talk too. She was a giant box of surprises.

"YOU….CAN...EVEN….USE….THE...POWER..SURPRISING….I ALWAYS...FIGURED….YOU...WERE TOO DUMB…..TO LEARN" The female titan remarked,a wicked smirk on her face. Rogue was getting tired of her talking...but there was nothing he could do but talk.

"OOOO….ARRR...YUUU?" Rogue asked. The female's face turned into one of shock.

"YOU...CAN...TALK?...THAT'S...NEW" She replied,ignoring his question.

"ANSER…..YOU…..YOU….VVV...BBIIITCH!!" Rogue roared, his muscles just about healed. He could actually form words with a "b"...well...if he gets angry apparently.

"WAIT...DO YOU….NOT...REMEMBER?" Her wicked smirk returned. Rogue was done with this. He was fully healed and ready to kill her. He quickly got up and charged her like a bull. Caleb blasted in as well...he was listening in on their conversation,trying to get any information that could be useful. They both caught her off guard and got a few punches in on her chest.

Rogue then pushed Caleb out of the way as he landed a sweeping kick to her calves,sending her to the earth. Rogue got on top of her and began to send punches into her face directly. He could only get a few off before she wrapped her leg around his and flipped him to the bottom. She began landing devastating punches to Rogues face,her knuckles hardened by the same crystal like material like before. His face was getting mutilated,his jaw breaking and his eyes close to getting ripped out from his sockets from the constant pressure from each impact. 

"Rogue!!" The Titan could barely make his brothers voice as his face was getting ripped apart. He closed his eyes as the next fist was heading right to his face. He waited for the spike of pain,but...it never came. Out of confusion,Rogue opened his eyes to see Caleb throw the Female titan into another tree. Rogue coughed up a pool of blood as he slowly got up,using the tree behind him as support.

Caleb was trying to find a flaw in her technique as he dodged the incoming attacks. He tried….but he did not succeed. He was hit by a ki blast directly in face,sending him crashing into a redwood. His back almost cracking from the impact. He slowly levitated once more but before he could react,The Female Titan hardened her nails and sliced Caleb down the middle. He screamed in agony as he could feel the blade-like nails almost slice him in two. He collapsed to the ground,almost unconscious.

"HAHA….PATHETIC" She remarked with humor,but before she could finish what she started...she screamed as blades sliced right through her eyes,blinding her.

"Caleb….caleb!! Get up!!" The saiyan heard a voice plead. He looked up to see petra. He couldn't see her that well. He didn't realize it,but Petra pointed it out.

"Caleb!! Your...y..your eye….it's…" She tried to explain,but then looked away in horror. Caleb's left eye had been rendered useless by the beast. He had a huge line of blood going from his left pectoral muscle to the bottom of his abs. The female titan had done a number on him. His body was actually almost going into shock from the pain. He could barely feel anything but just listen as Petra's words were blurred out as she tried to explain how the plan was going to work. From what he could make out...they were going to keep her busy while Rogue carried him to safety. The meaning of those words dawned on him and his eye widened in shock.

"Don't! You won't stand a chance!" He screamed. His words meant nothing as she attached her cables to a tree and flew off. Rogue attempted to help the scouts by knocking the Female off her feet. Caleb could only watch as they tried to keep her busy. He was supposed to be moving...then why wasn't he? He couldn't move….he was paralyzed from the fear that he might lose even more people important to him. He watched as Rogue got kicked away and landed on the ground. He saw...he saw Oulo get kicked into a bloody pulp. It happened so fast. One moment he was there,the next he was...just gone. He watched as Eld and Gunther were back handed into a tree,dead. He watched as Petra saw the blade...slice her in half. She landed in two pieces on the ground...Dead.

Soundtrack- broly's rage and sorrow

Caleb rushed to the dead scout and slowly picked up her upper half. He slowly grazed a hand across her lifeless face. He had lost her...because of the female titan. He slowly put her down,and instantly looked up at the titan. 

His eyes were glowing a bright,feral yellow. He was gone,all his memories,all the good times he had,all the people he remembered and cared for...were gone in his mind. He began to scream like he was going through pure agony,his voice sounding like his vocal chords were being ripped apart. His chest muscles expanded exponentially. His arms and legs bulked up to the point it looked like the muscles were going to rip right through his skin. He slowly began to twitch and convulse as his body began to vibrate from the pressure of his power. His hair slowly raised and with one final scream...his green aura exploded out of him. He had ascended to a level that nobody had ever seen before. He charged the female,he was too fast for her eyes to keep up with. He landed a huge hit to her gut,she screamed from the pain of the impact. He followed up with a kick to her face,sending her backwards. He launched a mouth blast through her arm,melting it completely off. She yelled in even more agony as she looked at her arm in horror. She looked up at the saiyan,fear laden in her eyes. She tried to counter with a kick to the saiyan. He didn't even react to the foot when it landed on his side. His yellow eye continued to stare at the bitch,looking for nothing but death. He roared as he vanished from sight and appeared right behind her,landing a double axe handle to her skull,knocking her back a few meters. After recovering,she looked over to see the saiyans face right in front of her eyes. She could see the rage,that ungodly rage in his eyes. She saw the veins showing and popping out of his face. He was a monster.

She began to run away,her sudden footsteps causing the ground to violently shake. Caleb began to charge up ki, his aura like an all consuming fire. The sky turned into a dark green, a storm came, Rain and lightning plummeted from the sky. With a huge roar of fury, a huge green beam of energy blasted out of Caleb's mouth, pointed straight at the female titan. All that could be heard was her scream and then...nothing. 

Caleb floated there, screaming at the sky as lightning continued to assault the ground. It was as if the heavens had begun a war with the earth. He roared and screamed as he held his head in his hands, unable to control the pure fury in his heart. His screams became so loud the scouts could hear it from miles away.

"KKK...KAAALLLEEEEVV? AHT HAAPPPEN TOO YUU?" Caleb heard from behind him. He looked over the titan, an insane look in his eyes. He looked like a rabid animal. He suddenly charged Rogue, screaming like a madman as he did so. Rogue couldn't dodge as Caleb's fist made contact with his jaw,breaking it. He recoiled from the hit,looking over at his brother in shock. Was he truly gone?. Caleb continued to scream at the titan, he looked like he was ready to kill his brother. Rogue slowly entered his battle stance. The saiyan screamed before charging the Titan, fists ready to strike. Rogue dodged the attempted attack. He didn't want to hurt Caleb, he looked bad enough as it is. Rogue almost looked in disgust as he looked at his brother's face. He was mutilated, with a huge gash going through the left side of his entire body. The beast was surprised Caleb was still conscious from all the pain that must be causing. 

Caleb landed a haymaker to the titans stomach,knocking him out of his thoughts. 

"KKAAAALEEV….LEASE….SSSSSTTTOOOOOPP!!!" Rogue pleaded,putting his hands out in front of him. Caleb continued charging. Rogue once again closed his eyes as he waited for the impact, and just like before….it never came. He opened his green eyes to black eyes, not yellow ones. Rogue sighed in relief as he saw Caleb's muscles were back to a reasonable size and his hair was back to being a mullet.

"Hey….Rogue" Caleb remarked in between breaths. "What...wh...what happened?" 

Rogue twisted his head at the question. His face turned from one of relief to one of fear as he saw Caleb begin to fall to the ground. He landed with a thud. Rogue rushed to his aid,he looked at the saiyan in horror as his saw blood began to gush out of his gashes. Caleb tried to move,his muscles straining as he tried to get up...but he crashed into the dirt once more. 

"Rogue...i...i can't move" Caleb explained, wheezing in pain from the failed attempt. He began to convulse. He was going into shock. Rogue carefully picked him up and made a mad dash to the scouts.

(POV SWAP)

After the Female Titan attacked, the scouts had regrouped at the edge of the forest. They were all waiting for the result of the fight. Breaths were hitched and hearts were beating like crazy. 

Maiz's eyes widened when she felt it.

"It's Rogue and Caleb!! They're heading this way fast!!!" She explained, a breath of relief could be heard throughout the entirety of the scouts as they heard the news. They waited for a few minutes and they slowly could hear Rogues heavy footsteps. What they saw….was the exact opposite of what they wanted. Eyes widened as they saw Rogue carrying a mortally wounded Caleb in his hands.

"KAAAALEVV URT!!!! NEEEDDDD ELP!!!!Rogue exclaimed. His face running with tears in worry for his brother. Mikasa rushed to Caleb's side in Rogues hand.

"Caleb!! What happened!?" She almost screamed. 

"The….the...the female...titan...she,she killed all of levi squad. I...got so angry….i...I think i killed her" Caleb shakily replied, his breaths short as he felt like he was drowning. Everything was a blur after that. He could only watch as medics surrounded him and got to work. He couldn't hear what they were saying...he could only make out the voices of the women screaming their heads off at the medics. Even then he couldn't make out actual words, everything was a constant ringing. He began to grow tired from the constant blood loss and slowly passed out.

THE END OF CHAPTER 16

CLIFFHANGERS DON'T WORRY...I'LL BE WORKING ON 17 QUICKLY AFTER THIS ONE!! 

IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS, REVIEW!!! SEE YA!!


	17. Chapter 17

I TOLD MYSELF I WOULD TAKE A BREAK….BUT I WAS WRONG!! I'M JUST LIKE YOU GUYS!! I HAAATTTEE CLIFFHANGERS. THERE IS GOING TO BE A LOT LESS FIGHTING AND A LOT MORE DRAMA IN THIS CHAPTER...SO FAIR WARNING. ALSO LEMON WARNING.

AGE 760 TWENTY YEARS SINCE THE FALL OF VEGETA 

It had been just a day after the incident in Maria. The scouts had returned to headquarters...with a very injured Caleb in tow.

The saiyan in question was currently in the medical wing of headquarters. He had been unconscious since he was being operated on by the medics right after...he saw Levi squad fall. His mind began to process what had happened, even unconscious he could see flashes of what had occurred. He had lost it...he had little to no control over his body when that happened. His body began to twitch from the trauma of the memory. The memory of seeing Petra get cut in half...seeing his friends get turned into paste cause of that skinless bitch...he began to revel in his rage once more. His mind was trying to awake...and the screams from outside of his mind were helping quite a bit.

(POV SWAP)

"What's happening to him!?" Mikasa screamed, now in full panic mode at the sight. Caleb was thrashing around in the bed, his aura a dark green. His muscles convulsing and twitching in ways that no body part should move.

"I don't know!! His body temperature is rising!" Hange said as she placed a hand on his forehead.

"Failed!!! Raaaah!!" Caleb said, his eyes still closed...he was having a nightmare. Sweat began to perspire on his forehead. He was having a horrible dream.

"Caleb! Caleb!! You need to wake up!!" Mikasa begged. She put her hands on his shoulders and started shaking, trying to wake him up.

The saiyans eye shot open. His aura instantly dissapearing.He jolted awake, his face contorted in pain before holding the left side of his head in pain.

"Arrgh!! Fuck!!" Caleb yelled. He continued to yell till the pain began to subside. He looked around, seeing his friends that looked like they had seen a ghost. 

"Caleb? Are you okay?" Krista asked, holding his hand. She was met by an enraged face.

"Do.. do I look okay?" Caleb hissed back, his eye twitching in rage. Krista flinched at the comment, she couldn't blame him for exploding on her, but that didn't mean it wasn't scary.

"What...what happened?" Caleb asked, his tone a bit less hostile than before.

"After you defeated the Female Titan you basically passed out from the extreme blood loss, we were amazed you could survive losing that much blood" Hange explained. Caleb looked around the room, trying to analyze every word the woman had said.

"What about Rogue?" He asked.

"He's been in the barn, mourning" Armin answered.

Caleb huffed before looking down.

"The bitch cut me down deep" He remarked, tracing his hand across the bandages on his chest.

"The only reason you survived was your ribcage, if it had been just a tad weaker….she could've cut you in half" Hange said, causing Caleb's eye to widen. He remembered again...what had happened. He saw Petra in his arms...or what was left of her anyway. She had been cut in half. He remembered his failure….his failure to save them.

"Just like Petra…." Caleb muttered. Earning a few raised eyebrows.

"Anything else bad happened while I was out? Did a catastrophe take place that i have to fucking fix?" He asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice. Hange shakes her head. The saiyan sighed, trying not to lose his mind.

"Why is it always my damn weakness that makes me lose everything?! God dammit!!!" Caleb screamed, his body beginning to heat up again." I am fucking done!! With all of this shit!!"

"How do you mean?" Krista asked.

"This!! All we're doing is talking!! When I should be doing something!!" He yelled, jumping out of the bed and rushing through the wall, leaving devastation in his wake. The group immediately rushed after him. Outside it looked like a hurricane was hitting. Storm clouds were consuming the sky and rain was pounding down to the ground. 

"We need to stop him before he does anything crazy!!" Armin yelled, looking around for the giant saiyan. 

"I'll find him!!" Maiz replied, closing her eyes as she tried to sense his energy. She found him...he was in the woods.

"He's in the forest, I'll go get him!!" Maiz remarked before blasting off.

(POV SWAP)

"So... this is what happens when anger makes you do stupid things,huh?" Caleb asked himself as he looked up to the sky, unable to move. Apparently his legs weren't as strong as he remembered and he collapsed as he tried to run away for a bit….trying to regain his thoughts. Now his mind has returned, but he's still stuck on a muddy road, paralyzed.

"Need some help?" Maiz asked from above the saiyan. She bends over to look him in the face. 

"Well aren't you fast" he huffed in humor.

"Mind telling me what the hell that was?" She asked.

"It was….rage overwhelming my thoughts, you know how it goes" Caleb explained. Maiz nodded.

"If i had to watch some of my friends die in front of me…..i would do the same" She slowly picked him up to his feet. His arm wrapped around her neck for support. 

"Thanks….i guess" Caleb said.

"Don't mention it," Maiz replied."By the way….how does the eye feel?"

"Feels like someone sliced it out" Caleb replied.

"Then your pain receptors are accurate, haha" Maiz laughed.

They continued to talk and banter until they reached the castle. Caleb walked in through the hole he made. He looked to see his friends and family look at him like he was on his final breaths. 

"Lets just put you in a different room" Hange suggested, Caleb nodded.

"I need a break from this shit" He spat.

They walked into the room next door, Maiz helped him into the bed. He had trouble fitting on it but he could manage. 

"Are you okay now?" Krista asked.

"Yes...I am now," Caleb replied. 

"Hange...what are the extent of his injuries?" Mikasa asked, her face not showing a shred of emotion.

"Well...Caleb has suffered from multiple rib fractures on his right side and plenty on his left...since that's how he survived the female titans crystal blades" The brunette explained.

"How do you know about that? You weren't there….were you?" Caleb asked, confused.

"Rogue told me about it," She explained.

"Anyway, some of his skin was completely ripped off from the hit, so that will take weeks to recover. His left nipple is gone and finally, his left eye is completely eviscerated ...he will never see out of it again. His left arm is a bit bruised, frankly I'm surprised you didn't lose it. Those nails cut you deep" Hange continued.

"In that case….I'm fucked up" The saiyan remarked, looking down at the bandages once more. 

"Royally" Jean interjected.

"Jean? I thought you would be praying that i was dead….make a little grave for me and everything" Caleb laughed. "Hahah- oww!!....hurts to laugh"

"You need to rest" Krista cut in, putting a blanket over the huge man.

"Thanks Krista" Caleb smiled, trying to just shut out the memories. He was going to control himself from now on. He didn't want anyone getting hurt should he rampage and accidentally hit someone. He looked from his left to his right and saw quite a few familiar faces. Krista,Mikasa, Armin,Maiz, Sasha, Connie, Jean, Hange, and even Levi!! And also Annie. People gave a shit about his health? Good for him.

"How ya feeling brat?" The corporal asked.

"Like I've been sliced into fine pieces, sir" he replied.

"How does it feel to see with one eye like that?" Connie asked.

"It feels like i can see regularly...but i just can't open my other eye...if you just keep your left eye closed...that's what it feels like, except i can't open it" Caleb explained. 

"That sounds annoying," Sasha cut in.

"Yeah...wouldn't recommend it" he huffed.

"Anyone got an eyepatch?" Caleb asked. The group looked around the room, trying to find something that could work.

"Let's just use bandages," Mikasa said as she grabbed a segment of bandages and wrapped it around his head. She tied it tight at the back of his head, ignoring his growl of pain from the pressure on the scar.

"You require rest...so, no training or anything physically straining….got it?" Hange remarked, her voice taking a very serious tone.

Caleb sighed before nodding.

"Good...well i leave you to rest" She waved before walking out of the room. 

The group watched her leave, before turning back to the injured Saiyan.

"What happened after I lost consciousness? What happened when we returned to Rose?" Caleb asked.

"A lot happened," Levi started.

"When we returned to Rose, there was a huge crowd waiting for us...they wondered why we withdrew so early. Then a riot started because you two were in terrible shape. They began to throw eggs at Rogue...but i stopped the fuckers before they did anything worse" The corporal finished before walking out of the room, not another word leaving his mouth.

"I need to talk to Rogue," Caleb said, slowly pulling the covers off him.

"Wait! You need to rest!" Krista grabbed his forearm. Caleb put his hand on hers.

"I'll be fine, anyone got crutches? My legs are shit right now" He asked. Annie nodded before handing him a pair from his bedside.

"Thanks An" Caleb said. She nodded.

"You sure you don't need help?" Maiz asked. Caleb shook his head.

"I'll live," he replied. He slowly made his way out of the door and into the room with a giant hole in it. He walked through it and instantly got pounded with rain. He began to walk on the brick path to the barn.

(A FEW MINUTES AND A TRIP AND FALL LATER)

Caleb opened the huge barn door. He walked in and closed it behind him. He looked around the warm and dry barn, looking for any signs of life. He saw a giant titan curled up in a fetal position, the sounds of sobbing could be heard.

"Rogue? Brother are you there?" He asked, his voice taking a gentler tone. He saw the titans ears perk up from his voice. Rogue slowly got onto his hands and knees. Caleb looked into his giant green pools and saw only pain and sorrow, he could relate….they had both just lost their friends.

"How are you feeling?" The Saiyan asked.

"IKE….SSSHHHITT" Rogue replied, his voice cracking.

"Same...this is the only time I wish I was a titan," Caleb remarked, putting a hand on the bandage covering his eye. Rogue looked at his brother's face and grimaced at his appearance, before looking on in sorrow.

"EI ORRY…. IT NYYH AULT!!" Rogue remarked, his eyes beginning to water once again.

"Rogue!...it's fine. I take full responsibility for my own condition...it was my own foolishness that made this happen...and now I'm paying for it...i failed to save our friends...i take full blame" He replied, looking down in shame. Rogue shook his head in protest.

"EII KOOOD AVE TOOOKN DAT IT OR YU!! EI KOOD AVE SSSAAAVED ETRA!!! EI KOODEVE SSSSAAAAVD AAALL OF DEM!!! UT EI AS EAK!!! EI AS A FFFFUUUCKKUP!!" Rogue screamed, banging his head against the barn floor. 

"Rogue!!! I know you're sad....I am too...but now is not the time to lose ourselves!!! We need to be strong...for the children!!! We need to be strong for Armin and Mikasa Rogue!!!" Caleb placed a hand on his brother's forehead, looking directly into his eyes. He could see his sorrow lessen and Rogue slowly got onto his rump. His eyes filled with...determination.

"ESS...EEE...SSSTTRRRRON….OR….ITTLE ONES...EE STRON OR ITTLE ONES!!" Rogue clenched his fists. Caleb nodded.

"We need to just harden our hearts to it...there will be time to mourn once this war ends" Caleb patted the titans thigh. Rogue slowly nodded. He needed to be strong, for his little ones sake.

"Just remember….we got each other...that's all we need Rogue" The saiyan put a fist out to his brother, who immediately returned the gesture.

"RR….ROOOOTHHERS" 

"Brothers….always have each other's backs...no matter what" Caleb explained. Rogue nodded once more.

"Anyway Rogue...I need to rest…I have to go" he continued. His brother nodded in understanding.

"OOWW ITTLE ONES DDDOOIN?" Rogue asked.

"In terms of their physical condition.. they are fine...but they are worried sick for you...might want to ease their worries when they come to check on you" Caleb explained.

"EII….UNNERSTAND" The titan replied. 

Soundtrack- "Far away" by Jose Gonzalez.

"Good...now just rest man...regenerating that much must be tiring" The Saiyan laughed. The titan huffed. Caleb waved before slowly making his way out of the barn and back into the storm ,closing the huge door behind him. He looked up at the clouds for a moment, letting the raindrops fall down his face. He watched as lightning danced across the sky. He began to look down at his hands. Was this sustainable? Could he continue this way of constant battle? He didn't know. He looked back up at the sky, the rain looking like tears trickling from his eyes. He would never admit it to anyone...not even to himself…..but it wasn't just rain. 

"I will not let anymore fall...i have lost too many, and it was all caused by me...i will stop being so reckless...i must" Caleb said to himself. He began to walk back to the castle. He looked to see animals taking shelter under the buildings. They watched as he walked by, a look of sympathy in their eyes as they watched him limp away. He could understand it….he was once the Alpha...but he was removed from his throne. He would be a common lone wolf till he regained it. 

He listened to the wind rush through the trees, causing a sound like that of a banshee screaming in fury. The sky had become a dark grey. The lightning was a bright,glowing blue, it was oddly violent today. Caleb often wondered why storms were summoned when he was furious. He figured it was something to do with his overwhelming ki being released into the air and causing an electric reaction...but what did he know? He was far from being smart enough to understand it. Caleb watched as lightning struck a tree. He realized as the tree got hit, that when lightning struck...he felt...a surge go through his body...like he was connecting with it somehow. He shrugged it off, thinking it was nothing. He continued to limp down the stone path. Caleb was beginning to get used to the pain from all of his wounds. It started as a pounding and it is now a stinging sensation. His midsection felt like he had a horrible gut ache across it. His eye felt like someone was burning it. He looked down and saw a puddle in a slight indent in the path. He slowly crouched down and looked into the puddle. He looked at his reflection to see the shadow of the man he was. He saw nothing but a mutilated freak. He looked like one of the beasts from Armin's scary story books. He was truly a monster now. He smashed to puddle, his reflection distorted from the impact.

"No...I'm done with this shit...I'm done fucking moping...it doesn't matter my appearance..*smash*...it doesn't matter my mental state!! *smash* What matters is that I have people that give a shit about me!!" He yells as he continues to smash the ground. "I still have my objective!! Kill all TITANS!!*smash* And I will fulfill my vengeance!!! *smash* even if it *smash* KILLS ME!!!"

He looked back from his outburst to see the path had been cracked and dented from his constant assault. Caleb slowly got up, his rage now vented. He began his walk once again back to the castle. His mind began to clear from all the rage and pain, both mental and physical. The look in his eyes softened.

(POV SWAP)

Annie was beginning to worry. Caleb hadn't returned yet and it was getting on her nerves. Same with the rest of them. The majority of the group had left...all that was left was her, Krista, Maiz, Armin and Mikasa. She could feel the pressure in the room from all the worry. There was a good reason for it too. Caleb has always been their foundation of strength. Whenever most of them had a problem, they could go to him and he would almost always support them….he was an unbreakable pillar. Now that he is at his weakest, they have begun to realize that he isn't indestructible. The thought of the Saiyan getting mortally injured blew her mind. Caleb always just seemed so….untouchable. When she first saw him in that state….she wanted to break down into tears. The only reason she didn't was because there were others around.

"Sorry guys, i got a bit sidetracked" Caleb smiled in the doorway before making his way to the undersized bed. He slowly laid down and grunted in pain from the pressure on his back. 

"How is Rogue?" Mikasa asked, her face slightly more emotional than before.

"I managed to calm him down...just don't bring her up anymore...okay?" He replied. Armin and Mikasa nodded unanimously, knowing what he was referring to.

"I'll go check on him" Armin remarked before making a break for the door and just like that he was gone 

"I think I'll be fine as well…but that doesn't mean this doesn't hurt" Caleb hissed from the pain in his chest.

"At least you'll get much stronger from this" Maiz said. She was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. Caleb nodded. 

Krista walked over and slowly massaged the bandage covering his wound. He first hissed from the contact but slowly began to sigh in relief. The pain was slowly being numbed by her heavenly hands. Caleb swore, if she had wings he'd call her an angel.

"You are too good to me Krista," He commented, closing his eye in relaxation.

"What do you mean? You deserve this from all the pain you just suffered from….you need to stop that" Krista explained. Caleb raised an eyebrow at her statement.

"Stop what?" His eye now open.

"Calling yourself a bad man.Telling us you don't deserve good things….you..deserve so much you don't even realize" She replied. The saiyans' eyes widened. He didn't think he deserved anything… besides respect.

"I guess we'll have to agree to disagree, won't we?" Caleb asked.

"I guess so" Krista sighed in slight frustration. He was always like this. Telling everyone he doesn't deserve anything...it honestly got annoying. He has sacrificed so much for humanity...it was so sad. Krista looked into Caleb's eyes and saw a broken man ..a selfless, broken man.

"Anyway...i should probably get some sleep" The Saiyan pointed out, before he remembered something. He wanted to talk to them about...their relationship with him. He told himself that he would discuss this with them after the expedition….and he would do just that.

"Wait, scratch that" He continued, stopping the women as they were about to exit the room. "I have to discuss some things with you...all of you"

Some of the women widened their eyes, really hoping this conversation wasn't going the way they thought it was. Others were ignorant to the situation and just went with it. 

Caleb slowly sat up, using the wall for support on his back. He slowly looked to each one of his friends and sighed.

"It's...about us" He explained, short and quick to the point.

"What are you talking about?" Maiz asked.

"Uhh...romantic...stuff" Caleb answered, rubbing the back of his neck with his good arm. The other people in the room slowly began to gape in realization at the statement.

"Uhh...okay" Krista replied quietly, her face apple red.

"S..sure" Maiz said, sweat dripping from her forehead.

"If you want to Caleb" Mikasa remarked, slowly walking over to the crippled saiyan. She grabbed a stool and sat next to his bedside.

Annie nodded, not giving a verbal response.

"I wish we could do this in better circumstances….but this is the best i can do for right now….but….this needs to be said." Caleb said.

"Mikasa,Krista….Annie...you do realize that you all are too young...for this to be right, right?" He asked.

"Well….i...I don't care," Krista replied. "True love doesn't care about that!!! I….have...feelings for you..i do!"

Caleb just stared at her, his face keeping the same gentle stare. He sighed. The saiyan gestured the teen over to him. She slowly walked over to him. Caleb put his mouth close to her ear.

"Listen, the feelings are mutual….but...i don't know what to do...you're just so young krista" He whispered before pulling back, leaving Krista shocked. She bent over and got next to him.

"I don't care...these feelings aren't going away….they just aren't….i need to follow my heart….and it says to be close to you" Krista whispered, Caleb's eye widened once more. She was not making this easy. He didn't know what he wanted...but...he couldn't deny that he had a certain attraction to all of them. He didn't know a thing about love….he figure's he's just gotta jump six feet deep into it and see what happens.

"I...haaah...okay….i can make this work" Caleb stated. Getting Krista's attention. "Alright, Maiz? Can you get over here"

Krista walked away, giving space for the huge lady to bend over and converse with the saiyan.

"So….would it be bad if….i did have feelings for you?" Maiz asked.

"No...no it's fine…...you have to understand I'm not used to this….i just...ain't" He explained.

"I get it...so...do you...feel the same?" She asked. Caleb slowly nodded, not sure how to put it in words. Maiz's eyes widened before she smiled. She walked away so Annie could get through. She grabbed a stool to sit next to him.

"An...I'm sorry to put you in this position" Caleb apologized. Annie's eyes slightly widened. "I...didn't wanna embarrass you...since...we both know you don't like talking about your feelings in front of others" He whispered that last bit. Annie nodded.

"I...like you" She whispered so quietly Caleb could barely pick it up. His eye widened. Today was just full of surprises. She liked him...like... like liked him. He smirked.

"Well….i guess it's good the feelings are mutual, Right?" Caleb asked, causing Annie to tense up from slight shock. He was gonna give the girls a damn aneurysm if he kept shocking them with this stuff.

"Well….then there's you...haaah" The saiyan pinched the bridge of his nose as he looked at the raven haired woman. Caleb knew he cared for her, more than he'd ever admit. Is this okay though? He should ask.

"Mikasa...are...you really okay with this?" Caleb asked and he was immediately met by Mikasa's face right in front of him. She nodded before leaning in. Caleb began to panic, looking around frantically for an escape, but there was none. He then felt a warm feeling on his lips. Mikasa...was kissing him. It felt...weird...but...kinda nice. He looked around to see faces of mostly shock and jealousy. He looked back at his sister's-no...lovers? Face. She was in bliss, her eyebrows were completely slacked as she kissed him, Her eyes closed. Mikasa...was happy.

"Oh, fuck it" Caleb groaned as he deepened the kiss, catching mikasa off guard. Her eyes widened in surprise before she closed them once again. Mikasa wrapped her hands around the saiyans huge head. Caleb...was actually enjoying himself. It felt wrong….but it also felt so ...right. He slowly worked his hands up and down her back. Her breath hitched from the contact. Mikasa pulled back, taking a breather.

"So...you love me?" She asked, her eyes like that of a puppy begging for some love.

"I….i do….love you" Caleb slowly replied. Mikasa gasped before hugging him. He could hear her slightly sobbing. He looked to the other females to see jealous looks. He winked at them, causing most of them to blush and look away. 

"If you all feel something for me….then….i have to admit i have affections for all of you...it's no longer possible to not admit that" He admitted, once again. 

"Hey, Mikasa?" Caleb asked.

"Y..yes" she looked up at him.

"Your elbow is digging into my ribs, could you get off for a bit?" He asked. Mikasa immediately got up, apologizing as she did so.

The saiyan sighed in relief from the pain…..he looked to see the woman looking at him in worry again. He sighed in frustration.

"I'm not gonna die, don't worry about me. You all look like you haven't slept in days….go to bed. I ain't going anywhere" Caleb explained, closing his eye. After a few moments of slow breathing...he was asleep. 

"So...I guess we should rest" Maiz remarked, looking at the unconscious Saiyan in...almost envy. The others nodded before beginning to walk out of the room. One by one they all left to their own rooms, leaving Caleb to sleep.

(FOUR DAYS LATER)

The first thing the Saiyan prince could hear when he awoke was the sound of his pod burning through the atmosphere. His eyes slowly opened before he jolted awake. He looked around to see he was in his pod. Vegeta looked down at the communications console and radioed for Nappa. He held down the button, waiting for a response.

"Uggh, what is it vegeta?" He heard a tired voice on the other end. Seems Nappa just got up too.

"We are dropping in a few minutes, what do you think I'm calling you for?" Vegeta asked.

"To go over the plan again?" Nappa asked.

"To go over the plan again" The prince repeated.

Nappa sighed. He hated reviewing the plan. He wasn't an idiot, although Vegeta might disagree. The only gripe he had with this was the fact they did it every...single...time. He just wanted to see Maiz again.

"Sure, go ahead" He replied unwillingly.

"Alright, our first objective is to find Maiz….but knowing her...she'll probably just find us" Vegeta explained. "We'll land and then we wait...the planet appears to be inhabitable for the most part. The legendary super saiyan will be an invaluable ally. Unfortunately he will probably see us as a potential threat….so be ready Nappa."

"Got it, I'll contact Raditz" he replied before cutting the connection. Vegeta sat there in silence for a few moments before sighing. Today was gonna be a long one.

'I just pray to whatever is out there that Maiz is safe' He thought to himself, although he would never admit that he ever did think that. He felt the turbulence lessen. They had finally breached the atmosphere and were about to crash. He looked at a holographic projection to see their trajectory. His eyes narrowed when he saw they were heading for a clearing behind…..a giant wall. He re-scanned to check and see if it was correct, it wasn't failing. There was a huge wall. It was 50 meters tall and incredibly sturdy by his observation.

"Just what we need, more confusing cultures" Vegeta grumbled to himself before he felt a huge crash. He grew slightly nauseated from the impact, but he was used to it….it would go away. He pressed the button to open the pod door. He was blinded by the rays of light peeking through the door, he covered his eyes. The door completely opened and he quickly walked out of it. He looked around to see as the projection predicted….they were in a huge clearing. He looked around to see two other pods right next to him. 

The closest pod to his opened to reveal Nappa, the 8 foot tall baldie. He looked around and saw vegeta. He walked over to him, a small smirk on his face.

"This isn't the worst place to land!! Better than that one time last year!! Hah!" Nappa laughed.

"Yeah, and how you almost got killed by a huge pool of lava!" Vegeta smirked. Nappa grumbled, remembering the event quite well. His pod had been destroyed and he had to share a pod with Raditz….that was not fun to wake up to.

"What's going on with Radiz? He should be out of the pod by now" The prince growled. Nappa shrugged.

"He didn't reply when I tried to contact him...maybe he didn't wake up? He always was a deep sleeper" The bald Saiyan theorized before walking over to the pod. He pressed a button to the bottom right on the door, causing it to open. He looked in to see the man passed out. Nappa sighed and laughed before grabbing Raditz and throwing him into the air. He immediately woke up and screamed in shock. Raditz instantly began to fly. He heaved in and out, terrified from the experience.

"Hahahahahahahaha!!!! Gets ya every time!!" Nappa laughed, holding his stomach from the sight. Raditz looked down and blasted towards the earth. 

"Don't do that!!! You know I hate it!!" The Saiyan whelp yelled as he landed.

"You were asleep Hahahaha!!! What was I supposed to do!?" The bald saiyan continued to laugh. Raditz clenched his fists...before he calmed himself.

He sighed, he should be used to this by now. Getting thrown out of the pod was a regular occurrence for him. He realized that he was a deep sleeper. The man that raised him has been doing things like this for years….but that didn't mean he liked it though.

"Nappa, Raditz….look" Vegeta pointed to a line in the sky.

"Wait...I'll check," Raditz replied as he scanned it with his scouter. His eyes widened at the reading….it was at least 10 thousand.

"It's around...ten thousand" He remarked, his eyes narrow as pinpricks. Nappa recoiled from the answer. He looked up to see it was getting closer.

The prince looked at the figure in the sky, his eyebrows knitted in confusion. He then used the zoom function on his red scouter. The moment he saw the supposed strangers face his eyes widened...his hand dropped.

"Its….its Maiz" Vegeta pointed out, his voice sounded like he was out of breath.

"Maiz!! That's Maiz!!? She was weaker than me the last time we met!!" Raditz gasped. His childhood friend soon levitated towards them...and landed. 

"Maiz? Is that really you?" Nappa asked before she was out of sight. He then felt something latch onto him. He looked down to see the saiyan woman in question squeezing his midsection. Nappa looked down in slight shock before smiling. He put a hand on her head, lightly rubbing it.

"I missed you guys so much!!" Maiz yelled in pure happiness. Sure, they could be assholes….but they were her assholes. They were Maiz's only family, so of course she would be happy they were here.

"Hey, where's my hug?" Raditz asked dejectedly, before he got the wind knocked out of him by the woman tackling him. He was then met by a very tight bear hug. He would enjoy it, if it weren't for the fact he was having trouble breathing.

"Maiz...i...i can't….breathe" The whelp said in between breaths. 

"Oh!! Sorry! Got a little excited, haha!!" Maiz replied before letting go. Raditz sighs in relief while he catches his breath.

"So….how was the time here?….you know, the time you spent here when I thought you were still on PLANET?" Vegeta glared. Maiz looked down in slight shame, her happy smirk now gone. She was going to apologize, but was stopped before she felt someone patting her head.

"Haaah, your forgiven" Vegeta sighed, removing his hand from her thick head of hair.

"So...how long have I been gone?" Maiz asked, not remembering the time.

"Well over a month" Nappa answered, crossing his arms.

"So...where's this "legendary super saiyan"?" Raditz replied mockingly before laughing.

"Right behind you" Caleb replied from behind the Saiyan whelp.

"Whh….what the hell!!!" He yelled as he swung around to see a nine foot tall monster behind him. He quickly extended his hand, ready to fire a ki blast.

"That won't do you any good" Caleb remarked, smacking away his hand.

"So….you must be Broly" Vegeta pointed out. Looking over the huge saiyan.

"That's me...r...right?" He looked over to Maiz, scratching his head. She nodded. He turned back to the saiyan elite.

"Yy...yeah that's me" Caleb continued, earning an eyebrow from the prince.

"How did he get here?" Raditz asked.

"He flew here with me, but didn't want to continue in the air….he didn't want to be detected by you I guess" Maiz explained, shrugging.

"Figured I should do a little test to see if you were the "big bad saiyans" i thought you would be,or a bunch of pansies….i was met by both" Caleb commented as his one eye looked over at Raditz, the latter beginning to shake under the intense stare.

"What's your power level?" Nappa asked.

"I don't know, i ain't good with numbers. Stronger than everyone else in this clearing, I can tell you that for free" he replied. The bald saiyan huffed before bringing his hand up to his purple scouter to get a reading. He saw the number quickly rise and rise. His eyes began to widen and slowly narrowed to the point they could barely see his pupils. The scouter began to read a flat line. The power was too much for it to read… but the highest reading was over five hundred thousand.

"That's….okay then," Nappa remarked, too shocked to even be scared.

"How big was it?" Vegeta asked.

"Well….the reading I got before it was overloaded was at least over five hundred thousand" The bald saiyan replied, still in slight shock from the reading. The Prince took a step back in shock.

"How powered up are you Caleb?" Maiz asked.

"I'm at my base" Caleb replied.

"Damn, i didn't know you were that strong…..good thing i like that" She replied, that last bit being whispered in his ear. He slightly smirked, he was getting used to the teasing...he would…"vent" on her later.

Vegeta looked at the sight and could feel his eye twitching in rage. Having his... practically sister be of romantic intrest to the legendary super saiyan should have been an honor….then why did it infuriate him so much? He huffed before crossing his arms.

"So….Broly" Nappa started.

"Hmm?" Caleb looked at the baldie.

"You...like this place...right?" He asked.

"Oh, Well yeah...this is my home, i love it here" The saiyan of legend replied.

"Alright, so don't destroy it" Nappa repeated to himself.

"What's with the eye?" Raditz asked, pointing to his black eyepatch that he now wore.

"It was a battle that happened a few days ago, the bitch killed some good friends of mine" Caleb clenched his fist at the memory.

"So, are you recovered?" Nappa asked.

"Just about, Maiz said I've already gained quite the Zenkai boost from it" He replied. 

"Hmph, then we're ready if Frieza shows up" Vegeta smirked. Caleb raised an eyebrow at the prince's remark, but shrugged it off.

"So….what now?" Caleb asked.

"I guess we're going home" Maiz replied.

"Wait, home?" Raditz asked. "You guys have a home here?"

"Well duh, dork, Broly's been living here for twenty years, of course he has a home" She replied as she punched Raditz in the shoulder.

"Let's hurry this up, we need to prepare" Vegeta ordered. 

"Uhh, sure!! Follow us guys!!" Maiz gestured for the saiyans to follow her as she blasted off with Caleb.

"Hey Maiz?" Caleb asked.

"Hmm?"

"How are the scouts gonna react to this?" He asked. Maiz shrugged.

"Don't know, guess we'll see" She replied.

(A FEW MINUTES LATER)

"You brought more super brats!!!!??" Levi screamed at the pair, not pleased by the news."Revealing the news about another saiyan besides Caleb was gonna be a mind fuck...BUT FOUR!!?"

Caleb and Maiz flinched from his loud screaming. 

"Hey, at least they aren't trying to destroy the planet" Caleb pointed out. Maiz nodded in his defense. 

"I still gotta worry about the costs of the damage you damn saiyans cause!!! Adding three more might make us go bankrupt!!!" The corporal yelled.

"Listen, Levi….it will work out….i know it will" The saiyan stated. Levi stared at Caleb in obvious rage before he sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration before looking over at Maiz.

"Can you keep them under control?" The corporal asked.

"Yeah….they're not that reckless...besides they wouldn't want to piss off the legendary super saiyan" Maiz winked over at Caleb.

"Okay, dismissed" Levi order. The two saiyans saluted before walking out of the room, leaving the corporal to his thoughts. He sighed before pouring some black tea. Today was gonna be a long one.

(POV SWAP)

"I still owe you for that little tease earlier" Caleb remarked as he stood in front of Maiz, a sly smile on his face.

"How about we settle that later? I gotta keep the boys in line" The female saiyan replied. Caleb's face dropped, disappointed at the rejection. He sighed before nodding, allowing her to pass by him.

'This romantic shit is still confusing….maybe i should go find Mikasa, she would enjoy my company' The saiyan smirked before walking down the hall, heading for the woman in questions room. 

He quickly made his way to Mikasa's room. Caleb had never actually seen her room, he's been too busy training but since he's somewhat her….lover? He felt inclined to see her room. Caleb also wanted to analyze her mental state, a room can say a lot about a person after all. He opened the door to see Mikasa, training on a dummy in the middle of the room with one of the ODM gear swords she often wears.

'Well….i know where she gets that from' Caleb thought to himself.

'LIKE SISTER LIKE….BROTHER?' Bob said, The saiyan shrugged at his inner counterpart before looking back at Mikasa's training session. She was using martial arts Caleb had trained her to use. She held the sword with absolute confidence, and a look that could kill. She began to pretend that her opponent was slashing at her. She dodged with an elegance that made the saiyan proud to call her his sister-no...lover, it was almost like a dance….except one wrong move and your leg is gone. 

After about five minutes of constant training, Mikasa finally sheathed her blade, breathing heavily. She looked around and her eyes widened when she saw Caleb sitting at the doorway, his hand under his chin...watching her.

"I must say….I'm impressed" The saiyan remarked, getting up and walking towards her. He looked down at her with...desire in his eyes.

"Uhh, Caleb? Are you okay?" Mikasa asked, her eyes wide in surprise. He smirked in a similar way he would smirk at his prey during a hunt.

"Well….just wanted to see you again" Caleb replied, getting closer to her.

"Okay" She replied, finally getting his point. Her eyes began to brighten and looked like a person who just got a love letter. She looked like a regular teenager now,her face getting a red tone to it.

"Man do you look beautiful right now" The saiyan commented, looking at her from top to bottom. She was wearing regular scout attire, just without the jacket, all of her curves were showing and her face was turning even redder as he continued to look her over. He slowly pressed his lips against hers. She immediately smushed her lips back. Caleb began to work his hands up and down her midsection. She squealed from the sudden touch, but eventually began to moan.

"Rrrrrrr" Caleb growled as he parted his lips from his mate, his mind turning more feral. Mikasa looked up at him with a….adorable smile. Her entire face red with embarrassment. He suddenly felt a...disturbance in his pants as he looked at her. He looked down to see a giant bump threatening to rip right through his trousers.

Caleb looked back up to see Mikasa's legs threatening to collapse, they were crossed and Shaking. Caleb began to smell a pheromone coming from her nether regions,it was like heaven. He sniffed it like a drug, the look in his eye now turning more even feral and wild. He looked into his lover's eyes and her pupils had gotten huge….she was very horny. Caleb growled before smothering her lips with his. Mikasa was once again surprised by his eagerness, but she wasn't complaining.

"I love you" Caleb remarked, looking right into her eyes. 

"I love you too" Mikasa replied, she had a big shit eating grin on her face. Her eyes reminded Caleb of Krista in the way they looked. "So...can we?"

The saiyan looked at her, wondering if this was the best decision. He looked at her for a few more moments then nodded, fuck it. He didn't think this would have any backfires. He had a plan. Caleb rushed to the door, he looked around and found a tie in one of Mikasa's drawers.

"Why do you have a tie?" He asked.

"I...got one just in case...this happened" She replied slowly, obviously embarrassed. 

"Whatever" Caleb replied before tying it around the doorknob on the outside. Now it was just him….and her. He turned around and looked her over. 

[LEMON WARNING]

She quickly got undressed. Caleb could see her body in all its holy glory. She was pale, almost like a ghost. Her boobs were huge, probably some of the biggest of the females he's ever seen. Her nether regions were just reeking with pheromones that were testing Caleb's patience, he looked closely and saw her slit, it was dripping and wet. She finally dropped her neon green scarf and let Caleb take in her body. She looked up at him with a look that signified it was his turn.

He quickly got his shirt off first, revealing his still bandaged scars. He was covered in burns and cuts, although almost all of the less lethal injuries have now healed,he still looked like shit. He stared down in shame at his appearance, but was stopped when he saw a hand on his chest.

"You look extremely attractive to me, Caleb '' Mikasa said blunty, rubbing his chest in a circle gently for a few moments before allowing him to undress. He nodded, dropping his pants. She gasped at his member's size. He then picked her up bridal style, and proceeded to make out with her. He walked over to the bed and gently plopped her down. Caleb's eye began to flicker a feral yellow as he kept inhaling the pheromones, they were starting to bring out instincts he never knew he had. He then grabbed her boobs and squeezed them, feeling extremely satisfied at her moans of pleasure and just the softness of her chest. It was like the softest of silk. This was the same girl who could cut through titans with great skill? She felt so….delicate.

"You asked for it….now I'm going to ravage you" Caleb commented, his voice taking a much more sultry and deep tone, causing Mikasa to get chills up her spine.

"I'm fine with that...ahh! As long as it's you!" She moaned as Caleb continued to knead her breasts, focusing on the nipples. He was having the time of his life. This is what it's like to have a mate? Affection and extreme satisfaction? He was all for it if that was the case. He slowly brought her crotch in front of him. He looked at it with utmost adoration.

"Mikasa...I...i can't stop myself anymore" Caleb yelled, his eye zapping from black to yellow even quicker than before.

"It's fine!! Put it in!!" Mikasa replied, really starting to need him as well. He slowly brought his manhood in front of her womb. He began to grind the head of his dick against the entrance. He then slowly inserted into her, the two instantly moaned from the action. Caleb looked down to see blood oozing out, he remembered from his dad that this was normal, that was the hymen breaking, completely harmless. Caleb slowly started to thrust into her. She almost screamed from the action. He continued to go slow, just to make sure he didn't kill her from his strength. After a few minutes of the slow motions, Mikasa was getting impatient.

"I...need more!! Go faster!!" Mikasa moaned as she was clearly unsatisfied. Caleb followed the command and began to pound her. She couldn't even scream, all that came out was air from the sudden pleasure. The saiyans eye was now a bright yellow, he was now completely feral...no more holding back now.

(A FEW MINUTES OF HARDCORE SEX LATER,YEAH...I PUT TIME SKIPS IN SEX SCENES TOO…)

"Aahh! Ah!! Caleb!! Caleb!!" She yelled, feeling her limit slowly coming. Broly growled in reply as he went even faster, his mind quickly going white from the oncoming orgasm. 

"RAAAAAHH!!!" He yelled as he finished her off with one last, huge thrust. His lover crossed her legs behind his back in preparation.

"Aaah!!!!" Mikasa screamed as the saiyan shot all of his lust deep into her womb, some excess spraying out of her in the process. He sat in the afterglow of the orgasm. His lover kept her legs locked on his back, wanting to feel this for as long as she could.

"I've wanted you for years Caleb...and now...your mine!!" She grabbed his head and pulled him in for a kiss, tears of joy gliding down her face.

"Yes….your mine" Caleb replied, smirking. Mikasa nodded as she let go of his face. He had calmed down, his eye its regular black color. He slowly pulled out of her and fell towards the bed, panting. 

(HALF AN HOUR LATER)

The saiyans had finally settled in and were currently hanging out near the stables. Vegeta and Nappa looked around in slight wonder at this world, it's peaceful nature was fascinating. 

"You're telling me that Broly has an attraction towards you?" Raditz gasped, his mind unable to comprehend that. 

"Well...yeah, hell I almost even kissed him a few times," Maiz replied. The two saiyans with their backs to a barn took notice of that last sentence. Kissing? That made Vegeta ticked, his tail curling in aggravation.

Nappa looked down at the prince in confusion. He shrugged, Vegeta was always ticked off about something... and this is no different….so he just gave it little thought.

"Okay….what's our game plan Vegeta?" Nappa asked, trying to get Vegeta's attention.

"Well, since Frieza is probably already onto us….he will try to send his minions to deal with "the pesky saiyans"….he'll probably send Cui,he knows i hate that fish face. With Broly though ….The Ginyu Force would get annihilated by him. Frieza himself would probably show up after the failed attempt, wouldn't that be fun?" The saiyan prince groaned.

"And….what about these ''scouts" Nappa asked,gesturing to the humans in the mess hall. Vegeta shrugged.

"Broly appears to have an affection for the natives, so we don't destroy anything….since we wouldn't want to piss him off" He replied. The bald saiyan nodded in agreement. They'll just have to see what happens. 

They're moment of peace was interrupted when they felt the ground vibrate. They looked around as the loud stomping got closer and closer until they saw the cause, a giant humanoid. It was 50 meters tall and had absolutely no clothes on. Its face was the most horrifying thing. It had no lips, with huge, flat teeth showing all across its jaw. It had a huge head of black, messy hair and it's eyes were a piercing green. It had huge black rings around its said eyes as well. They stared at the beast in shock,before going into their battle stances. The beast glared at them before huffing, getting into a combat stance as well.

"Stop!!" Maiz screamed, bursting between the inevitable conflict. "He's on our side guys!!! Rogue!! They're friendly!! There's no need to fight!!" 

Both sides slowly dropped their stances. Rogue looked down at them in curiosity. The saiyans sighed in slight relief now that the creature wasn't hostile.

"What kind of place did we land on?" Raditz groaned. 

"The kind of place that has no room for weaklings by the look of it" Vegeta snorted, getting a huff out of the whelp in reply.

"Man….I'm tired now" The group were interrupted when Caleb walked right past them, stretching. He continued to walk until he sat next to a tree right next to the stables and closed his eye.

"Maiz?" Raditz asked.

"Hm?"

"Are….you completely sure that's the Legendary Super Saiyan?" He pointed to the saiyan relaxing at the base of the tree.

"Yep, that's him….not what you were expecting?" Maiz replied. Raditz nodded.

"He just seems so...carefree" The saiyan whelp added.

"That's mostly a cover, he's quite the angry dude if you annoy him" She replied.

"You do know I can hear you two, right?" Caleb asked, opening his good eye. 

"Oh! Sorry!" Maiz apologized before the two walked away,leaving the saiyan in peace, staring at the afternoon sun. He loved it when it was like this, the only sounds being nature doing its thing. The blue sky darkened by the star, it looked like the sky was being painted. Caleb just wanted to take a break, he was almost thankful that the giant bitch crippled him,if it weren't so he wouldn't be relaxing right now.

'CALEB, WE NEED TO TALK' Bob remarked, his tone oddly serious. Caleb's moment of peace ruined.

'Well, I have plenty of time on my hands while I recover….so shoot' He replied, hiding his annoyance.

'IT'S ABOUT THAT ABILITY, THE ONE YOU USED ON THE FEMALE TITAN….I THINK I FIGURED OUT HOW TO ACTIVATE IT BY WILL...AND NOT LOSE OUR MINDS IN THE PROCESS...' He continued.

'Seriously? How?' Caleb asked.

'YOUR NOT GONNA LIKE IT' Bob answered. The saiyan shook his head.

'Bob, I've already been through hell, if there's any chance that bitch survived or god forbid there's more of them...we need every advantage we can get' he replied. Bob sighed.

'FINE….WE...NEED TO MERGE….THE ONLY WAY WE CAN ACTIVATE IT BY WILL AND NOT TURN INTO A MINDLESS ANIMAL….IS IF WE MERGE AND BECOME ONE PSYCHE' He explained. Caleb sighed, Bob was right, he hated that answer.

'Will we still keep our attachments to our friends? ….and lovers?' He asked.

'WELL DUH….YOU DO REALIZE YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO FELL FOR THEM RIGHT? I AM TECHNICALLY YOU….SO WE HAVE THE SAME ATTACHMENTS AND LIKES AND DISLIKES...I'M JUST EVIL' Bob explained.

'So….I'll just turn evil?' Caleb asked.

'A MIX OF THE TWO….YOU ARE ALMOST DEFINITELY GONNA BE MORE AGGRESSIVE….MUCH MORE SADISTIC TOO...SINCE I AM' He continued.

'So….gain amazing power in exchange for my good heart….for the sake of my family...I'm listening' The saiyan smirked.

'I THINK IT WOULD BE WISE IF WE ONLY DO IT IF WE MUST ...IT WOULD BE QUITE WEIRD FOR YOU TO SUDDENLY CHANGE OUT OF THE BLUE….ALSO BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO GIVE UP MY SENTIENCE JUST YET….I'VE COME TO QUITE LIKE IT ACTUALLY' Bob explained. Caleb nodded.

'Only if there's an emergency….got it' He agreed. 'Ya know….your not half and when don't sound like an evil mad man'

Bob huffed.

'See ya' Caleb remarked before he felt his counterpart's presence leave his mind, he sighed. This world is just trying to turn him into the villain huh? He wouldn't mind it….but he wondered what everyone else would think. This was a permanent process, they weren't gonna split right afterwards….after that moment...Bob and Caleb would be gone….and….who would be there? Broly? He didn't know….all he knew is that his mind and Bob's would mix...both of their souls….it almost boggled the saiyans mind.

His thoughts were cut short when he saw Rogue stomping over towards him.

"Hey Rogue!!" Caleb smiled. Rogue purred and crouched down to greet his brother.

"How ya doin buddy?" He asked. The titan gave him a thumbs up. The saiyan nodded.

"Hey….wanna spar?" Caleb asked. He was met by a shocked face.

"ARNNT….YUUU….SSSPPOSSD TTO EE...RRREEEOVERIN?" Rogue asked. 

"Yeah….but im sssoooo bored bro….i need some fighting or I'm going to lose my mind...oh wait...i know" He realized something,earning a questioning facial expression from the titan.

"I'll test the strength of the saiyans, why not?" Caleb shrugged as he slowly got up from the base of the tree. He patted Rogue on the nose before walking over to the possy of Saiyans standing on the other side of the stables. 

Vegeta was resting his back against the wall, arms crossed. Nappa was standing right next to the prince, his fists on his hips. The bladie was watching Maiz and Raditz talk with a small smile on his face.

"Hey" Caleb greeted the two. The pair turning their heads towards them. "Wondered if you guys wanted to spar….I'm getting bored"

"Spar with Vegeta, he's the strongest of us" Nappa replied, hitting Vegeta on the back. The prince huffed before walking towards the saiyan.

"I've also been interested in your strength, I've heard the stories and the legends of you….but I've always wanted to spar against the legendary super saiyan myself...a true test of my strength" Vegeta said, a cocky tone laid on his voice. Caleb smirked at the saiyan prince, he sure acted like royalty.

"Well if you want to see my strength, come on" The saiyan of legend remarked, his tone turning much darker. The prince smirked before walking with Caleb out into the field. They faced one another before getting into their respective stances. 

"Let's hope you're not all talk Broly!!" Vegeta yelled before blasting towards him. Time seemed to slow down as Caleb easily dodged the prince's fist. He countered by kicking Vegeta in the abdomen, recoiling him back a few feet. He recovered before throwing a barrage of blue ki blasts at Caleb. The saiyan jumped over the blasts and landed a punch so fast the prince couldn't even see it.

"Uhg!! What the!?" Vegeta held his gut in pain. He turned and saw Caleb was about to get another shot, this time at his face. The prince ducked below his fist, he felt it grind against his chin as he dodged the attack. He put a hand to his opponents midsection before blasting it, sending Caleb back a few feet.

"Oh, well this might actually be a pretty good warmup!!!" The saiyan of legend commented before charging Vegeta. Caleb landed another hit to the prince's gut. He continued his assault by hitting him in the jaw with a kick. Vegeta yelled in pain as he rolled on the ground from the impact.

"I'm impressed" The prince said in between breaths as he slowly got up, wiping the blood off his lips. "Now...lets see you face my full power!!!"

Vegeta erupted in blue flames. His screams could be heard from the entirety of scout headquarters. Caleb looked on in excitement as he charged up as well. He began to yell along with Vegeta as they reached the zenith of their current potential. What vegeta didn't know was….he was extremely outclassed. The prince charged and attempted to land a punch to Caleb's face. The hit landed….but it had no affect. The saiyan of legend smirked at the attack.

"Now...my turn" he remarked before putting his hand on vegeta's chest, and flicked him. The sheer power of the touch knocked the air out of the prince before sending Vegeta flying and eventually rolling across the field. He slowly grinded to a halt. He shaked the disorientation away before looking up to see Caleb right in front of him. That last attack had knocked out all the energy he had, he was defeated.

"So...wanna call it a draw?" Caleb asked, extending his hand. Vegeta slapped the hand away and got up by himself.

"Fine, a draw" The prince remarked before walking away.

"Ain't he a bundle of joy" Caleb commented as he watched Vegeta walk away.

"Don't take it personally, he's always like that" Maiz said from behind him. "He's always acting like a big tough brute...he's a hard egg to crack...he's basically a worse version of you,haha"

Caleb smirked at her encouragement. He turned around and looked her in the eye.

"You know….i still haven't paid you back for that tease earlier" Caleb remarked before pulling her close to him. He quickly pecked her lips before backing off. Maiz stood in shock at the sign of affection. Caleb smirked while he waved and blasted off, leaving Maiz to her thoughts.

(A FEW HOURS LATER)

The sun was starting to go down. Dusk was approaching. The sound of humming could be heard as the wind blew through the landscape.

Krista was sitting in the middle of a field quite a bit aways from the scout headquarters, watching the sunset. She never got to watch it fall very often….so she was enjoying the moment. Her sweet smile was so bright it challenged the very star she was staring at. Krista's smile stopped when she felt someone behind her. She turned around to see a certain three meter tall saiyan looking down at her.

"Hey Krista" Caleb smiled. 

"Hi Caleb!! How are you feeling?" She asked. Caleb slowly sat down right next to her.

"Ehh….I'll live. Still kinda hurts" He replied as he rubbed his chest. Krista took her hands and began to massage his wounds. Caleb's grunts of pain slowly turned into sighs of relief from her gentle fingers working their magic.

"I need you to do that a lot more often...ahh...feels like heaven" he remarked. Krista laughed as she continued to rub his wounds. 

"I could do it for a bit till it gets dark...if you want" she suggested. 

"Why not? I can't do much else" Caleb answered. Krista giggled some more while she massaged him.

"Your skin feels like hard leather" she pointed out. "Feels like it could be bulletproof" 

"It probably is...since I've taken bullets before" He replied. Krista's eyes slightly widened at that.

"Is there anything that can hurt you?" She replied...but slowly remembered why he was like this.

"Well the Female Titan apparently!! Hahaha" Caleb laughed. He continued to chuckle, till he sensed something. His face turning to a scowl.

"Oh come on!!" He growled. Krista looked at him with worry.

"Caleb? What's wrong?" She asked.

"We are being watched…*sniff* *sniff*" He replied as he inhaled, trying to locate their position. He heard a loud blast, it was a gun. He jumped in front of Krista, acting as a human shield. He felt a sudden stinging sensation, he looked down and saw a bullet fall from his chest. 

"See? Told ya i was bulletproof" Caleb winked before turning back to the situation at hand. He saw four people walk out of the woods,all with weapons trained on him. The two guys on either side had their faces covered by bandannas. They didn't have much in terms of firepower, they had muskets...but that wasn't much. The man in the middle had a gun Caleb had never seen before. It was a rifle obviously...but it was strange. It had a handle on the bottom of the stock and was much smaller than the average musket,very alien to the saiyan.

"What do you want?" He growled.

The man in the middle laughed. 

"We want your money, all of it...since you have a noble behind ya an all" He said in a very accented tone. Caleb looked down at Krista in confusion. She shrugged. He turned back to them, his face in a small snarl.

"We don't have any money, so leave us be!" Caleb yelled. The leader shook his head.

"Ya wankers think I'm gonna believe the king's daughter doesn't have a bloody coin on her? Bullshit!!" The man replied angrily as he aimed his gun on the saiyan. 

"What the hell are they on about?" Caleb whispered to Krista, who was still gripping onto his back.

"I...well...l...let's just talk about it after you get rid of them,okay?" She replied. Caleb nodded before slightly powering up and summoning a green ki ball around the girl.

"This will protect you...and by the way, close your eyes" he ordered. Krista nodded before covering her eyes with her hands...before peeking.

"Well boys...guess it's just me and you, hahaha" Caleb laughed, his tone turned from threatening to absolutely psychotic.

'ARE WE SURE THAT FUSING WILL CHANGE US? YOUR PRETTY INSANE YOURSELF' Bob explained. 

'Doesn't matter...just let me kill these bastards!!' He replied in his head. Once he sensed Bob's presence was gone he got back into the fight.

"You don't stand a chance!! It's three on one pisser!!" The leader said. The reply only caused Caleb to laugh harder. 

"Did you all not notice that the bullet from earlier deflected? Cause if not….your all walking into your graves unknowingly!!!" He smirked, his fang like canines showing. The trio trained their guns on him. "Oh do please try!! Hahahaha!!"

They fired at him all at once...but it did nothing. They looked on in shock and terror as they watched the bullets fall to the ground...not even piercing his skin. Caleb slowly walked closer and closer to them. All their shots not even scratching him. The only sound besides gunshots was the saiyans laughter, like a madman in an asylum. He suddenly moved at lightning fast speeds. The trio looked around in confusion at his disappearance. 

The man on the left turned around was met by a hand to his face. Caleb grabbed the man's head and picked up his gun. All he could hear were muffled screams as he held the man by the forehead. The saiyan turned to the other two bandits and gestured to their comrade in his hand. He put the barrel of the gun right in his victim's mouth. He looked at the bandits faces of terror with absolute glee as he pulled the trigger. The man's head exploded,His body dropping to the ground. The saiyan remained un-blinking with a flashing yellow eye as he heard their screams. Blood and grey matter splattered all over Caleb, he smiled in the same way he killed the bandits that had kidnapped Mikasa and Armin….a look of absolute glee at others suffering. He laughed in absolute sadistic joy. The bandits trembled in their boots as they realized they robbed the wrong man. 

Caleb rushed them, he moved like a blur...unable to be clearly seen by the human eye. He took the other underling by surprise. He held him in the air by his head as well. He shaked him around like some toy. He looked over at the leader, victim in hand. Caleb ignited his ki blade to life. He quickly sliced through the bandits neck, decapitating him. He looked at the head for a moment, laughing, before dropping it. 

"Pathetic" The saiyan chucked before walking towards the leader. The man in question looked like he was about to piss himself.

"Whh..what are you!!?" The leader asked. Caleb laughed at his query.

"Me?....i am everything you should fear!....i am the bane of all titans!!...and the bane of all evil!!...I AM A DEVIL!!! MUAHAHAHA!!" The saiyan screamed in psychotic fury. He charged the leader. All the bandit could do was shoot him...but it did nothing. Caleb blasted through his abdomen, the man screaming in pain from the attack. He put both hands through the hole in his stomach and pulled him apart into two pieces. He continued to scream and laugh as his victims blood splattered all over his body. It was like a bunch of confetti!! It was a joy for him to dance in this bloodstorm. He began to stomp the corpses, blood, guts and chunks of bone flying everywhere. Caleb felt like he was in a playground...so many parts to break. He suddenly stopped before rearing his head back and unleashing a blood curdling scream of hysteria, an example of his mirth. He was almost a completely different person right then and there. 

"Hahahahaha!!! Muhahahahahaha!! Huhahahahahahaha!!!...Haaa...haaa...uhh" Caleb slowly began to regain control of his mind, holding his head in pain. He looked around and quickly remembered the carnage he had caused. He looked on in slight disgust at his actions, wiping some blood off his face. His eye had returned to its regular black color.

'Jesus...maybe fusing isn't such a good idea' he thought to himself. He turned back around to see something he never wanted to look at. Krista was sitting in the ball, her eyes watery,looking at him in complete fear. Caleb slowly walked over to her and removed the ki ball.

"Krista….krista...please...I'm sorry you had to see that" he pleaded softly as he crouched down and got closer to her. She slightly backed away. "Krista....I'm sorry...please...I'm back now"

He put his hands on her shoulders. She flinched from the touch. Krista looked up to his blood covered face. Caleb looked away in shame.

"You know what I am….a monster" Caleb said. He couldn't blame her for her reaction. She had never actually seen him kill humans before. 

"I'm...sorry" Krista said, her voice shaky from the fear. "I...just.. didn't know you killed people"

Her voice was breaking the saiyans heart. Caleb put his arms around her and hugged. He was feeling Terrible. He could feel her tremble as she hugged him back.

"I….haven't killed many…but I have killed before" Caleb remarked. 

"Are...are you okay?" Krista asked, she put a shaky hand on his cheek. "You...looked so different there...i thought...you were gone"

"I'm fine...it's….just a switch is all" He replied." I would never hurt you...i couldn't"

Caleb tried to comfort her, he hoped it was working. He hugged her even tighter, trying to calm her down. After a few minutes, Krista's breathing returned to normal. She looked up at the saiyan,trying to ease his worries.

"I..I'm fine...i was...just not prepared for it" she said, her voice still a little shaky. 

"Alright...let's get you home" Caleb remarked, looking down at her blood stained clothes from hugging him. 

"Caleb?" Krista asked.

"Yes?" He replied. He was met by her lips touching his. He was surprised at her doing this right now...but didn't complain. They locked lips for only moments before parting.

"I love you...no matter your mental state,you're never a monster to me" she stated. Caleb's eyes widened, he hugged her closer than before.

"Thanks" he said. Krista nodded.

"Of course….remember Caleb...you deserve my love...all of our love. You have had a terrible life...and you deserve to have a happy ending...so please….just….do what you think is right...even if others think it's wrong" She explained. Krista was instantly smushed by Caleb's lips. She closed her eyes as she returned the gesture. They continued to kiss and make out until the saiyans eyes widened.

"We need to get you cleaned up...and you probably need some rest too,it's okay...I'll fly ya home" Caleb explained before picking her up bridal style. He then blasted off to the castle.

(A FEW MINUTES LATER)

"Good god!! what happened!!?" Hange screamed as she rushed over to the saiyan carrying Krista in his arms.

"We had a run in with some bandits...Krista's not hurt...she's just got a lot of blood on her" Caleb explained as he put her in her feet. "Just get her washed up with new clothes….I'm gonna go in the river"

Hange nodded before taking Krista away. Reiner walked over to the saiyan.

"I'm assuming the blood covering you isn't yours," he remarked. Caleb nodded. "So it's the bandits?"

"Yeah….i lost myself for a bit there….i can't remember much...sides the blood and screaming" The saiyan replied. 

"Jesus" Reiner commented.

"Still...report that bandits are around the castle to the corporal, I gotta wash up" Caleb said. Reiner nodded before rushing to Levi's office. 

"Are you alright?" Annie asked quietly.

"I'm fine...although i did lose my cool back there" He replied.

"How?" She asked.

"I….lost control of myself...and….i butchered them" Caleb explained. Annie nodded. She walked over to the saiyan.

"You're a good man Caleb….don't forget that" Annie whispered, a small smirk on her face. "Now get cleaned up"

"Yes mam!" He saluted before walking out of the castle, heading towards the river.

END OF CHAPTER 17….I TRIED TO HAVE A SOLID CONCLUSION TO THIS CHAPTER...HOPE IT WORKS….ITS FILLER FOR THE MOST PART...BUT I HOPE IT'S GOOD FILLER HAHA...ANY IDEAS THAT YOU HAVE OR ANY CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM WILL BE APPRECIATED...SEE YA!!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter that isn't being worked on...so...expect a bit of a waiting time, haha
> 
> Oh and...this is a big one, hahahahaha!!

OKAY… CHAPTER 18….DON'T KNOW HOW THIS IS GONNA GO...BUT I WILL TRY!! HAHA.

Again, ya want context? Go read Rogue by redcoaster…..its that good shit!!!

AGE 760 TWENTY YEARS SINCE THE FALL OF VEGETA.

"Okay then…..that happened" Caleb remarked, holding his women in his giant embrace. "So...what did we learn from this?

"Uh….gangbangs aren't good to do on a bed made for one person?" Krista...or Historia asked.

"Yeah...since there's four of you girls and only one of me. But...to be fair, that was incredible" he smirked. 

"I think I got it the roughest," Maiz snorted. "Damn, i can't feel my lower body after that"

"You're the one who can take it the roughest Maiz, Annie got it second hardest" Caleb explained before looking at a cherry red Annie curled up next to him.

"So...what should we name the kids?" Mikasa asked. The saiyans eye widened in shock...before he calmed down and chuckled.

"Uh...about that" He started. "None of you are actually going to be pregnant"

"Ww...what?" Historia asked. "But...we just had sex...hours of sex"

"Yes...but uh...i may or may not...have drained all my ki from my sperm" Caleb answered. "So therefore...it was infertile, you're not having kids...at least...not anytime soon" 

"Oh….that's a relief...i really didn't want to have a litter just yet" Maiz sighed.

"It'll happen one day...years from now but...sometime" he remarked.

"Hey Caleb?" Mikasa asked.

"Yeah?" The saiyan answered.

She slowly got up and walked over to his desk, looking at a paper heart that was laying there.

"What is this?" She asked. "I noticed it when we walked in here"

Caleb smiled sorrowfully.

"Open it and find out" he replied. Mikasa raised an eyebrow before opening it. Her eyes immediately widened in slight shock. She looked at the poorly drawn picture in surprise.

"You kept this?" She asked.

"Yes...I did," he answered. "It was too valuable to me"

Mikasa immediately hopped back onto him and smashed her lips into his. Caleb sighed before leaning into the kiss more.

(THE NEXT MORNING)

The day was beginning in a rather peaceful manner, aside from the sparring saiyans in the field. Nappa and Raditz were going at it, the former training the latter. Two other saiyans, Caleb and Vegeta, were sitting on a bench nearby.

"So, this is tobacco?" The Prince huffed before inhaling the fumes from a cigar Caleb had offered him. He inhaled before taking it out of his mouth, smoke coming out as he exhaled. 

"I use it whenever I get stressed from all the political bullshit" Caleb explained. The Saiyan Prince nodded before taking another smoke. "Just remember to pace yourself, otherwise you'll get addicted"

"Similar to stim shots" Vegeta replied. Caleb raised his eyebrow at the prince's statement. 

"It's basically what we used to numb all pain and stress for a small period of time, never used them...no point" The small saiyan explained. 

"Ohhh...okay, yeah….i don't understand anything about technology" Caleb replied. Vegeta nodded.

"Your planet hasn't even figured out how electricity works, so it makes sense" he remarked. The two sat in silence for a few minutes, watching the sparring session. They watched as the two exchanged blows and criticized and pointed out flaws in Raditz's technique in their heads.

"Broly" The Prince blurted, breaking the silence.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Are you prepared for when frieza's forces invade the planet?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready" Caleb responded. 

"Good, because this planet is rather nice for a boring ball of dirt and water filled with weaklings" He explained before taking a smoke once more. The saiyan of legend smirked before looking back at the fight.

"What about Raditz's brother? What was his name….kakarot?" He asked. Vegeta sighed at the mention of the whelps little brother. 

"We will recover him once this is over" He replied. "Let's hope he hasn't gotten soft like you"

The Prince chuckled.

"You seem far more laid back then what i assumed you'd be like, i thought you were gonna be a cocky snob" Caleb explained. Vegeta huffed before resting his back on the bench.

"Those fools have made me soft, for better or worse" He nodded towards the sparring warriors in the air. The Prince looked over towards Caleb.

"Maiz had an effect on me too, she was almost like a sister in everything but blood" he sighed. "I didn't approve of you at first to be Maiz's mate….and i still don't, i hope you know that"

"Well….i promise I'll take care of her" The huge saiyan put his fist to his chest. Vegeta suddenly got up in his face, holding him by his shirt, his dark expression sending chills of fear down Caleb's spine.

"You will...or so help me to the devil himself. I will hunt you down and hang you by your entrails and keep your skull as my trophy if I find you so much as touch a single hair on her head with even a pinch of violent intent, understand?" He asked, his eyes looked like death incarnate. Caleb slowly gulped before nodding. Even with the height difference, he looked like a demon. Vegeta backed off before sitting down on the bench again, smoking away.

'Talk about an overprotective brother' Caleb thought to himself before quickly relaxing once more.

"One more thing" The Prince said, eyes closed. His face a slight shade of red. "When you and your mates engage in….lustful activities, would you mind keeping it down? I sleep right below you"

"Oo..oh, yeah...sorry about that" The saiyan of legend replied, rubbing the back of his neck. 

The two were interrupted by Rogue rushing past them, sending the bench, and the pair flying high into the sky. They couldn't summon their ki in time before they crashed into the dirt, making a small crater.

"What the hell was that about!!?" Vegeta roared, spitting dirt out of his mouth. They quickly got up before rushing towards the group of teens.

"What just happened?" Caleb asked.

"Oh, well we were trying to get a collar on Rogue to try it out for when we go to Sina, for his trial. And...he's not taking the collar well" Armin nervously laughed.

The saiyans facepalmed themselves before Vegeta walked back over to the bench. He picked it up and put it back on its legs. The Prince once again sat on it, smoking. 

"I think I created a smoker...haha" Caleb chuckled. "Anyway, want me to help?"

"Of course!!" Armin smiled while nodding. 

The saiyan instantly blasted into the air and charged towards Rogue, who was in a full blown sprint. He fazed out of sight.

The Titan continued to run around scout headquarters. He looked behind him. Seeing no one, he turned his head back around and saw Caleb floating right in front of him. The two accidentally headbutted each other. Rogue fell to the ground from the saiyans indestructible skull.

"Can't run forever Rogue" Caleb crossed his arms. The titan quickly got up.

"UUT...EII DDDON...ANNA DOO DIS" Rogue replied. He rubbed his head in pain.

"Well do you wanna follow the rules?" He asked. The Titan slowly nodded. "Then you have to do this...and that includes wearing that stupid collar"

Rogue sighed.

"SSSTT...UUID" He huffed.

"Yes, it's stupid, but just deal with it, now get back to the barn and get that damn collar on" Caleb pointed towards the building. The Titan looked down dejectedly and nodded. He slowly dragged himself over to the barn. 

"Well, that was a lot easier than expected" The saiyan laughed.

(POV SWAP)

"Aaaahhh!!!" Nappa screamed as he got thrown into the ground. He quickly got up from the crater and looked up to see Maiz floating above him. After training with Raditz, Maiz asked him if they could spar, to which he eagerly agreed... now he was getting pummeled. The old saiyan breathed in and out from the strain of fighting someone so strong. How was this possible? How could Maiz get such a jump in power?

"Maybe we should call it even?" Maiz asked. Nappa shaked his head.

"No, I'm good...you're strong, but you need more training to take full advantage of that strength," He explained, his expression more serious than before. The old saiyan rushed towards her before phasing out of sight. Maiz quickly dodged his kick from behind before roundhouse kicking him in the gut. Nappa coughed up phlegm while blocking her attacks. The elderly saiyan noticed something different about Maiz's technique, it was a bit more wild and unpredictable, he had always taught them strict techniques that required concentration and focus, plus a measure of skill. Maiz however was controlling her hits, but she was extremely random. It confused Nappa, her technique was impossible to predict, guess Broly was a better teacher than him. He smirked. 

"Got you now old man!!" She roared as her fist made contact with Nappa, hitting directly in the center of his jaw. He got knocked into the ground once more. 

"Alright, we'll call it a day" The elderly saiyan remarked before slowly walking out of the crater, wiping some dirt off his armor. Maiz descended right in front of him, a playful smirk on her face.

"Guess the teacher has beat the master, hmm?" She asked cheekily. Nappa could only laugh while shaking his head.

"You still have a ton to learn, little one!!" He chuckled. Maiz pouted.

"Why am i called 'little one' ?" She asked dejectedly. She crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks.

"Because you're the youngest of us," He replied, his expression suddenly got serious. "But, I am incredibly impressed at your jump in power, you have surpassed me and the rest of your team in strength...so….I'm proud of you is what I'm trying to say"

"Thank you Nappa" Maiz smiled before hugging him. He chuckled.

"Don't get too mushy with me now, there's only so much I can take!! Haha" Nappa patted her back.

(POV SWAP)

"Hey Krista?" Caleb asked. The woman in question was currently watching the deer in the field from a bench near the barracks.

"Yes?" She smiled at the sound of his voice.

The saiyan quickly sat down in front of her.

"So….quick question, do you prefer Historia, or Krista?" He rubbed the back of his neck. After the attempt on her life, she had explained that she was of noble blood, an heir to the king. 

Krista had an assignment to find and kill the demon that inhabited these walls, the demon was implied to be Rogue, but she couldn't even think of slapping the creature, much as well hurt it. She had allegiance to the scouts, not the church.

"Uh….I prefer my birth name...Historia" She answered. Caleb nodded, he would call her that from now on. He was about to reply before looking over to see Rogue and his two other kin walking to a familiar spot. The saiyan sighed, he needed to go.

"I'll talk to you in a bit Historia, i gotta go" Caleb explained. She nodded. He rushed into the woods, towards the trio's destination...the graveyard.

He walked through the woods and saw it, the memorial garden, or graveyard, whichever one works. The landscape was quite flat in the clearing. The most interesting part was likely the flora. Pure white flowers surrounded the entire area, only the path was left clear of them. In the flowers stood many gravestones, all of which had the name of a fallen soldier who gave their life, for the greater good. It had an air of peace yet sorrowful energy from it.

"AHT SAEEE?" Rogue asked Armin as he looked at a grave in curiosity. The pair of teens sit down to see the name on the grave. They continue talking as Caleb walks to a grave he has only seen a few times before. He walked towards the group, ignoring their stares as he kneels down to see the name.

Petra Ral, Loving daughter and soldier of the Survey Corps.

The saiyan sighed before grabbing a gold coin from his pocket and laying it on top of her gravestone.

"Forgive me, I will not lose, never again" Caleb swore quietly. He looked over to see the trio stare at him. He smirked. "Couldn't let ya come here alone, no?"

Rogue's mouth turned into what could be assumed was a warm smile. The pair of teens nodded in unison. They all stared at the grave in silence for a few moments.

"Hey, it's been awhile since we four spent time together, why not-" Caleb was interrupted by Armins stomach growling. The blonde scratched his head and nervously chuckled.

"Well i was going to say hang out, but now how about some lunch?" The saiyan asked. The trio chuckled.

"Do you wanna pick a spot to eat?" Armin asked the raven haired woman. 

"In the middle of the clearing is good," she answered.

"Then let's eat!!" Caleb said with enthusiasm. His tail wagged in excitement.

"You have to save some for everyone else Caleb" Mikasa pointed at him with a playful smirk. The saiyan slumped his shoulders in defeat before nodding.

He and Rogue watched the two teens unfolded the large blanket like cloth and lay it out. They quickly dug into the basket. The Titan stared in curiosity at the trio feasting, since he never had to eat he always wondered how it felt to digest food, but he wouldn't attempt it again for he hated coughing up pellets.

"Caleb? You're already done?" Armin asked. The saiyan nodded while pulling out a cigar and lighting it. The pair of teens sighed from this action….they were worried by his addiction.

"I'm fine, lets just have fun, okay?" Caleb asked. The three nodded. "It just...helps me cope is all"

"Is there anything i can do?" Mikasa askes before holding his huge hand, he slowly tightens the hold.

"No, I'm good...just helps me calm down a bit" he replied before exhaling the smoke. The saiyan then pulled her in before kissing her on the top of her head. She sighed before wrapping her arms around his neck and began to peck his lips.

"Uhh" Armin looked at the pair with widened eyes, not sure what was going on. The two immediately scooted away from each other, their faces burning red.

"Sorry Armin, got carried away" Caleb nervously laughed. He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Forgive us...we just...haven't had time alone like this, with just the two of us in a while" Mikasa explained, her face a dark shade of crimson. 

"Ahh, I get it now, haha" Armin laughed.

An air of peace was beginning to form, the cicada began to buzz and the sun was bright in the sky. Rogue and Caleb could neither sense or smell danger, for once it was quiet.

Caleb began to think back to their fight with the titanic bitch, and they did pathetically, they needed to work as a team. He could see plenty of flaws now that he thought back on it, he was far too random and violent, he needed control, that's what he needed. Rogue...the biggest problem he had was just not coordinating with Caleb. He also lacked a certain...aggression that the saiyan had acquired, then he remembered why….he didn't see Carla get eaten. If the beast had witnessed the murder of his mother...he would have become a much more violent creature but he was just...not nearly angry enough. He could get angry, no mistake in that...Caleb was sure after Petra's death Rogue would be more than happy to tear her apart now, but he didn't know if that was the case.

"Hey Bro?" The saiyan asked. The titans ears perked up before looking over at his small brother.

"You wanna work on fighting tactics that we could use as a team? Cause if that bitch survived, we won't stand a chance" Caleb pointed out. Rogue's knitted his hairless brows before letting out a deep rumble just at the mention of the skinless female. The tone immediately darkened at the mention of the titanic btich. He looked over before slowly nodding, they would work on it later. 

"Now then, let's forget about her" He finished. The Titan nodded before looking back at the kids, he smiled with his tongue hanging out. The pair laughed at this gesture. Caleb smiled, it was good to see his closest family in high spirits. He wished this was always the case, it will be...one day. They continued to talk about current events, trying to keep the mood bright.

Caleb stared at his small family in what was a form of bliss from this atmosphere. The saiyan couldn't explain what it was, but seeing his family happy and laughing was almost euphoric. His mind just felt like it was being...lifted, he just knew he was happy from it.

Suddenly that feeling drained from his mind before his nose began working, he suddenly felt his spirits drop, couldn't he ever get a damn break? He jumped to his feet and growled in contempt, he was now pissed.

"What's going on? What do guys smell?" Armin asked worriedly. Rogue slowly covered them with his arms and stared at the trees in rage, his eyes suddenly turning feral, his hairs standing on end. The pair could smell people that were complete strangers around here, even though there's a big fence around the entire perimeter. They followed the sound of the crushing of brush from their footsteps. When the humans rushed through the treeline, they immediately had faces that just wreaked of bad intentions. 

The men wore camouflage clothes with leaves and sticks covering them, the saiyan wondered if that was intentional or just from walking through so much brush. The most worrisome part about these men was what they were holding….guns. Two muskets, both that were military standard from his observation, not meant for shooting hunting rounds, these were designed to kill people. Caleb wasn't concerned for himself or Rogue, but the kids could be killed. The Titan covered the teens far more than before, now they couldn't even see what was happening.

"Woah!!" One man said under his breath. He looked like he had seen a ghost. The man to his right looked just as shocked. They most likely expected just the Titan, not Caleb. The saiyan smirked, these poor fools.

"What do you want?" He asked, his fists clenched. "Got a lot of balls coming here, must be pretty important" 

"Why should we tell you?" The first man asked.

Caleb sneered at this. Why shouldn't he answer? Because he can kill him in less than a second, that's why. He slowly breathed before powering up a green ki blast in his hand, but not firing it. He lifted his arm into the air and pointed it dead center at them.

"I'll make you a deal. You leave here without a word, and I won't turn you two into literal paste" The saiyan offered. The pair immediately froze at his statement. "You caught me in a rather good mood, so I'll give you this one chance to run...otherwise, well...i don't need to explain"

Caleb darkly chuckles. The two men slowly backed away. Rogue thought they were taking too long. He took a deep breath before ripping a mighty bellow at the two, they immediately covered their ears from the explosive sound. The leaves and the bright white flowers launched in every direction in the field from the blast of sound, only Caleb remained stationary from the beast's roar, his hand still extended, ready to fire. 

"Let's get out of here!!!" One man said before running. He quickly aimed his rifle at Caleb, he fired before dashing away. The saiyan could see the bullet flash towards him. In the blink of an eye, he caught the metal ball with his palm. He looked over at the other man, he pointed his other hand at him, the energy ball still armed. The man followed the others lead, dashing away into the brush, out of sight.

"Hey!!"

The four looked over to see Levi, Erwin, Hange with some of their friends rushing towards them on horseback. Caleb huffed before looking down at the bullet in curiosity, it looked different than a regular round. He looked towards the woods the pair had escaped into, who were those guys? He could chase after them right now….but he was quickly pulled from this thought when Hange plucked the bullet from his hand.

"What is this?" She asked herself, examining the round. Caleb left her to look at the bullet, walking towards the woods.

"Where are you going?" Levi asked. The saiyan turned around and showed a sinister grin, his bloodlust prevalent.

"To go pay a visit to the intruders" He laughed before rushing into the woods.

(POV SWAP)

The saiyan instantly felt his predatory instincts take hold the moment he ran from tree to tree, his nose going crazy. Caleb could pick up their trail easy peasy, they probably didn't count on his sense of smell. His pupils began to constrict, his vision getting darker, allowing him to see through the bright sunlight with ease. He suddenly both smelled and sensed the pair, they had been discovered. The saiyan hid in the trees, stalking his prey.

"Haaah...haaaah...haaaah….think we lost them?" One man asked. They both looked around, seeing no one. The other man nodded.

"Yeah, they couldn't have tracked us this far" He explained. His breath hitched as he turned around and a hand grabbed him by the throat. The other man aimed his weapon at Caleb.

"Wouldn't do that if i were you" The saiyan smirked as he brought the man in his grasp to choke as he hardened his grip. "Unless of course you want your buddy to continue being...breathless" 

The man quickly fired his gun anyway, hitting Caleb in the forehead. The bullet stuck to his skin from the impact. He grabbed the metal ball from his head and examined it, the bullet was the exact same as the previous one, it was composed of the same odd metal. 

The man gasped, looking from his gun to the saiyans head in shock. Caleb was growing bored from this, he wanted to end it now. He looked towards the armed man, his face contorted into a maddening smirk.

"Who sent you two here?" He asked, dropping the man in his grasp. The Man immediately breathed in relief, holding his neck. "Must be a pretty good bag of gold if they sent you after me and Rogue"

They just remained silent, gawking in fear. The saiyan sighed, he was gonna need to be more forceful. He walked towards the armed man, who immediately dropped his weapon in fear, knowing he couldn't reload in time. He pulled out a knife and stabbed Caleb in the chest, but the blade cracked and broke into many pieces once it made contact with his skin. The saiyan grabbed his hand, his hold causing the man to yell in pain.

"Did you not hear me?" The saiyan asked, a sadistic tone laden in his voice. He grabbed the man's neck with his other hand. "Answer me dammit!!!" 

The man didn't say a word, just screaming in fear. Caleb quickly let go before pointing his finger towards the man's knee. He fired a small beam through his leg, causing the man to scream in agony. The saiyan didn't stop there. He raised a foot and began to stomp on his other knee, the bones cracked and snapped. All the poor man could do was yell and hold his legs in pain. Yet, he still didn't say a word.

"Fine, you're gonna be silent, then you're gonna send a message for me, understand?" Caleb asked before pointing a finger at the man's crotch, the person in question quickly covering his privates, knowing it futile. He nodded in fear of losing his manhood. The saiyan slowly lowered his hand and smirked.

"You're going to tell your boss, or whoever sent you, that I'm onto them...and if they send another party out to hurt my family...I will find him, no matter where he lurks upon this planet...and give him the most painful death I can come up with. Do we have an understanding?" Caleb asked. Both of the men quickly nodded. "Good, now run along peasants"

The moment he said the word, the able bodied man grabbed the cripple and tossed him over his shoulder before bolting into the woods. The saiyan just huffed before walking towards the castle.

(POV SWAP)

"He just walked off" Hange explained to Erwin. The blonde nodded.

"He went off to see if he could track the fuckers" Levi added. The commander nodded again. They all looked towards the three meter tall saiyan walking out of the woods. Caleb stood in front of the group before casually tossing the bullet towards Erwin, who caught it with little effort. He examined the bullet, his eyebrow raised.

"Another one?" He asked. The saiyan nodded.

"Exactly the same round, doesn't appear to be a regular metal either, it's very tough. One of those ass hats shot me point blank and it stuck to me, while most bullets just ricochet" Caleb explained, his voice now returned to being calm. The commander nodded before handing the round to Hange.

"I recognized one of the bastards that ran" Levi hissed. 

"Really? Who was he?" Hange asked, her eyebrows raised. The corporal sighed in frustration.

"He was an MP"

(POV SWAP)

Caleb slowly lifted a cigar to his lips as he watched Hange go through her notes, Nolbit helping her as usual. From what the saiyan heard, one of the men who assaulted them was once a member of the Military Police. 

Apparently from what the corporal could recall, he was dismissed quite a few years ago. This piqued the warriors interest, he had considered exterminating the MPs after that...but his lovers and Armin talked him out of it, somehow. Caleb had honestly no idea what they could want at this point, was it control? Did they act out of fear? He had no clue.

"We isn't this certainly a development!" Hange said as she examined the round with great interest. They were currently in Hanges miniature lab inside Rogues barn, so she could observe the titan without having to transport equipment from the lab to here every time.

"Whatcha find?" The saiyan asked as he walked over. 

"I have found that these rounds are actually made of iron bamboo!!" She answered, holding the bullet up like a trophy. Caleb raised an eyebrow. An Iron bamboo bullet? He had never heard of such a thing.

"I never thought I would get to see one in person!!" She continued rambling. The saiyan didn't much care to hear the entire thing, so he walked towards the small group at the center of the barn, Rogue listening in as well.

"So, what do we think?" Caleb asked the Commander. He looked at him before furrowing his brows.

"We believe the Military police are attempting to make Rogue have a tough time at the trial coming up, by making this seem like a hunting accident" Erwin replied. Caleb's eyes slightly widened.

"Hmmm...maybe that's why they were so damn quiet" He considered as he brought the cigar to his mouth. The commander suddenly grabbed the cigar before asking a question.

"What did you learn from them?"

"They wouldn't say anything. I even broke one man's legs, crushed the bones, and he stayed mute...heh….gotta hand it to the Military Police, they sure have some willful soldiers, no matter how scummy they are" Caleb answered before pulling his cigar back, continuing to smoke. 

(POV SWAP)

"Nappa!! Get back up!!" Vegeta yelled to the beaten and bloodied saiyan. They were going through a very extreme training session, but it was nothing new for them back in the Frieza force. They had been going on like this for quite a bit. "If you can't take this then Frieza's soldiers will tear you to pieces!!"

Nappa quickly pushed himself to his feet. He was heaving, his legs almost giving out. The Prince had really done a number on him. He quickly shaked the weakness off, he needed more wounds, the zenkai would be more powerful that way. The elderly saiyan raised his hand before firing a stream of ki blasts.

"Hah!! Think that'll work Nappa!!?" Vegeta laughed as he easily jumped over the barrage of attacks. He quickly wagged his tail to and from himself and Nappa, a mocking gesture. "You have to be faster than that"

Nappa rushed the Prince, tackling him to the ground. Vegeta put a hand to his chest and fired a low power ki blast, sending him flying off the younger saiyan. Nappa hit the ground hard once again. He felt out for the count this time, he could barely lift himself up now, much as well fight, he had lost.

"I'm disappointed Nappa, I expected better" The Saiyan Prince snorted before walking over to him. He extended his hand, Nappa quickly grabbed it and was lifted to his feet.

"Thanks" He nodded. Vegeta simply huffed before walking away, probably to find food. Nappa looked down at the ground in slight shame, he was getting weaker and he didn't like it. He knew saiyans stopped growing in strength as they got older, but he was only fifty...saiyans lost their prime in the eighties...he was distressed from this...were his fighting days over?

"Don't beat yourself up Nappa" Maiz comforted the old saiyan. She patted his back, he shrugged her off.

"I'm getting old Maiz...it's infuriating!!!!" Nappa yelled as he stomped into the dirt, the ground cracking from the impact. He roared in aggravation. This was pathetic!!

"Hey!! What's going on!!?" Caleb yelled as he rushed towards the two. That was all it took for Nappa to lose it.

"It's none of your business, Broly!!" The elderly saiyan growled. This caused Caleb to look at the saiyan with a now warning eye. He looked at him in silence before snarling.

"What?" He said slowly. He was just trying to be nice, what was his deal? Nappa walked towards him and looked him dead in his only eye.

"I said, back off!! This isn't your business!!" He yelled in Caleb's face, spit flying onto the saiyans brow. Nappa had the exact same look in his eyes, that of an alpha predator, ready to fight for his dominance.

"I think you need to be put in your place, Nappa" Caleb hissed his name. The elderly saiyan began to growl.

"I think *you* need a lesson, Broly" Nappa snapped his teeth. Caleb immediately showed off his fang like canines, venom dripping from them, like a snake.

Nappa returned the gesture before lunging at him, tackling him to the ground. The two roared at each other, their muscles bulging and their eyes more like animals than men. Caleb quickly punched the old saiyan in the gut, sending him a few feet away. They both quickly got to their feet. They roared, but no ki emitted from their bodies. 

Nappa quickly felt his power increase exponentially, his body felt like it was twenty again. He smirked sadistically before returning to a vicious snarl. Caleb's eye began to flash yellow. His body hair was beginning to stand on end, behind him a storm was rolling in, lightning began to strike around them. It was time for him to reclaim his dominance on this world...and Nappa was a start.

(POV SWAP)

"So...are you good with that Rogue?" Mikasa asked sweetly. The Titan nodded before purring, rubbing his cheek into the teen. They had been rehearsing for the court case, he was determined to win. He had arrived here and made a family, wasn't gonna lose that now.

Rogue quickly looked towards the door, his face one of concern. His ears began to wiggle and adjust to hear better.

"Rogue? What is it?" Armin asked. The titan pointed towards the outside of the barn with an extended claw. The teens rushed towards the barn doors and poked their heads out.

"Hey, it wasn't raining before was it?" Mikasa asked as she looked at the downpour outside. Armin shaked his head.

"No, it wasn't storming...it was sunny a few minutes ago" 

They quickly looked at each other and realized there's only one person who can change the weather like this. 

"Rogue!!" Mikasa yelled. The beast quickly turned into full panic mode. "Caleb needs help, we'll try to keep up, but just go!!"

Rogue nodded as he crawled out of the barn before rushing towards the direction of the battle. His nose was going crazy and his eyes wide with worry, he was fighting that bald saiyan by the smell of it. The Titan wondered what had happened.

(POV SWAP)

Caleb was currently digging his sharp claw like nails into Nappa's shoulders, puncturing muscle tissue. The old saiyan roared in pain before throwing his head back and hitting the larger saiyan in the head, forcing him to let go. He continued by elbowing Caleb in the ribs, sending him a few feet away. 

The saiyans muscles began to twitch uncontrollably as his body was giving in to the desire inside….the desire to become what he was always meant to be...his single eye was beginning to glow a bright yellow, he looked over and saw his prey in a fighting stance, he simply growled before throwing his head back and roaring with a wrath unmatched by any being in this galaxy. Everyone that could hear his bellow immediately widened their eyes, even the prince. Nappa took a step back in caution, this saiyan sure was something else…

Suddenly a second roar could be heard, and a giant fist made contact with Caleb's body, sending him into a tree. Nappa looked up in shock as he looked up at a very nettled Rogue. The Titan looked down at the saiyan with questioning eyes, while still retaining his anger. The old warrior simply shrugged before looking towards a very unstable Caleb. He looked like a rabid dog. 

"Oh...dammit" Nappa cursed as his anger subsided while he looked into the monster's single eye. He didn't want to fight now, he didn't feel the rage anymore. The three meter saiyan had other ideas though. His eye looked almost aflame from the intense light coming off it. He wanted to kill, he yearned for death.

He looked towards his brother before growling in warning. Rogue growled back, this caused Caleb to become enraged. He jumped into the air, fists ready. The Titan blocked the first few hits, before the saiyan appeared behind him and landed a double axe handle to his skull, sending him to the ground.

Rogue growled from the pain before he slowly got up, getting a kick to his chin in the process, he was sent to the ground again. Caleb continued his assault, mixing hard hitting punches with bright green ki blasts. The titan quickly got overwhelmed, being reduced to simply blocking and hoping for the best. 

"Rrrr…...RAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!...HAA..HAA!!... RAAAH!!" The monster roared. His ki turned into a dark green. Lightning struck his form, his muscles bulging and pulsing as the electricity flowed through his body, his mind numb from the rage. Rogue slowly got up, panting from the constant barrage of attacks. He looked to see Caleb holding his head in pain as he screamed in what could either be rage or agony, the titan couldn't tell.

"ROTHERR….SSTAAAHP!!!" Rogue yelled to the saiyan. "EII...ONT ANAAA URT YOO!"

Caleb couldn't hear his words however, his mind was a blur, he couldn't see his brother...all he saw was prey. He blasted towards him, not hearing the titans pleas. The Titan tried to block, but the hit was just too powerful as his guard broke and he immediately felt his jaw erupt in pain.

Rogue fell to the ground once more. He kneed the saiyan higher into the air, a counter to his charge. The titan got up quickly, rushing into his fighting stance. He began to think...he needed to calm him down, maybe if he was unconscious...he could try to knock him out. It would be difficult, but he didn't need to worry about hurting the saiyan, Caleb was tougher than the armored titan.

"Hehehe...HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" The Monster cackled. His body was still freaking out, each individual muscle just trying to expand, but then quickly retracted to a regular size. It was like his entire body was fighting to transform to a higher state….he looked like a time bomb.

Rogue looked towards the saiyan. He realized what he needed to do, or else he might hurt others. His breath began to quicken and his hairs slowly began to stand on end. His eyes quickly began glowing green, his aura exploded out of him, like a giant blue wildfire. He was ready….

(POV SWAP)

"Nappa!!! What happened!!?" Maiz screamed as she saw Rogue and Caleb clash with ki blasts, they exploded, causing a tremor to echo throughout the entire area.

"I...I don't know...I got angry and me and Broly fought. He began to lose control I guess, is that... normal for him?" He asked. Maiz slowly nodded. He often lost control when he was in battle for long periods of time, especially if he was pissed beforehand. She looked towards the battle to see Rogue grab Caleb by the foot and throw him into the woods.

"What's happening?" Erwin ran towards the two, his face contorted into a hard scowl. Shortly after his appearance, most of the scouts had come to witness the spectacle. "Why are they fighting?"

"Uhh...well...I kinda pissed him off" Nappa replied, scratching his head.

"Nappa!! Were you trying to get yourself killed!!?" Raditz yelled. The old saiyan looked down in slight shame, he often acted childish, but for even Raditz to judge him...this was a new low.

"RAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!"

"HAHAHA!! RRR...RAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

The group looked towards the two to see them fighting in the air now, the storm roared each time they landed a punch, almost in tune with the battle. Caleb's aura was now erupting out of him, the flames almost as tall as the castle he called home. The ki looked wild and uncontrollable, eager to consume everything in its vicinity. What was most odd was that their auras were pushing against each other as well, the two walls of green and blue flames looked almost dazzling, like an Aurora borealis, if the northern lights were flames.

The saiyan fazed behind the titan and kicked him hard in the nape, sending his brother straight to the ground. Caleb could only laugh, almost uncontrollably. His cackle like a deep, sadistic madman….they could almost see the bloodlust coming off him.

"That is the might….of the legendary super saiyan?" Raditz asked, holding his now broken scouter. He was shaking in his boots as he watched the true and most pure form of saiyan ferocity he had ever witnessed. He was suddenly hit in the ribs, he groaned in pain.

"Calm yourself Raditz" Vegeta ordered as he removed his elbow from the whelps side. Raditz looked at the Prince in slight shock, before nodding. This was no time to lose his head.

"They will tire eventually" The Prince commented "If The Titan can subdue Broly...then maybe one of his woman can reign him in"

Maiz looked towards him for a few moments, then quickly blasted towards the sky. She saw the saiyan and charged towards Caleb, she needed to stop this. 

"Caleb!! Stop!!"

The Saiyan halted in his constant barrage of attacks and looked towards the female saiyan, his eyes still feral and rage ridden. Maiz floated closer to him, her bright blue eyes piercing through his soul. This caused Caleb to hold his head in pain as he looked towards her, his mind was having a war. He was half screaming and half laughing, a painful sight for the saiyan woman.

"Caleb….please….you need to stop...or else you might kill us all! Please...come home….it's not too late" She cooed. The saiyan looked at her, his mind still in agony. He softened his features….but he didn't listen. His body then exploded with ki, sending Maiz a few feet away….she was surprised, it didn't work? It had worked the other times though, so what was different?

"Ss….sttop!!!! I!...i!!....I don't!!!..wanna!!...hurt!! You!!!" Caleb managed to get out before he began to yell and charged her. She didn't expect the hit….

The fist made contact with her ribs, a few of them cracking. She yelled in pain before charging up her ki whips. Maiz wrapped them around his arms, locking them in place. Caleb tried to punch her, but he couldn't break their hold. He began to lunge at her with his mouth wide open, saliva and venom flying from his fangs. His face looked horrifying, like that of a rabid dog. His snarl was so deep Maiz thought the skin on his face was going to rip. His veins were bulging through his skin, far more than normal...it was just...horrid.

"Please…...forgive me" Maiz's face softened before she looked away. Caleb suddenly screamed in pain...he looked to see the whips were sending volts through his body...he threw his head back as he screamed, his eyes now a pure white. The female saiyan couldn't bear to watch as she tortured her lover. Caleb writhed and screamed in agony, his mind only feeling worse.

Maiz continued to hear his screams, it seemed like it went on for an eternity, but it was only a few minutes...then, it suddenly stopped. Maiz looked over to see Caleb passed out, his body smoking from the constant electricity. His clothes were seared, looking close to catching flames. 

She dissolved her whips and caught the saiyan before he fell. Caleb hung there, limp, till they reached the ground. The three meter saiyan collapsed to the dirt, unmoving. His entire group of friends rushed towards him and looked him over.

"He's breathing" Historia sighed in relief. She held his head in her hands. "Was that really necessary?"

Maiz looked towards Caleb in guilt.

"It was" Vegeta cut in. "If she hadn't he might have killed us all, understand that?"

The group stared at The Prince. He quickly gave everyone a huge glare, they immediately looked away.

"So....will he be okay?" Mikasa asked. She sat right next to him. 

"He'll live. You said he was nearly cut in half and lived...he can survive a few volts" Nappa replied. Quickly looking away from a few nasty looks.

"EII….TTRRRRIIID" Rogue grumbled as he looked down towards his brother. He suddenly felt a hand on his forearm.

"It's alright Rogue, he was too far gone, you're fine" Armin comforted the beast who quickly gave him a lick in thanks.

"Dd...dammit a...aall" Caleb weakly growled as he slowly sat up. The entire group stared at him, slightly on guard. He looked towards Maiz on his right. He smirked.

"For the record, ouch" The saiyan chuckled before getting to his feet. He wiped some dirt off his body and clothes. "Mikasa, i'm gonna need another rag, this one's about to turn into ash"

The woman in question nodded, a tiny smirk on her face. The group collectively sighed, he was back to normal.

"Are you alright?" Erwin asked, his voice less harsh.

"Yeah, yeah i'm good…..i don't even remember what happened, i think me and Nappa had a fight….i think" Caleb scratched his head in confusion. All eyes were on the bald saiyan. He sighed.

"I was...pissed, and he just came at the wrong time" Nappa sighed. He looked down to see his left shoulder pad had been ripped off. Caleb walked towards him, and was only a few feet from the old saiyan.

"Sorry about that, I just lost control I suppose" The three meter saiyan remarked. Nappa nodded before walking away, not saying another word. He huffed in humor, saiyans were strange ones. Vegeta then walked past Caleb, but not before letting out a few words.

"If I were you, I would try to control that little temper of yours...unless you want the bodies of those you love on your conscience" He huffed as he walked towards the castle, arms crossed.

"Huh, well….he's right" Caleb stared into space, his face one of contemplation. "I need to get my head together, this is getting out of hand"

"Well, what can we do?" Maiz asked. "Do i have to stay around you with a shock whip around your neck?"

Caleb looked towards her with a smirk. He quickly wrapped his tail around her waist, she smiled.

"I hope not, but….i don't know" The saiyan sighed. "Need something to keep me calm. Losing control with this strength is unacceptable"

"Use what? A pacifier?" Jean snorted. Connie elbowed him in the shoulder. 

"At the very least, we know how to reign Caleb in" The commander said, his voice booming. "When we have to...Maiz will give him a electric shock to get him under control"

"Yeah, better than nothing" Caleb replied before taking off his shirt. Most of the group just stared in awe at his appearance. The wounds from his battle with the Female Titan had completely scabbed over, the scars still a light pink. His body had slightly grown in muscle mass too, looking even more ripped than before. He could see his women drooling slightly. "Babes, keep the saliva in the mouth" 

Caleb laughed, his mood lightening. He could see them blush and look away. His mind began to wonder how he could...settle, their curiosities. The saiyan deviously smirked, he could have some fun.

"So...now that i'm better, might as well go back to normal, right?" The saiyan asked. Levi quickly raised an eyebrow.

"You sure you're not just trying to get rid us so you can fuck the shit out of your little harem here?" He crossed his arms. Caleb's mouth opened in surprise.

"Well, guess I'm easier to read than I thought" He rubbed his chin. The saiyan then felt his chin again and realized he needed to shave, he was starting to get a beard again. "Hey, how much hair do i have on my face?"

"Got a bit of goatee" Armin replied as he gestured to his face. Caleb's eyes widened, he needed to shave...now.

"Hey uh...catch ya later, gotta shave!" He waved before blasting into the air and flew towards the castle. The group just stood at the scene, slightly dumbstruck from his sudden departure.

"Well, that's our Caleb!" Historia laughed. 

(FEW HOURS LATER)

After the chaos of the saiyan of legend losing control...life had returned to normal. Most of the group had returned to Rogues barn and continued to rehearse lines for the court case, Caleb wasn't planning on attending in the regular fashion. He was planning to watch from a distance, be inconspicuous. Ready to charge the moment something goes wrong.

"Well, seems better now" The saiyan commented as he looked at his face in the mirror, his facial regions once again had a clean shave. He had a huge struggle getting the facial hair off, it took awhile but he finally managed to get it shaved. Caleb took off his eyepatch to look at his eviscerated eye, he was curious. He slowly opened his left eye and saw no iris or pupil...just a white eye. Caleb sighed, it could be worse.

"Uhh, Caleb?" Maiz looked through the door, her face slightly peaking through.

"Yeah?" He asked. The female saiyan walked through the door. Caleb looked towards her and his jaw dropped. Maiz was wearing the same armor she wore when she first arrived, except...more skimpy. She dropped the baggy pants and just wore the gold armor, only covering up the parts that needed covering.

"I thought you would like it, since...you know...you wanted sex a little while ago" She sweetly smiled while she wormed her tail around his. "And...well...you looked really cute without your shirt on"

"Oh...oh really? Well, if that's the case...then I'll just take this off" Caleb proceeds to throw his shirt away, revealing his bare chest like before. Maiz looked in awe once more.

"Those scars still look soo...sexy" She purred before lunging at him and locking her lips with his. He growled before deepening the kiss, pressing himself against her. The giant saiyan began to worm his way under the golden plates and began to fondle her breasts. Maiz quietly moaned at the roughness of the touch.

"Well….shall I take these off?" Caleb asked as he gently grabbed Her golden armor plates. She looked up at him and nodded. He carefully removed the plates off her chest and removed the plate covering up her nether regions. The saiyan attempted to reach for her woman parts, but Maiz grabbed his hand.

"Am i doing something wrong?" He asked. She shakes her head.

"No….i just thought...we could kiss some more" She remarked. Caleb quickly hugged her before pressing his lips against hers once more. Maiz wrapped her arms around his neck. He responded by putting his hands on her hips. The saiyan was having trouble controlling himself, grabbing and kissing his butt naked lover. He would endure, but he really wanted to just pounce on her. 

(POV SWAP)

Vegeta was training like a madman, and was extremely furious. He could sense and smell Maiz making love to the legendary super saiyan above. He practically could hear the moans. 

The Prince was doing push ups right next to his bed, trying to take his mind off it. He just couldn't explain it. Why was he so furious? It didn't make sense. He had disapproved of this relationship from the beginning, but he didn't know why. The Saiyan should've been honored to have his teammate bed the warrior of legend….but he wasn't. He was enraged, the idea of a man taking her….made his blood boil.

The fact the moonlight was flowing through his window wasn't helping either. The moon wasn't full, but that didn't mean blutz waves didn't still beam onto the planet. The difference was that he could control himself right now. 

He needed to get out for a bit, the noise was getting unbearable. He quickly got off the floor before rushing through the door to his room, smashing it to pieces and blasted down the hall. 

The Prince quickly found an exit and ran through the door and into the courtyard. There was little to no sound outside, sides the crickets chirping and the wind blowing. 

Vegeta sighed, it was peaceful in his mind for a moment. He could gather himself and not be distracted by his best frien- teammate and Broly mating right above him. Didn't he tell the saiyan to keep it down this morning? 

"Whatever" He hissed before walking towards the woods, past the field. The Prince's irises quickly shrinked as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He jumped into the trees. The forest always felt like a second home to him...whether on an alien planet or not, it felt like he was whole once more. He had considered hunting for prey...but decided not to, didn't want to take over Broly's hunting grounds for his sake.

"So...what's the plan boss?"

Vegeta instantly tensed up at the sound of a human voice. He looked down from the canopy to see a group of men. They all wore clothes that were covered in shrubs, dead leaves and camouflaged fabrics. The saiyan saw all but one man wear this attire. He looked middle aged, his hair still a dark brown, although obvious wrinkles were showing. The man had metal plates covering his upper torso and arms. He had what seemed to be tanks attached to his thighs, but his hat is what made him stand out from the others. The Prince had only seen that type of hat on farmers from this world, but the others called them "cowboys". He didn't know what that meant, but the unknown man seemed to look like one of these cowboy's. 

"Uh...Captain Kenny, sir?" A young man asked.

"Hmm?"

"What's the plan?"

The man, named Kenny apparently, turned his head towards the young man. He wore a deep scowl, seeming like he wished to be somewhere else entirely. Vegeta however wasn't fooled by his mask, because he had worn it as he slaughtered millions of people across the galaxy. This "Kenny" was enjoying every second of this night, bloodlust emanating from him.

"We bide our time, the perfect moment will come...just be patient, heh" Kenny smirked before waving his hand towards the deeper part of the woods. His men quickly understood the gesture and fell back. The Prince had watched the entire thing…..he didn't know who these people were, but they seemed pathetic in terms of their strength. His human acquaintances however might be in trouble...but was that his problem? No...but he knew that Maiz would give him an earful. 

"Screw it" Vegeta quietly spat. He swung to another branch, silently cursing in multiple alien languages as he made a beeline for the castle, which he hoped was a lot quieter.

(THE NEXT MORNING)

Caleb's eye slowly opened, revealing a naked Maiz in his covers. It was morning, the beams of sunlight shining onto his lover's face. He smirked before slowly making his way out of bed, trying not to wake the female saiyan. 

"She is so damn cute" He thought to himself, watching her tail move around the bed. Caleb sighed before walking to his desk and grabbed a fresh pile of clothes. They weren't very different from his regular clothes...sides the hat. This was the day, the day they ventured to Stohess. To say the saiyan was anxious about the court case was an overstatement, he just didn't want his friends to get hurt. 

Caleb remembered what Wall Sina was famous for...sides rich bastards. It was crime….lots of crime. Gangs and plenty of Mafias made their homes in Wall Sina. Down below was even worse, the Underground...a bunch of sick, twisted folk who are bent on survival above all else. He had considered "wiping away the filth" sort of speak, but then he remembered that not all of them were bad folk...some were just really fucking unlucky.

The Saiyan sighed as he got his clothes on, making sure he didn't accidentally rip anything from his strong grip.

"Ughh...Caleb?" Maiz groaned as she slowly got out of bed, not fully awake. "What a night that was, huh?"

"Yes, it was, I didn't know you were that feral" Caleb teased. He was quickly met by a deep kiss, probably to shut him up. 

"Oh, I forgot something" She realized as she parted from his lips.

"What is it?"

"I love you" 

The saiyan smirked.

"I love you too" He wished this could last for a bit longer...but it was ended by a loud knocking on his door. 

"Get up!! We're going to Sina soon!!" A muffled Hange yelled on the other side of the door. Caleb could just tell by her voice that she was ecstatic to blurt info into the judges ear for thirty minutes, he felt pity for the soon to be victim. The saiyan quickly put his cattleman hat on before walking out the door.

"Oh, might wanna get dressed up Maiz" He explained, looking down at her naked form. Maiz quickly nodded before kissing his cheek.

"I hope this goes well" She smiled wholeheartedly. Caleb nodded.

"So do i" he remarked before walking out of his room and down the hall. The saiyan was armed with his revolvers, in case he needed to fit in a bit more. He wore a black trench coat, and worn old working pants and instead of his metal shoes...he wore almost knight-like boots, which he found laying in some remnants around the castle. He decided that wearing his rag wouldn't work very well, for one it was seared and Mikasa was still working on his new one, and two, he sure as hell wouldn't fit in wearing that thing...this outfit might work a bit better however. 

Caleb was cut off from his thoughts as he saw the door and gently opened it to a foggy morning. He could see the golden sky as the sun slowly rises into sight and the misty fog of morning ever so slowly dissipates. He quickly whistled for Fury. The black shire almost came to him instantly. The one ton horse nudged his owner's hand with his head, asking for a good scratching. The saiyan lightly grazed the horse's hair with his sharp nails, getting the good spots where the stallion liked it most. 

"Hey boy, wanna take another ride?" Caleb chuckled as he pat Fury's neck. The stallion whinnied before pushing his head towards the saiyan even more. "Okay!! Okay!...hahaha, i guess so"

He quickly saddled up. Yelling a distinct "yaah!!" He grabbed the reins and rode towards where he could smell his companions gathering. The saiyan always felt pity for Fury whenever they went off riding, since he weighed a lot. Fury never seemed to mind, he kept up with the group all the same. 

Caleb quickly saw the wagons and the scouts loading them. He witnessed Rogue trying to help by lightly tapping the boxes into the wagons, which he immediately got praised for...his squeals of bliss were like no other.

"How are we doing?" Caleb asked while slowly riding towards the group. The group turned and looked in slight confusion at his new outfit. He rolled his eyes before dismounting.

"Uh...what's with the gunslinger outfit?" Connie asked as he grabbed a crate way too big for him. He yelled as he lost grip on it. Faster than the eye could track, Caleb had caught it before it fell.

"Trying something new...while Mikasa makes me a new rag" He replied as he carried the crate towards the wagon and loaded it up. "And I'm gonna be watching out for any….problems"

"Hey guys!! Sorry for the wait!" Maiz said before rushing towards the pile of supplies and getting to work. Caleb shaked his head and laughed as he grabbed another crate. He then realized there's three people missing.

"Where's your trio of trouble makers?" He asked Maiz, referring to the other saiyans. 

"Uhh...i don't know" she shrugged her shoulders. Caleb quickly sniffed the air before looking towards the castle….of course.

"They're probably still having breakfast" He remarked as he smelled the three. They were in the castle...and from the castle he smelled cooking meat. "They eat more than me, heh"

"Yeah right!! I've seen you eat an entire bison!!" Jean pointed his finger at the saiyan. His sardonic smirk is evident. "You eat ten times more than anyone living here!"

"Maybe so….although now that you mention it...I've never tried human before" Caleb playfully chuckles as he stared at Jean intently, quickly shutting him up. 

"I wonder if Jean would taste like a pig….or a horse!! " The group immediately bursted laughing at the thought. In The saiyans opinion, Connie could've been a comedian.

"Alright, We are ready to move out! Mount up!" Erwin ordered.

"Wait up!!"

Caleb looked to see Raditz rushing towards them, Vegeta and Nappa slowly walking behind in his wake. They walked behind the whelp with deep scowls on their faces. He wondered what had them in a bad mood.

"I thought you guys wouldn't want to come along" He smirked. 

"The brown haired woman with the glasses forced us up, no matter how much these two screamed at her with death threats'' Raditz pointed towards Nappa and the Prince. Caleb quickly bursted into laughter once more, this day was getting better and better. He had to hand it to Hange...she had guts, even if her sanity is questionable.

"Whatever, can we get going? I have no patience for this" Vegeta huffed as he crossed his arms. 

"Heh...heh...Alright...Maiz?" Caleb asked. She raised her head at him. "Make sure to keep these guys in line with the plan, kay?"

"Got it" She nodded. Nappa raised an eyebrow at that.

"What's the plan here?" He asked.

"We'll explain on the way, now you three keep in the sky till we stop for a rest" Erwin ordered before walking towards the front of the group.

"Hmph, fine. As long as we get this over with" Vegeta grumbled before levitating off the ground, Nappa and Raditz followed suit.

Caleb quickly mounted his horse and rode alongside a wagon. Maiz was to his left, putting a green hood over her head to conceal herself.

"Hope this goes well" she sighed. 

"Me too" Caleb replied.

(NIGHTFALL)

Once night had fallen. Everyone was fast asleep, except for one saiyan.

Said Saiyan was training nonstop, as usual when they were traveling. Caleb always kept guard and always stood on watch...letting everyone else sleep to their heart's content, he didn't need sleep as much as they did. Training is what he did to keep himself busy, since...there was no else besides Bob to talk to.

"So...you figured out how we're gonna fuse our minds or what?" Caleb asked. In his head he could see a dark figure shrug it's shoulders.

"WE WILL JUST HAVE TO SEE...I BELIEVE IF WE POWER UP TOGETHER, OUR POWER WILL EVENTUALLY BECOME SO HIGH WE WILL...MORE SO...MELD...TOGETHER" Bob explained.

"Sounds painful" The saiyan replied, punching the air, causing bursts of light wind to flow through the canopy.

"IT WILL BE LIKE NO PAIN YOU'VE PROBABLY FELT BEFORE...PROBABLY EVEN SURPASSING YOU ALMOST GETTING CUT IN HALF BY THE FEMALE TITAN" The figure replied. Caleb groaned in annoyance. So...the only way he can prevent a lot of pain...is by enduring...more pain? That's counterintuitive as hell. He decided to just roll with it….complaining wasn't gonna change the fact he needed to do this, otherwise...everyone might die.

"Don't have a choice, do we?" He asked.

"OH YOU MOST CERTAINLY DO…"

"Really?"

"YES….YOU CAN EITHER FUSE WITH ME OR WERE BOTH GONNA GET RIPPED TO SHREDS...TAKE YOUR PICK" Bob snorted. Caleb's shoulders slumped, he thought he was going to actually get another option. 

"Whatever….anyway, time for training" The saiyan quickly squared up with his invisible opponent. His fists raised and his legs spread. He was ready to begin. So began his training session that would last all night. He quickly battled his invisible opponent till it was defeated and crushed into pulp. Next was to dodge without getting hit once...which he wasn't very good at. He kept getting hit, over and over and while he couldn't feel the pain from the hits...he simulated the impacts from them... which sent him back a few feet each time. The saiyan was getting frustrated...but continued nonetheless. He didn't need to win...he just needed to wait till morning. 

After a few hours of doing nothing but dodging hits, Caleb's mind began to wonder...what is he gonna be like if they fuse? He hopes he will treat everyone well….as he has done. The saiyan has been fearing this idea for a while...since the moment he thought about this plan, afraid he might be just as evil as those he kills when they combine. He decided to once again not dwell on it...as it may cloud his judgment for when he battles next. If he must become what he has always been, a demon, for his family and friends...he will. No questions asked.

"Back to training...no lingering on this" Caleb growled before returning to his fighting stance. He was ready to continue, no more distractions. He silently charged up, as to not wake the others. He rushed his invisible opponent, switching his tatic to the offensive. He launched a flurry of punches and kicks, trying to break through his opponent's unbreakable guard. He could finally feel the burn in his muscles...it was doing something. 

"Training is actually paying off, huh...who knew?" The saiyan smirked. He needed to keep this up now, no more talking.

(MORNING)

The group had set out once again by day break. They were moving on horseback. Rogue was in the back, behind everyone else with his arms and neck shackled with chains. To say the least...he was aggravated with his predicament, but he kept his mouth shut.

The three saiyans were flying overhead, close to the clouds. Maiz had explained what the saiyans were going to do, it was simple...stand on top of the wall and keep watch for trouble. If any guards see them and try to blow their cover...they'll just knock them out.

Caleb had already gone ahead with his plan and was far ahead of them. Maiz was still with the group on horseback with her hood covering her face. She looked behind her to see Rogue growling in distaste at his binds.

"Just deal with it buddy, it will be over before you know it!" The female saiyan smiled up at the titan. He looked towards her and nodded, even if he still had a huge scowl present on his features. 

Caleb was rushing towards the wall, not too fast that Fury couldn't take it...but they were definitely sprinting. They could finally see the wall in their sights. He could hear Fury beginning to tire, but that was of no concern.

"It's all right friend, once we get to the wall you can just wait at the gate, alright?" The saiyan patted the horses side. This for some reason caused the stallion to pick up the pace and go even faster, Caleb should've known...the horse liked to push his limits too. "..Get ready...Turn!!"

The horse immediately turned right. The saiyan jumped off Fury and dug his nails into the wall. He looked up to see it was a very tall climb.

Caleb was trying to get a grip before he jumped higher, digging his nails in once more. Good thing he didn't listen to them when they said he should clip his nails. He repeated this process over and over before the top came into view. With one final jump, the saiyan had dug his nails into the edge and quickly pulled himself to the top. He would have preferred flying...but people would notice and hear that...he was trying to keep hidden. 

"Well, that went better than i thought" The saiyan whispered before sneaking towards the other side and looked down. There was no one in sight from what he could see. "Okay...so maybe i can just float down"

Caleb's words were silenced when he heard someone coming. He quickly dropped and hung on the side of the wall.

"I seriously don't know what they were thinking, letting a titan into Wall Sina? Madness!" An accented voice remarked. The saiyan rolled his eyes, of course they'd be talking about that since he's coming today.

"And remember when they let that freak, Caleb, into Sina? I thought they had lost their marbles" A more normal voice added.

Caleb was growing tired of this already and decided slowly climbing down to the town wouldn't be too bad. He started by letting go and dropping a few feet before gripping back onto the wall. He eventually made his way down to the streets after about ten repetitions.

"So...this is Sina huh? Doesn't look like much" The saiyan shrugged at the town. This part of the city was practically abandoned...most likely due to the fact they were waiting for 'The Rogue Titan' to appear. He shrugged, the less folk that saw him the better. "Now...where was the court place again?"

Caleb scratched his head when he tried to recall where it could have been. He jumped to the roof of one of the buildings to get his bearings. He could see it, the court building. It was a huge granite building...a bit larger than the castle he occupied. He now knew his objective.

"Let's see if I'm still good at jumping from buildings...couldn't be too different from the ruins back in Maria" The saiyan snorted before running across the roof and jumping to the next one. He quickly got the hang of it. Then he came to a street. 

"Leap of faith" Caleb whispered before jumping across the street and onto another roof, with the people in the street none the wiser. He fist bumped into the air, he still had it.

After making his way to the building, The saiyan decided to watch from a small crevice on the roof of it. He knew they would start the case in the courtyard, since they probably wouldn't be able to make Rogue fit into the building. Now all he had to do was wait. 

He could see people getting ready for the titan to make his appearance, and he could even observe the big man himself, Zackley. Caleb liked him...he seemed like a chill dude. He had the smell of a crazy man...yet he acted as normal as everyone else. He knew what that was like, hiding yourself from everyone, so he guessed he had an affinity for him. 

"How's it going?"

The saiyan quickly turned around to see Raditz behind him. He silently yelled to himself. "jesus christ!!! You gave me a damn heart attack!!"

"Sorry sorry!! Vegeta told me to see what you were up to" The whelp held his hands up as he whispered his apology. He quickly got to his knees and sat next to him."So...how is it?

"It hasn't even started yet, so pretty well" Caleb huffed before pulling a cigar out of his pocket. "Once the case starts however...it might be a different story"

"How so?" Raditz asked. The other saiyan raised his hand to give him a moment as he lit his cigar and put it to his lips.

"Well...we know they'll use that incident from the other day to their advantage….so that'll be a pain to deal with, but I trust his witnesses...since they're my family after all" He explained. The whelp simply nodded. "So...now that we have a chance to talk, what are you thinking about doing once you see your brother again?".

"Uh, well um…" Truly Raditz hadn't thought that far yet. He scratched his head in thought, coming up with nothing. "No clue"

"Heh, I would be the same" Caleb smirked before looking back towards the courtyard. After a few minutes of waiting, he could finally see his family making their way towards the court case. Everyone looked frustrated, the saiyan couldn't blame them...he would be too. Above all else...he felt pity for Rogue. 

The saiyan looked towards his brother, and saw he wasn't looking too good. The Titans ears were pointed down and his face was flushed in embarrassment from the comments he heard as he arrived. His body was slightly slumped over and his feet were barely dragging along. His eyes were sad, but also of frustration. His brother couldn't blame him, he went through the same thing.

Caleb sighed, he couldn't do anything but watch. Cigar in mouth, he watched as the group slowly made their way to the court area. It was a small area with stone flooring. Two long sets of bleachers were on either side, with the judge in the middle to the back. Rogue let down a few MPs from what the saiyan could make out, a way to gain their trust he assumed. Rogue looked around with a nervous expression on his face.

"Titan!!" Both of their attentions were focused on a man in the middle of the area. He was bulky and had a thick mustache. He cracked a whip against the ground. The saiyan was not gonna enjoy this, neither was the titan. "Sit!"

He was treating him like a dumb animal, pointing to the ground in case Rogue didn't get the message. Caleb had to keep his poker face on, otherwise he would be snarling. The Titan then slowly let his little ones down and gave them a small thumbs up.

"SIT ALREADY!!" The fool yelled again. With a quiet whine, Rogue slowly began to sit down so as to not break anything and to give the humans more room. "HURRY UP, ANIMAL!!"

The Titan plopped to the ground, making a small rumble. He crossed his arms as much as he could before nodding to the man, he was ready. As the man turned around, Rogue gave him a very unpleasant expression, which he quickly ended. If it were any other place, he would've spit on him. 

This was not gonna be enjoyable, so he quickly sighed as to mentally prepare himself for today. He might as well just comply. He began to remember what his brother had told him.

"Rogue, just remember...your life is not on the line here, they can't kill you, even if you let them try. Just act natural...or be annoyed, doesn't matter. And….they are just fools. Their words mean absolutely nothing to us, were above them"

The Titan nodded to himself. They were just fools. Behave and don't give them the time of day. After he agreed on his plan of action, he began to look around. This place was Less than friendly. There was absolutely no green here whatsoever...it was lifeless aside from the less than welcoming people. He could see the bleachers and his family seated in them, plus everyone else attending this. In front of him were several high podiums...which he assumed is where Zackley would be. Rogue looked around and saw at the top of the building a small beam of smoke, inspecting closer, he saw a tail wagging from above it. He smiled, so that's what he meant from watching from a distance. The saiyan was smart, as only he could see the smoke and the tail from his height, to everyone else it was completely normal. He quickly looked back to the crowds, not wanting to raise suspicions. The beast looked down at his shackles in annoyance, but saw something more interesting...a bunch of light brown stains covered the slabs on the floor. His eyes widened, he put the pieces together as he smelled it. It was blood, human blood. This place was their execution grounds. Normally he would've panicked...but thanks to his brother's teachings, he didn't. The ability to use ki has now become invaluable...and put his worries to rest.

"What a freak creature!!"

He looked and heard the comments that the people were saying about him, cursing his hearing all the while.

"It looks like it can't even hold its drool in"

"Does it really have no junk? How strange.."

"Bloody things got elf ears"

"Never seen such green eyes"

"Where's his freak companion?"

"Thing looks like a devil!!"

Rogue just closed his eyes and breathed, not caring about what they said. He needed to be calm. Collected and calm. He quickly heard another yell.

"What an abomination!!!" A man yelled. The Titan recognized the man, his brother called him Pastor Dickhead...but he recalled his real name being Pastor Nick. "It's a demon to these walls and should be exterminated!!! it's spawn too, they are probably freak hybrids that should also be burned at the stake!!"

The brothers both felt a drop of fury pool in their guts, but they both ignored the outburst and hoped he wouldn't speak another word. They both then saw a black robed man that walked into the courtyard.

"Please rise to honor Supreme Commander, Zackley" he spoke in a deep voice. The man in question walked towards the podium and laid out a bunch of papers. He quietly sighed.

"You may all be seated" He said, his voice one of authority. "Let us…*sigh*... begin"

Vegeta and Nappa were sitting on the wall, watching the court case with the zoom function on their scouters. Raditz had quickly flown back over once he was done talking with Caleb. The whelp kept asking questions as to what was happening, as his scouter broke from when Caleb lost control again. 

The Prince couldn't be worried about some pathetic court case, he was concerned about Frieza. The bastard was probably already on his way, but he would take his time, unlike them. He expected the alien to be there in a year or so, they would be ready. He didn't know what to think about his current situation however. He was sitting on a giant wall built to protect the humans from giant, nude cannibals all the while watching and waiting for this court case to be over. To say the least...he was confused.

"What's happening?" Raditz asked. He wished he had his scouter.

"Well, the titan has begun to talk, getting the crowd's attention by the looks of it!! Haha!" Nappa laughed as he heard the yells of shock. "Now he's putting up his right hand, must be an oath of truth"

"Wait, how do you even know that?" The whelp asked, his eyebrow raised.

"I was the King's counselor before the planet was destroyed!! I've seen my fair share of court cases kid!" he answered, his classic smile plastered on his face. He zoomed in even closer. Seeing a priest screaming his head off, must be Pastor Dickhead. From what Broly had told them...he was quite the handful.

"I still don't see the point of this stupid endeavor, what's the point? Just take over the government and make it your own, simple." Vegeta huffed.

"It's called subtly Vegeta, a trait neither you or your father had" Nappa smirked. "That's what i was there for"

This sent the Prince into a laughing fit. He was lightly smacking the wall from how hard he was laughing. He only stopped to catch his breath."haah...haha...that's a good one Nappa!!! ..haa...you should use that one more often, its funny when you blatantly lie"

"Oh i know how to be subtle! I just...choose not to" The elderly saiyan explained. He could see the other saiyans roll their eyes before he zoomed in once again. The court case proceeded quite smoothly for a few minutes afterwards, till a certain event came up.

"Sir!! What about the report that came in this morning!!" Nile interjected. 

Rogues eyes widened. Nappa could see small bits of steam pour out of the gentle giant, a sigh of anxiety perhaps?

"Hey guys, you hear that?" Raditz asked. The other saiyans looked towards him, not silent as they tried to hear the sound he was talking about...it was a feint...stomping?

"Oh no…" He gulped. He pointed to the other side of the wall, seeing something on the horizon. "guys...whats that?"

Vegeta stood up before zooming in with his scouter, his eyes widened. It was a titan...but not just any titan. It looked exactly like the one The woman with the glasses described!! The Female Titan was here!!

"Get ready!!! We have never faced a foe such as this!!" Nappa yelled. 

"EVERYONE!!!! WE GOT A PROBLEM!!!!!" He screamed to the people down below. Normally a yell wouldn't carry that far...but he was a saiyan, he was built to yell extremely loud. "TITANS!!!! A TITAN IS COMING!!!

The entire crowd heard the saiyans yell and began to panic. They rushed out of the area and tried to reach their homes….even of it was a long ways away.

"What is the meaning of this!!?" Zackley yelled as everyone was panicking and running around.

"Titans!!" Caleb yelled before jumping out of his cover, ripping his hat and coat off in the process. He powered up, his clothes ripping to accommodate his huge expansion in muscle mass. His ki instantly turned to a bright green. He remembered every second of suffering and misery this bitch had caused him and his friends...and it was time to pay….for Petra….."Everyone evacuate!!! We'll take care of this!!!"

"Maiz!! Rogue!! Time to finish *this*!!!" The saiyan roared. The other two nodded before following his lead.

Rogue ripped off his binds before lighting up his ki. He roared as blue flames erupted from his body, engulfing him in pure energy, he was ready. 

He looked to his little ones. Mikasa trembled before looking up towards him.

"Keep yourself and Caleb safe, okay?" She asked.

He nodded.

"REDEH...EN...YUU..ARRR!!" The Titan Roared.

Maiz ripped off her hood before powering up as well. Her ki, a bright white. She didn't have the same ferocity as her mate but she remembered what the titan did to Caleb...and she wanted   
revenge. "Let's do this!!"

The saiyans flew into the air towards the wall, Rogue simply ran, as he still wasn't the best with flying. 

"What's going on!!?" Caleb asked. Raditz pointed towards the other side of the wall. The Female Titan was engaging Nappa and Vegeta. The pair were attempting to land a punch, a kick or a ki blast on the giant woman. No matter how much they tried to hit her, she just dodged. It was as if she was just playing with them.

"You...Bitch!!!" Vegeta screamed as he landed a hit to her jaw, his fist barely making a dent in her skin. 

"Galick Gun!!!" He yelled as he fired a purple beam directly at her face. The Prince let out a slight chuckle. However, when the dust settled, his face turned to one of horror. She wasn't even scratched!! She wasn't hurt...if anything, she seemed to enjoy his efforts.

"I'M NOT….HERE...FOR YOU" She said, her voice bitter and sour. "GO AWAY...WORM"

Vegeta was surprised to see her fire a ki blast at him, he didn't expect it. He blocked in time….but the blast was pushing him into the sky. He tried to fight it, but he soon realized that he was outclassed, he just couldn't compete as he was right now. As soon as this realization hit him though, the blast exploded.

"Vegeta!!" Nappa yelled. He needed to help him!!! The saiyan saw his smoking body hit the ground, unmoving. He rushed over to get him to his feet.

"GOOD...NOW...THAT...THAT'S..DONE" She smirked before grabbing the wall and with one pull, flung herself up to the top with the help of ki to boost her. She looked and saw the foolish monkey that had faced her in the forest rushing towards her. 

The Female looked down to see no one and jumped. She grabbed the wall with her left hand to slow her descent. When she hit the ground, all she could hear was heavy footsteps. 

With a mighty bellow, Rogue landed a hit square in her jaw. The Female Titan was sent flying, the hit unexpected. He was ready to tear the bitch apart for what she did. His eyes were glowing a bright, neon green and his hairs were standing on end. He looked to see her slowly lift herself from the street. 

"I...NEVER THOUGHT….YOU WOULD" She started, holding her jaw in irritation. "ACTUALLY….GET...SERIOUS"

This only added fuel to the fire. He hissed at her words, they were more annoying than anything he had ever heard before. She quickly saw his irritation and smirked.

"AM...I...MAKING YOU...MAD?" The Female asked mockingly.

"YOOOR…..KKINNND….SHOD….VURN!!" Rogue roared. He glared at the slightly intrigued look on her face. "EI….WILL SEENNND….YUU...ALLL TUU HELLLL!!!"

With that final declaration, He rushed her. The Titan dodged and blocked her punches before grabbing her and throwing her to the ground. He lunged towards her face with his mouth wide open, hoping to bite her face off. She saw this and hardened a fist, which impacted his jaw. He was knocked off her with a kick and was sent to the ground. She pounced on him and sent punch after punch to his skull. The Female hardened a fist to smash his cranium to pieces. Just before the fist landed, Rogue's mouth lit up and a huge beam of blue energy shot out. His assaulter screamed in agony as her face was seared. She held her face in pain as it slowly healed. Rogue used this opportunity to fire a beam out his palm at her ribs. The Female yelled once again, this time in surprise as she was sent flying through five buildings consecutively. She was halted when her back met a huge tower. The building cracked and wavered from the impact, but somehow still held. When the Female Titan looked up, her eyes widened. Rogue was charging towards her like a bull that was seeing red. The description wasn't too far off, the Titan was practically seeing in a blood tinted color...not caring about anything else than tearing her apart. His aura was pulsing with bright blue lightning, his body convulsed with ki, infusing into his muscles and bulking him up even more than he was before. The Titan slammed his fist into her gut, causing her to yell in pain. As her screams rang into the beast's ears, he felt a sick form of glee that he wasn't used to...but he didn't mind it. His sick mind was halted when he felt an excruciating pain form in his gut. He looked down and saw a crystallized elbow ramming into his gut over and over. The Titan coughed up blood before raising a fist to slam her head to paste. The bitch caught his fist and roared in anger. What surprised Rogue was when he saw her charging something up in the palm his fist was trapped in. His curiosities were cut short when a surge of electricity shot through his arm. He screamed in agony as he tried to pull away from her, but she wouldn't let go. Bolt after bolt entered his body. His muscles convulsed and bulged unnaturally as his skin began to sear. The Titan looked down to see her slowly get up as he was paralyzed and unable to move. She hardened her hand into a deadly blade, aimed to tear out his throat. All Rogue could do was watch…

The Female Titan sliced down. The two heard it impact something, but not cut through flesh. The Rogue Titan stared in shock as Caleb had blocked the blade with his own. A green blade of ki had collided with her diamond one, saving Rogues skin.

"I'll deal with her now!!! You go!!" The Saiyan roared as he rushed her, landing a kick to her jaw. She was sent to the ground, holding her jaw in frustration. Rogue nodded as he backed off, holding his hand in pain. 

"Oh I'm gonna enjoy *this*!!!" Caleb smirked before screaming as his ki ignited. The saiyans muscles bulged, his clothes ripping and tearing away to reveal his scars. The very same scars the Female Titan had inflicted upon him, but the ones that weren't physical were gonna pop through...once he began to rip into her flesh and tear her to shreds…

He rushed her downed form, his fist arched and ready to impact her skull. She hadn't had time to stand up before getting slammed in the skull by his fist. The sound reverberated throughout the wall, her cranium getting slammed over and over being music to the saiyans ears, but he didn't notice her hardening a fist that quickly launched towards him. 

Caleb roared as he felt his ribs ache and creak, the fist making it hard to breathe. His eyes narrowed as his body was engulfed with a green light. The Female was surprised to see a ring of ki blasts fire from his body, incinerating everything around him, the titan included. She roared in pain as her arms were held up in a guard position. The bitches forearms were seared and steaming, already mostly healed. Before Caleb recovered from the strain of using that attack, he was met with a kick to his entire body. The saiyan was flung to the ground, getting shredded and cut by the broken bricks and debris as he rolled and tumbled across the road. The sound of destruction ended as his body slowly grinded to a halt. He knew this wasn't even the beginning of wounds he would acquire during this fight.

"Just deal with it" 

The saiyan hissed as he got up, looking at his bloody and bruised forearms. He growled in frustration at his weakness, before shaking these thoughts off...this was no time to get distracted. He looked up to see her standing in the middle of the street, staring him down with glowing blue eyes. The look of disappointment on her face was enough to make his eye flash yellow over and over. 

"I...WAS….EXPECTING MORE" She sighed, crossing her arms. Her expression was one of boredom. "AND...THEY SAID...YOU WERE...SOMEHOW...GIFTED, HEH"

This caused him to roar in aggravation, his body beginning to gain the urge to purge and kill. He didn't fight it this time...if anything...he embraced it. His mind suddenly snapped, the moment it happened his ki erupted out of his body once more. He held his head in his hands in agony at the feeling of all this energy...it was overwhelming. The saiyans eye was now glowing a feral yellow, his fangs dripping with venom and his mouth salivating at the idea of tearing into her flesh. He was chomping the air at the idea of devouring her.

"WAIT!! WE DIDN'T FUSE FOR THIS!!" Bob screams internally.

"Kill...kill….purge...evil...Must purge evil!!!"

"What!!?

Caleb couldn't wait any longer!! He bursted towards her. He saw her launch a fist in his direction, but he didn't even block it. The saiyan latched onto her fist before biting into her skin, pulling and ripping out flesh. He quickly swallowed what he had in his mouth before returning to the feast.

The Female yelled in confusion and rage as she felt a searing pain go up her arm as he ate her flesh. She punched him off her left hand before hardening her fist, landing the blow to his spine. Caleb was sent into the road once more. His face slammed into the hard concrete. The saiyan slowly lifted himself to his feet, but was quickly stomped into the ground. Over and over with a roar of rage, The Female Titan stomped and grinded the saiyan into the brick road. She was stopped when Rogue tackled her to the ground and landed a haymaker to her head.

"CALEB!! LISTEN TO ME!! WE NEED TO FUSE!! THIS IS OUR ONLY CHANCE!!"

"Purge...must...purge….all else...secondary!!"

The word "purge" ran through the saiyans head over and over again as he pushed himself off the floor. His body was slumped, his legs creaking and cracking. He didn't care however, he kept walking and eventually running towards the Female, who had just elbowed Rogue in the jaw with diamond like flesh. The Titan was forced to lose his grip on her and was sent to the ground. The bitch had already lined up a fist at his face, but was halted in her attempt when Caleb jumped onto her head and slashed her eyes to pieces with his talon-like nails. She screamed in pain before grabbing him off her face and fired a huge beam of energy at him from point blank range. The power of the blast sent him crashing into a building, his body limp. This didn't stop him however, as he clenched his fists and jumped to his feet, ready to charge once more. He rushed her and began to wail on her abdomen. Since she was blind, as long as he moved around and attacked where she didn't expect, she wouldn't be able to hit him. He ended his flurry of blows with a beam of ki fired from his gaping mouth. The beam consumed her entirely, sending her flying across buildings and almost reaching the other side of the city.

"TIME!!...TO!!...FINISH THIS!!!" Caleb roared with what little rational thought he had left. The saiyan blasted towards where she had landed, smoke emanating from the area. He saw her limp form laying in a small crater on her back, she was open to attack. He rushed towards her, so fast almost no human could see him. He raised a fist as he aimed directly for her head, his hand engulfed in green fire. This was it. The final blow to end this, oh he could feel the nightmares leaving as he thought about it.

" RAAAH!!!" He screamed as his fist was mere meters from her face. Just as he was about to make contact, her eyes opened and her blade-like hand impaled him through the chest. He hadn't even realized he had been run through till he looked down in shock before coughing up a pool of blood.

"NONONONONO!!! THIS CAN'T HAPPEN!! WE WERE SO CLOSE!!!"

"HOW...DISAPPOINTING" The Female Titan muttered as she ripped off the hardened skin holding him, leaving the saiyan impaled. She finished him off with a sidekick to his body, making the wound even worse. He once again grinded and rolled across the road before slowly coming to a halt, only this time he was unmoving.

"KALLEV!!!!! NOOO!!!" Rogue roared as he rushed towards him. He kneeled down, seeing the huge shard of hardened skin that waw impaled through his ribs. It wasn't good, the giant spike had stabbed right through his heart and lungs. He wasn't supposed to be alive. The saiyan could only stare and open his mouth, making no sound. 

"HOW...PATHETIC" The Female laughed, her tone dark and sadistic as she watched him writhe on the ground in agony.

"No!!!" Maiz screamed as she rushed towards him. She landed by his side in mere moments. The female saiyan screamed in horror when she saw the huge fractured chunk stuck in his torso. 

"Mmm...maiz. I'm sorry" He said, his voice so tiny...she could barely make out the words.

"Don't...it's fine!! Just...please don't die…" she whispered the last part. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"RAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!" Rogue let out a mighty bellow. The Titan turned towards the Female Titan, his steps causing the area around them to shudder and crumble. "YU...ILL...PAAAAI FOOOR DIS!!!"

"OH...WILL I? TRY...TO...STOP...ME...THEN" She chuckled. This only added fuel to the firestorm. The Titan was about to roar once more, before he heard pained cries coming from behind him. He looked on in shock as Caleb slowly made his way to his feet...by himself. The saiyan held the shard that was sticking out of him with both hands, trying to pull it out of his abdomen.

Everyone around him had their mouths agape in amazement, the The Female Titan included. He heard the sound of ODM gear, before hearing screams. Caleb looked up to see his friends and lovers on a small tower, watching the fight ensue. The horrified faces of those he held dear ignited the fuel he required to carry on. He screamed as his body convulsed and his torso clenched with what little muscles he had left there. His only eye looked towards the Female, her face one of shock.

The saiyan looked at her with a similar expression he gave Maiz when she restrained him, that of a rabid animal that had just broken free of its confinement.

"What...did you...expect?" He hissed. His mind forcing himself to put one foot in front of the other. "That i was gonna die from being merely stabbed!!?" 

She took a step back, actually concerned from the sheer force of will this monster possessed. It didn't make sense, he didn't have a heart or lungs!! He should be dead!! 

"As long as i have my will!! I will….never!! Be defeated by your kind!!" Caleb screamed as his foot hit the ground once more, cracking the earth around him. With a huge rush of adrenaline, he gripped the shard with enough strength to make it crack. The final pull ripped the piece of hardened skin out of his body, quickly followed by a giant scream. 

"Caleb.." Maiz shaked before puking up her breakfast, as she could clearly see his organs falling out of his body. 

"Rr...rrr!!!..rr.." The saiyans legs tremble as his body sways, trying to hold onto his life. His only eye was turning from dead to alive. The pupil turned from lifeless to full of flames of rage in milliseconds. He slowly walked forward towards the bitch, not caring about his own internal organs that were currently falling out of the giant hole in his chest.

"WHAT….ARE...YOU?" The Female Titan asked, her voice laden with fear as the saiyan walked towards her.

"I….am your….DEVIL!!" Caleb screamed with what little of his lungs he had. He knew he was on death's door, but at least he could make sure that in death...he would haunt her nightmares. The exact same way she haunted him, when she killed his friends.

Her face then contorted into one of rage before slicing downwards with her bladed hand. The saiyan had all but accepted this, as he had nothing left but his will keeping him alive. He wished his talk from earlier wasn't him bluffing, but the saiyan just couldn't hold out any longer. He was infuriated that he would die to a Titan of all things...but at least it was an honorable death. He tried, and maybe he could die in peace. Time slowed down as he saw the blade come down towards his slumped form.

"Caleb!!" Maiz screamed as she rushed in front of him, trying to block the attack. Caleb's eye lit up in horror as he watched his mate take the attack, seeing her left arm fly off her now falling body. 

"Maiz!!" The Saiyan roared. He limped towards her, falling over in the process. This did not stop him, as he crawled to her limp body. "Baby!! Talk...to me!!"

He got no response as he looked to see her body. She was sliced down the middle. Her arm took most of it, but she was bleeding heavily. There was nothing he could do. He was helpless again!! 

"Bob" he internally cried. Tears began to stream down his face while he brushed his hand against her cheek.

"UNDERSTOOD" 

A quick jolt flashed through his mind. A red beam blasted through, quickly expanding before making his mind have an almost melting sensation.

Caleb slowly stood up, hearing the sound of his legs crack and break as he looked up at Titan, with a completely new look in his eye. Most times he looked at a titan, it was with burning sadistic fury. Now however his face was...impassive. Looking almost completely devoid of all emotion. 

To everyone's surprise, he just started screaming. His whole body being torn apart by the explosion that came from his body. From the inside of his aura, his body quickly replaced his missing organs and mended his wounds. The biggest change however, was in his mind. He wasn't screaming from the physical wounds, but from his mind being torn apart and being melded together with another's. It was the worst pain he had ever felt in his existence, and yet...he enjoyed it, reveled in it. It felt like his mind was becoming so much clearer, and far more controlled. He had never felt controlled rage before, it felt like he was grabbing the reins of it...and he could do whatever he wanted with the fury. For the first time in his entire life...he felt in control. 

"Yes...it is about time"

"Hehehe!...Huhahahahaha!!!" A sadistic laugh rang out across the area.

"What is happening!!?" Jean yelled as he stared towards the blinding green light that encompassed the saiyans body. Those that couldn't sense ki were all but clueless as to what was about to ensue.

"Holy...shit" Annie whispered as she looked towards the light. Her body was trembling at the power she was sensing, looks like Caleb's training came in handy after all. "Guys...we need to move"

"Agreed, fall back!!" Reiner yelled. The group followed his lead and retreated, leaving Maiz behind.

"Maiz!!" Vegeta screamed as he looked her over, ignoring Broly's maniacal cackle. The Prince sighed in relief that she was still breathing, but when he saw her arm his breath hitched. It was a clean cut, but almost her entire forearm had been sliced off. He grunted in sympathy, this was gonna hurt. 

"What happened!!?" Nappa rushed to the Prince's side. Vegeta huffed.

"She lost her forearm, I'll cauterize the wound" He explained before his hand was engulfed in blue flames. "Three...two...one!!"

Maiz awoke the moment the flames touched her flesh. She screamed in agony, her voice cracking as she did so. Nappa held her down so she didn't make it worse.

"Calm down Maiz, your fine!!" He grumbled as he struggled to keep a hold on the younger saiyan. She calmed down considerably after hearing Nappa's voice, her wild screams quickly turned into a quiet hiss. 

"Alright. Done" Vegeta remarked before the flames dissipated, revealing her arm. Maiz looked at the stub in horror, her breathing and heart rate exploding in speed.

"What happened?" She asked, refusing to look at it anymore. 

"You decided to throw yourself in front of Broly and take the attack head on, what were you thinking!!?" The Prince yelled. He quickly sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You know what? I don't wanna hear it. Nappa, grab Maiz and let's go!!"

The elderly saiyan nodded before grabbing her, holding her bridal style. The pair quickly flew away from the impending chaos.

"Haaah...haaah….haaah" The saiyan breathed as his body was now fully formed once again. The hole in his chest had been completely healed, leaving a huge scar behind. His body had expanded in muscle mass once more, looking like his skin would rip open if they got any larger. The saiyans hair was now spiked, looking like a mountain of black blades. It looked as if the hair could slice through flesh on its own. His aura was a dark green, with streaks of yellow and blue flowing throughout the flames. He opened his eyes, his functional eye was a feral yellow. While his mutilated eye glowed a bright ruby red. 

"Finally. I am whole again!!!" He yelled, feeling joy at the now whole soul that was in his chest. The saiyan only wondered one thing, what was his name? He knew his separate parts were Bob and Caleb, but then who was he?

"Broly, your saiyan name was Broly" He smirked. Broly it is. 

Broly looked up to see a giant hand rushing towards his body. He didn't move, not even batting an eye as the giant knuckles made contact with his skull. The Female Titan smirked as she felt her fist hit him.

"I expected a harder hit than that" The saiyan sighed in disappointment. His face pulled into a deep frown. This caused her to roar in frustration before launching hits left and right, trying to break through his defense. After a few moments of nothing but her grunts of exertion being heard, she looked to see he didn't have a scratch on him. "You made a big mistake with that ego of yours, letting me reach this level"

The bitch turned around to see he had fazed behind her in the blink of an eye. Broly extended a hand. A small ki blast formed in his palm before blasting towards her body. The Female Titan didn't expect it to do much, since it was very small. When it hit however, she was sent flying into the wall and creating a giant crater on the side of it. 

"So many people, I should really just finish this" He sighed, crossing his arms in contemplation. His eyes widened when he came up with an idea. Broly's face turned from calm to the smile of a madman. "I'll finish it alright, but i wanna have some fun first"

He blasted towards her, his mad smile widened as he thought about what he was going to do...oh he was going to enjoy this.

"This will be my ultimate revenge against you, bitch" The saiyan smirked. He raised his hands and blasted beams through her wrists, elbows, knees and ankles. She was pinned, unable to escape. The Female screamed in pain as she tried to break away from the beams pinning her in place, but it was futile.

"Now, let's play a game," Broly cackled. 

"WHAT….GAME?" She asked, her face a mixture of fear and rage. 

"It's called "What part should I remove for hurting my family?"....I hope you enjoy it, because I will" He smirked at her body, beginning to shake in fear. "Now, how about that arm you took off of my girl?"

The saiyan left no room to talk before causing the beams that held her left wrist and elbow in place to explode. The bitch screamed as she looked to see her arm turned into nothing but paste on the ground. Just so she couldn't wriggle, Broly shot a beam through her left shoulder.

"Now. Hmm...ah yes" He cackled before shooting a ki blast inside her chest. The saiyan opened his hand wider, causing the ball to expand. He quickly closed his hand into a fist, causing the ball to explode. The wound left a giant, smoking hole in her chest cavity. While it wasn't as big as his, he didn't mind...he wanted to have more fun anyway. He loved hearing her screams of agony as her chest slowly healed.

"God i love torture" Broly sighed contently.

"YOU'RE….INSANE!!!" The Female Titan screamed. The saiyan shrugged.

"Of course i am. What did you expect when your skinless buddies took away everything I knew and loved?" He asked. "You technically created your very destroyer, if ya think about it"

"WHAT….DO YOU...MEAN?" Her fearful tone still lingering behind the query. This made him laugh.

"Think about it like this" Broly started. "The huge skinless motherfucker smashed a hole through the wall and killed my parents in the process. Your buddies did that to take over Maria, so...your own agenda created my insanity!! And...my hatred for your kind!!"

The Female Titan gawked at him. This was because of their invasion into Maria? She knew it would come back to bite them eventually...but she thought only humans were living In the walls, so there was no reason to second guess it. She was wrong...god she was wrong and now she was paying for it.

"Now then!! Let us continue!" Broly roared before igniting a giant ki blade from his arm. He pointed to his glowing red orb, smiling as he did so. "You owe me an eye"

With a quick slash, he sliced the left side of her face. Her eye being torn to shreds and her torso almost being cut vertically in half. The exact same way she sliced him down in the forest...when she killed his friends!!

"Oh...i remember now. You also owe me a broken back" The saiyan chuckled, remembering how she had broken most of the spines of his friends, sides from Petra...who's wounds he was saving for last. He raised the blade and rammed it through her gut and out her back, cutting through her spinal column in the process."Now!! For the finally!!!"

He raised the blade to the right before expanding it to the size of the bitches leg. He sliced horizontally, cutting through her belly and causing her lower body to collapse to the ground. He dissolved the beams that held those pieces in place, as they were useless now. The saiyan looked to see the Female Titan. She looked awful, her face and most of her body was bleeding and her skinless muscles were ripped to shreds across her figure...with bone showing in some places. He finally dissolved the beams that were holding her body in the air. She fell to the ground, trying to crawl away with her only arm. The bitch would recover, he knew this...but seeing her misery was a feeling like no other.

"DON'T...KILL...ME" She begged. Tears of fear falling from her face. 

"Oh, I'm not going to kill you," Broly explained. "Rogue!!!"

His titanic brother rushed towards them, quickly shocked by the Female Titan in the ground, legless and with only one arm.

"I am growing bored of her brother" He pointed to the bitch on the floor. "Why don't you finish her off?"

Rogue looked towards him and then to The Female Titan. His expression turned from one of shock, to a far darker stare. The Titans eyes began to glow green as he slowly walked towards her. He began to feel a dark satisfaction as her fearful stare turned to him. 

"NOU….WHOO...ISSSS….HEPLSSS!!?" Rogue roared as he stomped on her back. Hearing her screams of agony as he stomped on her spine over and over sent a strange chill of pleasure down his spine...and caused his face to contort into a maddening smirk. He began to huff in amusement, before evolving into a giant cackle like that of a madman. "YUU AN YOR KINND!! TOOOK...EVERYDING FRON NEEE!!"

The Titan put his knee on her spine before raising his fists. He whaled on her face, punch after punch. He beat her skull and her face in till her eye popped out and her jaw got ripped off. Her nose was smashed into pieces and her facial structure began to break and deform. The Titan used his nails to dig into her scalp and slowly peel it off, hearing her ungodly screams as her hair was ripped off. He ended it by sinking his teeth into her nape and tearing it away, ignoring the hardened flesh she tried to protect it with. His jaws were too powerful for the armor like skin, it was easily cracked and broken off of her nape. With a final pull, her nape was ripped off her spine and down Rogues gullet. Her body became limp as he smacked his teeth together in satisfaction. The taste was...delectable. He had never tasted anything like this before...mindless titan flesh was alright but this….was irresistible. The Titan quickly sank his teeth into her body once more, ripping out muscle tissue and ligaments before engulfing them like he had never eaten before.

"Rogue!! Caleb!!" Mikasa screamed. The Titan raised his head out of The Female's body and looked towards the yells. Broly looked down, his maddening smirk dissipated as he saw the fear on her face.

"Hey, it's okay" The saiyan said as his hair dropped to its regular mullet. His eyes flashed back to their regular color and his muscles slowly shrunk. He was back to normal. His hand made its way to her head, patting it. "We're good. She is dead"

Rogue quickly spat out the piece of titan flesh out of his mouth, trying to ignore the amazing taste. He walked away from the corpse and crouched in front of his little one, getting a hug from her on his chin in the process.

Broly was quickly swarmed by the survey corps. They all started swarming around him, assaulting him with questions. To say he was overwhelmed was an understatement. His emotions were running like crazy. The saiyans mind was still trying to get out of combat mode, plus he was worried for Maiz. He needed to see her.

"Give the man a break!!" Levi yelled. "He got fucking impaled through the chest and kept on walking afterwards. Give him some space"

"Thanks" Broly nodded. He looked around and saw his mate sitting next to a collapsed building. His ki ignited before blasting towards her.

"Maiz!" He yelled. In an instant he embraced her. The saiyan quickly looked towards her stub. "I am sorry, I was a fool!"

"What?" She asked, taken aback by his sudden declaration.

"I let you take that hit...when it should've been me" Broly explained. He immediately got smacked on the side of the head. "Ow!"

"Don't you think for one second that it should've been you!!!" Maiz yelled. "I did it because I worry too!!"

"At least..i...know you care, ugh" The saiyan grumbled as he rubbed his head. "Hey!! Rogue!!"

The Titan slowly walked over to him, his body and face covered in steaming blood. He looked down towards the couple with a smile on his face. 

"SHEEEE….ISSSS….DEEDD" He said, happiness filling his voice. He looked towards the now steaming bones. "NOUUU...SHHEE….CANNNT...URT...ITTLE ONES"

"Yeah, it's over" Broly sighed in relief as he realized that. A sudden wave of unconsciousness overwhelmed him. "And….if you excuse me. I'm gonna take a nap"

He waved before collapsing backwards to the ground, quickly beginning to snore. 

"Well, at least he's never gonna change, haha" Historia laughed. The entire group bursted with mirth at his action.

END OF CHAPTER 18

HOPE YA ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!! SORRY FOR BEING GONE SO LONG

*DODGES A BEER BOTTLE BEING THROWN*

YEP….THAT'S EXPECTED. JUST HOPE YA KNOW...I HAD TO WATCH THE " BROLY TRANSFORMS" SCENE OVER AND OVER (AND OVER) TO KEEP ENOUGH HYPE IN ME TO GET THIS DONE SO...DON'T THINK I DIDN'T SACRIFICE, HAHA!!

ALSO SORRY FOR THE HUGE AMOUNT OF POV SWAPS...JUST FELT THEY WERE NECESSARY SO IF THAT'S GRIPE YOU HAVE...THEN ITS AT LEAST EXPLAINED. TILL NEXT TIME!!


End file.
